Touched By Heaven
by De Loup Noir
Summary: Set at the start of a very AU Season Six. After being resurrected, Buffy seeks refuge with Spike and reacts violently when the Scoobies try to take her away. When Buffy leaves Sunnydale to find her place in the world she had left behind, the remaining Scoobies realize the Powers are angered by the revival of the Slayer as they send two powerful agents to get answers.
1. Chapter 1- Back But Different

_Hello everyone, me again. I have a new story, which is becoming my latest project. I hoping it will be part of a trilogy but we'll see how things go. Anyways, have two chapters for you today. Looking forward to seeing what you think._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

"Is this hell?" She looked at the person she knew to be her sister, but felt nothing. Nothing but pain. Buffy's wide, once soulful green eyes were fixed on Dawn who was looking at her with astonishment as she processed her bitter words.

This had to be hell. Only hell could hurt this much.

Not even real life hurt this much.

"No," Dawn shook her head, tears leaking from her eyes as she took in her older sister, "no. Buffy, this is home. You're home." Buffy just stared at her blankly.

Home?

Home was not supposed to hurt. If this was home, why did it hurt?

"Then why does it hurt?" She asked shakily. Dawn frowned, unsure how to respond to that. The look in her sister's eyes was empty, haunted and filled with despair. She did not seem at all happy to be back, in fact she looked like she had been cursed to be in Sunnydale again. She licked her lips, taking a breath to try and convince her sister to step away from the platform she had jumped off once before.

"DAWN!" Both of them gasped at the shout from below, heads whipping around to see the shape of a man beneath them in the construction yard. Buffy's eyes went wide when she recognised the husky British tone and the duster clad figure below them. It was a voice that had spoken to her with love, respect and utter sincerity the night before she had died. The voice that belonged to someone she knew would never harm her and would never have wished this on her.

"Spike…" was all Dawn could say before Buffy hurtled past her and began sprinting down the tower. Dawn called out to her before hurrying after her sister. The tower rattled and groaned under their frenzied movements, but the recently resurrected Slayer would not be deterred. He would stop the pain.

He always did.

"Dawn! I swear to God, Nibblet, if you don't get down here, I'm gonna find a way to…" Whatever else Spike was going to say died on his tongue as he turned his gaze to base of the tower. She was running to him, almost in slow motion, Dawn coming to a stop just behind her. She was still clad in the same dress they had laid her to rest in; her blonde hair was still as vibrant as before. And despite a couple of bruises, she was as beautiful as ever. A strangled sob came from his throat at the sight of her. "Buffy…" the next moment she was colliding with his chest.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest and breaking down into gut-wrenching tears. After his shock passed, Spike's arms came to encircle her in his embrace. He glanced helplessly up at the Nibblet, who looked just as powerless as he was feeling. Buffy pressed closer to him, her grip would be crushing a human but luckily he could take it.

"Spike." She uttered his name, like a pray. "Spike…" her legs caved and they both dropped to their knees as she all but crawled inside him. Buffy curled up in his lap as Dawn approached cautiously. Spike raised his eyes from the weeping angel in his arms to meet her gaze.

"I…how…why?" He stammered. His ability to speak had been robbed from him. Buffy was back, she was in his arms and she was holding onto him as she was terrified he was going to disappear. Dawn shook her head, as confused as him.

"I don't know." She replied, gazing down at her sister. "The bot said something about 'the other me' and then I found her here." She bit her lip, she was overjoyed to see her sister again but she knew something was wrong. This was not right. Her sister had died and she knew it, hell, she had seen her jump. So, why was she back?

"Hurts." Both of them turned to the Slayer buried in Spike's embrace. "Everything hurts. If this is home, why does it hurt?" Spike stroked her hair and almost immediately, the violent shaking of Buffy's shoulders lessened.

"I don't know, pet." Spike whispered, soothingly. "But it's all right, I'm here, Spike's got you." She nodded into his chest, huddling closer still. For a moment he just rocked her, trying to comfort her.

"Spike," he looked up at Dawn who was glancing up at the sky, "the sun." Yes, he could feel it rising. He glanced around, not wanting to let go of Buffy and noticed one of the small huts used by the construction crew. He went to rise to his feet.

The reaction of the Slayer was instant. She let out startled wail and clawed at him, not letting him move. He looked down at her as she shook her head wildly. "Spike, no!"

"It's all right, pet." He soothed, "just need to get inside before the sun comes up." she relaxed enough for him to pull her up with him before hurrying over to the hut. The door, by some thankful irony, was open and he was able to gentle coax the still weeping Slayer inside. The hut looked like it was one of those living at work sort of deals as there was a cot in the corner.

He settled down on said cot, as Dawn hurriedly pulled the curtains to the small closed and Buffy curled into him once more. Her message was clear, she was staying as close to Spike as she could. Dawn watched her sister worriedly, unsure what she could say or do at this point.

"I'll go find the others." She said, turning to go. "They'll want to know that…"

"No!" Both she and Spike jumped at the outburst as Buffy began quivering aggressively again in Spike's arms. "Not them! Don't make me see them!" her sister frowned at that.

"But Buffy, they'll…"

"No, tore me out." Buffy sobbed. "They tore me out. I watched them do it. They tore me out, tore me out!" She shook her head harshly. "Please, not them!" Dawn held out her hands as Spike shushed the increasingly distressed Slayer.

"Okay, I won't tell them." Dawn reassured her, coming over and running her through her sister's hair. "I promise, it's all right." Buffy sniffed, leaning to her little sister's comforting touched whilst her hand fisted Spike's shirt. She glanced up at the vampire. "I've got to get home, Willow and Tara," she noticed Buffy's entire frame tense at Willow's name, "they'll worry." Spike nodded.

"Yeah, get going, Bit." He awkwardly slid his duster off before draping it over himself and Buffy. "I'll sit here with your sis, then I'll bring her home…" Buffy shook her head again.

"No, not there." She looked up at Spike, her eyes swimming and pleading with him. "Don't want to be near them." He tilted his head, biting his lower lip as she went on. "Crypt? Do you still have your crypt?" He nodded. "Take me there." He nodded again.

"Okay, okay." He stroked the back of her neck as she settled down again before looking up at Dawn. "You'd better go, Dawnie. We'll be here until the sun goes down." She nodded, dropping her head to her sister's shoulder for moment.

She wanted to say she was glad Buffy was back, but she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Buffy clearly did not want to be back in Sunnydale. And she wanted to know why.

"Can I come by the crypt later?"

"Sure," Spike answered. As Dawn went to the door, he had a thought. "Dawn," She turned to him and he gave her his most serious look, "don't tell the Scoobies she's back."

"Duh," she glanced at her sister, "something tells me they're hiding something and my sister is big part of it." He nodded and she quickly left the hut and closed the door. Now, in the dimly cabin, Spike began rocking Buffy again as she calmed down in his embrace once more. Unsure what else to do, and not wanting to question her too much just yet, Spike began humming quietly, hoping to comfort his weeping angel.

…

Dawn quietly slipped through the back door of her house, making sure to shut the door silently before creeping through the kitchen. During the time Buffy was 'away' she had made a point of sneaking out to see Spike most nights. And he had taught her how to silently sneak back in so the Witches would not catch her. And they had not caught her yet.

"Maybe we did it wrong." She stopped, hearing Xander's voice in the living room. She pressed herself against the wall. "I mean, nothing happened when…"

"I didn't do anything wrong, Xander." Willow responded, angrily. "I performed the ritual _exactly_ how it was supposed to be done. _Nothing_ _went wrong_." She frowned as she listened to the two argue. Ritual?

"Well fun fact, Wills; I don't see Buffy sitting here with us." Xander retorted.

Dawn froze, every muscle tightened in response to the indescribable anger that rose up inside her. They had resurrected her sister and they had _not_ told her _or_ Spike. They had gone behind their backs to bring Buffy back from the dead. It was her family they were messing with and she would have had every right to at least be told what they were doing. It took everything she had not storm into the sitting room and start screaming.

"She's probably out in Sunnydale; I mean we didn't exactly stick around to see her rise up…" There was a moment's silence. "Oh Goddess, what if she had to dig her way out?"

"Dig her way out?" Xander replied.

"Yeah, like out of the grave?! She was in a coffin, buried under dirt and we didn't…she could be dead again!" Willow exclaimed, her voice shrill with panic as Xander shot to his feet.

"We'd better go back!" Dawn ducked away from the door as the hurried footsteps of the two people she had once thought to be Buffy's best friends rushed out the front door.

Angry tears welled up as she marched towards the stairs and ascended them to go to her room. She was much louder than she wanted to be, as Tara emerged from her and Willow's room to see her reach the landing.

"Dawnie, are you okay? Where've…" That was as far as she got as Dawn stormed past her and into her room. If Tara assumed to follow, she quickly thought better of it as the younger Summers girl slammed the door shut and this was followed by the resounding click of the lock.

She frowned, wondering why she seemed so upset before retiring to the master bedroom to wait for Willow to come back, having heard her dash out of the front door.

…

Spike gently ran his hand up Buffy's back as she remained pressed against him. She had finally stopped crying and was now just lying quietly on his chest, her hand rubbing small circles over his shirt. He did not question why she was doing it, probably just to keep herself from succumbing to more tears as they lay silently.

He knew his legs were going to be dead when the sun finally set but he did not care. Buffy was in his arms and from the looks of it, she was determined to stay in them. And if that was what she wanted, that was what she would get.

He glanced down at her hand and for the first time, saw the bruising and dried blood on her fingers and knuckles. His jaw clenched when he realised that the Scoobies, whom by now he had guessed were behind her resurrection, had not even waited to dig her out. They had left her to claw her way out of her own grave. He wanted to go crack their skulls, but a certain piece of technology in his head stopped him from doing so.

He glanced around the small hut, seeing a sink as well as a small plastic tub. He began to rise and Buffy tensed immediately, her arms tightening around him.

"It's all right, pet." He cooed, gently petting her hair. "Just gonna get some water to clean your hands with." She blinked and glanced at the back of her hands, as if finally realising the state they were in. She rose up with him, curling her knees under herself as he stood and went over to the sink.

She just gazed at her bloodied hands, listening to the sounds of water filling the tub and then the rustle of fabric. She bit her lip, remembering how she had punched her way through the coffin and then dug her way out of the dirt. She recalled her gasping first breath of the cold, harsh air of reality and how she had realised she had been torn out of her…

She bit her lip, her fingers curling into fists as Spike knelt in front of her.

She raised her gaze to his as he took her hands gently and looked them over. He sighed before carefully brushing his lips over the sullied skin. With wide-eyes at the easy affection he showered her with, she watched as he dipped the cloth he had found in the water before lightly dabbing her skin. She gave a little gasp at the sting in her flesh, her fingers flexing and he smiled softly.

"Sorry, pet." He brushed his lips over the spot that stung. She gave him a small watery smile and he went back to his task. They sat in silence, save for the little gasps Buffy would give every time he dabbed a sensitive spot on her skin. Each time, he would apologise and lightly brush his lips over the spot. The silence became too much for Spike after a few moments and he decided to break the silence the only way he knew how.

" _Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a young maiden, in the valley below,"_ his singing faded into soft humming as Buffy listened, the song soothing her frayed nerves as he continued to clean her hands. After a moment, she giggled. "What?" he asked with a smile, peering up at her through his lashes. She shrugged.

"Didn't know you sing." He chuckled, finishing up with her hands. He sat next to her on the cot, holding her hands in his as she looked at him.

"I don't usually," he replied, his thumb rubbing her healing knuckles as he spoke, "It sometimes helps calm me down when I'm feeling upset or angry." He shrugged. "Used to do it when I couldn't fight something, which I can't very much these days."

"I'd figure with all the demons running around out there you'd have enough violence to get by." She quipped. He laughed, happy to see some of the perkiness in his Slayer.

"So would I, but I've spent most of my time with the Nibblet since…you've been gone." She smiled, a hand slipping out of his to cup his cheek.

"You kept your promise." She stroked his skin with her thumb. He lowered his head, grimacing at that. He had kept his promise to her, even as it was killing him being in the world without her.

"Told you I would." They gazed at each other, when he glanced out towards the window. His vampire senses were telling him it was okay for them to move. "We can go to my crypt now if you want, pet. Just say the word…" he trailed off when she got to her feet and took his hand. She had pulled his duster over her shoulders, almost as though it was a cloak and she coaxed him to his feet with a soft tug on his hand and that small smile on her face.

"Let's go." He could only nod in response.

…

It did not take them long to reach Spike's crypt, they had ducked through some of the small cemeteries and by some miracle they had not run into any demons or vampires. And the whole way there, Buffy clasped Spike's hand in her own tightly. It was almost as if she was afraid he would disappear if she let him go.

The irony was not lost on Spike. Here she was holding onto him like he was a lifeline when she had been brought back to life. It should have been him who was terrified of her disappearing. And he was, but to know she seemed to be just as afraid made his heart ache.

He moved around his crypt, lighting candles as he did so. Buffy clutched his duster around her shoulders as she looked around. It was strange to see how much life Spike had brought into the place that was meant to house the dead.

"I don't know how long you're gonna want to stay." Spike said as he turned to her, putting his zippo away. "So…"

"How about forever?" He gave a smile, giving her an adoring look. "You'd let me stay that long?" he chuckled, approaching her and wrapping her in a gentle embrace. Buffy tucked her head under his chin, coiling her arms around him.

"You can stay as long you like, pet." He answered. "However long it'll take you to be ready to face the Scoobies." She tensed, and all of a sudden her body was shaking with rage.

"I'll never want to face them, except maybe Tara," She conceded. "She wouldn't have done it if she knew what she was about to do. But Willow and Xander, I never want to see them." Spike pulled back and swallowed at the sight. Her eyes were dark with such fury that even his demon shrunk back in fear. "They tore me out!"

"Someday you will." He tried.

"No." He was taken aback by certainty in her answer. "They took me away from my rest, they stole it from me!" He froze, his eyes going wide as he stare at her feeling the strength of her grief as if it were his own. No, it was _his_ grief, grief for her, grief for what she had earned being taken from her. "Why?! Why did they do it, Spike?" She demanded, beating a weak rhythm into his chest as a fresh wave of tears spilling down her cheeks.

He shook his head, his face stricken. He knew what she was saying, he _knew_ but he needed to hear her say it. Needed to justify the sudden urge to find and kill Willow for what he suspected had happened.

"Buffy," he began. "Are you saying you were…?" The door to his crypt slammed open and they both glanced up sharply to see a frazzled and breathless Dawn standing in the doorway.

"Spike! We've got a problem!" She dashed to them as she began speaking in a rapid and high-pitched voice. "Xander, Willow they caught me leaving the house when I was coming to see you." She looked down. "When they started lecturing me, I-I lost my cool and let it slip that their stupid spell worked." Buffy gasped looking at Spike in panic as the vampire's eyes narrowed at Dawn's next words. "They've got Tara and Anya and they're coming here. They were right behind me."

"Nibblet…" his voice was low and deadly and she swallowed nervously, thinking his anger was directed at her.

"I know! I'm sorry, but they were being so damn stupid and condescending and annoying that I…."

"Stay here with your sister. I'll see if I can head them off." She looked at him with wide eyes as he stepped past them. He could hear the Scoobies' footsteps approaching the gates of Restfield. "If I'm not back inside in ten-minutes, you go down the trap door and lock it. You wait until I knock three times, got it." She nodded as Spike went to leave. Buffy gave a tortured cry as she rushed towards him.

"Spike!" he smiled, kissing her forehead comfortingly as she gripped his shoulders.

"I'll be fine, stay with Dawn." With a shaky nod, she stepped back and quickly folded herself into Dawn's arms as the vampire stepped out of the crypt, pulling the door so it was just barely open. She sniffled quietly as Dawn tried to comfort her panicked older sister.

Turning towards the gates of the cemetery, Spike glimpsed Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya walking through the gate. Xander was marching with a purpose, a crossbow in his hand and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the vampire. Spike slipped his thumbs into the belt of his jeans. He stared the boy down, making it his stance very clear.

They were not getting past him.

"Evenin' Whelp." He greeted sarcastically. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Quit with the games, Bleached Boy. Where is she?" Xander snarled as the Scoobies came to a stop in front of the vampire. Willow stood over Xander's shoulder, obviously showing she was following his lead. Tara stood away from the two, clearly unsure on where she stood and Anya looked typically bored.

"She? Who's 'she' exactly?" Spike retorted.

"You know who, Spike!" Willow snapped. He turned his scornful gaze to the red-haired witch, actually feeling an intense wave of dislike towards her for the first time.

"Oh, you mean the Bit?" He jerked his head over to the crypt. "Yeah, she's in there. Wanted help with her studies, you know how it is…."

"That's not who we mean and you know it!" Xander cut him off as he and Willow glared at him.

"Xander, maybe we should just go…" Tara began, seeing the situation for what it was. If Buffy was indeed alive, and if she was here with Spike, it was because she wanted to be. Spike's eyes flicked to her and he nodded, communicating silently that her instincts were right. She bit her lip as she saw Xander and Willow had no intention of backing down.

"No!" Xander got into Spike's face. The vampire glared back calmly. Chip or no chip, he could easily subdue Harris without hurting him. "I know she's in there, Spike. And we're not leaving without her." The vampire's lips curled into a menacing smirk as he stepped forward. Xander retreated a step in the face of his advance.

"Oh, I suppose you're talking about a recently resurrected Slayer." He drawled out, dangerously. With each word his spoke, his anger and disgust at their foolish actions slipped off each syllable. "A recently, resurrected Slayer who had to claw her way out of her own grave because her own friends were too stupid to think that, maybe, they should have dug her up first." Tara swallowed as Anya bit her lip, both looking quite guilty. Points to them, as far as the vampire was concerned.

As Spike spoke, he slowly moved towards Xander until he was in the slightly taller man's face. He sneered, his posture was relaxed but every inch of him was on guard.

"Is that to whom you're referring to, boy?" He growled. Xander swallowed, a smile working onto his face as Willow nodded with a triumphant grin on her face.

"So it worked." He mused.

"Yeah, it worked. And you didn't tell me, or Dawn, a damn thing!" They blinked at Spike's furious words. "At the very least you should've told the Nibblet. I mean, it's her fucking sister you were planning to bring back to life, I mean if anyone should've known it was her!" Xander held up his hand.

"Hey, look…"

"But more importantly, what in the bloody hell are you doing, Red?!" Spike demanded, looking straight at the witch. "Do you have any idea what kind of powers you're messing with?!" She looked affronted at his words,

"I can handle…"

"You've messed with the bloody laws of nature, you stupid bint!" He snapped. She flinched at his words as Tara looked on worriedly. Spike was right; they had broken the barrier between life and death. It was wrong, on so many levels. "You brought back the dead! There are some rules you just don't break," Spike went on, his rage building with each world, "because the repercussions are too much for the world to take."

"Hey! I can handle it!" Willow shot back, arrogantly. "I was able to bring Buffy back, I pretty sure I can handle anything that may come our way." She smirked but Spike shook his head.

"Magic always has consequences, Willow. You should know that, and if she doesn't, you bloody should, Glinda!" He gestured at Tara who lowered her head in shame. "What were you thinking letting her…?"

"Hey!" He turned his attention back to Xander, who was glaring at him. "We don't answer to you, Spike. You're a fangless vampire who sticks around because we need the muscle." He pointed at crypt. "And right now, we're taking Buffy home." He went to walk by the vampire, Willow right behind but Spike stepped back in his path.

"I don't think so." Tara tensed at the lethal edge to Spike's words. He was gearing for a fight.

"Xander, come on." Anya piped up. She, better than anyone, knew that what Spike said was true. And she also knew that Xander was not in the right at this point. If Buffy was staying with Spike, it was because she knew what they had done. And she hated them for it, rightfully so. "Let's just go."

"Why, Anya?" He shot back, jeeringly. "Because, Spike said so? Not a chance," he turned back to the bleached blonde, trying to appear threatening. "Get out the way, Spike."

"No." He scoffed.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. But, no matter what you do," he poked him in the chest, "we're taking Buffy home." He went to step around him once more, but again, Spike intercepted him.

"You're not going into that crypt." Spike drawled threateningly. Xander raised his head and took a slow step backwards. Then he snorted before whipping up the crossbow and aiming right at Spike.

"Xander!" Tara and Anya exclaimed. Willow just folded her arms and waited for Xander to get the vampire out of the way. Spike eyed the boy disdainfully, giving a soft and deadly chuckle.

"You've only got one shot," he pointed out, his hands slipping from his belt to hang loosely by his sides. "And it'll take more than that to keep me down." Xander gave him a malicious smile.

"Yeah? Well we'll just…"

What happened next caught everyone off guard.

A blur of blonde hair shot past Spike and speared Xander to the ground. The boy yelped in disbelief as Willow cried out in shock. Tara, Anya and Spike all watched slack-jawed as Buffy, kneeling on Xander's chest, grabbed his hands, her eyes wild with frenzied fury and began trying to yank the crossbow from his grasp. To his credit, Xander held on tightly, perhaps more out of astonishment than anything else.

"No!" Buffy shrieked as she began slamming Xander's arms on the ground, not holding back as she tried to get him to let go of his weapon. The boy yelled out in pain as his wrists cracked against the hard soil. Dawn came running from the crypt, but Spike caught her. Realising that Buffy was in state of mind that would only lead to her sister getting hurt, he held her back, giving her a small shake of his head. "You won't hurt him! I won't let you!" Buffy screamed as she finally got Xander to release the crossbow.

"Buffy!" Xander called out, desperately trying to ward her off. Buffy was attacking him, _actually_ attacking him and it was beyond his comprehension. He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her back but she just swatted his arms down. She began slapping and scratching at him, his flailing arms not giving her enough room to throw a full punch. And it was a good thing for Xander as she was clearly too furious to hold back. "Buffy! Hold on! I'm trying to…"

"No!" She grabbed at his shirt and began pushing him into the floor, knocking the wind out of him. "I won't let you! I won't let you take him from me! You've taken everything else, you can't take him too!"

"Buffy, what're you doing?!" Willow screeched, unable to believe how Buffy was reacting. "That's Xander!" Buffy either ignored or did not hear her in her desperate attempts to batter Xander's arms out of the way. She rushed forward in an effort to help Xander, but Buffy, without rising from her perch on his chest, backhanded her away and sent her skidding to the floor. The witch raised her hands to her burning lips, her fingers smeared with blood before she froze at Buffy's next words.

"You already stole heaven from me!" Xander's eyes widened, stupefied by her words, as his resistance faltered for a moment. And Buffy, seizing the opening, immediately shoved his arms to the side and pinned him down with one hand, raising her other arm as if she were about to stake a vampire. "You tore me out! You already took heaven away; you're not taking Spike from me!"

"Buffy!" Spike's voice snapped her out of her hysteria and her head whipped around to look at him. He was staring at her in disbelief, his eyes fixed on her raised hand. She frowned, following his gaze. Her eyes went very round as she let out a ragged breath.

Her hand, clenched as though she were wielding a stake, was glowing with faint white energy. And that clearly magical energy had taken the form of a Slayer's weapon of choice: a sharpened stake. She swallowed, utterly bewildered as she stared at her hand as if it were a foreign appendage, slowly bringing it round to the front of her face. Her hand began trembling at the sight before the energy suddenly burst into nothingness and she fell back in bewildered fear, a frightened squeak leaving her lips as she scuttled back away from Xander.

Her chest heaving, she glanced around frantically. Xander looked like he had seen a ghost as Tara and Anya wore similar expressions of confusion. Spike was watching her with awe and obvious fear for her and Dawn clearly looked as the world had tipped on its axis. Finally her gaze settled on Willow who, whilst clearly as perplexed as everyone else, quickly realised she was Buffy's next target.

"You!" Everyone tensed; realising that whatever shred of reason had been left in the Slayer was gone. "What did you do?!" Buffy yelled, hauling herself and stalking towards Willow, who began scrabbling away. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" The witch held out her hands pleadingly as Buffy.

"Buffy, it wasn't me! I didn't do anything I swear!" Her words fell on deaf ears as her back hit a tombstone and she curled up as Buffy neared her.

"It's not enough to rip me out of heaven, you had to change me as well?!" The hysterical Slayer shrieked as she grabbed Willow by her blouse and yanked her harshly to her feet screaming in her face. "What the fuck did you do to me?!" She began shaking the witch violently before a pair of firm hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She shouted in rage as Spike lifted her away from the object of her anger.

"Buffy! Enough, calm down!" Spike pleaded, as she fought against him trying to get back at Willow, who had slumped to the floor, her wide and terrified eyes fixed on the untameably furious Slayer. Spike was, quite literally, the only thing standing between her and a painful death at this point. "It's all right, luv." Spike soothed as Buffy thrashed in his grasp.

"She did something to me!" She charged, Spike pulling her back again as she tried to get at Willow. "She pulled me out and changed me! What did you do?!" She demanded before she saw her hands were glowing again. She began hyperventilating at the sight, her body succumbing to a full blown panic attack when Spike grabbed her hands.

"Buffy, breath." He commanded firmly, one hand massaging the side of her throat whilst the other clasped her glowing hands. He hissed, the skin on his fingers sizzling as they came into contact with the magic, whatever the hell it was. "Buffy, just focus on me." Her eyes snapped to his, as she tried to bring her breathing under control. "That's it. Breath…breath." She followed his gently spoken instructions, gradually coming down from her panic before her eyes watered.

"Oh, Spike." She let out a strangled wail, collapsing into his chest as she surrendered to her tears as the intensity of the past few minutes and what had been revealed to her becoming too much. Spike carefully lowered her to the ground as she howled into his chest, trying his best to calm her down as he stroked her hair and shushed her. Dawn moved so she was standing next to the pair, clearly at a loss of what to do

Everyone else was silent except for Buffy's violent sobs, eyes fixed on the distraught Slayer as they tried to reconcile what had just happened.

But then Spike's eyes rose to glare at all of them. They all froze when they saw the amber slits of pure, unadulterated master vampire drilling into them as his protective wrath became almost tangible in the air.

"Leave." He snarled, dangerously. "Get out of here. Before I kill you all." His threat was menacing and completely sincere, leaving the Scoobies no choice but to obey. While Xander and Willow were quick to put as much distance between them and Buffy as possible, with Anya not far behind, Tara turned to look at the three of them.

Her kind, soulful eyes flicked between the Slayer, her sister and Spike and she opened her mouth as if to speak. But then, realising that there was nothing she could say, she closed her mouth and merely bowed her head in apology. She did not know whether they acknowledged it or not as she turned to leave when Dawn crouched down and added her embrace to Spike's as Buffy was drawn into their protective cocoon.

…

The sudden surge of power in the world caused him to snap awake with a gasp. He slowly sat up in his bed, the arm of his companion slowly sliding onto her pillow as he took an unneeded breath. He ran a hand down his face, before glancing out of the doors leading to the balcony of their shared bedroom. Checking to make sure his lover was still asleep; he carefully got out of bed.

He made his way out onto the balcony, the night breeze causing his long hair to flutter as he stared out into the night. His ivory skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, highlighting his muscular and alethic frame while his eyes searched the darkness of the twilight for answers. There was a sleepy groan from the bed, indicating his lover had awoken.

"Darling?" Her harmonious and rich voice asked as she rose from the bed, clutching the sheet to her naked form. She padded towards him, her hair messy from sleep and her light green eyes shining with concern. "Is something wrong?" he frowned, his eyes still fixed on the horizon.

"The Slayer has been wrenched from her slumber." He answered his deep voice husky with righteous anger. She frowned as he went on. "She has been torn from heaven by very powerful magic." She shook her head in rueful disbelief. Why would anyone try and break the laws of nature by bringing a Slayer out of heaven and back into this world? It was sacrilege to taint the gift, but it was not the first time it had happened.

"How? Why?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but the Powers want an answer." He growled turning to look at her, his ocean blue eyes glowing red for a moment. "And so do I."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse_


	2. Chapter 2- Leaving the Old Behind

Spike was unsure how long he and Dawn spent comforting the distressed Slayer who was still crying silently, but by the time she had settled down the sun was up again. They had managed to gently guide her back into the crypt before dawn, but her tears had not abated. Now she was just sitting in a daze in Spike's chair, staring blankly at the wall with tears still streaming down her face and his duster wrapped around her. Dawn was leaning on Spike's shoulder, watching Buffy from the sarcophagus where they were sat together. The vampire had his arm around her, rubbing her arm comfortingly as she took in her big sister.

"She's just been sitting there a long time now." She said, quietly. He grunted in response.

"Too much, too fast." He answered, simply. "She's only been back a day and already she's had to deal with the Scoobies, that new light trick she's got going for her," he glanced at his bandaged hand at that. He flexed his fingers, the skin protesting as he went on. "And then there's the fact she's been taken out of her heaven." Dawn grimaced, pressing herself closer to the vampire who was her older brother. Whether Buffy was listening or not was hard to say, she was continuing to stare at the wall, hollowly.

"I can't believe they did that." Dawn hissed. She was so angry with Willow and Xander. Oh, she was angry with Tara and Anya for going through it, but she was beyond furious with the two who were supposed to be her sister's best friends. "I mean, they had to have checked first, right? Willow can do that, check where people go when they die?" She tilted her head at Spike, who remained quiet. "She can, right?"

"There are ways, Bit." He replied. "Whether or not she actually bothered is the better question." He growled, cracking his neck and ignoring the littlest Summers' wince when he did it. "I don't think she bothered to check, I think it was an ego thing for her. She wanted to prove to everyone she had the power to do it, so she _convinced_ herself that Buffy wasn't…where she was." Dawn bit her lip, taking in her sister again.

"Will…do you think she'll be okay?" She dreaded the answer, she honestly did. Spike let out a very human sigh, slipping off the sarcophagus to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his and gazed at her for a moment, kindly.

"I don't know, Dawn. How the hell do you recover from being torn out of eternal paradise?" He answered, honestly. She looked down at that, but he touched her chin to raise her eyes back to his. "What's important now is that we help her, understand?" She nodded. "We need to make sure she knows she's not alone…and that she's still Buffy. She's still _our_ Buffy." He glanced back at the Slayer, who appeared to be oblivious to their conversation. Right now, she probably was just lost in her own mind. He turned back to Dawn. "If she knows that, she'll be okay." Dawn nodded again.

"Okay…so how do we start?" she asked. He frowned. Now _that_ was a good question. Where _did_ they start? Before he could much thought to the matter, Buffy came out of her daze.

"Can't stay here." They both looked at her sharply as she muttered. "Can't stay."

"Buffy," Spike said, carefully. She looked up at them, clutching Spike's duster around her.

"Can't stay, too much. Don't wanna be here." Dawn gasped in alarm, her eyes watering at the implication she took from Buffy's words as Spike got to his feet.

"Buffy, luv. I know it's hard but…you don't really think…" he began desperately. If she sent herself back to heaven, he knew he would never survive it. And neither would Dawn.

"No, not like that." She answered, quietly rising to her feet. "I can't be _here_ ," she gestured around them. "Can't be here with _them_ wanting to see me and try and tell me it was for my own good. That it was the best thing to do." She shook her head, sniffling. "I _can't_ be here. Need to leave Sunnydale, need to be somewhere else." Both Spike and Dawn let out a sigh of relief.

So she just wanted space and that was fine. Dawn had a solution.

"Spike, do you think could take her to your house?" He glanced at her as she spoke. "You know? The one you took me to after…after the funeral?" Spike had a house outside of Sunnydale, a good way outside of Sunnydale. He had brought it not long after his torture at Glory's hands and he had taken Dawn there to come to terms with her sister being gone. There, they had truly bonded and become much closer than before.

"Yeah, I could do…but…" he glanced back at Buffy who was watching them. "Can't rightly take you with us, Bit. You've got school…" She waved him off.

"I know, but _you_ could take her." She pointed out. "Right now, I'd say you're really the only one she wants near her. So if you take her out of here, I can stay and make sure Xander and Willow don't try anything else." He nodded slowly, before giving her a teasing smirk.

"When did you become so mature, Bit?" he joked. She shrugged.

"Around the time Willow became really stupid." They heard a quiet laugh from Buffy and they both smiled at her. It was good to see she could still find joy with them, even after coming back so soon. "So, you take Buffy away and take care of her, and I'll play damage control." Spike nodded.

It would work and it was clear Buffy was more than okay with idea, judging by the hopeful expression on her face. It would be a good chance to get her away from any more possible Scooby interventions that would upset her more…and it would be good to find out just what had caused that new light trick of hers and if it was permanent.

"All right, Bit." He conceded. "Go back home, and get Buffy's stuff packed and ready." She nodded, eagerly. She wanted to help her sister more than anything. She owed her that. "We'll come by at first dark, get the car loaded up and then I'll get her out of here." He turned to Dawn, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean, she's…"

"She's my sister," she met Buffy's eyes over Spike's shoulder and gave her a loving smile, "I love her and I wanna help her. Yeah, it's gonna suck that I've seen her all of two days before she goes but," she turned her eyes back to Spike, her eyes firm and her expression strong. She was Buffy's sister through and through, and the daughter of Joyce Summers, "it's what she needs."

"Okay." Spike pressed his lips to her crown before giving her nudge. "Go on." She turned and left the crypt as he turned to Buffy who stepped into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace, laying his cheek on her head. "It's gonna be all right, pet. Spike's gonna be with you all the way." She sniffled, snuggling closer and closing her eyes.

"Thank you."

…

"She tried to attack me!" Anya rolled her eyes _again_ at Xander's words as Willow sat curled up in the armchair in the Summers household living room. Tara stood a good distance away from the three of them, deliberately ignoring Willow's glances in her direction.

When Willow had come up with the idea to invoke the spell to bring Buffy back, she had assumed Willow had performed the necessary precautions normally taken with such a ritual. The first and foremost being, find out where Buffy was exactly in the afterlife and after finding that out, decide if performing the spell was the best thing.

Glancing at her girlfriend, Tara wondered just what things Willow had and had not done when preparing the spell. To mess with that kind of power would have consequences but somehow, she realised Willow had either overlooked or simply not cared about the risks. And the power she had invoked had gone straight to her head. Swallowing a lump in her throat, the shy witch began to wonder how much of the sweet girl she had first met had been replaced by this new almost power hungry woman she barely recognised.

"In case you weren't listening, Xander, which I'm seriously starting think you weren't," Anya huffed irritably, "you and Willow pulled Buffy out of heaven. _Heaven._ " She emphasised. "Do you hear that word, Xander? If you do, listen to it, _understand_ it." She put her hands on her hips as she stared down at her boyfriend. "And right now, the one person who seems to understand what she needs is Spike…"

"He's not a person!" Xander snarled. Anya pointed at him, losing patience.

"Well, right now she's obviously decided he's what she needs and you tried to take her away from that." She shook her head. "Frankly, I would've been surprised if she _hadn't_ reacted like that." She turned away to move over to the couch. "I know I would've reacted like that if I'd been yanked out of eternal paradise."

"Anya, we get it." Xander snapped, her words hitting much closer to home than he would have liked. "But she attacked me and Willow over Spike! And what the hell was that light thing?!" He turned to Willow who shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know what it was." She mumbled.

"Is it a side effect of the spell?" Xander demanded. She shook her head violently.

"No! I checked everything, I didn't do anything wrong!" She was getting sick and tired of people questioning her when it came to magic. She was easily the strongest person in the room when it came to magic. And she knew what she was doing. So they should not be questioning her.

"Willow." Tara's quiet voice drew all their attention and they all looked at her as she gazed firmly at her girlfriend. "Before you performed the ritual, did you check where Buffy was?"

There was a silence as they all looked at Willow for the answer. She had a trapped look her face as she glanced around, avoiding her girlfriend's suddenly piercing gaze.

Tara moved from where she was standing and stood over Willow, her eyes steady as she took in the other witch. Her answer could potentially change everything and not for the better.

"Willow," she repeated, her voice taking on such a commanding tone that everyone froze. "Did. You. Check?" Willow hesitated. And that hesitation damned her. "That's what I thought." With that, Tara turned and began walking towards the kitchen to get away from the group.

"Tara!" Willow called out to her but before she could move after her, the front door opened. They all gasped at the sight of Dawn coming through. She closed the door before stopping at the sight of the Scoobies.

As young and naive as they seemed to think she was, Dawn could see not all was well in the group. Of course, Tara's distance from the rest of them was a massive indication in itself. She had noticed Tara had lingered in Restfield when the others had retreated and that had clearly showed to her that the witch not only understood her role in Buffy's resurrection but also regretted it. And that redeemed her somewhat in her eyes.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for that you wouldn't be here." She muttered, angrily at Xander and Willow.

"Dawnie…" Xander began, standing up hoping to somehow placate her.

"Save it." He stopped, wide-eyed as she crossed her arms and glared at him. It never failed to scare him how intimidating the Summers women could be, regardless of their age. "Believe me when I say,there is _nothing_ the two of you can say to make this right." Dawn looked between Buffy's two oldest friends, though she used the term loosely, and sneered. "You have no idea how much pain you've caused my sister.

"Dawnie, I know you're angry," Willow began, unsure what to say. She was sure she could make this right. "But I promise you…"

"What part of there's nothing you can say didn't you understand?" Dawn cut her off angrily. She shook her head. "Just shut up, I've got nothing to say to you."

"Dawn!" Xander snapped, not quite believing what he was hearing. "I get you're angry but right now, Spike is not the best thing for Buffy to be…"

"Spike is the only one keeping Buffy together right now!" She shouted, his constant bad-mouthing Spike grating her last nerve. "Or did you miss the whole her attacking you for threatening him thing?" She gave him a dark look before turning away and heading for the staircase as she spoke. "Right now, I want you out of my house, Xander, and yes Willow," she whirled around as the red head went to speak, "it is _my_ house. I'm a Summers, so that makes it mine." With that she went upstairs and headed into Buffy's room.

She reached under the bed and pulled out a bag, laying it on the bed. She glanced around the room, debating what to pack before starting going through the draws. She grabbed her sister's underwear and socks first and quickly folded them away. After filling the first bag, she grabbed a few more from her mom's old room and began going through the closest. As she picked out clothes, there was a soft knock at the door. She looked around and saw Tara who was watching curiously.

"Can I come in?" She gave Tara a curt nod, before going back to her task. Tara came inside and sat on the bed, looking at the bags and watching Dawn picking out clothes. "What're you doing?"

"Buffy is leaving Sunnydale with Spike." She answered, shortly. "I'm packing for her because she doesn't wanna see Willow or Xander," she threw a snide look at Tara, "for obvious reasons." Tara nodded slowly.

"Can I help?" Dawn stopped and gazed at the older woman in surprise.

"What? Just like that?" Tara nodded and she frowned suspiciously. "Okay, what gives?" Tara laughed quietly.

"I just want to do my bit." She answered; she stood up and held out her arms helplessly. "I know there's nothing I can really say that makes what we did right. But," her eyes watered as she thought about her role in the whole, "I want to help. I want to show you I'm sorry."

"It's not you who needs to apologise, Tara." Dawn answered, meaning it. Tara, whilst part of the plan, had not been the instigating and, _had_ she known where Buffy had been, she would never have agreed. Tara knew more about suffering than the rest of the Scoobies.

"No, I do." The witch answered with a sad smile, "I could've stopped her or I could've been involved in the spell preparation." She lowered her eyes in shame. "I was involved and that's bad enough, especially since we…" she took a breath, doing what Anya said and understanding the word she was about to say "we tore her out of heaven." She bit her lip and a couple of tears slipped free. "I'm sorry, Dawnie. I'm so sorry and I hope, with time, both you and Buffy can forgive me." Dawn saw the genuine remorse and grief in Tara's face and in that moment, she knew Tara had redeemed herself.

She dashed towards her, hugging her forcefully. Tara wrapped her arms around the young woman, sniffling as she tried not to cry out of relief. After a moment, they broke apart and smiled at each other. But then Dawn grew serious.

"Tara, I know Willow's your girlfriend, but I don't want her in this house anymore." Tara's eyes widened but she said nothing. "I don't trust her and deep down, neither do you." She let that sink for a moment. "I'd like you to stay, but if that's too awkward…." Tara shook her head.

"No, I understand." Deciding to leave the topic for now, she looked around the room. "What else needs packing?" At that, the two of them began organising Buffy's things and getting them packed away.

…

It was just after sunset when the familiar sounds of the De Soto pulled up outside Revello Drive. Xander was the first to look up and see Spike's car outside. He groaned running a hand through his hair as Willow came up next to him. Anya, having grown bored of listening to the two of them complain, had gone home and left them to their annoyance.

"What does he want now?" He muttered as Spike honked the horn of his car, clearly telling someone they were here. Before he could go outside to tell him to leave and that he was not wanted, he heard the sounds of suitcases being dragged down the stairs. He looked around to see Dawn pulling a large travel case behind her as she opened the front door. Tara was behind her, a rucksack of her shoulder as well another two suit cases in each hand. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Xander exclaimed.

The two ignored him, heading outside as Spike got out of the car. Looking closer, Willow and Xander saw Buffy sat in the passenger seat, looking straight ahead. They had inkling of what was about to occur before Spike opened the trunk and Dawn lifted the suitcase into the back.

"Oh no," Willow breathed as she hurried outside, Xander hot on her hells. They were halfway to the car when Tara stepped in front of them. And for the first time, she was not going to back down. "Tara, baby, move." Willow commanded, expecting Tara to obey for some reason. She did not.

"No, you _are not_ going to interfere." Tara stated, firmly. Willow looked at her in shock as Xander growled. He moved her with a shove, causing her to stumble back only for Dawn to step up next.

"Get out of the way, Dawn." He instructed. She shook her head, folding her arms. Tara came up behind her and the two of them stood between him and Spike, who was still packing the car up.

"Not a chance," she replied. He rolled his neck in agitation.

"Have you gone insane?" he pointed towards the car. "You're letting him take her away?!" She nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Because it's what she wants." She answered. Xander stepped forward but she did not budge, staring him down.

"We didn't bring her back so Spike could steal her away…"

"He's not stealing anything," Tara cut him off. "He's doing what Buffy wants." She turned away, keeping her eye on him as she did so for a moment. "Maybe you both should stop thinking that she owes you something for pulling her out of heaven." Both Xander and Willow went to answer but could not find the words as Tara moved around the car.

She knocked on Buffy's door, causing the Slayer to look up at her for a moment. They gazed at each other, Dawn still standing between the car and Xander as Spike finished loading the car and watching the scene. After that moment passed, Buffy opened her car door and swung her feet out of the car so they were resting on the road. Tara, after a taking a breath, knelt down in front of her.

"I know there's nothing I can say or do, Buffy." She began as the Slayer gazed at her blankly. "But I want you to know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let Willow perform the spell she had no business performing," there was a gasp from her girlfriend but she ignored it, "I'm sorry I took part in the spell that frankly wasn't needed." She sniffed, an errant tear slipping down her cheek. "But most of all, I'm so, _so_ sorry that I helped take you out of heaven." Buffy said nothing, but continued to stare at her. "So I just wanted to say if you need anything, anything at all, just call me." After a moment's silence, Tara rose from her knees and went to walk away.

Buffy's hand caught her wrist and she turned back to look at her. The Slayer said nothing, just looked at her. But then she raised her arm in an obvious invitation for a hug. With a quiet sob, Tara knelt back down and embraced her for a moment, rubbing her back as the Slayer leant her head on her shoulder. They broke apart, Buffy offering a small smile as Tara stood up as she made her way back around the car. She nodded to Spike as she went and took Dawn's place between Xander, Willow and the De Soto.

Dawn quickly ran to Spike and hugged him tightly. He ran a hand through her hair as he kissed her head and she leaned back to give him a peck on the cheek. Buffy had swung her legs back into the car and closed the door, obviously ready to go. Not wasting any more of their time, Dawn stepped back and nodded, despite the tears slipping down her face.

"Call me when you get there." She instructed. Spike nodded and got into the car. As the engine came to life, so did Xander who had been in a daze up until that point and he quickly dashed to the car.

"Hey!" It did not matter, as Spike put the car in gear and pulled away. He could only watch as the lights slowly disappeared into night. Closing his eyes, he whirled on Dawn who was also watching the car go. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders. "You sent her away, with Spike? Are you nuts?" Dawn growled, swatted his arms down and then slapped him across the face furiously. He grabbed his cheek and stared at her in shock.

"Dawn!" Willow exclaimed, not believing what she had just seen.

"Xander," Dawn spoke in a measured and extremely low voice, fixing the boy she had once crushed on with a chilling glare, "I swear, if I lose my sister again because of your and Willow's stupid spell, I will _never_ forgive you." Moving away from him, she turned her cold eyes to the Witch. "I want you out of my house, you have until the end of the week to clear out your things. You can crash at Xander's tonight, because you're sure as hell not staying here anymore." Willow's widened in shock.

"What? You can't kick me out! What about Tara?!" She cried in utter disbelief. Tara said nothing to help her, instead wrapping an arm around Dawn's shoulders in silent support. Her stance was clear; she was on Dawn's side.

"She can stay, but you're leaving! God knows if Spike wasn't the one taking care of me, it was her." Dawn repeated her voice firm and leaving no room for argument. "And I _can_ kick you out because it's _my_ house until Buffy gets back." With that she and Tara turned and entered Revello Drive, leaving a shell-shocked Willow and Xander outside, wondering what exactly had just happened.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	3. Chapter 3- Arrival

"Spike," He turned his attention away from the road for a moment, glancing at Buffy who up until that point had been silent. "How long was I gone?" He swallowed, returning his eyes to the road. How long had she been gone? For him, an eternity. At least that was what it had felt like. Out of all of the Scoobies, he and Dawn had been hit the hardest.

They had struggled through the first fifty of those long days, relying on no-one but each other. Tara had helped, but Willow and the Whelp had offered little to no assistance. Neither of them knew how to handle Dawn's guilt and grief and they could have cared less about Spike if he was not helping on patrol or taking care of Dawn.

He took an unneeded breath before answering.

"A hundred and forty-seven days." He licked his lips before giving a rueful smile. "Would've been a hundred and forty-eight yesterday," he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "but I don't suppose it counts now." She give a little snort.

"No, I don't suppose it does." They sat in silence for a few moments before Spike cleared his throat.

"How long was it for you?" He inquired gently. She whet her lips, her eyes going to a faraway place.

"Longer," she answered. She tilted her head, looking contently confused as she spoke. "Or…not. It was strange because in heaven it felt like there was no time passing…and yet like there was time to spare." She glanced at him. "Does that make sense?" He shrugged and she went on. "I was warm, I was soft and I knew everyone was fine." She gave a small smile as she spoke. "I could see you, all of you." She looked at him again, her eyes warm and full of affection. "But I saw you most." He glanced at her, making a turn off the road onto a small country back road.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Out of everyone, you came to see me the most." Her lips curled up fondly seeing him bite his lower lip. If he could, he would be blushing. "You always brought me fresh flowers, sometimes you would just sit there, like you were sitting next to me, keeping me company." She tucked her hair behind her ear, ducking her head. "But, I always liked when you spoke to me. Telling me about Dawn, when you cried saying you missed me and…that you love me. I tried to talk back, but you didn't hear me." She saw his mouth curve and she frowned with a smile. "Or did you?"

"I… _felt_ you." Spike sighed. "I always wondered why I would feel a little better after speaking to you." He met her gaze as he pulled into a long driveway.

"Sometimes I did imagine I would sit down in front of you," Buffy blushed as she spoke, "and when I did; I would hug you and tell you it was okay." He smiled, looking at her with such adoration she teared up. "I'm sorry I never saw the real you until…"

"Pet, don't." He spoke softly as he reached over and patted her hand. "It's past. Don't dwell on it." She nodded, turning her palm over and taking his hand in both of hers. In that moment, something passed between them. Something profound and they both noticed it. For Buffy, it was a conformation of what she had already felt before her death. For Spike, it was the months of grief spent in her absence finally feeling as though they were worth it.

Eventually, the car came to a stop and Buffy looked out of the window and gasped. The house they had a pulled up outside of was a beautiful two story building. It reminded her of Angel's old mansion, except Spike had taken far better care of it. It looked almost like a human would be living there, not a vampire and once again, the fact that a vampire like Spike could pull something like that off surprised her.

She released Spike's hand as he switched off the ignition and got out of the car. She stepped out of the car, her feet crunching on the drive. She gaped up at the house, in awe of its modern and yet old-fashioned architecture as Spike came up next to her.

"Why do you live in a crypt when you've got a mansion like this?" She demanded, he chuckled as his hand began fishing in his pocket.

"I prefer the stereotype." She laughed as he handed her a set of keys. "Go ahead, have a look around. I'll get your bags." She nodded and headed towards the front door. She was surprised Spike would own a house like this; it was just far enough away from town to be private, but close enough that if they needed anything it was a short walk or five minute drive. She realized that those times he had disappeared for a few days in the past, he must have come here.

Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and flipped the light. The interior of the building was beautiful, light blue carpet over wooden flooring with some modest furniture in the sitting room. She could see the fireplace was real and ready to be used. There was a fancy violet rug along the floor and a television resting on a cupboard and a small stand. Walking around, she saw the kitchen was very much the same, not overly extravagant but enough to show Spike had money to spend. The view out of the back window was gorgeous, even in the late night hours, she make out the hills and various areas of woodland.

Hearing the front door close, she moved back into the living room to see Spike setting down the bags and shrugging off his duster. She watched him as he hefted a couple of the bags back up and started carry them upstairs. Grabbing the others, she followed him up as he led her up and into what had to be the guest room.

The bed was enough for two people but she knew that this was her room, for now. There was a wardrobe and two chests of draws. The bed itself had a red and white duvet over the top and looked as though it was fit for royalty. Spike had excellent taste. He set her bags down and smiled at her.

"Right, luv, my room is the furthest door down on the left," he pointed down the landing as he spoke, she followed his direction, making sure she knew where to turn if she needed anything. "And the bathroom is the first on the right." She nodded. He laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "You can yourself settled, I'm gonna make sure everything in the house is as it should be." She nodded again and he left the room.

It did not take Buffy long to get all of her things away and folded nicely into the draws. She had other clothes in the wardrobe along with her various shoes, sandals and her boots. After putting everything away and setting Mr. Gordo, who Buffy guessed Dawn had snuck into the bag, on the nightstand, the recently revived Slayer sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

It was strange being away from home, but she knew it was for the best. If she had stayed much longer, she would have probably gone insane or really hurt someone. Undoubtedly either Xander or Willow. And as angry as she was with them, Willow for bringing her back for no reason and Xander for threatening to kill Spike, she knew it would have torn her up.

Shaking her head, Buffy rose to her feet and decided to get herself clean. She had been back almost two days and not washed at all. She had been too caught up in everything. She made her way into the rather immense bathroom, seeing it had a stand in shower as well as a very large hot tub. If she could tell one thing, if Spike had the mind for it he liked to live in luxury.

Buffy started the shower, allowing the water to heat up as she went over to the sink. Running some cold water, she splashed her face to try and help clear her mind before shutting off the water. The sight of her almost healed knuckles caused her to pause and gaze at her hands for a moment.

Her mind flashed back to her scuffle with Xander. She thought of the light that suddenly emanated from her hands to form that magical stake. Her thoughts were going at a hundred miles per second as she tried to figure just what had happened to her. Was she different now? Had Willow changed something about her when she brought her back? Just what in the hell was happening to her?

She glanced up at the mirror and gazed herself for a moment. No, she was still her! She was still Buffy! Right?

Noticing the steam for the first time, she realized the shower had been running hot for a few minutes. Kicking off her shoes, she went to unzip the dress but then thought better of it. Why keep it? It was she had been buried in, she could not keep it. She would not! Grabbing it by the collar she tore it off her, the sounds of ripping fabric filling the bathroom. Soon she was standing naked, holding the remnants of the dress in her hand. She stared at it, her chest heaving and heart pounding. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling very alone.

"Spike!" She heard his footsteps come up the stairs and stop outside the door.

"Everything all right, pet?" He called through the door. She swallowed.

"Can you come in here?" She asked.

"Er, you decent?" In her previous life, she would have responded to that question with snark and asked if he even cared about that. But in this one, she knew him better. And she knew that he was not looking for the excuse, he just wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"Spike, just come in. Please?" on the last word, her voice cracked and he moved. The door opened and Spike stepped in. He froze for a moment at the sight of her nudity, his Adam's apple dipping as he swallowed, before he composed himself.

"What's wrong?" He enquired softly. She felt a rush of warmth at the fact his eyes remained locked with her own, despite the obvious temptation he was fighting to look elsewhere. She held up the tatters that were her funeral dress and he frowned.

"Can we get rid of this?" She shook it, shaking her head. "I…I hate it, hate what it represents…I don't want something to remind me that I've been dead and…"

"Okay." He cut her off, gently and took it from her. "I'll just go and throw it in the fire and we can put behind you." As he went to leave, she took his arm and he turned to her.

"Don't go." He licked his lips and gave a chuckle.

"Buffy."

"Please, I'm not" She blushed, recognizing the implications of her words combined with her nakedness but quickly corrected him, "I…I just don't want to be on my own." He nodded slowly, obviously thinking she meant just stay in the room, but she had other plans. She stepped towards him and took hold of his shirt and began to pull it up. He touched her wrists, staring at her with wide-eyes.

"Buffy." She bit her lip, those cursed tears slipping free again.

"Please, stay." She pleaded.

"Buffy, I don't think I can…" he let the statement end there. The temptation of having her in front of him like this was all-consuming and it was taking almost everything he had to keep his demon in check.

"You can." She breathed, desperately. "I know you can. I trust you." She tilted her head, her cheeks wet once again and she sniffed. "Please…" he stared at her for a moment and then obediently raised his arms.

She quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He lowered his arms and just watched her as she undid his belt and popped the button to his jeans and unzipped. A long time ago and he would have been questioning what she was doing based on how her previous reactions to him. But now, all he was overwhelming joy at the fact she was leaning on him and had so much trust in him that she was willing to share this kind of intimacy with him.

As Buffy jerked his jeans down his legs, she ignored his prominent physical reaction to her presence and her actions. Having been in heaven and seen first-hand the extent of his love for her, she was accepting every aspect of him. She straightened up, his clothes now lying on the floor and took his hand to pull him into the shower behind her.

As the warm spray enveloped them, Buffy reached for the soap and began to lather herself as Spike kept close, just out of touching distance. She looked back at him over her shoulder, confused as she continued get her body as clean as she could. She saw the amber flecks in his eyes and knew he was trying so hard to contain himself. She gave him a shy smile, ironic given that there were literally no-barriers between them and went on lathering her body up for a wash. She held out the soap over her shoulder.

"Could you wash my back, please?" Her request was innocent, genuinely asking him to perform said task. Spike's inner poet came through, basking in the awe such a request inspired in him. He stepped forward and gently took the soap from her to do as she asked.

Buffy closed her eyes, enjoying the contrast of his cool skin to the hot water as she felt him carefully wash her back from the top of her spin to her heels. He stood slowly as she stepped fully under the spray and allowed the water to rinse the layer of foam away, carefully rubbing herself down with the sponge to make sure she was completely clean. When that was done, she reached for the shampoo but Spike's hand beat her there. She glanced at him and he gave a small, slightly cheeky smirk.

"Let me?" She nodded and he stepped closer. Even if she had tried, she could not hide the blush that crept across her cheeks when she felt his erection flatten against her stomach. But she did not glance down and he did not call her up on her flushed skin as he massaged the shampoo into her hair. She sighed as he made sure her hair was thoroughly saturated in foam before gently tipping her head back to rinse it out. When that was done, she brought her head back down and gazed at him for a moment.

He went to step back, taking her silence to mean that his presence was no longer needed but her hands caught his side. He sighed as she stepped into him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she pressed her cheek into his chest. He wrapped her into a warm embrace, one hand on her lower back and the other slipping in her damp hair as he held her under the shower. Buffy echoed his sigh and smiled.

Here they were, former mortal enemies, holding each other naked in a shower. And she had never felt safer. There was nothing remotely sexual about their embrace even with her breasts pressed against him and his erection caught between them. They were just standing there, Buffy taking comfort in him and Spike giving her what she needed. Someone she could lean on and trust to help her through her transition back into life. Buffy closed her eyes, taking a relaxing breath before she spoke softly.

"Spike?"

"Hmm?" His fingers began stroking her hair. She let out a small noise, almost like a purr and snuggled a little closer.

"Remember when you asked me to give you a crumb?" He nodded and she pulled her head back to look at him. "You can have it, hell, you can have the whole damn cookie." She smiled, her hand coming up to cup his face as he gazed at her. "I'm very confused and not sure what I'm feeling right now, but I _do_ know that I trust you and…" she leaned her to the side, her eyes searching his, "there is…something there on my side…"

"Something?" He questioned, hope seeping into his voice. She nodded.

"Something." She repeated, her gaze gliding down to his chest as her hand slid down to his pectorals for a moment. "But…I'm trying to figure it out…trying to come to terms with what's going on and," she glanced at her hands, mind once again flashing with the image of them glowing, "how I might have changed." She raised her eyes to his once more, smiling at the love she saw there. "But…it's there…your crumb, your cookie…just…" she trailed off and he brushed a finger down her cheek.

"Just what, kitten?" Her jaw trembled as she shook her head a bit."

"Just don't leave." He nodded as he gently pulled her back into his arms and laid his chin on her head. She sighed, almost in relief at his heartfelt reply to her request.

"Never."

…

A shrill shriek and collection of snarls filled the air as a young woman was pulled by her hair into a Sunnydale back alley. She yelped as she was thrown to the floor, quickly scrabbling so her back was to the wall. She looked up with terrified eyes, trying to make herself as small as possible, whilst four hungry vampires leered down at her. As a scrawny male took a step towards her, he was hauled back by a taller and bigger bald vampire.

They growled at each other, their amber eyes blazing as the young woman whimpered in fear as the two demons sized each other.

"Back off." Baldy commanded. Scrawny whined petulantly.

"But I saw her first." Baldy barked at him dangerously and he shrunk back in submission, the other two vampires sniggered. Baldy turned around and licked his lips.

"Sorry about that." He grinned maliciously. "He's a pig." The woman screamed as he seized her by the neck and pulled her up. She tried to break free, kicking her legs and scratching at his arm but he only laughed and tongued his fangs.

As he reared back to bite, the air in the alleyway suddenly became very cold. He looked around, a strange grey mist forming around them as all of the vampires sensed a powerful presence. They all snarled in warning as the mist churned around them, the woman still struggling in Baldy's grasp before an ominous male voice rung through the air.

"Four vampires corner one woman in an alley, and not one of you has the courage to travel alone. All you think about is the kill. You have no thought beyond your next meal and care only for the death your cause." The mist suddenly swirled violently as the voice became angry. "Pathetic. You call yourselves vampires when you amount to little more than undead vermin that need to be snuffed out." All four of them snarled at the insult, looking around wildly. As the pack searched for the target, the vapor swirled again this time focusing around the woman.

Baldy let out a strangled yell when a hand wrapped around his throat. He began flailing wildly as he was lifted off his feet by the man who had just suddenly appeared in front of him. The stranger's shoulder length black hair and long black coat fluttered as his icy blue eyes glowed dangerously. The vampire in his grasp let a gurgle as his grip tightened, crushing his windpipe. Scrawny leapt forward in a foolish attempt to save the pack leader.

Without looking away from his captive, the stranger swatted the leaping vampire away, sending him crashing into the wall. The other vampires backed up, realizing the overwhelming power this new arrival in Sunnydale seemed to possess. Then, as the only female in the group swallowed nervously, there was short cry of shock followed by the obvious sounds a vampire collapsing into dust. She whipped around and gasped in fear.

A woman stood before her, a beautiful woman with chest length flame colored hair and deadly light green eyes. She stepped forward, holding a stake in her hands with such familiarity it was like she was born wielding it. Suddenly, the female vampire senses screamed a warning at her as she stared at the advancing woman in utter terror. No, there was no way!

"You're a…" Before she could finish, the stake embedded itself in her heart too fast for her to react, or even comprehend the movement, and she burst into dust. The woman shook her head out, glancing at the stranger holding the still flailing Baldy in his grasp before turning her attention to Scrawny who had staggered to his feet.

To his credit, the vampire tried to attack her but she was far too quick. Pivoting on the spot, she lashed out with kick to his head, sending him back into the brick wall. She drove her foot into his stomach, causing him to double over before driving her stake through his back. As he disappeared into the air, she stashed the stake away and turned to her companion.

Baldy, now completely alone, began whimpering in fear as the stranger shook his head in disgust. For a split second, his eyes flashed crimson and then he hurled Baldy away. The vampire slammed into the wall with shout of pain but before he could even slump to the floor, the stranger's hand thrust forward and stabbed through his chest, bisecting his heart. Baldy could only gasp before turning into ash.

The mysterious warrior lowered his hand, staring at the ash pile on the floor with revulsion before turning his cyan gaze to the formerly captive young woman. He looked her over, making sure she was unharmed for the most part, before gesturing to the alley way entrance with his head.

"Go home." She nodded, shakily getting to her feet and stumbling away. She glanced back, as the red-haired warrior woman approached her savoir, wondering just who these new arrivals were and what they were doing in Sunnydale.

As she vanished from view, the warrior woman looked around at the dust that was quickly being caught up in the night breeze before sighing. The fact the vampires were emboldened enough to act this brazenly meant one thing. The Slayer was gone.

"She's not here." She mused, turning her gaze to her companion. He nodded his head.

"No," he confirmed her thoughts, looking down towards the end of the backstreet, as if his eyes were seeing through the stone wall. As if he were looking straight the town of Sunnydale itself, "But the ones who revived her are."


	4. Chapter 4- Revealations

Buffy jerked awake with a gasp, taking deep breaths and her chest heaving. Her eyes were wild as she stared around the room, taking in her surroundings before letting out a long sigh and flopping back onto the bed. She tried to get her breathing under control as she fought back the fear her nightmare had stirred up.

She had been back in that coffin. Back when Willow had first brought her back, she was in that _damn_ coffin again. Only this time, as she tried to claw her way out of to the surface, there had been no light and no end in sight. There were just piles of dirt upon dirt upon dirt falling on her as she tried desperately to crawl her way out until she could no longer breathe. And then she had woken up.

She raised the back of her hand to her forehead, feeling the cold sweat that was coating her skin and bit her the inside of her mouth, determined not to start crying again. She had cried enough. But that did not stop her from cursing Willow once more: for bringing her back when she did not have to, for subjecting her to this torment and probably just expecting her to get on with life.

For the first time in her life, Buffy felt an immense amount of dislike for her friend. The Willow she remembered was not power hunger or on some kind of ego trip. She was sweet, kind and gentle and would have respected the fact that Buffy had earned her rest and deserved the peace she had fought _so_ hard for. But this Willow, Buffy found herself wondering if she had been brought back just because the witch wanted to see if she could.

And Xander. Her anger at him was based entirely on his attempts to try and wrench her from the person who made her feel most secure after leaving heaven. It was clear he actually cared very little for what she _really_ wanted compared to what he _decided_ she wanted. And he had always done it; looking back he had always been a kind of control freak when it came to her private life. Her hands clenched as anger swirled up inside up once more, when her room was lit up dimly.

By her hands.

Buffy gulped when she saw her hands emanate that white light again. She slowly turned them over to look her palms, carefully sitting up. She thought back to the scuffle with Xander, where she had been so consumed by her fury that she had not noticed the glow until Spike had pointed it out to her. She felt her heart began to pump faster as she realised that whatever this energy was, it was reacting to her emotional state.

She took another long breath, trying to calm down. But the more she stared at her hands, the more she began to panic. What was this? Was it something she had brought back with her? Was it a side effect of Willow's spell ? Or…had she come back wrong? As each of these thoughts shot through her head, the glow around her hands steadily grew stronger and stronger and she trembled in perplexed distress.

"Spike!" Buffy called out. She shook her hands, trying to somehow shut the energy off, wave it away. But it would not go and she started breathing heavier and faster as her heart began pounding. What was going on? "SPIKE!" This time, she screamed

A moment later, the door to the room shot open and Spike rushed in. he was shirtless but wearing a pair of hastily thrown on sweat pants. His bleached hair was curled from sleep but he was alert.

"Buffy, what's…?" his voice trailed off as he saw the same glimmering power from the night before radiating around her hands. "Oh…" he could feel something from the light, he was not sure what but it was _something_.

"I can't…" Buffy's eyes shot to him and then back to her hands, wide with fear, "I can't turn it off. It won't stop!" Spike came forward, sitting on the side of the bed. With no hesitation, even knowing that it was probably going to cause him a great deal of pain, he took hold of her hands. He hissed as his skin immediately began to burn and Buffy let out a noise of shock and horror, trying to pull away from his grip as she looked at the steam coming from his skin. "Spike! Don't..."

"Buffy, Buffy!" He quickly touched her cheek and she turned her gaze to him, chest heaving again. "Look at me! Look at me," she kept her eyes locked with his as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Breathe, Buffy, breathe. Slowly," she closed her eyes, swallowing and doing as he said. As she did so, the glowing of her hands began to die down. As Buffy's anxiety ebbed away so did the light her skin emanated. Eventually, like it had before, it simply popped out as she took a long and deep breath. "There we go." Spike retaking her hands again and she bit her lip.

"Your hands." She could see the angry red marks on the skin of his fingers and on the palm. She could see it was hurting, a lot, but he paid it no mind.

"I'm all right, luv." He soothed her, checking her hands over to make sure she was unharmed. Seeing nothing, he met her eyes again with a small smile. "Gave yourself quite a scare, huh?" She nodded, shakily.

"I…I just…I had a nightmare and then I thought about Willow and Xander and how they reacted to me wanting to stay with you." She dropped her eyes to the duvet, worrying her lip between her teeth. "the more I thought, the more angry I got and then…" she gestured weakly with hands, "I couldn't stop it….the more I tried…the more it…it…" she began tear up, her chin trembling.

"Hey, hey," Spike pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She breathed, her frame quaking as she did so as he ran his fingers through her hair, "It's all right, pet. You're all right." She shook her head, her arms tightening around him.

"What's happening to me, Spike?" She asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I don't know." He cupped her chin and dragged her eyes to his. "But we'll figure out, luv. We'll figure out." She dipped her head as she took comfort from his words, letting his love for her calm her down for the second time in two nights. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes, annoyed that she had starting crying once more. She hated crying, "I think so." She gave him a soggy smile. "Thanks." He smiled and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. She exhaled softly, enjoying the affection he displayed so easily before he backed. "Thank you." He nodded and went to get off the bed.

"I'll leave you to it, pet. Go back to sleep." He went for the door, but just as he reached it…

"Spike," he turned back to her, hand on the doorframe as she looked at him, looking small and unsure. Nothing like the Buffy Summers he knew. "Can you stay?" he turned to her fully, a surprised expression crossing his features as she spoke again. "Please?"

"Buffy, you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Please? I don't want to be alone." She tilted her head, blushing a little. "Can you just hold me?" With that word, Spike quietly closed the door and crossed the room to the bed.

Buffy shuffled across as he slipped under the comforter and settled down. To his surprise, she draped an arm over his chest and settled on his shoulder, her hand lightly stroking his chest as if to reassure herself he was there. Spike tucked his arm around her shoulder and traced her arm lightly as if responding to her need for assurance that he was there. He pulled the comforter up and she snuggled a little closer to him. Slowly, they both drifted off.

In the cool but comforting embrace of her one time enemy turned friend, Buffy fell into a blissful sleep.

…

"Let me see if I understand this." Willow averted her eyes from Giles' blistering glare. She could feel the anger he was directing at her almost though it were trying to force itself through her skin. "You banded together, without informing myself or Dawn, and brought Buffy back from the dead?" The former Watcher shook his head, stalking away from her as the Scoobies sat in silence while he spoke. "Are you bloody daft, girl?" everyone was sitting in the Magic Shop, Giles having returned from his trip to England upon hearing the news of Willow and Xander's deed. And to say he was not happy was an understatement.

"We thought…"

"It doesn't matter what you thought!" He snapped, whipping around to glare at her furiously. "You invoked magic you barely understand and revived someone who had passed on after saving the world and you expected what? Thanks?!" She glared at him, sick of people blaming her for something she had no control of.

"I get it, I made a mistake. But I brought Buffy back. I actually brought her back!" She smiled, proud of her achievement as Xander himself nodded but everyone else just stared at her. Her smile faltered and licked her lips. "Giles, if I had known where she was, I wouldn't have…"

"How could you have known where she was when you didn't bother to check?" she froze and she looked at Tara who had spoken. The normally shy witch was actually glaring at her girlfriend. Willow stared at her wide-eyed.

"Tara, how could you say that?" She asked. Tara shook her head harshly.

"How can you make this about _you_?" She retorted, her eyes unforgiving as she spoke. "Buffy has been taking out of heaven and you're making this about you and how much power you've achieved." She shook her head again. "Maybe what you should be worried about is how upset Buffy is."

"I'm worried about how Buffy can stand to be around Spike." Xander growled. Dawn rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here we go again." She muttered angrily. Giles closed his eyes for a moment.

"I will admit her…reliance on Spike is disturbing," he sighed. "And I will have word with her about it on her return, but right now…" Dawn scoffed at him angrily as Anya shook her head.

"I don't think it is," the former vengeance demon responded, shortly. "Spike is the only one, no offence to Dawn or Tara, who has never expected anything for her." She pointed out wisely. "He just wanted her to be _Buffy_. Can the rest of you say the same?" Xander glared at her as Willow shook her head at her.

"He has a sick obsession with her and now that he has Buffy weak and vulnerable, he's going to take his chance and…"

"Wow, Xander, do you even hear yourself sometimes?" His girlfriend shot back, irritably. "Spike is a vampire, yes. But is that what the problem is? Is it the fact he's a vampire…or is it because he is male and showing an interest in Buffy?" Xander gaped at her for a moment.

"Ahn, you know that's not what it is, but he is a soulless _vampire_ ," he began.

"Oh for god's sake, Xander will you just shut up?!" Dawn snapped, standing up. "All I've heard from you since Buffy left is 'Spike this!' and 'Spike that!'" She glared at him. "Why don't you get this through your thick skull? Buffy left Sunnydale not because Spike took advantage of her, but because of _you_ ," she turned her venomous gaze to Willow, "and _you_." She folded her arms as the two of them stared at her in shock. "I can't believe I'm the one who has to say this but, _grow up_ , both of you!" her chin wobbled. All of them were so fixated on her words that only Anya heard the door to the shop open. "My sister has been torn out of heaven and you're so caught up in your own problems and supposed achievements that you can't even realise that you haven't apologised for making her miserable!" she shouted the last part, some tears slipping from her eyes as she spoke. Xander and Willow stared at her, not out of realisation for their mistake, but in anger for her words being truer than either of them wanted to admit.

Anya was still staring at who had walked in the door, swallowing fretfully.

"Dawn…" Xander growled.

"The little one is right." Everyone jumped and whipped around to see the newcomer in the store, who was leaning on his shoulder against the wall, watching them.

The man looking at them was incredibly handsome, impossibly so. He had shoulder length jet-black hair that was swept back over his head, a couple of strands hanging loosely over his face. He had sharp but striking features and his eyes were an icy blue that radiated with power. He was tall, lean and muscular, not bristling with muscle but it was easy to see his strength. He was wearing a dark crimson silk button down shirt that were tucked into a pair styles dark trousers with a golden belt buckle. And his attire was finished off with a pair of stylish black boots. He remained leaning against the wall, watching them.

"For being the supposed 'friends' of the Slayer, you certainly seem to be more concerned with your own affairs than you are the fact you have condemned her to this world once again." His voice was husky as he spoke. "Strange form of friendship, wouldn't you agree?" He straightened and took a couple of measured steps towards them. His posture was confident and slick, not the same swaggering bravado that Spike possessed but something that suggested he knew he was more than a match for anything he could encounter.

"Okay, no offence," Xander stood up and stepped towards the man, "but who the hell are you?" He demanded, Anya swallowed nervously at his approached towards the newcomer, something that did not go unnoticed by Giles. "I don't think you have any right to walk in here and lecture us on…"

"Xander!" He turned to Anya who was looking extremely anxious. "Don't!" he frowned.

"What? This guy is trying to tell me how to be a good friend to someone he doesn't know, and you expect me to…"

"I expect you to use that tact you always lecture me about and shut up!" His jaw dropped at her words as she glared at him. "You have no idea who you're speaking to." She glanced at the man again, who nodded at her.

"Oh, then why don't you enlighten me, Anya?" He exclaimed, sarcastically. She huffed at him, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"His name is Alucard." She retorted, "And he is the first vampire." Dead, shocked silence followed her words. Dawn had slowly backed away as Giles had a look of pure astonishment on his face as Tara was just gazing at Alucard with astonishment. Anya had an expression of both respect and fear while Xander and Willow were both wearing wide-eyed fear filled looks. Alucard just seemed bored at the reaction he was getting as he stepped further into the room.

Xander looked around wildly, spying a cross on the wall and grabbed it. He held up in front of the first vampire who simply raised an eyebrow at him. To the terror of the boy, Alucard moved even closer to him, completely unaffected by the holy artefact he was holding. Xander gasped when the vampire casually laid his hand on the cross, as if he were inspecting it with no ill effect to him. Then he took hold of the cross and pulled the object from Xander's hand. Xander gulped as he backed away in the face of this very powerful vampire.

"A cute trick," Alucard drawled, looking the cross over before tossing it casually onto the table, "but it doesn't work on me." Xander made an acute noise of fear before running to the weapons chest.

"Xander, no!" He turned to look at Giles who was staring at Alucard with fascination. "This is one vampire you are no match for; in fact I believe there is no one person on this earth who is a match for this vampire." He turned his gaze to Xander. "Besides, I daresay if he wanted us dead, we would be."

"Quite right, Watcher." Alucard responded. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead…and none the wiser." He casually slid into the chair Xander had vacated and crossed his leg, his ankle resting on his knee. "Fortunately for us both, your lives are not what I am here for."

"You're here for Buffy." Willow cried, pointing her finger at him. His icy blue eyes moved to her and he nodded. Xander went of the weapons chest again and pulled out a crossbow, quickly loading it.

"Figures. Once a vampire, always a vampire." Alucard barely moved, just watching the boy with disdain. But Anya snatched the crossbow from her boyfriend and threw it back into the chest, before slamming it shut. "Anya, what the hell are you doing?"

"She's saving your life, you twit." Giles growled, rubbing his face. "Alucard is not here to kill Buffy."

"Yeah, right." Xander snarled, sarcastically.

"He has a soul." Everyone looked at Tara who had finally come out of her stupor when she spoke in almost dreamy fashion. Alucard gave her a smile.

"You noticed." She nodded.

"Your aura reflects it." She replied. "It's…beautiful." She blushed at her words. But truly, Alucard's soul was a blend of dark and light which constantly swirled to form many different colours at once. But he was good. Dark certainly, but also good.

"He's still a vampire." Xander insisted. He turned to Giles, flicking his hand rudely at Alucard. "What's so special about him that means we shouldn't kill him?"

"Well for one," Giles answered, shortly, "it would anger the Powers That Be." Xander frowned as the former Watcher went on. "According to the legends: the Powers, seeing how the balance had been threatened, decided that the Slayer could not face down the forces of evil alone," he turned his gaze back to Alucard, who was watching him coolly, "They realised that sometimes in order to combat darkness, you must use darkness." He thought back to his killing of Ben, something he knew Buffy would have disapproved of, despite it saving the world. "And so, they chose a young man to be their warrior. A warrior who would fight evil with evil…and so the first vampire was born: Alucard." He turned his gaze back to the vampire in question.

"Yeah and from him the rest of the vampires were made and became bloodsucking killers." Xander sneered. "I don't buy it."

"What you 'buy' is of no concern to me, boy." Alucard retorted calmly. Xander scowled at him, his eyes burning with that same bigoted hatred he had for all vampires. "I am what I am, and yes I have sired a vampire or two in my time, it is my nature. Just as it is yours to wilfully ignorant or just blatantly blind to the damage you have potentially caused." He jerked his head to Willow derisively. "Well, you and your little witch."

"Hey!" Willow snapped, shooting to her feet. "I don't care who you think you are, pal…"

"I am an agent of the Powers That Be." He cut her off, smoothly. "And I am here because of your foolishness." Willow glared at him, her eyes turning black for moment as she harnessed the magic within her. Alucard was unmoved by her display.

"I am…" Willow began.

"You are going to shut up, and sit down." A woman's rich and sensual voice rung out and once again, everyone turned to the door of the shop. Everyone save Alucard, who was busy giving Willow a look of disdain as a second newcomer arrived in the Magic Shop.

To say this woman was beautiful would have been a gross understatement. She was beyond beautiful, she was bewitching. She was fair skinned and her bright, wavy auburn hair fell down to her chest and her bright jade coloured eyes shone with power and grace, with a heart shaped face and full lips. Her build was supple combination of curves and muscle, enough to appear capable but feminine. She was a few inches shorter than Alucard, but no less impressive, dressed in a dark blue blouse, the top two buttons undone with a light grey leather jacket worn over the top. Added to this was a pair of stylish tight black jeans, highlighting her curves and finished with a pair of sharp silvery boots.

Willow glared at the woman, angered more by the fact everyone's attention was now on her, including Tara's who was openly though unintentionally, captivated by the striking features of this woman.

"And just who are…"

"Dear lord…" all the Scoobies looked at Giles, who had taken his glasses off and was polishing them rigorously. Dawn frowned at him.

"What is it, Giles?" He shakily slipped his glasses back on, gazing at the woman in utter amazement.

"Mina Harker." He breathed, his voice little more than whisper filled with wonder. Everyone looked at back to the woman, Mina, who was watching Giles with amusement.

"Interesting," she shared a glance with Alucard, "I didn't realise Watchers still knew who I am." She gave him a sardonic grin. "From what I hear, all records of me have been expunged from the Council's archives."

"I…may have stolen some sensitive information from the Council on their last visit here," Giles admitted, "Your…story was listed in one of the texts I procured." She chuckled as Dawn frowned once more.

"Giles, who is she?" The former Watcher cleared his throat, raised his hand shakily towards Mina.

"This is Mina Harker, the woman made famous by Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ ," he continued to stare at Mina with marvel, "and she is a Slayer…once believed long dead by the Council." Dawn slowly turned her gaze to Mina and for the first time, saw it.

She stood and moved much in the same way Buffy did, or had done before her death. Calm, confident and controlled. Not only that, but one could see the strength in her and how it enveloped every motion of her body. A Slayer…and a _very_ powerful one.

But if she was a Slayer…how was Buffy one? And more importantly, Mina, if the story of _Dracula_ was anything to go by, would have to be at least one-hundred years old. How was she still alive?

"Great, another Slayer who has a thing for the vampires she's supposed to kill." Xander muttered before he could stop himself. Dawn shook herself from her stump and whirled towards him, intent on shouting at him once again.

"Every Slayer has an affinity for vampires," she stopped as Mina spoke, "why do you think we're called upon to hunt them?" she questioned. Then, before Xander could answer, she looked at Dawn with cheeky smile, "and you should know that writer's often take liberties with the stories that they tell, little one." Dawn blinked, had Mina read her mind? "My story is no different. I am much older than a mere century." Yup, definitely read her mind.

"Right, Slayer's have an affinity for vampires." Xander scoffed. "So, what makes him any different?" He pointed at Alucard. Tara, Giles and Anya were glaring at him by this point, obviously at the end of their patience with his petulance. Willow was sitting down and pouting, obviously put out at no longer being considered important.

"Something you wouldn't understand, boy." Mina retorted, dryly. "And I have neither the time nor the patience to attempt to educate you." She shook her head dismissively, "to try and explain something so complex to someone so simple, would be as disappointing as speaking in iambic pentameter to a chimpanzee. Neither could appreciate the conversation." Xander spluttered, humiliated by the eloquent insult. Dawn was giggling to herself as Tara hid her grin behind her hand. Anya was just nodding in agreement, clearly rethinking her opinion of her boyfriend at the moment. "Besides, it isn't _you_ I have business with."

Willow swallowed nervously as Mina looked her straight at her, her gaze harsh and unforgiving as she slowly moved towards the table. The witch fidgeted in her seat as the Slayer braced her hands on the table, leaning towards her menacingly. She recognised the intense gleam in Mina's eyes; she had seen it in _Buffy's_ eyes when she was in a fight or when she was facing something down. At this point, she was afraid, _very_ afraid.

"The Powers want answers. Alucard wants answers, and so do _I_ ," Mina drawled, threateningly as she stared at Willow, "so, witch, would you explain to me why exactly you brought my Slayer sister back to life?"

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse_


	5. Chapter 5- Understanding

Willow squirmed under the intense gaze of Mina as everyone awaited her answer. It did not help that Alucard was sitting across from her, his icy blue eyes equally as piercing as Mina's as he too gazed at her. The witch glanced around, hoping to find some form of support from the rest of the group. To her dismay, only Xander was openly angry at Mina's question but the others were just gazing at her blankly. Even Tara.

Willow lowered her eyes, trying to avoid Mina's intimidating presence, failing miserably.

"I thought I was helping her." She mumbled. She heard the Slayer scoff.

"Helping her?" Mina shook her head. "You brought her back from the dead. Regardless of which realm of the afterlife she was in, the trauma of life suddenly, _painfully_ returning to her is one of the worst things anyone can endure." Willow swallowed. "But what made it worse was the fact your spell tore her out of heaven." Mina's voice was a deadly hiss at this point.

"I didn't know where she was…" Willow started but then she jumped when Mina's hand smacked onto the table. In fact, everyone jumped, except Alucard.

"Why didn't you know?" The Slayer demanded, the witch licked her lips, eyes darting away. She realised she was in a very serious situation. Before her stood a Slayer, one she did not know and it terrified her. The other woman tilted her head dangerously. "Why. Didn't. You. Know?" She repeated.

"I…" Willow thought quickly, hoping to think of some excuse to get her out of this situation. Xander spoke up.

"She made a mistake, all right?" He snapped, angered by Mina's questions and her threatening demeanour. It was bad enough she and this Alucard seemed close, but she did not know them or Buffy and had no right to be so angry. "I don't care who you are but…"

"She didn't know, because she didn't check." Mina's eyes turned to Dawn who had spoken. The teenager flinched as the Slayer silently demanded answers from her but went on bravely. "She performed the ritual without bothering to find out where my sister was," she looked at Willow with disdain. "She just did it." Willow shook her head.

"That's not true, I…."

"Willow, stop." Tara spoke up, impatiently. "It's bad enough that you didn't make the necessary preparations, but don't lie about it either." She looked at the two very powerful beings in the room and swallowed nervously. "Because it will just make it worse."

"Tara!" Willow exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on my side!" her girlfriend stared at her incredulously.

"When did this become about sides, Willow?" She retorted. "It's about you doing something wrong and not owning up to it." Xander looked at her then, disgusted by her lack of support for her girlfriend.

"Wow, Tara, just throw your girlfriend to the wolves, why don't you?" Tara glared at him, no trace of the usual shyness that normally accompanied her.

"I'm not throwing her to the wolves, Xander." She answered, coolly. "She did that herself when she did the spell." She glanced at Willow before shrugging. "I'm just not bailing her out." Both of them stared at the normally timid witch in shock until Mina clearing her throat moved their attention back to her.

"So, if I understand this correctly, you invoked a powerful ritual to resurrect Buffy Summers for no justifiable reason and to make it worse, you did so without checking which dimension she could potentially be residing in after passing on." Mina glanced at Alucard who, whilst calm on the surface, was obviously extremely angry. It was his eyes, they always gave him away. Mina shook her head again "Foolish girl."

"Buffy is my friend!" Willow exclaimed, standing up. Mina straightened, not intimidated in the least by the witch. "I made a mistake but I thought I was doing what was best for her."

Mina was not sure what disgusted her more. That this young witch had actually used magic to resurrect a Slayer who sacrificed herself for the world or the fact she did it with no justifiable reason other than her own ego. Even her supposed regret seemed to be more about her than actually feeling sorry about bringing her friend out of heaven. She was not the first witch to use such powerful magic nor would she be the last. But her reasons for doing so were in no way vindicated. Nor could they ever be.

She turned her gaze to Alucard again and jerked her head, obviously no longer having the patience to deal with Willow now.

"You clearly have no understanding of how dangerous your actions could be," he said as Mina turned away. The first vampire rose to his feet, gaze fixed on Willow. "You invoked magic, _dark_ magic," he stepped around the table, his fingers brushing the surface, "to break one of the most sacred rules in the world and threaten the balance between life and death." He came around and stood in front of Willow. "Regardless of your motives, regardless of _whom_ you have brought back the consequences could be very severe." He shook his head. "The Powers are not pleased, Willow, not pleased at all." She swallowed.

"Why would the Powers care?" Xander asked, petulantly. The glare Mina fixed on him was so lethal, his insides went cold.

"Their Slayer, the woman who has defended the world from four major apocalypses, more than any before her, was wrenched from their reward for her years of service by one of those she considered a close friend." She said, ferociously as she stepped dangerously close to the boy who was trying her last nerve. "Why do you _think_ they care?" She leaned in, hissing dangerously. "And just to warn you, if I catch your eyes on, how do you say? My ass again," Xander blanched at that, "I will hurt you in ways that will make you useless to a woman." Alucard chuckled at his companion's fire before turning back to Willow.

"As you can see, Willow," he watched her carefully, seeing she was frightened but also indignant at her achievement being belittled by others, "the Powers have taken offence to your actions. And for Mina," he glanced at the Slayer who was still staring at Xander, "it is _extremely_ personal." He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "So I hope you understand just how serious this is." He glanced around at the other Scoobies. "All of you, aside from the little one and the Watcher," he nodded to Dawn, "had a hand in the Slayer's revival and there will be consequences." Tara and Anya looked down guiltily, whereas Willow and Xander just glared. He took an unnecessary breath, a human habit he had never shake in all of his years walking the world. "Of course, that will be dealt with after we have spoken with the Slayer."

"You stay away from her!" Xander demanded, angrily. He would not allow _another_ vampire into Buffy's life. "She already has one of you bloodsuckers sniffing around, she doesn't need…"

"Believe me, I would like to." Alucard retorted dryly. "But she is needed back at full strength if she is to be in this world and Mina and I will aid Spike in this endeavour in whatever way we can…" Dawn gaped at him.

"How do you know…?" He smirked at her as she trailed off.

"I am the first vampire, Dawn Summers," he remarked dryly, "I know many things." He winked at her before looking back the group. "We will try and fix your mistake before it causes much more damage than it has already. There are some things in this world that should not be toyed with." He looked at all of them for a few moments. "Death is one of those things." He eyed Xander and Willow once more. "Know that we will be watching you closely." With that Alucard turned to leave. Before following, Mina turned to Tara.

"Out of everyone, you have shown the most regret for your actions," she smiled softly, a vast departure from her previous anger, "I want you to keep an eye on things here and make a note of," she also cast her eyes at the other witch and the boy, "anything that could potentially be a problem." Tara licked her lips and nodded.

"I understand." She answered to the incredulity of her girlfriend and Harris. Mina inclined her head.

"I will return periodically in order to tend to Buffy's duties while she is…indisposed." She stated before turning to follow Alucard out of the shop. "And Ms Maclay," She glanced back at the shy woman with a wise, kind but regretful glimmer in her eyes, "power corrupts," she imparted gently as her eyes flicked to Willow again. Tara bit her lip at the indication, not liking the sudden lump in her throat, "remember that. It's a lesson I learned the hard way." With that, the mysterious Slayer slipped out of the door.

Tara took a deep breath, trying to ignore the scowls she was getting from Xander and Willow before turning to Dawn.

"Sweetie, let's go home." The younger Summers immediately moved to her side. Tara smiled at the teenager's look of concern before the two of them followed Mina and Alucard out of the store. Willow huffed, annoyed that Tara had not spoken to her before leaving and Xander growled.

"What the hell was that?"

"That, my boy," He turned to Giles who had a grave expression on his face, "was the two most powerful agents of the Powers That Be telling us that we are in grave danger and, on top of that, the Powers That Be are very angry with us or, more specifically, _you_." He sighed, running his hand through his hair before turning and heading into the back room, leaving the other Scoobies to their thoughts.

…

 _A few days later…_

Buffy gazed blankly at the table of Spike's lounge, her thoughts far away. It had gotten no easier since the night in the cemetery. She had not slept much over the past nights, still plagued with nightmares of her rising out of the grave. She had woken Spike a couple of times, completely out of her wits and he had done what he done before: held her until she managed fall back asleep.

He had been her rock for the past few days…and it was unsettling. She did not like relying on people too much. She was the Slayer, she was meant to be able to stand on her own, not rely on others.

She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, still lost in thought. She heard Spike's approaching footsteps and glanced to see the vampire in question. He gave her a small smile, setting down and couple of plates of food in front of them. It smelt good and she was very hungry, if Buffy was being honest with herself, but at the same time it was not appealing.

Spike watched her sadly. She was, quite honestly, a mess. She had dark rings under her eyes from the lack of sleep and he could see she was shaking as a result as well. Her perky and feisty personality was buried underneath the melancholic and withdrawn woman who was sitting beside him now. He once again cursed her friends for their foolish resurrection spell, a spell that, in a case of cruel irony, had stolen the life from her.

And, if it was the last thing he did, he would give that life back to her.

"You okay, luv?" He asked. She gave a small shrug.

"I'm fine." Her reply was quiet and subdued, obviously not but also unwilling to talk about it.

"Buffy," she sighed, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She felt a wave of annoyance wash over her. It was irrational because Spike had done nothing wrong, but she could help but feel it.

"What do you want me to say, Spike?" She demanded, he gave her a shake of his head. He knew he needed to approach this carefully.

"I don't know. I just want you to talk to me." She grunted in response.

"What? You want to hear me to tell you I'm okay?" He clenched his jaw, his usual lack of patience rearing up but he pushed it down. The last thing he wanted was to start a pointless argument.

"I want you to tell me the truth." He responded, carefully tempering his words so they did not come off as patronising. She gave him a careless sort of shrug, turning her gaze away.

"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it." She grumbled. Spike watched her for a moment before blowing out an exasperated breath, trying to keep calm. Buffy, at her best, drove him up the wall. Buffy, at her worst, was something he was not used. He tended to steer clear of her when she was down, knowing his presence would make it worse.

"Okay, fine. Just do a man a favour," he nudged the plate of food towards her. It was a nicely cooked little buffet dinner with a selection of snacks for her to eat, "eat something." She gazed at the food for a moment and then shook her head.

"Not hungry." That did it. Spike got to his feet in annoyance.

"Buffy, I get it!" She looked at him, a little surprised at his outburst, "you've been pulled back into a world you'd left behind, after saving it god knows how many times, by your best friends and you don't want to be here." He put his hands on hips as Buffy's arms slowly unwound from her legs as she gazed up at him. "I get that, but just letting yourself waste away isn't the answer." As he spoke, Buffy's expression was steadily morphing into something savage, as fury built up inside her at his rant.

"You were torn out of heaven, and you sure as hell shouldn't have been. But you're here now and as sorry as I am that this has happened to you, I can't and _won't_ be sorry for the fact that you're back in the world." She looked straight ahead, her jaw clenched and eyes hard. "It's hard; I understand that, but you…"

"Don't you dare!" Buffy's gazed snapped to him, cutting him off as his words stoked the slowly rising flames of her anger in a roaring inferno. "Don't you fucking dare!" He watched her as she shot to her feet, glaring at him ferociously. It was the most life she had shown in a few days. "I was done! I was finished and I was finally allowed to rest before my supposed _best friends_ took that from me!" She shook her head, her lips curled in fury, "I could feel my mom up there with me, and Ms Calendar and…and Kendra, all the people I've lost and I could feel them again." She raised her hand, angrily gesturing as she spoke. "And now, I can't feel them and _you_ ," she sneered, "you have no idea what that's like." Spike's eyes had softened and he was just watching her rant.

She turned away from him, walking a few steps as she crossed her arms before she looked back at him. How dare he? How dare he say that he 'got it' when he had no idea what she was experiencing. Under the anger, she acknowledged that she was just lashing out, but pushed that thought aside as she continued to vent her anger.

"You have no idea what it's like to taste that…kind of peace, that kind of happiness only to have it ripped away from you." She bit the inside of her mouth, her eyes staring furiously into his as she spoke. "So don't you dare stand there and tell me you understand." She finished with a hiss, tears finally slipping free as the emotions bottled inside her became too much for her to contain. She turned away again, sniffing defiantly.

For a few moments, silence reigned between them.

"You're right." She froze her head turning slightly as Spike spoke. "I don't know what it's like to be torn out of heaven. And you know what? I probably never will." She slowly rotated, looking at him as he kept his gaze on the floor just in front of her feet. "Man like me, there's only one place I'm going when I die." He met her gaze again, a rueful smile on his face. "So yeah, knowing what heaven likes? That will never be me."

She exhaled shakily; unsure what exactly he was saying but unable to stop listening as he went on, quietly. This was a new Spike she was seeing, the one behind the arrogant swagger and the sarcastic wit. This Spike…was almost human.

"But _suffering_ , I do know something about that." He held his hands out a little on each side as he spoke, in a gesture of honest openness. "I know what it's like to lose something precious. I know what it's like to watch something you feel is yours taken away from you again and again and again." His eyes grew haunted and Buffy knew immediately he was talking about Drusilla's continued affair with Angel when the Scourge had been together. "I know what's like to look at this miserable world and think 'what the hell did I do to deserve to be here?'" He chuckled, bitterly. "I know what it's like to suffer, Buffy. I understand it. And I understand better than anyone, just how much you're suffering right now."

His eyes narrowed at this point, some anger seeping back into his expressive blue eyes and his rich tone.

"But I also know that I'm still standing here today because I didn't let that suffering keep me down and I didn't let it stop me from becoming better than I was." Buffy watched him, her eyes round and her mouth slightly ajar in shock as he continued to berate her. "But _you_ , you're already giving up and you've only just started hurting so what happens when it gets worse?" He shook his head as he gestured towards the plate of food irately, building a head of steam. "Just going to keep not eating until you wither away? Keep bottling everything up inside until it becomes too much and you end up becoming something you're not? Because if that's your plan, Buffy, then newsflash, Goldilocks! I'm not going to let that happen!" He raised his hand up in sharp gesture of anger before clenching his fist with a grunt and whirling around.

Buffy watched in a stupor as he seized his duster and threw it on, before opening the front door. He closed his eyes and cracked his neck before looking back at her, his eyes grim. His voice was subdued and pained when he spoke again

"I already lost you once, Buffy. I can't do it again." With that, he walked out of the door and shut it.

Buffy flinched at the loud bang as it slammed shut. She let out a quivering sigh, completely unprepared for Spike's outburst as she slid down onto the couch again. She was not aware she was crying until she noticed a tear pop on the fabric beneath her. She looked at the front door, her mind reeling from what Spike had been saying.

She had thought that what she was feeling was just pure anger, but somehow the sheer depression underneath that had been masked as something else. And she realised Spike was right, if she kept going the way she was, she would become something she knew she would hate. And if that happened…there was no telling what it could do her.

She sat in silence for a long, long moment, just lost in her thoughts before she bit the inside of her mouth. She nodded to herself, coming to silent decision.

And then she reached for the plate of food Spike had laid in front of her and began to eat.

* * *

Reviews fuel the muse


	6. Chapter 6- The Old Meets The New

The vampire's body hit the concrete floor with a hard thud. He quickly rolled to his front and pushed himself to his feet and snarled at the bleached blonde in front of him. Spike took two swaggering steps towards him, sizing him up calmly as he rolled his shoulders. Behind him, a young woman leant against the wall, her hand grasping the side of her throat as blood seeped through her fingers.

Spike felt his demon purr in satisfaction at the prospect of a brawl. His argument of sorts with Buffy had left him spoiling for a fight and he had wandered the outskirts of Sunnydale looking for just that. And, as luck would have it, he had stumbled on a vampire looking for an easy meal.

Any vampire in Sunnydale should know by now: there is no such thing as an easy meal.

"I have to say, mate." Spike drawled as he watched the snarling vampire. "As far as vampires go, you're pretty pathetic." He smirked. "I get it, you see a pretty girl," He nodded to the young woman, "think to yourself 'there's a tasty treat' and set the ground work. But you see, the thing is," he frowned and looked back at the woman, "what's his name, luv?" She blinked, not sure why he would be asking for that monster's name at this point.

"Karl." She answered, shakily.

" _Karl_." Spike turned back to the vampire, who was preparing to attack, "the thing is, it doesn't' seem like the lady's interested, so maybe you're coming off as too needy." That was it, Karl lunged.

Being both older and stronger, Spike calmly ducked under the attempted punch. Meanwhile, Karl's potential victim quickly ran for safety. _Smart girl,_ Spike thought to himself as he casually avoided Karl's attacks. Weaving away from two punches and a wild swing, Spike jabbed him in the nose before catching him round the face with a right hook. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he watched smugly the blood oozed down the vampire's face who charged again with a snarl.

Sliding under another haymaker, Spike buried his fist into Karl's gut. As he doubled over, choking, he drove his elbow right in between his shoulders at the top of his spine. And before he could even think to react to the shot of pain through his body, Spike slammed his knee into his face and sent him crashing to the floor.

As Karl lay on the floor slowly trying to get to his feet, Spike cracked his neck and let his demon slip free. The bones of his face shifted and he growled in anticipation. When Karl had finally managed to get his feet, he struck.

The vampire howled in pain as Spike sunk his fangs into his neck. Against the older, more experienced and much more powerful vampire, his struggles were futile as the Slayer of Slayers pulled his blood from his throat. The demon within William the Bloody roared in triumph as the blood of the lesser vampire coursed down his throat. Like Slayer blood it would argument his strength.

As Karl's already pale skin turned into a sickening shade of white, Spike pulled back and licked his lips. With a hiss, he reached around his victim's face and jerked his head to the side with a crunch. The vampire crumpled into dust, leaving the master vampire to brush himself off. His human features slid back into place and he let out a satisfied sigh.

"That's better." He said to himself. A good fight always helped him unwind. He glanced at the pile of dust on the floor before deciding it would be best to head back to the house.

The idea of Buffy being left on her own after the row they had earlier made him worry. Praying she had not done anything stupid, Spike began to walk through the outskirts of town as a small part of him hoped she was also worrying about him.

…

Tara gently pulled the blankets up and tucked Dawn in before shutting off the light. The youngest Summers had gone straight to bed after they had returned home from the Magic Shop after yet another Scooby meeting. The events of the past few days had been trying, especially with Willow moving out. She was not fully packed yet, but Tara had made a point of not being around when she was getting her things. Dawn had been adamant that Willow was leaving, despite her trying to persuade them otherwise. Tara had not spoken to Willow since their last encounter which had led to Dawn and the red-haired witch shouting at each other. Tara had only gotten involved when Willow had insulted Dawn telling her, increasingly close to becoming, ex-girlfriend to leave.

Quietly leaving the room and shutting the door, Tara made her way downstairs to fix herself something to eat before bed. Turning into the kitchen, she took a step through the doorway and froze.

Willow was sitting at the island, looking at her with hopeful, sad eyes. Hopeful, sad and manipulative eyes. Tara could see it plain as day and it worried her. She wondered what exactly Willow was about to say and what she was possibly about to do.

"Hey," Willow greeted, sounding shy. Tara's narrowed marginally, not enough for the other woman to notice. "You have a minute?"

"It's getting late, Willow." Tara answered, walking past her to the fridge. "And you know that you're not welcome here." Willow pursed her lips, a hint of irritation finding its ways onto her features before she schooled herself.

"Can we talk?" She asked, a pleading tone finding its way into her words. Tara sighed, folding her arms and turning around to look at her. "We've barely seen each other since Alucard and Mina came to the Magic Shop." Tara shrugged her shoulders

"Is there anything to really talk about, Willow?" She asked, wearily. The other witch looked panicked before she began speaking rapidly.

"Baby, we need to talk this out. You've been really…off with me lately. I just…"

"Willow, stop." Tara ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes and trying to keep her cool in this case. "When will you realise that the problem right now isn't to do with me, but it's actually you?" Willow shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"And you can't even see it, wow." Tara muttered, in annoyance.

"What do you mean I'm the problem?" Willow demanded, shrilly. "What have I done?"

"Magic, Willow. You're using magic way too much. You really think I haven't noticed?" She retorted, heatedly. She could not remember a time she had been so angry at Willow. It was not the magic itself. It was how much she was using it and what she was using it for. Little things around the house, she had seen her use magic to pack her bags when she was getting her things. And she could have sworn she had heard her and Xander talking about using magic to 'help' Buffy. "How you've been using it for little things you don't need to use it for. And you said something about using magic on Buffy, something about heaven." She saw Willow's eyes widen and she knew she was right.

"It wasn't like that. I just wanted to help her. Just wanted to fix…"

"Fix what?!" Tara cried out before glancing sharply at the door in case she had woken up Dawn. "Fix the fact she was in heaven, or that she's angry with you?" She went on in a quieter tone. "Which is it?"

"I…" Willow felt herself getting annoyed, she could not understand why Tara was acting like this. She did not mean to hurt Buffy like this, but she could make it better. She knew she could!

"No, Willow. You're getting too addicted to magic and it needs to stop." She pressed her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't do this tonight; I'm not having this conversation with you. Right now, I need to go to bed and we'll talk another time. So please," she pointed towards the door, "can you go?" Willow glared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine, forget it." She turned and headed out of the door. Once outside she turned and smiled tightly, reaching into her pocket and pulling a small plant: Lethe's bramble. She held it between her fingers and looked through the window at Tara.

"Just… _forget_."

…

Spike instantly knew something was wrong the second he stepped into the house. The lights were out and there was something in the air. His eyes searched the darkness, knowing there was something here in the house. In his perusal, he noticed two empty plates sitting on the table of the living room, meaning Buffy had eaten. Filing the rather pleasant thought away for the time being, he continued to look around. He slowly turned towards the kitchen and began to carefully search the darkness for the presence that was nipping at his vampire senses.

There was something strange about it: something familiar but not. It was almost as though he should know whatever or whoever it was. As his eyes searched the dark kitchen, he felt another presence upstairs and was about to whip around to hurry up the stairs when…

"Hello, William." He froze for a moment, turning slowly to see the man who had just stepped out of the darkness. Or more correctly, the vampire who had just stepped out of the darkness and was gazing at him calmly. He was a vampire he heard about, a vampire whose name was whispered by the supernatural society with both awe and terror.

"Alucard." The first vampire's icy blue eyes watched him as he turned to him fully. Spike was tense; he knew already that if Alucard was here to fight, he _was_ dead. End of story. Spike knew that as powerful as he was, he stood no chance against this vampire. "Why are you here?" Alucard's mouth curled into a small smirk and he took another step forward.

"Looking for you." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Spike licked his lips nervously, his eyes flicking to the stairs. His concern was for Buffy who was upstairs sleeping, he could hear her steady heartbeat as well as another entity that was in the room with her. Watching her. "Calm yourself," his eyes turned back to Alucard who was smiling at him, "she is asleep… and unspoiled. Mina is watching her." Spike's eyes widened again.

"Mina?" he questioned. "Mina _Harker_?" He demanded. Alucard nodded slightly before heading into the sitting room. Spike, glancing at the stairs again, before following him and watching as he casually slid onto the couch. "Why are you looking for us?" He enquired, anxiously.

"In truth, we are looking for Buffy." Alucard leant back, crossing his legs and draping an arm over the back of the sofa. "You just happened to be here as well." Spike sat down opposite him as Alucard went on. "She's going through a difficult time." The bleached blonde scoffed sardonically, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"You have no idea." Alucard chuckled lightly.

"Actually, we have some idea." Spike glanced up at him questioningly.

…

Mina quietly sat on the side of the bed, gazing softly at the sleeping Buffy, who was lying in a tangle of sheets. She allowed her eyes to roam over the young woman, taking in her features. She was five years younger than she had been during her mortal lifetime and had seen and endured so much more. There had been five apocalypses and she had adverted them all, dying twice on the way. Mina's eyes creased in sadness at the trials her Slayer sister had had to fight through during her first life.

Buffy began fidget in her sleep, her head turning sharply this way and that. A nightmare no doubt, Mina had suffered them herself when she had gone through this ordeal. She understood with perfect clarity just how much agony Buffy was being subjected to. As the sleeping blonde began to sweat and thrash in her sleep, Mina reached over and gently laid her hand on her brow, like a mother soothing a restless child. The response was instant.

Buffy stopped thrashing, letting out a quiet sigh and she settled back down. Somehow, the presence of the mysterious Slayer had calmed her dreams and let her fall into a blissful dreamless sleep. Mina tenderly slid her palm over Buffy's brow and traced a strand of hair with her finger. This young woman did not deserve this, no-one did.

Drawing her hand back Mina felt a rush of anger towards Buffy's so called friends, the witch and the boy especially. She wondered if they even realised the damage they had caused with their foolish and entirely selfish actions. Buffy being brought back into a world that no longer needed her was just the start of the troubles they had caused.

Giving her slumbering sister one final glance, she pulled the duvet over her more fully, making sure not to wake her and stood from the bed. Silently making her way to the door, she stepped and quietly pulled the door shut. When it clicked, she laid her palm of the wood for a moment before turning to head downstairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the sitting room. She saw Alucard and Spike sitting and made her way over to them. Spike's eyes widened at the sight of her as Alucard uncrossed his legs and she slid into his lap. Mina Harker was one of those names that everyone who has ever stepped foot into supernatural simply knew. She was a legend amongst demon hunters and demons alike for her power, her skill, her beauty and her long service as a Slayer in her life. But, to see the woman behind the legend was nothing short of an honour: especially for the vampire who had made a name for himself fighting Slayers. To meet one of the only two Slayers he knew for a fact he could not defeat, was humbling to say the least.

The bleached blonde vampire could only admire the easy affection between the two very powerful beings before him as Alucard slid an arm around Mina's shoulders and draped the other over her knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, biting the inside of her mouth.

"She didn't deserve this." She answered. Alucard lips curled sadly before he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Mina closed her eyes, sighing as his lips touched her skin and letting the action soothe her. She leant back into his embrace, her head on his shoulder as she turned her attention to Spike. "She's been having nightmares." She stated. He nodded, slowly.

"Every night for the past week." He answered grimly. "I've done what I can to try and help but so far not much is helping, especially when," he held up his still healing hands from their last round against Buffy's glowing fingers, "that light thing happens with her hands." Mina smiled at that.

"I can help with that," Spike gazed at her questioningly but she continued to give him that mysterious smile and she went on, "for now, I'm sure Alucard has told you that we will be overseeing Buffy's duties whilst she is here." He nodded. "I will be return tomorrow to speak with Buffy, _alone_ if you boys don't mind?" Alucard gave her a smile and Spike ducked his head in acknowledgement.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He probed. Mina gave him a grin, seeing his affection for Buffy as plain as day. Why humans continued to insist vampires could not love was beyond her. This vampire wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Just continue to do what you've been doing, William." She answered, gently. "She will need you, even if she doesn't know just how much yet." He frowned, not sure what she meant, but she just smiled at him again. And yet, despite the riddles she had spoken in, he felt comforted by that smile. Alucard gave him a similar, smaller smile before turning to the woman in his lap.

"It's time to go." She nodded and they both stood.

"Already?" Spike asked, confused. "But you just got here." Alucard chuckled, dryly.

"There things we need to attend to before the night is done and there are a foolish vampires prowling the night who need to be put down." Spike licked his lips at the predatory look in the first vampire's eyes. He pitied any demon unfortunate enough to be roaming the streets that night. "As Mina said, she will return tomorrow whilst I attend to Buffy's duties." he gave Spike a respectful bow of the head. "We'll meet again soon. Until then, goodnight William." Alucard opened the front door and stepped out into the cool night.

Mina however lingered, her eyes studying the vampire before her. Spike straightened, sensing he was being tested somehow as she gazed at him for a long moment. Then, as though she had found what she seemingly been looking for, she gave him a warm smile.

"You love her," he eyed her warily as she spoke, unsure where she was going with this, "don't you?" He inclined his head affirmatively and her lips curled up even more. "Don't let her forget that." She went on, closing the distance between them as a pleading tone slid into her voice. "She mustn't forget love, Spike. She mustn't forget what it's like to love and what it means to be loved or being in this world will destroy her." She placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "Please," She tightened her hold on his shoulder, leaning forward slightly, "Please, make sure she remembers that."

"I will." He vowed. Mina nodded in thanks before lowering her arm.

"Good night, Spike." With that, she followed Alucard out into the night, Spike watching them as they went.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	7. Chapter 7- Sisters of Fate

Buffy blinked sleepily, her eyes fluttering open to be greeted by the sight of her room bathed in sunlight. She sat up and stretched, feeling much more refreshed than the nights before. She realized, for the first time since they had arrived at the house, she had actually gotten a decent night's sleep. There had been no nightmares last night, nothing had woken her up and she finally slept blissfully. She looked down, seeing she was still dressed in her clothes from the day before and snickered quietly at the fact she had obviously fallen into bed without a care.

She glanced to the other side of her bed and saw it empty. She felt confusion rise up when she saw it unoccupied. Usually if she had a nightmare, Spike would be lying next her having come in when she called for him. She had sensed someone in the room with her the night before and had assumed it was him. The presence she had sensed even in her sleep had been powerful and felt familiar. But if he was not there, had he just checked on her and then returned to his own room?

Stretching again, she thought back to the night before and felt a wave of regret wash over her as she remembered her harsh words to Spike. She could hear him downstairs, pottering around. Deciding to get up and speak to him, she swung her legs out of bed and headed out onto the landing. The delicious aroma of pancakes greeted her nostrils and, finally, her mouth watered at the prospect of food.

Padding downstairs, she turned into the kitchen and saw Spike standing by the stove, flipping said pancake in the pan with a plate of the tasty treats already sitting on the side. She quietly slipped into the room and took a seat on the island. He smirked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Morning." She smiled, leaning her chin onto her hand.

"Morning." She answered, "Smells good." She nodded to the pancakes. He chuckled, laying another on the plate, before adding another layer of mix to the pan. "Sorry about last night." He waved her off.

"Don't worry about it." She frowned, not liking how easily he accepted her apology. She had been very harsh with him, taking out her grief out on him when he did not deserve it.

"No, it wasn't fair on you. You've been taking care of me ever since I came back and then I say what I did." She looked down in shame. "You didn't deserve that." He chuckled and she looked up to see him gazing at her over his shoulder.

"Buffy, its fine. Better me than any of the other Scoobies. Since unlike them," he gave her a cheeky smirk, "I can take it." She guffawed, knowing he was hinting at her tendency to hit him on the nose whenever he annoyed her. "So we're good, no worries." She smiled. After finishing another pancake, he turned and got a good look at her for the first time that morning. He could see the difference already

She looked brighter, not quite happy, but brighter. The rings under her eyes had faded slightly and there was less strain in her expression. It seemed as though she had gotten a full night's sleep at last. His lips curled warmly as she tilted her head, frowning under his scrutiny.

"Sleep well?" She inclined her head, with a small smile.

"Very." She admitted. "It feels strange to actually sleep properly for a change. Even before I died," whilst Spike flinched a little at her blunt use of the word, he noticed the matter-of-fact manner with which she spoke, "I wasn't getting enough rest between patrols. So, to actually feel awake is weird." She gave him a smile. "Thank you." He gave her a confused look.

"For what?" A similar look of confusion took hold of her features at his question.

"For helping me sleep." She returned. "I mean, you sat by me while I was asleep, right?" He shook his head.

"I didn't." She blinked as he turned and went back to the pancakes, flipping the fresh one before laying it on the plate. She continued to watch him, perplexed as he laid the pancakes in front of her. She reached for the syrup when Spike handed it to her before he poured himself a glass of blood. She lathered her pancakes in syrup before grabbing her knife and fork.

"What do you mean you didn't?" She inquired, before taking a bite of her breakfast. She hummed, enjoying the taste of food like it was a long lost friend. Spike took a long gulp of his blood before sliding onto the stool opposite her.

"I never came into you room last night." He admitted, slowly. She swallowed her mouthful of pancake.

"But I sensed you. My Slayer senses told me there was someone in the room…"

"There _was_." He leaned forward, resting his arms on the surface as she frowned at him. "But it wasn't me." She licked her lips, partly to sample to lingering sweetness from her meal, partly out of bafflement.

"Then who was it?" She asked. Spike released a short breath, now came the tricky part. How to explain to the Slayer of current generation that a Slayer from centuries ago had been her room last night whilst she slept. This would either involve her punching him in the nose or the slim possibility of her fainting from shock.

And his nose hoped it was the latter.

"There was a Slayer in your room last night." She gazed at him with wide eyes as she processed the information. The funny thing was, she could see he was not lying. But there was only one other Slayer she knew of and to say she was in no position to be anywhere near her at the moment was an understatement.

"If you're about to tell me Faith was in my room with me, I swear to God, I will hit you for letting her walk out of here." He laughed. It was good to see some of the fire back in her at last.

"No, it wasn't Faith." He held up his hand as she went to interrupt. "She doesn't want me spoiling the surprise so to speak, she'll be back later on today to properly introduce herself." Buffy pouted.

"Oh, come on." He chuckled, shaking his head again.

"No, pet. She wants to speak to you alone and, to be honest, probably best that she does." He smiled at her. "She means no harm and she's very eager to meet you." She nodded, sulkily.

"Fine." He laughed, watching her for a moment.

"How're the pancakes?" He asked. She looked up and gave him a smile through a mouthful. He laughed at the sight. "That good, huh?" She nodded, swallowing her mouthful.

"They're great. Maybe it's because I haven't eaten in a few days but," she moaned into another bite and she sighed happily, "these are seriously amazing." As she swallowed her mouthful, he smiled and she gave him a confused grin. "What?" He shrugged.

"I just love watching you eat." She raised a brow, but her cheeks glowed with a hint of red. And her response caused him to snort with laughter.

"Freak."

…

 _A few hours later…_

Spike watched from the sitting room as Buffy sat outside in the garden. She had asked to go outside a few minutes, well more phrased a statement in the form of a question when she opened the backdoor to head outside regardless. She sat down on the grass, her back against a tree and leant her head to side, enjoying the breeze in her hair.

Spike wondered if this was part of her healing process, feeling the sensation of nature around her again. He could only wonder just how that must feel in comparison to heaven. The poet in him envisioned the stereotype: lush fields as far as the eye could see, beautiful flowers and endless sunlight lighting the angel's playground as Buffy lay in her eternal paradise. But the realist in him knew that there were no words that could describe heaven so easily.

And the stereotypical image of the immortal utopia probably did not come close to doing it any justice.

He sighed, leaning against the window frame as he watched Buffy close her eyes and run her fingers through the grass. Even with her calling being what it was, regardless of how much time she spent in the dark, that was where she belonged. Sitting in the light of day, away from the creatures of the night.

"Good evening, William." He jumped and whipped around at the familiar sensual voice. His eyes were greeted with the sight of Mina Harker. She was dressed much the same as she had been the night before: blue blouse, dark jeans, stylish boots and her fiery hair falling half-way down her back. She gave him a cheeky smile. "What's this? The Slayer of Slayers caught off his guard?" He glared at her.

"If it hadn't already stopped beating, you would've given me a heart attack." She laughed, stepping up next to him to observe Buffy as well. He shifted his gaze back his Slayer as they stood in silence for a moment.

"She seems better." Mina pointed out.

"She has you to thank for that." Spike answered, scratching the back of his head. "It's amazing what a good night of sleep and decent meal can do." She nodded, eyes still on her Slayer sister. She could already see the improvement to her. Even though she had been sleeping the night before, Mina had seen the strain she was under.

She was glad to have relieved her burden somewhat.

"May I?" She inquired, tilting her head in the direction of the Garden. Spike shrugged at her request to approach Buffy.

"Don't need my permission, Slayer." He pointed out. He then jerked his head to the living room. "I'll give you some privacy." She gave him a grateful smile before he turned and headed to the other end of the house. She watched him go, liking how respectful he was being. Turning her gaze back to Buffy, she took a breath and stepped outside.

Buffy opened her eyes, sensing a presence with her in the garden. She glanced up and saw an extremely beautiful woman approaching her. Rising to her feet, she tensed as she felt the power emanating from mysterious woman. Whilst she sensed no hostile intentions, she was immediately on guard. The aura she could feel was incredibly familiar.

The woman came to a stop before her and the two of them gaze at each other for a long moment. Then a smile formed on the new arrival's face.

"We meet at last." Buffy frowned at the greeting, cocking her head to one-side and scrutinizing the woman before her.

"Do I know you?" She got a shake of the head for a response.

"No. My name is Mina Harker." Buffy's eyes widened slightly as she took in the woman before her. Whilst she would be the first to admit reading was not her strong point, even she knew of Mina Harker.

"As in _Dracula's_ Mina Harker?" She pressed. Mina nodded with a laugh as Buffy gaped a little. "Okay…so…you're a real person?" That got another laugh.

"You spend your life fighting vampires, demons and Hell Gods and you find it hard to believe that a woman out of a novel is real?" She shook her head, her lips pursed together cheekily. "There's something wrong with that image." Buffy blushed. "Especially since you supposedly met Dracula." She blinked at that.

"Supposedly?"

"The vampire you encountered is nothing more than a cheap pretender, trying to be someone he barely understands." Mina shook her head ruefully, stepping around Buffy to stand under the tree she had previously been sitting against. "Let's just say the real 'Prince of Darkness' is someone else entirely." Buffy followed her movement, her mind working overtime to try and figure Mina out.

She moved so smoothly and with such an elegant confidence that even Buffy was taken by it. But there was something else, something… _deeper._

"Okay, seriously, are you sure we've never met?" Buffy asked, folding her arms and leaning her weight to one-side. "Because I really get the impression that I know you." Mina chuckled, turning to face her.

"You do know me, from a certain point of view." She answered, reaching behind her. Buffy's eyes widened when she pulled her stake from her belt. With an expertise that seemed so natural Mina twirled the stake in her hand, much in the same way Buffy herself did. Mina's light green gaze watched Buffy's response as her arms unfolded and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Right now, you probably feel like you're looking in a mirror." She stashed the stake back in its holster as Buffy swallowed.

It was impossible. It _had_ to be.

"You're a Slayer, the one who was in my room last night." Buffy breathed. Mina nodded as her fellow Slayer shook her head in disbelief. "How…?"

"I'm not your typical Slayer, Buffy." Mina stated, smoothly. Her mouth curled slightly as she spoke. "I suppose you can call me 'The Eternal Slayer.'" Buffy shook her head slightly, her mind reeling.

"But…in order for another Slayer to be called…"

"The one before must die." Mina finished coolly. Her mouth curved sardonically as she took in the young woman's shocked features. "You're not the only one who has been brought back to life, Buffy."

Looking at Mina now, Buffy saw it. The burden that Mina bore, the burden all Slayers bore. The duty that they had to perform that was to maintain the balance between good and evil. To make sure one did not overshadow the other. She could see that the Eternal Slayer had carried that duty with her throughout her long life. And that that calling had been the both the death and the rebirth of her.

"Then how…are you…here?" Buffy managed. Mina took a step forward, her head dropping a little so her eyes were hidden.

"I was sent back by the Powers to keep the forces that are beyond the current Slayer's reach at bay." She raised her head, her eyes glowing with the wisdom of her long life. "As well as to keep their greatest warrior on the right path. You'll probably meet him soon." She added as an afterthought.

"Okay," Buffy muttered the word out slowly before pushing on, "then why're you here?"

"To help you." Mina answered. Buffy snorted.

"You can't help me." She grumbled.

"Yes, I can." Okay, now Buffy was getting annoyed. Mina had no right to assume she could just turn up and help her, regardless of who or what she was.

"Look, no offence, but I seriously doubt you can help me right now." She snapped. The Eternal Slayer just watched her. "You have no idea what I've been through." She added, walking past her to head back into the house, Mina following her movement.

"Oh but I do, Buffy." With an exasperated sigh Buffy turned around, folding her arms and pursing her lips.

"Really?" She returned, sarcastically. Mina slowly came towards her.

"Like you, I've tasted the joy and peace of heaven." Buffy's angry expression waned as she saw the truth in Mina's eyes. "Like you, I had to leave it behind." Mina stopped in front of her. "And," she opened her palm and slowly raised her hand so it as between them, "like you," Buffy's eyes widened when the Eternal Slayer's palm began to glow, much like hers had done on the night of her resurrection, "I brought a little something back with me."

Buffy stared at the glowing hand between, her eyes flicking momentarily to Mina's serious face before flicking back. It was the same energy she had felt, she could sense it. And it frightened her yet also reassured her that she was not the only one. Tentatively, she reached out towards Mina who watched her carefully. After a moment's hesitation, the image of Spike's burnt skin appearing in her mind, she laid her palm on Mina's.

There was no pain, no burning sensation. Just a feeling of warmth spreading through her. She took a shaky breath, the pleasant feeling washing through her body as she met Mina's gaze. The Slayer before her gave her a gentle smile.

"Like you, Buffy," Mina said softly, glancing at her glowing fingers, "I've been touched by heaven." Buffy gazed at her, stupefied beyond words. Trying to slow her thoughts and calm her heart, she licked her lips.

"What…what is it?" She asked. Mina gave her a smile, a dazzling and gentle smile before she answered.

"It is a gift.

…

"Willow, are you sure that'll work?" Xander questioned as he gazed at his friend. They were sitting in the Magic Shop and had just finished discussing the situation with Buffy and Willow had suggested something. Make Buffy forget about heaven. That way she would have little reason to be depressed and she would also see that being around Spike was wrong, especially when she had friends who cared about her. "I want Buffy back as much as you do, but are you sure about this?" Willow gave him a look.

"You and I both know that if Buffy would see just how bad it is to be around Spike if she didn't have a reason to think he was looking out for her." She stated, dropping her eyes back to the spell book. It was a long shot but it could work. "If she only remembers the time before heaven and not the in-between to then and now, she'll come back and we'll have our Buffy again."

"And I'm all for that…but what if it goes wrong?" He questioned. In truth, he did not see anything wrong with the idea. As long as Buffy was away from Spike, that was fine with him. "I want her away from Spike as much as you do, but if it goes wrong…"

"It _won't_ go wrong, Xander." She cut him off, irritably. People were always questioning her ability and it was getting tiresome. She could handle it, she already proven how good with magic she was. She had made a mistake with Buffy, but she could fix it. She knew she could. "Trust me, we'll have Buffy back before you know it." Xander nodded. As usual, his hatred for Spike was clouding his judgement.

"Okay, so how do we…?" They both looked up as the door to the shop opened. And Tara came striding in. They were both surprised to see her, too surprised to notice look of abject fury on her face.

"Tara!" Willow exclaimed standing up. She was hoping to see her today, it would good to see if her spell had worked and they could put their issues behind them. "Hey, I was hoping to you would…" She never got to finish.

The sound of skin cracking against flesh echoed through the room as Willow's head snapped to the side. Xander gaped as she raised her hand to her cheek, eyes watering from the sting of the slap that Tara had just given her. She looked up in shock, only to see Tara's furious, tear streaked face glaring down at her.

"Jesus, Tara…" Xander began.

"You charmed me?!" Tara shrieked, her body shaking under the magnitude of her emotions. "You put a spell on me?! How could you do that to me, Willow?!" She demanded. Willow's trapped look only served to fuel her anger. When she had found the bramble that Willow must have slipped into her room using magic, she had been heartbroken and furious. Never had she thought Willow was capable of that.

"Tara, I don't…" Willow began but the words died in her throat when Tara shoved the Lethe's Bramble in her face.

"Lethe's Bramble, Willow! Did you _really_ think I wouldn't recognize it?!" She shook her head harshly. "It's even worse that Dawn actually had to remind me that we had that argument last night, but I can't remember what was even said, yet alone what it was about." She bit her mouth, trying to keep more tears from spilling free. "You took away my memory…how could you…?" she trailed off, her voice quivering too much for her to speak. Willow reached for her as Xander watched awkwardly, but Tara shoved her away. "Don't touch me!"

"Tara, I was only trying make things right!"

"You can't do that with magic!" Tara snapped, swiping at her eyes to get rid of the tears. "Making things right means you talk it through, you reach a compromise. You don't force your will onto somebody just because they say something you don't like!"

"Hey, hold on now." Xander came in, about to defend Willow. Tara was overreacting just a bit, okay so Willow had done a spell on her but she was only trying to make things better.

"It wasn't like that…" Willow began again, desperately trying to plead her case. She was only trying to make things good between them again.

"You stole my memory from me." Tara shook her head, looking at her ex-girlfriend like she had never known her at all. "You _took away_ my memories, you took away _my choice_ to be angry with you. You might as well have raped me." Willow stumbled back as if she had been physically struck, gasping at those words, unable to believe that her actions were anywhere close to such a horrendous action.

"Hey! That's not fair, Tara!" Xander snapped, coming forward to put his hand on Willow's shoulder. "I know she did something wrong, but it was just a mistake…"

"Don't you dare, Xander!" Tara shot at him, angered at his defense of her actions. "A mistake is something that you admit to and know it's accidental. A mistake is _not_ stealing someone's memories because you don't like what they're saying." She suddenly saw the spell book on the table and realized that they were planning on doing the same thing again. She snatched the book up and ripped out the page, much to dismay of the two in front of them. "And by the look of things, you were planning to do the same again. To Buffy, I'd wager." Both of them glanced at the shred of paper in Tara's hand, swallowing nervously.

"Tara, you're angry, I get that." Xander started, "but we're just trying to help Buffy see where she needs to be." He licked his lips as she glared at him, holding the ripped page up and in between them. "I know Willow's done wrong by you…"

"That's funny," Tara sneered, "just a second ago, you were saying it was a mistake." She shook her head, her mouth curled in anger. "You're unbelievable."

"Please. Just give back that page and we can put this all behind us." Xander tried again. When she remained still and silent, only staring at him angrily, Willow spoke up.

"Tara, put that down and we can talk. I know you're angry but I can fix this…I need to fix this, that way Buffy can…" it was those words, 'fix this' that crossed the line for Tara. There was no fixing this, no fixing Buffy and certainly not what she had done to her. Even as Tara's heart broke in two at what that meant, she also knew it was right.

" _Incendo_." At that single Latin word, the paper in Tara's hand burst into flames. As Willow and Xander watched in horror at that, she dropped the burning rag to the floor. As their eyes followed the tiny ball of flame, she stood before them resolved in her decision even as it pained her to do it.

"What the hell was that?!" Xander demanded. She just gazed at him.

" _That_ was me doing the only I can do." She answered, quietly. "I can't let you play around with Buffy's memories or anyone else's again, Willow. And I can't let you encourage her either, Xander." She stated calmly, even as it took everything she had not to break down in front of them. "Buffy wouldn't and doesn't want to forget heaven, why would she?" She looked between and shook her head at Xander's anger and Willow's scandalized expression. They were so caught up in their own little worlds that they saw nothing else. "As of right now, neither of you are welcome in Buffy's home anymore. You're not allowed into the house without my or Dawn's express permission. And Willow," she waited to Willow's nervous gaze met hers before she finished, "it's over." She turned to go as Willow's eyes widened in disbelief and sorrow, unable to stand being around them anymore.

"Tara!" She exclaimed, dashing forward a few steps, "Wait, I'm sorry…" Tara whirled around, her eyes blazing with anger once again.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?!" She demanded incredulously. "Fuck your sorry!" Both of them flinched at Tara's words. She had never cussed around them before, this was something they had never expected. "You messed with my mind, you stole something from me you had no right to. No amount of 'sorry' will ever make up for that!" With that she stormed out of the shop and into the night, leaving Xander to try and comfort the now devastated Willow.

She lost track of how long she walked and how far, but eventually Tara came to a stop in a small park and she realized she was unable to go any further. She slumped against a wall, the moisture in her eyes finally breaking free from the dams she had held together and she collapsed into tears. As her body was wracked with sobs, she slowly slid to the floor and dropped her face into her hands.

She wailed into her palms, the ramifications of the events that had transpired in the last half-an-hour finally falling upon her. She felt empty both at the fact her trust had been so utterly broken and how her mind had been so utterly violated. And what was worse: it had been done by someone she had loved so dearly. As the distraught witch continued to cry, her chest heaving in her grief, she failed to notice the footsteps that approached her carefully.

Even when two booted feet came to a stop just next to her, she did not notice them

"A lady should never walk alone at night," her head shot up with a gasp, finally acknowledging the presence that stood next to her. She looked up to see the handsome features of Alucard, his icy blue eyes shining with concern as he gazed at her softly.

"There's no telling who she might come across."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	8. Chapter 8- Shouldering the Burden

"Alucard." Tara went to get up as she spoke, but he held up his hand.

"No, don't get up." To her surprise he moved to sit down next to her, his long black coat resting beneath him as he leant back against the wall. He braced his arms on his knees as he gazed at her warmly. "It seems that you've had a rough night." She snorted, wetly.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." She answered. He hummed in response.

"If I were to hazard a guess, I would say it has something to do with Willow Rosenberg." Tara glanced up at him, the fact his observation was so accurate unnerved her. It seems he had a talent for seeing emotional pain as well as the cause.

"I'm always going to wonder just how you know all of our names." She mused. He chuckled dryly.

"Ms. Maclay, I work for the Powers That Be." He gave her a wry smile. "It's my job." She laughed, softly and he went on. "I know we've only just met, Tara, but if you need to talk…" she looked at him for a moment.

It was true, she barely knew Alucard. But at the same time, her talent for seeing auras had made it very clear that he could be trusted and that his intentions were good. Plus, he no doubt carried many millennia's worth of wisdom, gathered from his long life in service to the Powers. She licked her lips, taking a chance.

At this point, what was the harm?

"Willow's been overusing magic." She stated. Alucard let out a short sigh.

"Ah." His eyes searched her for a moment. "And I take it when you pointed this out to her she did not take kindly to it." Tara shook her head, biting her lip.

"She…" Tara took a deep breath before continuing, the pain still extremely raw, "she used a Lethe's Bramble on me, took my memories of the conversation so it was almost like we'd never fought." She stared at the ground before her, sadly. "She didn't count on Dawn asking about what she wanted." She turned her gaze back to Alucard. His eyes were dancing with anger, even as the rest of him looked calm and collected. Centuries of experience had given him incredible self-control but his eyes gave him away.

"She stole your memory from you?" she nodded and he gave a small growl. "The list of her transgressions grows a little longer it seems." She bit her lip, no longer able to bring herself to defend Willow. She had broken her trust in the worst way. "The fact she would commit such a violation on the one she claims to love," he shook his head, "is abhorrent." He turned his head to side and Tara immediately knew he was looking in the direction of the Magic Shop.

"Please don't hurt her." She pleaded. She was angry, yes. She would no longer defend her actions but seeing Willow hurt was still something she did not want. He turned his gaze back to her.

"If I thought physical pain would be enough to get through to her, I would have done it the moment I laid eyes on her." He cracked his neck ignoring her wince at his action, before letting out a sigh. "The only way Willow will learn is when she crosses the line and truly hurts someone and, sadly, that is what will have to happen." His eyes became a little haunted as he spoke. "The heart must be hurt to shock the mind became into rationality." He gave Tara an apologetic look. "And Willow will have that happen to her, but not because of me." She lowered her head, accepting his answer for what it was.

Willow had been running away from the consequences of her actions for a while now. The sweet girl she had known, the caring girl who had taken care of her after Glory had sucked out her mind was gone. And in her place, was this arrogant and power-hungry woman who cared little for the consequences of her actions. It was like the Willow she knew was gone. And that hurt her.

"I don't even know her anymore." She muttered, she felt him shift next to her as she spoke. "The Willow I remember would never steal someone's memory from them just because she didn't like what they were saying." She licked her lips, deciding that Alucard should know what she had heard Willow planning. "I think she was planning to take away Buffy's memory of heaven as well." She glanced up and saw Alucard staring at her harshly. She gulped at the blazing blue in his gaze and she could feel the anger coming from him.

"Are you sure?" She nodded timidly and he let out a husky sigh, almost a growl but not quite. "I will need to tell Mina." He told her, coolly. When Tara went to speak, he shook his head. "I told you that Mina has taken this very personally. And it is because she has been in Buffy's position." When the witch's eyes widened, he held up his hand. "It is Mina's story to tell, not mine. She will deal with Willow and that is all I will tell you." Tara sighed, wondering just how much trouble Willow was in. Even though she deserved to be called up on her actions, the thought of another Slayer being the one to deal with her was a chilling thought.

She came out of her musings as Alucard rose to his feet. She blinked as he held his hand out to her before letting him pull her to her feet. She brushed herself off as Alucard looked around, checking his surroundings.

"Come, I will walk you home." He gave her a charming smile. "As I said, a lady should never walk alone at night." She blushed lightly and fell into step beside him as she guided him towards Revello Drive.

They walked mostly in silence, Alucard keeping an eye on their surroundings as Tara walking carefully beside him. Since it was nearly midnight, she expected to encounter at least one or two vampires. But given the nature of her escort, she realized that the chances of that would likely be very low. Especially with how much power he seemed to exude.

Her ability to read auras had allowed her brief glimpse at the strength Alucard possessed. And to say it was substantial would be a gross understatement. It was dark but magnificent and she could tell that there were very few beings on his level. Everything about him was powerful, the way he moved, the way he held himself and the manner in which he spoke. But most of all, it was his eyes. Despite everything, he was not overly intimidating, physically, but his eyes were a different story. There was such intensity in his gaze that most would rather look away than make eye contact.

A person's eyes were said to be a window into their psyche and Alucard was no different. She could see not only strength, but wisdom, charm and cunning. And she, for one, was glad he was on the side of good.

And it helped that him walking her home kept wayward vampires at bay.

It did not take them long to get to the house, probably due to the lack of vampire activity. Alucard walked her up to the front door and took a final look around before smiling at her. She gave a small smile in gratitude.

"Thank you for walking me home." He half-bowed with that charming smile on his face once more.

"It was no trouble." He waited as she unlocked the door before he cleared his throat. She glanced at him questioningly. "May I offer some advice, Tara?" She nodded, hesitantly and he sighed. "You should avoid being alone with Willow from now on and try to keep the little one away from her as well." Alucard glanced at the house meaningfully. She bit her lip and he went on. "She is in too deep and she thinks she can use magic to solve every problem she comes across and not expect any of the consequences that comes with it." Normally Tara would be inclined to argue, but given Willow's recent actions she knew he was right.

"I've already made sure they know they aren't welcome in this house." She answered. She sighed, exhausted from the events of the day. "I will try and keep away from Willow and make sure Dawn does too but," she shook her head, "I don't know how long it'll be before she tries something new." Alucard waved his hand smoothly.

"I'll keep an eye on her and I'm sure Mina will be dealing with her as soon as she hears about this." Tara nodded again. "Just keep yourself and Dawn safe," he placed a hand on her shoulder with a compassionate expression, "the Willow you knew isn't that woman right now." She inclined her head before opening the front door and stepping inside. She turned back to him when she was inside the house and smiled again.

"Thank you again." At his half-bow, she closed the door and locked it.

Alucard waited, listening as Tara moved around the house to lock up. He listened as she ascended the stairs and got ready for bed. He closed his eyes in sympathy when he heard her start weeping quietly once more. Losing trust in the person you were supposed to love above all others was always agony. And he counted himself fortunate that he had never experienced it. He waited patiently until Tara fell into slumber before he began to walk down the front path.

However, on the pavement he came to a stop as he listened carefully to his surroundings. He may not have told Tara, but they had been followed the entire journey to the Summers house. And, now with Tara safely in the house, he was willing to confront the interloper.

"Humans should never skulk around in the shadows." He said, speaking to the person watching him from the darkness. "They have never been very good at it, especially when following a vampire." His eyes moved to his left as he took in the young man watching him. He could see the surprise on his face. "Come out, I'm not in the mood for games." After a moment, Warren Mears stepped in front of him. Alucard did not move despite seeing the insulted anger on the young man's face.

"Since I followed you all the way here without you seeing me, I'd say…"

"I saw you the moment you started following Tara from the shop." Alucard interrupted him. "I do not know what your game is, whelp, but evidently you aren't very good at playing it." When Warren's eyes narrowed, he scoffed at him. "You should walk away while you still can." Warren sneered with a dark chuckle.

"Look, you're new in town so I can understand that you have no idea who you're dealing with. But…" Alucard cut off his boasting.

"I know exactly who you are, Warren Mears." The young man reared as if he had been slapped by the fact Alucard knew his name. "You are a human messing with forces you do not understand." Even as he spoke, Alucard appraised the man before him with a critical eye.

There was something about him, something that enveloped him. Like there was an entity behind him, giving him orders but he could not quite sense _what_. It felt familiar and Alucard knew given time that he could be identify what exactly that being was. But for now, he would keep his focus on the matter at hand. This human was more than he appeared.

"I don't care who you think you are!" Warren snarled. "But you're not coming into my town and telling me who I am." He smirked maliciously. "You're in over your head, as you're about to find out." He threw himself forward, intending to tackle the man to the floor. But he hit nothing but air, more correctly he fell through mist. He hit the ground with a thud and looked around wildly. He could only this grey shimmering mist that swirled around him.

Then Alucard's voice echoed around him.

"Foolish human. I don't know who or what you are taking orders from, but I do know that you know nothing about the world you have stepped into." Warren spun on the spot as the mist continued to churn around like a whirlpool. "I will say it one more time: walk away while you still can. Otherwise you will find out just how unforgiving the supernatural can be." With that the mist dissipated, leaving Warren shaken and confused.

And though he would never admit it, suddenly extremely afraid.

…

Buffy and Mina were still sitting in the garden, even with midnight approaching. Buffy was almost enthralled by the Eternal Slayer. It was strange to meet someone who understood her burden, even a Slayer as both Kendra and Faith had not experienced what she had. Mina, however, had served as a Slayer longer than she had in her mortal life and now, being immortal, no doubt understood better than anyone what the calling truly meant. And also, she had been taken out of heaven just as Buffy had.

Though Mina's leaving heaven had been her own choice.

"So, what happens now?" Buffy asked. They had spent so long talking now that she was curious as to what Mina's plans were. The Eternal Slayer gave a warm smile.

"We need to get you back on your feet, Buffy." She answered. "Whilst you may not want to be, you are in this world again. Which means you must take up a Slayer's duty once more." Buffy grimaced, knowing it was true despite how much she disliked it. "First, you must learn to live again and then we can focus on re-training you." Buffy frowned.

"Re-training?" She inquired. Mina nodded.

"There are some things you have not been taught that you should have been." Mina's eyes narrowed at the short-comings of the Watcher's Council. Even Rupert Giles, who was more open-minded than most, had been indoctrinated to an extent by the ignorance of the organization he worked for. "The Watcher's Council has always been woefully lacking when it comes to training their Slayers about how to fight evil." Buffy tilted her head.

"I think I've been pretty good at killing vampires and demons…" she began.

"Exactly, you've been trained to kill vampires and demons," Mina interrupted, "but you have not been trained to differentiate between the ones who need killing and those that simply wish to be left alone." Buffy glanced away. To hear that from a fellow Slayer was humbling, especially after so long. "Take Spike for instance," she turned back to Mina who gestured towards the house, "Could you kill him now just for being what he is? Especially since he's been helping you?"

"The only reason he started was because he got a chip in his head that stopped him from hurting people." Buffy protested. Mina nodded.

"I'll concede that he would not have chosen this at first, but he is going against his nature to help you. He aided you against Glory and he is doing it again now." Mina smiled, wisely. "Tell me you could kill him, knowing that he loves you and is going against _everything_ he is to be whatever help he can be to you." Buffy bit her lip, silence for a long moment before shaking his head.

"I couldn't kill him, not now." Mina nodded knowingly. "Are you going to be…helping?" She asked, searching for the right words.

"I am. You will need someone to help you develop your new powers after all." She grinned cheekily. Buffy laughed. Mina was so full of life, even after the many years she had been alive. It was beautiful to see. "And I can teach you things that the Watcher's wouldn't dare." Buffy nodded and went to speak again when she suddenly noticed the mist that was around them. She heard the back door to the house open and saw Spike step out, eyes also fixed on the haze that had begun to form in the garden.

She glanced around, watching as the mist circled them. She could already tell it was not normal and her Slayer sense was going crazy. This was heralding the arrival of something. But, upon seeing the glow in Mina's eyes, she knew she had no reason to be afraid. Mina's face had brightened almost the second the mist had formed and her eyes wereglowing a now vibrant green. Buffy blinked when she saw the emotion the red-haired Slayer's gaze: joy. It was the joy a person would only feel when the one who completed them was close by.

Fascinated, Buffy watched as the mist swirled and then streamed to the far end of the garden. Spike moved closer to the two women and all three observed as the mist converged on this one spot. And then, from the shadows, a figure formed walking towards them. Buffy's senses screamed vampire but Mina's relaxed stance stayed her hand. Even then, Spike had laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she glanced at him questioningly. She turned in time to see Mina move to greet the approaching man, a bright smile on her face.

"You're here." Mina said as she approached him. With a warm grin, he swooped down and stole a kiss from her lips. It was chaste, lasting no more than a few seconds, but it spoke volumes. Buffy watched captivated by the emotion between the two.

"You didn't think I'd miss the opportunity to meet the Slayer who had saved the world four times, did you?" He answered. She giggled, an arm slipping around his waist as they both approached Buffy and Spike.

Buffy took the vampire in front of her in, studying him closely. Tall, strong, very handsome and an air of slick confidence around him. And she could tell were he to smile, it would be one of those cutting and charming smiles that she had seen on Spike's lips on more than one occasion. But, she also knew that he was more powerful than anything she had encountered before and that included Glory and the Master. She tensed a bit as he approached with Mina, out of reflex if nothing else.

"She's sizing me up." Mina laughed at her companion's words before glancing at Buffy reassuringly.

"It's all right, Buffy. This one is friendly." When her Slayer sister relaxed, she went on. "Buffy Summers, this is Alucard. Alucard, Buffy Summers." Alucard bowed his head respectfully, a polite smile on his face.

"A pleasure." Buffy nodded back, as Spike stepped up next to her. She then had a thought.

"Wait, Alucard? But that's…" She trailed off, unsure what to say as Alucard chuckled.

"Dracula spelled backwards." He finished, raising a brow as she nodded. "Yes, but the vampire you encountered known as 'Dracula' is nothing more than a joker pretending to be something he is not." He rolled his eyes. "He has learned some clever tricks, but truthfully he is little more than a fool with delusions of greatness." He chuckled again. "It's amusing, if nothing else."

"So, you're the _real_ Dracula?" Buffy questioned. To see the real 'Prince of Darkness' was something else. She somehow knew his words about her encounter with 'Dracula' were true and this one was the real deal. Alucard made a noise of displeasure as Mina snorted in amusement.

" _Alucard_ if you please?" he insisted before sighing. "I knew I should've killed him the last time I saw him." Mina swatted his arm.

"But then the world would be far less enjoyable without his antics to keep you entertained." She winked at Buffy who was still stupefied by the easy affection between the two. Alucard did not hide what he was in any way and Mina was completely comfortable with his vampirism. It was strangled pleasant to see how at ease they were with each other. "You're early." Mina pointed out, causing Buffy to leave her thoughts. Alucard's expression became very serious.

"Yes, I have something important I need to share with Ms. Summers." Mina frowned as Buffy and Spike glanced at each other. "Perhaps we should go inside." He directed at Buffy. At her nod, the four of them headed into the house and made their way into the living room.

Buffy slid into a chair as Spike perched on the arm whilst Alucard and Mina sat next to each other on the sofa. Alucard leant back, crossing his legs as they all gazed at him for a moment. After a moment, Buffy cleared her throat.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" she asked, nervously.

"Willow Rosenberg," Buffy stiffened at her former best friend's name as Alucard went on, "she was planning to cast a spell on you." Her eyes widened as Spike let out a protective growl at those words. Mina's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What kind of spell?" Buffy demanded.

"One that would rob you of your memory of heaven." He stated bluntly. Buffy's expression melted into horror as she digested what had just been said. Mina had gone still next to Alucard, who looked at her in concern but she silently told him to go on.

"Why? Why the hell would she…?" Buffy glanced at Spike who immediately laid a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his. His gentle gesture soothed her rising nerves, something that did not go unnoticed by the two sitting before them.

"She wanted to…fix her mistake, I believe was the phrase." Alucard grunted, the audacity of the witch was astounding. "Xander was also hoping it would mean it would get you away from Spike." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Of course he did, jealous brat. Never could take it when you chose another man's support over his." He muttered to Buffy. For once, she did not dispute him. Her time in heaven had shown her a great deal in regards to Xander and his actions towards her were troubling. She knew now he had never gotten over his crush on her and this had been the focal point of his hatred and jealously. "What happened?" Spike pressed.

"She had been discussing it with Xander when Tara confronted them." Alucard answered. Buffy arched a brow

"Tara confronted them?" She glanced at Spike, seeing the same surprised expression on his face that was no doubt on hers. "That's not like her. What happened?" Alucard leant forward a bit, Mina remaining silent next to him.

"Apparently Willow had cast a similar spell on her after they had a disagreement." He explained. "She made Tara forget about their spat in the hopes it would simply 'fix' the problem." He scoffed.

"You're kidding." Spike muttered. He knew Willow's use of magic was troubling, but taking her own girlfriend's memory? That was a new low.

"I wish I was. Needless to say, Tara was not pleased." Alucard took a moment to let out a very human sigh. "Tara made sure the spell could not be cast and also ended her relationship with Willow."

"She broke up with her?!" Buffy exclaimed. That was unexpected. "I always figured out of everyone, they'd be together for life." Spike nodded in agreement as Mina sighed.

"Sadly, when trust is broken the heart usually follows." She shook her head. "Willow was planning to steal your memory of heaven, I can't let that stand." Buffy tensed, feeling the sudden surge of power from Mina as Spike went rigid. The sheer amount was almost suffocating to all except Alucard, who remained calm at her side.

"Are you going to kill her?" Buffy asked, fretfully. Whilst she was still resentful of Willow, seeing her dead was not something she wanted. She let out a sigh of relief when Mina shook her head.

"No, but I will drive the message home that her scheme was not appreciated." She nodded to Alucard, who stood with her. "Buffy," the younger Slayer straightened as she spoke, "I will be returning the day after tomorrow." She glanced at Alucard, who inclined his head. "I want to start with your re-training as soon as possible, but only if you're ready."

"I'm ready," Buffy insisted. "I need to get used to this world again, but…" she looked down for a moment, "I can't do that if I'm not the Slayer." She raised her head, her eyes showing something they had not since her return: determination. "I'll be waiting, plus I want to know just what this glowing hand stuff means." Mina smiled.

"I'll see you soon." She and Alucard proceeded to the front door. Both of bowed their heads before exiting the house. Buffy and Spike followed and watched them as they walked down the path.

As they did, a shroud of mist encircled the pair and they soon disappeared into the night. Buffy continued to gaze after them for a long moment when she felt Spike's hand on her lower back. She glanced back at him, seeing the concerned look in his eye.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I'm thinking I'm going to hurt both Willow and Xander when I see them again." She growled. Their continued attempts to force their will on her were infuriating. "I can't believe they thought taking away my memories of heaven was a good idea. It's…" she paused, thinking of only one way to describe how that felt, "terrifying to think about."

"Are you okay?" She smiled at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. His lips curled affectionately and she took a moment to enjoy to feeling of security she got in his presence. And, finally, she allowed herself to admit just how much she appreciated his selfless support.

"You know what? Despite everything," she turned her eyes back towards the night that Mina and Alucard had walking into, "yeah, I think I am."


	9. Chapter 9- Consequences

Willow sat in the Magic Shop, her head hung low as Xander did his best to comfort her. She never imagined things would turn out like this. She never would have thought Tara would break up with her, she thought they had been forever. And yet, here she was nursing a broken heart and with only her childhood friend to comfort her. How had things gotten this bad?

She blamed Mina and Alucard. If they had not come into town, none of this would have happened. Okay, so Buffy may have still left with Spike but she would have be able to solve that problem and that would be that. Tara would not have broken up with her and everything would have been fine. She glanced up at Xander, who gave her a small smile.

Much like Willow, Xander believed everything that had turned against them was because of Alucard and Mina. Dawn had kicked Willow out of the house. Tara had forbidden both of them from entering their home without permission and Buffy had a sick fixation on Spike. If they had not turned up, they would not be here now.

"She really broke up with me, didn't she?" She muttered. "How did this happen?" He shook his head, his hand covering hers comfortingly.

"I don't know why but I think you can work it out, Willow." She gave him a hopeful smile.

"You think?" He gave her a nod.

"Yeah, give it a few days and then you can talk to her and get her to see things your way." Xander scowled angrily. "Ever since that vampire and his woman came to town, everything has gone wrong. If they weren't in town, everything would be fine." She nodded, her own anger coming through.

"Maybe we can get them out of town and then we can sort this mess out." Xander shook his head.

"No, first we need to get Buffy away from Spike." He thought for a moment, before a dark look crossed his face. "Even though Tara destroyed the page for it, do you think you could do the memory spell anyway?" She licked her lips.

"Possibly. I might be able to do it using similar ingredients to replace the ones we may not have." She shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem, the effect should be the same." He nodded.

"Okay, so what's first?" She went to reply but was cut off by a threatening purr from the door.

"Unbelievable." Both of them looked up sharply to see Mina and Alucard standing inside the shop. "What will it take for the two of you to stop meddling in affairs that don't concern you?" Mina shook her head, moving towards the two threateningly. Willow shot to her feet, her anger flaring as Xander rose up, directing a look of loathing at the two.

"You!" Willow snarled, stepping around the table. "If it wasn't for you, none of this…" She got no further, squeaking as Mina seized her by the throat, lifted her with frightening ease and slammed her onto the table. At his friend's yell of pain Xander went to help her.

"Stay where you are!" Mina growled. He froze as he heard the promise of pain in her voice if he went any further. "I'll get to you, first I need to discipline the little witch." She turned her furious gaze back to the witch in her grasp, her grip tightening on her throat. With one hand, she was casually keeping the squirming human pinned. "So, Willow, care to explain yourself?" Willow tried to pry Mina's fingers from her throat uselessly as she glared up at her assailant. "Why would you even think that taking away Buffy's memory of heaven was a good idea?"

"I'm trying to help her!"

"No, you're trying to help yourself." Mina retorted. Alucard kept a careful eye on Xander, who was clearly unsure whether he wanted to get involved or not. "Taking away Buffy's memories of heaven? Who does that benefit other than the two of you?"

"We want…" Xander began.

"Shut your mouth!" Mina glared at him harshly. "You want to erase the evidence of your mistake. You don't want her to remember what heaven feels like so you don't have to feel guilty, but you forgot one thing. One significant consequence of your little scheme." Willow hissed from her place on the table, glaring hatefully at the Slayer holding her down.

"And what would that be?" She spat. The Slayer gave her a look of contempt. Alucard remained silent as this was Mina's show, not his. Not yet.

"That when the spell is done while she may have forgotten what heaven feels like, she would not have forgotten that she was there to begin with." She saw the look of comprehension in the witch's face and her vice-like grip on her throat tightened even more, causing her captive to thrash her legs in a futile attempt to get free. Once again, the witch only thought of the immediate effect of her spell, not the side effect. "You didn't think of that, did you? You're disgusting."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't have any right to say that to us!" Xander snapped, his anger overriding every ounce of common sense in his mind. "We've made some mistakes, but we're only trying to help Buffy. We love her and…"

"You push your opinions onto her regardless of whether she wants them or not." Alucard cut in before Mina had a chance. He could see she was close to losing whatever shred of reason she had left if they spoke one more time, despite her calm exterior. "You make decisions regarding her that you have no right to make and when she doesn't do as you say, you push her until she does what you want her to do." He stared at Xander, the truth of his words silencing the young man. "That's not showing someone you love them, that's showing everyone you only love yourself."

"Hey! I…ugh!" Willow gurgled as Mina pressed her even further into the table. She writhed, fighting to break free but with no effect. She tried desperately to get air into her lungs as Xander looked on in terror.

"Stop! You're killing her!" He demanded. Mina let out a haunting chuckle.

"Please, I'm not that merciful." She sneered, her eyes burning a hole through the woman in her grasp. "If I killed her, she would never learn. She would never learn how she is solely accountable for the predicament she finds herself. She would _never_ learn that everything she has lost, she lost due to her irresponsibility and arrogance." She shook her head, mockingly. "She would never learn that she is nothing more than a foolish girl playing with powers she has no understanding of." That was it, Willow's eyes bled into black as she began to harness the magic within herself.

No-one, not Giles, not Tara and not some trumped up Slayer was going to tell her that she knew nothing about magic.

"Get off me, super bitch!" She snarled. " _Valeo!_ " Mina suddenly flew away from her, crashing to the floor. She rolled back to a vertical base, shaking her head. Willow rose to her feet, gathering more magic for another spell but it never came.

Alucard threw out his right hand and a strange crimson stream of energy shot from his wrist and curled around his arm like a gauntlet before shooting towards her. Willow shrieked when it wrapped around her like rope. She tried to wriggle free but nothing happened as Alucard's crimson whip just tightened further. It was clearly mystical, but what startled her was that she could sense no magic from it. There was something sinister about this form of power, something purely vampiric, and it was something she had never encountered before. The first vampire wrapped his fingers around the red cord that circled his wrist, his icy gaze boring into her.

Xander whirled on him, his eyes blazing with bigoted hatred as he charged.

"Damned bloodsucker!" He was a few meters away when Mina suddenly appeared in front of him. Her fist caught him right on the nose with a crack and he was sent sailing across the room to crash against the wall. He hit the floor with a groan, trying to rise up only to slump down again. His nose was swelling and blood oozed from his nostrils as his skin slowly turned pale. Even though she had been holding back a vast amount of her strength, Mina knew she had given him a concussion.

Willow's eyes returned to their natural colour as she stared fearfully at Alucard. Mina rolled her neck, glancing dismissively at the crumpled form of Xander before turning to her again. The witch let out a small whimper of fear as the Slayer moved towards her.

"Mina," she stopped and glanced at Alucard who shook his head at her calmly, "we've tried it your way, now we're doing it mine." She gazed at him for a long moment before huffing. Giving Willow a withering glare she turned and exited the shop, leaving them be. The vampire let out a soft hiss as he took in the now terrified woman in his grasp. "You're lucky I've sent Mina outside, otherwise you may very well be dead on this floor."

Willow trembled, feeling the full weight of the situation suddenly dawning on her as Alucard took a step towards her. She gasped when the energy binding her suddenly retreated and she dropped to the floor, looking up at him. The crimson energy wound up into his wrist under his sleeve, fading back into his skin as he stared at her. To her horror, she realised he had physically manifested his own blood into the form of the whip, bound by some supernatural force. Willow looked over at Xander who was slowly pushing himself up, before Alucard crouched down in front of her.

"You challenged two beings who are both more powerful and more experienced than you, and you thought those little tricks you call magic gave you even the slightest chance of success?" His lip curled into a dark, sardonic smirk as she swallowed, terrified beyond belief. "I have forgotten more about magic than you will ever learn, Willow and I have _centuries_ of experience in the field. And Mina, her abilities are in league far above yours and even as skilled with magic as you are, you would stand no chance." He chuckled mockingly. "Foolish girl."

It was a shame, truth be told. Willow had great prowess with magic but she lacked the discipline to wield it properly. This coupled with her growing ego made her very dangerous to those around her, even if she did not realise it. The only one she would not harm was Xander and that was because he, like her, tried to force his opinion on others without care for their own feelings on the matter. Alucard sighed as the witch stared up at him, her eyes watering as fear truly took hold of her.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He shook his head, once.

"If I did, how would you learn anything?" Alucard presented to her. At her look of confusion, he went on. "Sooner or later, you will see just how much damage you have caused and you will realise that you have no-one to blame but yourself, when you look around and see no-one willing to stand beside you in your time of need." He leant closer, his eyes chilling her to the bone as he went on. "The question is how many people will your hurt before the truth sets in?" He arched his brow before rising from his crouch. "I suppose we will find out in time," with those words, he began to exit the Magic Shop. But Willow called out to him.

"You're wrong! I won't hurt anyone! You'll see!" He turned his head slightly, not looking at her.

"You already have, you just don't know it yet." Alucard left with that, a perplexed witch sitting on the floor with her concussed friend laying not far from her.

Alucard followed Mina's trail to an alley not far from the shop. He could hear the crunch of stone as he got closer. Turning the corner he saw her, driving her fist repeatedly into the wall. The brink was crumbling and cracking with each blow, a hole gradually forming. She growled, her hands lighting up as she continued to channel her anger into her strikes. Her knuckles dripped with blood as she pulled back to strike again.

When his hand caught her wrist, her head snapped to him as she breathed heavily in her rage. They stared at each other, Mina's frame quaking with fury before she closed her eyes. She breathed a long, calming breath and the glow of her hands disappeared as she met his gaze once more. He cupped the back of her head, gently laying his forehead against hers. She let out a shaky breath, allowing his presence soothe her anger, rubbing her nose on his.

"I was going to kill her." She muttered. Alucard gave a single laugh.

"I know." He stroked the back of her neck with his thumb, her head tilting a little at the action as her eyes fluttered shut. One of her little weaknesses that always helped calm her down. "But I think they got the message." She nodded, leaning close to steal a chaste kiss from his lips before pulling back. She brushed her free hand through her hair, the other still loosely held between them by Alucard.

"We should go back and tell Buffy what happened." She mused. The current Slayer would no doubt want to know what transpired at the Magic Shop.

"Not yet," she frowned as Alucard glanced off into the darkness. "There's something else we need to check on before going back." She shook her head.

"What?" He let out a sigh.

"It would be better if I show you…" Mina's eyes narrowed in suspicion, following her companion as he led her in the direction of Sunnydale High.

…

Buffy jerked awake, glancing around the room worriedly before settling back down. It was not a nightmare that woke her up, it was sudden surge of fury she had felt. She swallowed slowly, frowning as she thought about what she had felt. The emotion had not been hers, in fact, somehow she knew it had been Mina's. Licking her lips, Buffy sat up and ran her hand through her hair, breathing deeply.

She could not explain why, but she knew now that she and Mina were linked. Whether it was emotionally or telepathically, the two Slayers were connected. Rather than panic over it, she thought carefully about how it was possible. She knew it was a unique occurrence as she had never felt such a connection to Faith or Kendra but she and Mina shared something powerful. Time would tell if would be permanent or not.

She pulled back her duvet and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She needed to stop thinking so hard, knowing that this knew development would keep her awake. And at this point, there was only way to do that.

Getting up and exiting her room, she padded down the hallway towards Spike's room. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if he was awake and not wanting to wake him if he was. But then, her need for company won over and she rapped on the door twice. She waited for a couple of seconds before hearing him call out.

"Yeah?" she pushed down the handle and opened the door. She peeked around the door and saw him sitting up, his hair mussed from sleep.

"Hey." She greeted, giggling at the tired look in his eye. He blinked some of the sleep out of his eyes before smiling slightly.

"Hey yourself." He looked her over, concern shining in his eyes. She felt a flush of warmth go through at how that was his first thought. He was not angry that she had woken him up, he was concerned why she felt the need. "What's wrong?" She shrugged.

"Can't sleep."

"Bad dream?" She shook her head.

"No, my mind's just working overdrive." She licked her lips nervously, unsure how he would take her next request. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked shyly, ducking her head. She heard him chuckle, glancing up to see him pull the duvet back. Smiling she came over and slid in next to him, the fact he had slept beside her nearly every night since she had come back to life making it feel natural.

Snuggling closer to him, she pulled the blanket up and settled on his shoulder. She felt his sharp intake of breath and looked up worriedly. "Is this okay?" He gave her a grin.

"Yeah, I just always expect you to sock me in the nose when you get close." She snorted with an affectionate eye roll. Fixing him with a warm look, she reached up and touched his cheek.

"Thank you for being here, Spike." She stroked his skin with her thumb. "I can't say it enough." Before he had a chance to reply, she leant up and brushed her lips over his. Spike's eyes widened and he went still with shock when she pulled away as he gazed at her in astonishment. She gave him a small smile. "Good night, Spike."

As she spoke, she gripped his wrist and pulled his arm around her and turned onto her side, with him spooning her from behind. In the comfort of his embrace, she managed to fall back into a blissful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10- Retaking Her Life

"Why are we here, Alucard?" Mina glanced at him as he stood next to her, his arms folded over his chest as they stood in the shadows looking towards the high school building. His eyes flicked to her for a moment.

"When I was walking Tara home, we were being followed by a human." He said, continuing to watch the school entrance. "Warren Mears." Mina arched a brow, her hand on her hip as she shifted her weight to one side.

"What about this Warren Mears warrants your concern?" She inquired. Alucard seldom took an interest in someone for no-reason. He was too pragmatic to simply mention a person in passing.

"There was something about him," He pursued his lips, his eyes narrowing in thought, "something…that felt familiar." He turned to her. "I couldn't pinpoint what but it was dark and he was swimming in it." Mina frowned, "I followed him here before I joined you with Spike and Buffy. I want to know what he's doing." She nodded as they both turned their focus on the building's entrance.

They waited for ten minutes, patiently observing their surroundings before finally they were rewarded.

Alucard straightened up as Warren stepped out of the building, hands clasped behind his back looking over the grounds before turning around. A hooded man came out of the building after him. Alucard listened to what was being said, his eyes fixed on the man Warren was speaking to. Mina's fist clenched when the man's face came into view and Alucard let out a quiet growl.

It was not a man at all, it was a demon. It had the face and figure of a man but his pallor was deathly white and his eyes were gone, replaced by rune like scars. The demon said nothing, only listening to what Warren was saying before giving a small bow. Warren turned and walked into the night, leaving the robed demon to re-enter the high school.

A Harbinger of Death.

"Bringers." Mina muttered, turning to Alucard. His eyes had shifted into red as he tilted his head in a predatory manner. Despite all of the time she had spent around him, even Mina took a step away at the sinister rush of power. "If Bringers are here, that would mean…"

"The First Evil." He rolled his neck before stepping out of the shadows. "I want to find out what potential reason it could possibly have to take an interest in Sunnydale." She nodded, falling into step behind him as he made his way into the building.

Even beings indoctrinated by the First Evil and granted a small measure of its power had those they were afraid of. And Alucard, the first vampire, along with Mina Harker, the Eternal Slayer, were two of those beings.

They burst through the front doors of the school, not bothering with any subtlety. The first Bringer who had been by the door fell back, crawling away whilst 'looking' up at the towering figure of Alucard. The other three who had been near him drew their knives and leapt towards the two. And thus, their fates were sealed.

Alucard caught the first with a back fist, swatting him out of the air with ease and kicked a second in the chest. The Bringer sailed down the hall, crashing to the floor and lay unmoving, save for vain attempts to get air into his lungs. His chest had been caved in by the sheer strength of Alucard as he slowly suffocated.

The grounded Bringer had no chance to think about counter-attacking. As he pushed himself up, Mina's foot spiked him in the head. As he staggered against the wall, she punched him in the face. He swung wildly, Mina easily avoiding his attack and ducking behind him. She seized him round the neck and jerked his head to the side with a snap.

The body dropped as the third of them charged her with his blade raised. Mina caught his arm, easily depriving him of his knife. Spinning the knife into an inverted grip, she slashed him across the throat and opened the artery. The Bringer dropped to his knees, clutching the wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, before slumping to the side. She dropped the knife in disgust, as Alucard finished the final Bringer.

The lone demon aimed three blows at him. Alucard casually danced around the first two punches, sliding under the third and caught the Bringer found the face. With frightening strength, the first vampire lifted him with one arm and slammed him to floor. With a sickening crunch, he crushed the demon's head, slowly raising his head to look down the corridor.

Glancing back to Mina, he pushed himself up and headed deeper into the building, leaving the corpses where they lay. A message for Warren.

It did not take the couple long to find what they were looking forward. And they tore through the Bringers that stood in the way as they descended into the basement. Every single Harbinger of Death that confronted them was swiftly dispatched, not one of them a match for either Mina or Alucard.

One unfortunate demon crashed into the wall, slumping into a crouch before 'glancing up'. Alucard was in front of him before he could move, his fist rocketing into his gut. A loud crack echoed as blood oozed out of the Bringer's mouth as he dropped onto the floor, dead from that single blow. Mina marched past the vampire, engaging yet another pair of Bringer's.

She casually moved from one to the other, landing her attacks so quickly that they had no time to react as Alucard moved around them. His eyes were fixed on the door to right of him, something was calling to him from behind it. As he reached it, it burst open and a final Harbinger came out with his knife raised. The first vampire's hand shot out and caught him by the throat. He lifted the demon bodily, just as Mina killed the first of her opponents.

"Well, Bringer," Alucard drawled dangerously, calmly walking through the door the Bringer had opened, carrying the unfortunate creature all the way, "I must say, it is a good thing for you that your kind have their tongues cut out, otherwise you would be screaming for mercy in the next few minutes." Outside, he could hear Mina finishing off her last enemy as he tilted his head threateningly, eying his now terrified captive. Bringers could not speak, nor did they express themselves physically aside from panting but they could see feel emotion, and Alucard could smell the fear pouring from him now.

Still, the fact they were in Sunnydale at all was worrying. Bringers were shadow agents, rarely operating in the open. They never moved in massive groups nor did they make any form of overt attack on anyone. Something was very wrong in the world if they were no longer working from behind the scenes.

"I do wonder though, why are the Bringers obeying the commands of a human like Warren Mears?" as Alucard spoke, Mina stepped into the room. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw what Alucard had clearly missed due to being so focused on the Bringer in his grasp. "What is it about that cretin that has you following his orders I wonder?" His eyes shifted into a crimson shade as his fangs slid down. Unlike other vampires nothing else about him changed: his features remained remarkably human. "I look forward to…"

"Alucard." The vampire glanced at his companion, before falling her gaze to where she was staring in shock at the floor. His eyes rounded at what lay before him, returning to their natural blue colour. With no further ado, and without turning his attention back to him, Alucard jerked his hand forward and snapped the Bringer's neck before dropping his twitching corpse to the floor indifferently.

The Bringers had been digging a large hole into the ground and in the centre of the newly formed opening lay a symbol. It was a strange silver rune like object, even stranger markers lining the four sections this circular rune had been dived into by the lines that went vertically and horizontally through the symbol. But what stood out the most was the insignia of what appeared to be a monstrous face of a bull in centre.

To anyone else, it would appear to be something tribal. But to Alucard and Mina, it was something else entirely. Something their entire lives had been dedicated to preventing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mina demanded, quietly. Alucard moved up next her, nodding slowly whilst he looked over the symbol in the ground.

"The Hellmouth." He confirmed. One of many, he corrected himself silently, but this one was considered to be the most powerful and dangerous of them all due to what it held underneath it. "They must have been excavating it." Mina nodded.

"Well, that explains the Harbingers of Death's presence in Sunnydale." She put a hand on her hip, rocking to one side as she turned her gaze to Alucard. "But that doesn't explain why they are following the commands of Warren Mears. Evil though he may be," she scoffed dismissively, "he is certainly not the most ideal choice of servant." Alucard shook his head.

"The First has a history of bending humans to its will, especially those that have more to them than meets the eye. Caleb, for example." Mina inclined her head, conceding his point. "Warren may not be powerful physically, but he has a dangerous mind and the First no doubt seeks to exploit that." He let a long sigh, his mind trying to connect the dots as Mina licked her lips, turning her gaze back to the Hellmouth.

"It seems the Powers were right after all," she mused. "Buffy's death gave the First Evil the courage it needed to try and re-enter the world again. With no Slayer to stop it, it would have no other opposition save us." Her jaw clenched at the implications of this. "It must be trying to rally its strength." Alucard grunted in agreement.

"Yes, but it is unable to muster all of it yet."

"Meaning?"

"The Hellmouth is active. Not open, but active." He crouched down, gazing intensely at the seal before him. The First was not a conventional being, in fact there was nothing quite like it in any existing realm. It had no physical form and thus was virtually un-killable. "Warren must be trying to weaken the seal, he has already feed it blood which is what has awoken it. He must be searching for blood that is more powerful so he can open it quicker." Mina's eyes narrowed. "

"I pity the poor soul he sacrificed to this thing." She growled, before turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She huffed, turning around in exasperation.

"I am going to kill Warren before he does any more damage."

"No." She blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Killing him now will not help." She folded her arms and pursued her lips. Normally, Mina would have understood what Alucard was saying without having him explain it. But her anger was fuelling her at the moment.

"And why is that?" She demanded.

"Because it would leave the Hellmouth in this state until the First could summon another one of its servants. And while it may not be open, an active Hellmouth would draw more and more demons to Sunnydale causing more chaos. And Buffy is no state to help us with that yet, we _need_ her if we want to beat the First back in an open war." He shook his head. "No, for now we should let him be and wait until he is in a position to fully open the seal."

"Alucard," Mina hissed, stepping towards him as he rose to his feet, "you and I both know what is under that thing. And if we let Warren open it…"

"If we let him open it, it presents the opportunity for us to banish the First away forever." He countered. Alucard's gaze was incredibly vivid and she could finally see what he was saying. "It _must_ be open because then the seal is it at its weakest, making it more vulnerable. The First can manifest itself now, but _this_ Hellmouth provides it with power. Seal this Hellmouth and we lock the First away, never to return." She grit her teeth, obviously not pleased.

"I don't like this." She maintained, defiantly. "It's _very_ risky."

"I know, but better this way than fighting a war we won't be able win." He answered. "Warren will die, but his death should serve a purpose later than simply be for nothing now." She took a deep breath, before nodding slowly.

"Okay, we'll do this your way." She conceded. She glanced at the Hellmouth again. "You know that it probably heard your plan." She pointed out, before making her exit.

"I know," Alucard replied. His icy gaze shifted into a threatening crimson as he spoke in a dangerous hiss. "I'm counting on it."

…

Buffy shifted slightly before her eyes fluttered opened. She winced with a whimper as the bright sunlight disorientated her before she sat up. Looking around, she saw that Spike was already up as his side of the bed was empty. Stretching for a moment, she threw off the duvet and climbed out of bed.

After heading to her own room, picking up clothes and having a long, hot shower, Buffy descended the stairs to find Spike in the kitchen once more. An omelette was set for her on the kitchen island as he took a long gulp from a glass of blood. She smiled as she stepped into the room.

"Morning." He looked at her, returning her smile.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Very." She blushed a little, knowing she had used him as her pillow for some of the night. She looked down at her plate before tucking into her breakfast. Spike went back to his blood as she ate and they remained in silence for a few minutes until she cleared her throat. "You okay? You're being all quiet." Spike licked his lips, draining his glass and setting it on the counter.

"Yeah, just thinking…" she tilted her head.

"About?"

"Last night." She made an 'ah' shape with her lips before glancing down sheepishly. The kiss, of course, he was talking about the kiss. "We kissed, Buffy."

"Yeah, we did." She answered, meeting his gaze. She could see the walls starting to go up and knew she did not want him to close himself off from her, like she had tried to do with him. "And…I guess that changes things."

"Okay, into….what exactly?" Spike ventured. She shrugged.

"I don't know…do we need a label?" He let out a short sigh, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I just…"

"Spike, I know. We kissed and things have changed but…" she glanced away, wringing her hands on the surface in front of her. "But, I don't know how yet." She took a deep breath, turning her eyes back to his. "I'm still trying to sort everything out, Spike. My head is…all over the place thanks to being out of heaven, and then Mina Harker, who is apparently some kind of immortal Slayer, shows up and tells me that this hand glowing thing is apparently a gift from heaven." She bit the inside of her mouth. "I'm confused, about a lot of things, except you." She met his gaze, bravely as her cheeks became tinged with pick. "You're the only thing I'm sure of and…that just confuses me even more because I'm trying to work out what that means." He smiled softly, reaching over to lay his hand over the back of hers.

"I wasn't going to push the…'label' issue, Buffy." He assured her. At her questioningly look, he went on. "I just," he trailed off, lick his lips nervously, "I just wanted to know if it meant something." Her lips curled in a bright and warm smile as she turned her palm over to wrap her fingers around his. She gave him a comforting squeeze as he watched her.

"It meant something." She answered, gently. She watched his face light up at that and she could not help the smile on her face becoming a grin at the joy she saw. For a man with no heartbeat, he had such life to him.

"Well, okay, because I've been fighting the urge to kiss you good morning since you got in the room because I wasn't sure if you wanted it." She shook her head, giggling as he babbled. "I mean if you need more time to figure out that's fine, but I don't know how long I'll…"

"Spike," he stopped as she gave him a fond smile, "kiss me." With a deep, unneeded breath, he leant over the island and pressed his mouth to hers. Buffy's eyes slid closed as she traced her fingers over his jaw, sighing when his free hand came up to cup the side of her face. After a moment, he pulled back but she kept tracing his jaw as she nuzzled her nose on his. "Good morning." He chuckled.

"Good morning." They remained the way they were for a long time, simply enjoying each other's presence, their foreheads touching lightly and their fingers running along the other's cheeks. It was a lovely moment for two people who had started their relationship as mortal enemies gradually moving to grudging allies and then to friends and now to whatever stage they had reached now. Sadly, the moment was broken when someone cleared their throat. They broke apart to glance at Mina who was leaning against the doorframe. Spike let out a soft growl as Buffy blushed a little.

"Do you ever knock?" Spike muttered.

"Does she?" Mina countered, nodding to Buffy with an arched brow. The vampire glanced at her and then snorted.

"Ah, so kicking doors in is a Slayer thing, not a Summers thing." Buffy swatted his arm, blushing a little deeper as Mina laughed.

"We do like people to know just who and what we are. Leaves a lasting impression." Mina stepped into the room, glancing between them with a cheeky smile. She had seen their little exchange and was pleased to find that Buffy was willing to let Spike past her defences so soon. Perhaps they would not have to wait as long as they originally thought for her to be ready to step back in her role. "Please excuse the interruption." She teased. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Not bloody likely…" he muttered.

"You're excused." Buffy cut in, giving Spike a warning look only to receive a playful smirk in reply. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" She inquired. Mina let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Yes, well, let it suffice to say we need to move our schedule along quicker than expected." Buffy and Spike glanced at each other. "It turns out that Sunnydale may be in danger far sooner than we thought it would be." She gave her Slayer sister an apologetic look. "Are you ready to start training again?" Buffy's eyes widened a little at that question, but she nodded all the same.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to take my life back." Then her features shifted and Mina felt pride rise up at the sight before her. Buffy's face had turned completely serious, her jade eyes were burning with power and her posture had become strong and confident, things she had yet to see since they had met. To see the Slayer in Buffy re-emerge so quickly was a beautiful sight to behold. "What's going on?"

"Alucard and I discovered something last night." Mina shook her head, going to head outside. "Let's leave at that."

"No, let's not." She turned back, smiling at the commanding tone in the younger Slayer's voice. She stood staring at her, arms folded and Spike standing at her side as he always would be. "Mina, what's going on?" Mina blew out a short, annoyed breath.

"Where to start?" She mused before being to explain the situation to the couple before her.


	11. Chapter 11- Heaven's Touch

"So, that's his plan?" Mina nodded as Buffy stared at her incredulously. "He plans to wait until Warren succeeds in opening the Hellmouth before he swoops in and, somehow, manages to seal it permanently?" The younger Slayer shook her head with scoff. "No offence, but, Alucard's plan kind of sucks." The red-headed snorted.

"You may think that at first, but Alucard has a habit of proving people wrong when it comes to these things." She chuckled dryly. "Whilst I may not agree _entirely_ with him on this when it comes to Warren, I've learned to trust his instincts, he has been fighting the forces of evil much longer than you or I now. He knows what he's doing." Buffy clucked her tone in disapproval.

"I still don't like it." She answered. "It's one of those plans that if, literally, one thing goes wrong, everyone pays for it."

"I know. But it's not the first time he has done used this tactic…and it probably won't be the last." Mina smiled, thinking back to the other times she had argued with Alucard over similar situations only for him to show her differently in the end. "Besides, with him keeping an eye on the problem, it gives us time to get you back into the swing of things." Buffy nodded.

"Okay, so what's first?" Mina thought for a moment. Fighting came naturally to Slayers, a few sparring sessions and Buffy would be back in fighting shape. And Mina would be training with her every day, so that problem would solve itself. She knew where to start.

"First, you need to tame that new gift of yours." Buffy swallowed, nervously. So they going to tackle the issue of her glowing hands first. "So, let's start there." She nodded, slowly as Mina folded her arms and watched her.

"Okay?" Buffy licked her lips. Sparring and weapons training she knew very well. The rhythms and motions of her muscles when she sparred were as natural to her as breathing now. She knew that, if needed, she could fight from muscle memory alone when it came to physical combat. But this was something new, something she never thought she would be capable of. Nervous was only one way to describe how she was feeling.

"You don't seem sure." Mina chuckled. The younger Slayer fidgeted, shifting her weight from one to foot to the other. Before her stood a woman with so much more experience, both in combat and with this new power she had gained.

"I just," Buffy took a deep breath, "I don't even know what to call it, it's just…a power I've suddenly got when I came back from the dead." She shrugged helplessly. "It…makes me nervous." Mina smiled gently.

"It's a gift, I told you that." Buffy licked her lips.

"Okay, so what do I call it?" She asked.

"I call it 'Heaven's Touch'." Mina answered. As she spoke, she lifted her hand up and instantly her palm began to emanate that gradually becoming familiar white energy. Buffy observed the glowing appendage before her closely, tilting her head as she did so. "Fitting I think, since you and I both left heaven to return to this world. Perhaps they gave us a piece of it to bring home with us." Buffy inclined her head, deciding she liked that explanation.

"Is it magic?" Mina furrowed her brow in thought. She gazed at her glowing palm, not sure how to answer. Truth be told, she did not truly know herself.

"Perhaps." She conceded. Buffy gave her a teasing grin.

"You don't know." Mina shrugged with an amused guffaw.

"I don't know." Buffy chortled at that as Mina went on. "The truth is, I haven't given much thought as to whether it could be magic or not." She admitted, her expression becoming serious once again. "I do know that it is divine….power for lack of a better word." She glanced towards the house, where Spike was. "You have seen how it effects vampires." Buffy nodded, also casting her eyes over the building.

She would rather have forgotten how it had effected Spike those times he had come into contact with 'Heaven's Touch.' She still remembered how he had been very careful when handling objects with his hands, she had caught his winces of discomfort even when he tried to hide it.

"It doesn't work like magic, either." Mina went on, drawing her attention once again. "There is no need for a ritual or an incantation to draw upon it. When you get it under control, you can call on it whenever you wish." As she finished speaking, Mina closed her hand and the glow subsided. "Though, once you are able, I would advise against calling upon it too often, it can be every draining if overused." Buffy remembered she had felt she had felt tired after 'Heaven's Touch' had manifested itself before.

Still, she was curious and, to her own surprise, eager to see what this new power of hers could do.

"So, where do we start?" Buffy asked. Mina eyed her for a moment, starting to pace in front of her thoughtfully.

"When did you first bring it out?" She inquired. Whilst seemingly a trivial question, it was in fact a very important one. It would determine how powerful Buffy's new gift was. Buffy closed her eyes as she thought back to her first night back.

Needless to say, it was still a painful memory.

"It was more or less right after Willow brought me back." Mina's eyes widened as she cocked her to the side at the answer. _That soon?_ "I was really torn up, the pain of being brought back to life, being torn out of heaven and the fact it was my friend who had done it, so when Spike found me I stayed with him." She licked her lips as Mina watched her. "When they found out, Willow and Xander tried to take me home and Xander pulled a crossbow on Spike. I lost it and attacked him and then," she lifted her palm up to her eyes, almost expecting to light up like it had done before, "it came out."

"Interesting." Mina pondered. That was unexpected. Buffy's 'Heaven's Touch' had manifested much earlier than hers when she had left heaven. In her own case, Mina's power had emerged nearly two weeks after her return to life. "Perhaps the fact you were revived with magic caused it to awaken so soon." She continued to muse, turning her back to her fellow Slayer as she thought. Buffy frowned as Mina began to pace again.

"Weren't you brought back with magic?" She asked. Whilst Mina had told her she had been taken from heaven as well, she had never really gone into detail as to how. She had simply said 'I chose to leave, rather than be forced to.'

"No," Mina answered, shortly and Buffy instantly knew that was the end of that particular conversation for now. "So, you are saying that your emotional state at the time contributing to you bringing your powers to bear?" Buffy shook her head, confused by the question.

"I don't know…maybe?" She answered, shakily. Mina crossed her arms once more, turning back to Buffy. "A lot of what happened that night is a blur, I just remember one second it wasn't there, the next it was." Buffy explained as best she could

"There's only one way to find out." Mina stated, seriously. "Think back to that night, Buffy. Try to remember what you were feeling when Xander pulled that crossbow on Spike. Block out everything else." The younger Slayer nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

The memories of what happened that night were difficult for her to recall completely. But her emotional state, that was easy. From the moment she had awoken from death to when she had Xander pinned on the ground, she remembered with perfect clarity just how and what she had felt.

Pain.

Shock.

Sorrow.

Despair.

Anger.

Hatred.

But most of all, betrayal.

She had felt betrayal most keenly out of everything she had been feeling that night. She had felt betrayed by Willow for reviving her against her will. Betrayed by the world she had given everything and more to save for not letting her have her rest. Betrayed by fate for cursing her with a duty she had never wanted. And finally, betrayed by Xander for daring to try and take her away from one of the only two people who had not tried to bring her back and had immediately tried to help her once they realised what had happened to her.

As she focused on that bitter sensation, she felt something shift within her. It was like someone had turned a spiritual key in a hidden lock somewhere deep within her and unlocked something that had long kept hidden. Then a tingle gradually flowed through her, starting in her chest and slowly spreading to her arms. She became aware of a warmth enshrouding her wrists and hands and opened her eyes.

She let out a little gasp as Mina watched in silent amazement at the sight of her now glowing hands. She had never taken the time to examine the sensations caused by the energy before, but now she felt warmth, a tender and loving balminess that belied the immense power she felt in the radiance coming from her skin. She gingerly raised her hands up, gazing at them closely as she let out a shaky breath, her heart beating a little harder in her chest.

"Buffy," she looked at Mina who had stepped closer to her. The Eternal Slayer's hands also lit up as she slipped her fingers into Buffy's. Much like before when their glowing hands touched, a strange feeling of contentment washed over her as Buffy watched her Slayer sister closely. "Remain calm, okay?" She nodded as Mina spoke in a soothing manner. "Focus on what you're feeling now. Focus on Heaven's Touch, and commit how it feels to memory." She smiled encouragingly. "Take as long as you need, just remain calm." She nodded again.

She was not sure how long they remained in the garden. She was aware that at some point they had slid to the floor to sit cross-legged across from each other. Buffy had retreated into herself to focus on the sensation of Heaven's Touch so she could memorise it. Mina said nothing as she just sat across from her patiently, letting her acquaint herself with her new powers and how these new abilities affected her.

Buffy felt a small smile of pure joy form on her lips as she thought back to her words to Spike on how heaven had been ripped away from her. She realised now that those words were no longer true, heaven _had not_ been taken away completely after all. No, she carried a small piece of it with her now and within this tiny fragment was everything she had felt when she had been living in her eternal paradise. Joy, contentment, fulfilment and, most of all, peace. She had all of these things with her now and it gave her strength.

Mina's lips curled upwards as she watched Buffy's face brighten. She remembered the same expression on her face all those years ago when she too had realised that a piece of heaven remained with her.

…

Spike frowned from where he was standing by the window, watching the two Slayers sitting the garden. The sun was hanging low in the sky and dusk had begun to settle in as the creatures of night started to emerge to beginning their routines. The two women had been sitting there for hours now, not moving since they had settled on the grass with their mutually glowing hands held between them.

He noticed that few words had been spoke between them, Mina had simply sat watching Buffy for most of the time. Occasionally the younger Slayer would open her eyes and ask questions before they would fall back into silence. But he _had_ noticed the smile on Buffy's face, a genuine smile he had not seen since she had returned. And it gave him no end of joy to see her smile.

At the moment, he was broken from his thoughts when he sensed the presence of Alucard entering the house, his long black coat fluttering behind him. He cast his eyes to the door to see the original vampire step through and then close it. They nodded to each other, Alucard moving to stand next to Spike to join him in gazing out into the garden at the two Slayers.

"How is she doing?" Alucard enquired. Spike shrugged.

"Hard to say." He answered, scratching the back of his head in slight annoyance. He wanted to know what progress was being made but the past few hours had mostly consisted of two of them just sitting there. "After Buffy was able to get her hands to light up, they've just sat there in silence." He glanced at Alucard, whose lip had curled on one side. "You know what they're doing, don't you?"

"Yes," Alucard chuckled, "Mina is having Buffy familiarise herself with her new powers, making sure she memorises the sensations it sends through her and how to call upon it at will." He crossed his arms as Mina broke her meditation of sorts to look over at him. She gave him a loving smile which he returned, along with a wink before she returned her attention to Buffy.

"What happens next?" Spike asked. Alucard tilted his head as he watched the women in the garden.

"No doubt she will want Buffy to continue training herself on bringing her 'light' to bear after which she will likely instruct her on how to wield it." He glanced at Spike with a smirk. "And then she will want her to test it on a real opponent." He shrugged with a chuckle. "Of course, I am only guessing." Spike watched him for a long moment, trying to figure out the vampire before him.

So much about Alucard was a mystery. Even in the most sacred circles of the supernatural world, he was considered a myth by some and living legend to others. His power was universally feared and respected, he terrified those who did evil and inspired those who did good. But, when even the Watcher's Council tried to destroy records of his existence, his very nature caused no small amount of controversy amongst scholars and historians of the supernatural.

"What's your story, Alucard?" Alucard's lip quirked though he kept looking out the window.

"My story?" He answered, dryly. Spike nodded.

"Who were you before you became a vampire?" He went on, folding his arms. "You're stronger, faster and tougher than the oldest vampires I've seen." Alucard's eyes turned to him and he swallowed at the sight of their icy depths glowing with power. "You can do everything a vampire is supposed to do: turning into mist, you can read minds and, for all I know, you can probably shapeshift into a bat." Spike shook his head. "Yet every vampire after you didn't and still don't have the powers you do." He shrugged, holding out his arms. "Why? What or who were you?" The older vampire continued to gaze at him for a long moment before turning away from him and walking into the sitting room.

Spike followed him.

"You say all of that like no other vampire has displayed powers unique to them." He glanced at him over his shoulder. "Drusilla could see the future as a human and this ability not only carried over when she was sired, it also developed into a thrall." He smiled sardonically. "I am not as unique as you make me out to be."

"Don't give me that." Spike growled. He was well aware just how dangerous it could be to become insolent around Alucard, but he wanted to know. There was something very different about this vampire. The first vampire's smirk returned as he came to a stop at the window looking out of the front of the house.

"What we were informs what we become." He uttered. Spike frowned, recognising those words but letting him continue with his speech. "I was no different, Spike. Everything that I was, everything that made me who and what I was carried over when I chose to become 'Alucard.' Just like everything you _were_ influenced the vampire you have become." Spike's eyes widened at that as Alucard's eyes turned to him again.

In that moment, Spike got a flash of what and who Alucard had been and his eyes became very round as he suddenly felt the power that the vampire in front of him kept locked away. He continued to stare at him in amazement as Alucard finished.

"You ask who I was before I became a vampire." Alucard's eyes glowed dangerously. "Many knew me as the angel of death. Now I am simply…death."


	12. Chapter 12- Breaking Point

Spike blinked as he awoke, hearing Buffy's heartbeat downstairs in the lounge as he did so. Sitting up, he ran his hand over his face to try and rid himself of the lingering sleepiness before clambering out of bed. He listened carefully to the heartbeat downstairs, hearing quite clearly that Buffy was very relaxed. Then, suddenly, something occurred to him, something that made him smile.

She was awake before him for the first time since she had returned.

Pleased by that small fact, Spike headed to the bathroom. After a five minute shower he headed downstairs, pulling his black t-shirt on and glancing into the lounge. Buffy was sitting on the sofa, her eyes closed with look of concentration on her face as she focused on channelling her new gift. Sure enough, her hands that were braced on her knees were glowing as she took a deep breath to maintain her focus.

He chuckled, slowly entering the room. Buffy's eyes opened, the glow of her hands disappearing, as he approached and gave him a warm smile.

"Morning." She greeted as he came closer. He sat down next to her, noticing for the first time the small plate that was covered in crumbs in front of her. "Sleep well?" He arched a brow.

"Isn't that my line?" He joked. She laughed. "You're up early."

"Meaning that I'm up before you, what gives?" She answered giving him an arched brow of her own. He snorted as she chuckled. "I…I don't know, I just felt…better this morning," she glanced off to the side as she spoke, Spike watching her, "like something was lifted off of me. Maybe it was Mina teaching me my new trick," she lifted up her hands, waggling her fingers as they lit up again for a few seconds. He smiled at the excitement on her face as she lowered her hands. "And, I got my appetite back."

"And my house isn't on fire, it's a miracle!" She swatted at him playfully, grinning.

"Yeah, I just felt better." She shrugged, "I guess that's about it. Mina said we might be doing something new tonight since I got the hang of summoning my powers so quickly." He nodded once more.

"Well, with any luck, you'll back home in no time." She beamed again, before giving him an expectant look as he reached over and took her plate. "I'm going to get some blood." He remarked, standing up. As he headed to the kitchen, she called after him.

"Hey!" He turned back, frowning as she continued to gaze at him expectantly. "I'm waiting." He tilted his head with a perplexed smile.

"Waiting for what, darling?" He asked. She raised her brow with a cheeky pout.

"You know what."

"Can't say I do." She rolled her eyes, grinning and shaking her head before tapping her lips with her finger. With a wide smile, Spike laid the plate back down and leant towards her.

She let out a happy sigh as their lips met and her hand reached up to trace his face, much like she had before. The kiss was very chaste, they were just tenderly exploring each other's lips as Spike pulled back after a few moments. Buffy bit her lip with a little giggle before pecking his mouth once more.

"Good morning," she said, a little breathlessly. He chuckled.

"Morning." She gave him a smile as he took the plate and headed into the kitchen. She leant back in the sofa, wanting to go back to her training but every so often she could glance towards the door Spike had gone through.

Her heart beat a little quicker at the thought of their kiss and she licked her lips, remembering how much she enjoyed feeling his mouth on hers. Running a finger over her bottom lip, she thought back to all the times she had conformed to her friends' wishes and done what _they_ wanted. Well, now, she was going to live for herself and do what _she_ wanted. With that in mind, she stood up and followed Spike.

Now would be the perfect time to start.

Spike dropped the plate into the sink before opening the fridge to get his blood. Pulling the jar out, unscrewing it and pouring some into a glass, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his sustenance before bringing it to his lips. He swallowed a few times before lowering the glass with a sigh and eyes still closed as he savoured the life energy within the blood flowing through his body.

One of the main thrills of being a vampire was the taste of blood. It was nothing to do with taking a life, it was tasting the life within the blood. It was an energy no other being in the world enjoyed and it was something nothing other than a vampire would understand. Whilst vampires like Angelus had always enjoyed the kill, Spike was never about killing, he just followed the blood.

To feel the gift of life rush through him again, however briefly, was one of the greatest pleasures of his unlife.

He opened his eyes as he was brought out of his thoughts when Buffy came into the room. He frowned in concern as she approached, an expression of conviction and…desire on her lovely face. He wiped the excess blood from his mouth before turning to her

"You okay…?" he trailed off when she gently took the glass from him. She set it down on the surface next to him. "Buffy…?" His words disappeared as Buffy leant up, her hands on his chest, and pressed her mouth to his. His eyes widened for a moment, but her shyly insistent assault on his lips coaxed him to returning the kiss as they slid shut once more.

Buffy mewed into him, her hands slipping up his chest so she was gently cupping his face with one hand and her other was cradling the back of his head. Spike tilted his head, deepening the kiss and she followed his motion, her arms now follow wrapped around his head as his palm moved to her cheek. Spike's free arm slid down to wrap around her waist and tugged her into him, gently. She whimpered quietly as her breasts pressed against his chest and she pushed closer still enticing a throaty growl from the vampire.

She broke away to regain her breath, before leaning in again as her fingers tightened on his skin. This time the kiss was far more heated as she panted into his mouth and Spike pulled her into him even tighter than before. She could feel the cool contrast of his skin on her warm body even through their clothes and she unconsciously rubbed against him. Spike groaned, his tongue emerging to seek entrance into her mouth. Buffy allowed him to pry her lips with said tongue before letting out a deep moan as her own tangled with his and they danced together.

Both of Spike's hands moved up to cup her face as hers did the same to his and they indulged themselves for a few more moments. But then Spike pulled away, their lips disconnecting with a wet smack and Buffy panted as her eyes fluttered open to meet his. His expressive blue eyes were so dark they were almost black with desire and in that moment, Buffy felt his arousal pressed against her belly. She bit her lip, her excitement seeping into the air and she watched as his nostrils flared at the scent.

"We should stop." Spike muttered, his voice husky with want. She nodded, shakily.

"Yeah, we should." Despite her words, she leaned in to pilfer enough kiss from him before pulling back. "Sorry about that." Spike frowned, his gaze worried that she may be regretting her actions.

"What? About the kiss?" She shook her head, quickly.

"No. About," she blushed, "jumping your bones." He laughed, partly out of relief and partly because of her slight embarrassment.

"Don't be," he pressed his tongue against his teeth, "I'm not." She snorted, her blush deepening as her hands dropped to his shoulders. She gazed at him affectionately before she saw something in his eyes.

He was holding himself back from saying what he wanted to say. Something he had said before a number of occasions that she had ignored but had silently accepted unbeknownst to anyone. She never told anyone but knowing that someone, even a vampire, loved her as…passionately as Spike did flatter her. And he was holding back out of fear that she would recoil and react with disgust. She gave him a fond smile.

"Say it." He blinked and her smile widened a bit as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I know you want to. You don't have to hold it back." She tilted her head. "Say it." He sighed, eyeing her cautiously but hopefully for a few moments, before taking a deeper breath.

"I love you, Buffy." Those four words filled her with something she could describe at that moment. Simply because she did not know how. A part of her was still numb from her forced return from heaven, but that part was steadily thawing out. But, where before she would have not acknowledged that declaration from him, now she treasured it.

Because it gave her hope.

"I want you to know that," she ducked her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke, "that you can say that as often as you want. In fact, I want to hear it, Spike." He stared at her in wonder as she went on. "I can't say it back…but I feel something," she bit her lip as his lips curled joyously, "and what I feel is strong. I know that my heart skipped a bit when I kissed you and right now, there's enough butterflies in my stomach I think I might take off," he chuckled and she returned his smile, "But I'm still not sure what it is…and I'm trying to figure it out. I just want you know that you can tell me that whenever you want…just try to be patient with me." He flashed his white teeth at her with affection, resting his forehead against hers.

"I can wait, darling." He answered. "Take as long as you need." She grinned, quickly taking another kiss from him before backing away.

"I'm going to have a shower," she turned away with a sly smirk on her face as she added, "a cold shower."

She giggled as his roaring laughter followed her up the stairs.

…

Tara sighed wearily walking through the door to the house. She put her bag down, running a hand through her hair. It had been a long day, getting Dawn to school and then taking care of some chores around the house. She had found time for some magic studies before heading off to the store. Now, she just had to wait for Dawn to come home and they could settle down for the evening. She shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the rack before stepping into the kitchen.

She froze, completely and utterly froze.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Willow in the kitchen. She did not have the patience for this tonight. "You know you're not welcome in this house." Her ex-girlfriend's eyes were pleading as she approached Tara.

"Tara, baby." Her voice was slightly slurred, almost like she had been drinking. But Tara ignored it as she glared at Willow.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. "Just go, Willow!" She put her hands on her hips, not backing down this time. She did not know if Xander had put her up to this but it did not matter. She was not in the mood nor was she willing to put up with this tonight.

"Tara, please," Willow reached for her hands, but Tara snapped them back and backed away, "we need to talk about…"

"There is nothing to talk about!" Tara snarled feeling her anger, and a shred of caution, rise up in her. Willow had a look in her eye that worried her. She was under the influence of something, not an entity but something. "You stole my memory from me, what do we have to talk about Willow?! You tried to force your will onto me, there's nothing that can make up for that."

"But…I was only trying to make things right," Willow began.

"Then you should've apologised and talked to me, instead of using magic to fix something you didn't want to make an effort to try and fix the right way." Tara countered. Willow swallowed, blinking rapidly and, for the first time, Tara saw her eyes. They were bloodshot and the pupil's undiluted and she could now sense something amiss with her aura. She was high, on something unnatural. "Willow, what've you been doing?" She asked. The red-head glanced away.

"Nothing, just went out earlier, that's all."

"Just went out? You're on something and I don't want you anyway near me or Dawn, especially in the state you're in now." Tara shook her head and stalked away. "Get out, Willow. Fix yourself before trying to fix other people." She heard Willow's sharp intake of breath and then her footsteps. She let out a small sigh of relief, thinking Willow was leaving

Tara made it to the lounge, intent on sitting down and relaxing to some music as soon as Willow was gone. But before she could think about doing either of those things, she heard Willow speak.

" _Meo_ _arbitrio vilissimi_ _,_ _vos_ _desideriis_." Tara felt something seize control of her body, not quite entirely but enough for her to powerless to resist. Her mind was still her own, but she felt like prisoner in her own skin, her emotions were suddenly halted as she could no longer feel anger despite wanting to. She could not move her body, no matter how hard she tried. Then, to her horror, she realised why.

Willow had put her under a spell. A compulsion spell to be precise.

Compulsion spells were controversial within witchcraft due to the fact they were often misused. They were useful to extract information or in finding something that could not be found through a conventional location spell. But this form of magic was dark and thus approached with care. Willow had no books on dark magic and Giles was cautious on letting anyone near his own texts on magic. She must have learned it from an outside source.

It was clear that she had poorly executed the spell, most likely due to her inebriated state. When properly cast, the person or creature would be unaware they were being spelled and thought they were carrying out the actions they did on their own. It was only when the spell was lifted would they realise their error. Also, compulsion spells could be resisted by other witches or warlocks and Tara's magic had instinctively acted against Willow's. But not enough to offer complete immunity.

Willow was obviously unaware of this as she approached Tara, but the fact she was focused completely on her meant Tara could not break the spell. Willow was stronger than her, so she needed a distraction to break free. A distraction that seemed very unlikely at this point.

"Tara, look it at me." Her body moved against her will as she turned around. "I know you're angry, but we can work this out. All you need to do is let me fix it." Tara could not even speak, the compulsion spell had robbed her of that, _Willow_ had robbed her of that. It was like a nightmare as Willow stepped closure.

"You love me, don't you?" Willow went on. The compulsion moved her lips even as she tried to stop them.

"Yes, Willow, I do." Her mouth spoke for her. The red-head smiled, leaning closer.

"I can fix this, I can make this all better, baby. You just have to let me." As she finished speaking, Willow leaned in and pressed her mouth to Tara's. The body responded whilst the mind tried to resist. Tara could feel herself returning the kiss and bile wanted to rise up in her throat but it would not happen.

Willow pulled back, smiling before starting running her lips down Tara's neck, biting down on the skin. Again, the body and mouth reacted with a sigh, as Willow's hands slid up her body to cup her breasts for a moment. Tara fought as hard as she could as the spell, without any effect. She needed something to happen.

Normally, her eyes would have widened in horror when Willow's fingers began to pop the buttons of her blouse. Instead, they fluttered a little as Willow's compulsion pushed an artificial response into her system. As soon as her blouse was open, Willow's hands moved to knead her breasts through her bra firmly even as Tara screamed in her mind for Willow stop.

She could not believe this was happening. Willow, her ex-girlfriend, who she had once considered the sweetest girl in the world was forcing her body into pleasure when there should have been none. The one person she thought could never violate her was doing so for the second time.

But, just as the unwanted touch slithered under her bra, the front door opened and then closed with a click.

"Tara, are you…?" the voice trailed in shock.

Dawn was home.

The youngest Summers had come in and jerked at the sight in front of her. Her eyes were wide with shock and fury as she took in the two witches, seemingly locked in a passionate embrace.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She shouted at Willow before her betrayed eyes shot to Tara. "Tara?" Willow turned to her, even though her magical focus remained on Tara.

"Dawnie, you're home." She drawled. Tara, calling up every ounce of will she could, turned her eyes to Dawn. "Me and Tara were just sorting out our problems, so if you could give us some privacy." Dawn gave a wounded glare to her temporary guardian but noticed something was off, once again proving that she was far more observant than she was given credit for.

"Yeah, sure. The last time the two of you were in a room together, you got slapped." She spat at the red-head. "I really doubt Tara's mind could've changed that soon." Willow's jaw twitched at Dawn's words.

" _Dawn."_ Somewhat breaking through some of the magical hold on her, Tara sent a telepathic message to the younger girl, who remained silent but met her gaze over Willow's shoulder. _"Willow's put me under a spell and I can't break free unless you distract her."_ Giving the tiniest of nods, Dawn looked back at Willow.

"She was just angry," Willow was saying, glancing back at Tara with a smile, "she's calmed down, isn't that right, sweetie?" Whilst Tara's body nodded in response, the owner of said body began trying to harness her magic. "We were able to talk it through." Dawn shook her head.

"Really?" she scoffed. "I don't believe you. You stole her memory, I really doubt she'd forgive that quickly." She crossed her arms and arched a brow mockingly. "What'd you do? Cast another stupid spell?" Willow's eyes narrowed dangerous, the influence of the dark magic she was currently intoxicated by weakening her already tentative grip on reason.

"Careful, Dawn. My stupid spells can hurt you quite a bit." If the teenager was intimidated she did not let it on, stepping forward.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen what your spells did to my sister, I've seen what your spells have done to Tara. I know how much you can hurt me, Willow." Dawn gave a mocking smirk. "These days that's all you're good for, hurting people." The witch's eyes widened, giving Tara more time to gather more power.

"I…no! I'm not hurting people, I'm only trying to help." Willow took hold of Dawn's shoulders. "Dawn, you have to see that. I can fix it. I can bring Buffy back home and fix this whole thing…"

"You want to fix something?" Dawn demanded, her anger flaring at that term. "Fix this!" Her palm lashed out and cracked across Willow's face. The witch yelped, the blow being surprisingly painful as she touched her cheek in shock. Then her eyes melted into black as she whipped her menacing glare to Dawn, taking her focus off Tara. The effect was instant, Tara brought out all of her magic and broke free of the compulsion.

The sudden rush of nausea caused her to wobble on the spot for a moment before she quickly pushed it back. But not before Willow crossed yet another line.

"Stupid girl!" Willow hissed, throwing her hand out. " _Away!_ " Dawn shrieked as she suddenly rocketed backwards and smashed through the door, knocking it open. She hit the wooden floor of the porch hard and quickly curled up, clutching her head as she groaned in pain. Willow stared at her wide-eyed, as if just realising what she had done. Before she could try and make sense of what happened, she recognised Tara's magic behind her and spun around. Tara had already waved her hand at her, drawing on as much power as possible.

" _Tacete_ _!"_ Willow's whole body went rigid and she fell face forward onto the floor with a thump. Without waiting to see if any damage was done to her, Tara grabbed her keys and ran out of the door. She grabbed Dawn, helping the already rising girl to her feet before hurrying to her car. Quickly getting Dawn into the passenger seat, Tara dived into the driver's and started the engine.

The car roared to life before pulling away and roaring down the road, leaving the petrified Willow in the open doorway of the Summers' house.

Dawn rubbed her head, looking over at Tara. Her face creased in worry when she saw how pale her friend was and that her hands were shaking violently on the steering wheel. The shaken witch looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Dawn nodded, blinking against the ache forming in her skull.

"I think so," she peeked out of the rear window to look back towards her home. "Where're we going to go?" She asked. They had just fled without any thought of where to flee to. Tara swallowed, licking her lips.

"We should find Spike and Buffy." She muttered, gulping again in an effort to keep the bile from rising up. She felt sick, the events of the past ten minutes suddenly taking their toll on her. Dawn nodded.

"I can get us there." She stated, confidently. She gave Tara another apprehensive glance before placing her hand on her arm. "Tara? Are you okay?" The older woman said nothing, but shifted her arm so her clammy hand was gripping Dawn's tightly. The girl shifted so both her hands were holding Tara's sweating palm, not that it eased the witch in any way as tears slid down her face.

She was not okay.

How could she be okay?

Using both magic and her body, Willow had almost _raped_ her.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	13. Chapter 13- Aftermath

"Good. Good!" Mina praised as she watched Buffy summon her light once more as Alucard and Spike looked on from the porch. Alucard had his arms folded as he leant his back against the railing and Spike was sat on the step, his arms braced on his knees. They had been watching the two Slayer's training for just over an hour since the sun had become low enough for them go outside.

Needless to say, whilst it was only training Buffy to call up on her new powers, it was interesting to watch.

Mina was extremely impressed at the rate Buffy had adapted to her Heaven's Touch. She had swiftly taken to the new ability and was already well on her way to being able to conjure it without effort. She was taking less and less time between each round to summon up her powers. Mina herself had taken longer to master her own Heaven's Touch, yet Buffy had done in two days what had taken her two weeks. It was remarkable.

The Eternal Slayer smiled proudly as Buffy extinguished her light and lowered her hands. She nodded, one hand finding her hip.

"You learn quickly." She pointed out. Buffy ducked her head bashfully as Spike chuckled.

"She's always been quick on the uptake, especially where it countered." He gave Buffy a warm smile. "Best Slayer in the recent century I'd say." Mina arched her brow.

"High praise from the Slayer of Slayers, especially since I know for a fact you fought more the two you are known for killing." Spike flinched at that statement, more due to the surprise that she knew that particular detail about him, as Buffy whipped her head towards him in shock.

"You what?!" She demanded. "You didn't tell me that!" He gave her a sardonic look.

"When and how was I supposed to tell you exactly?"

"I don't know, how about when I came and asked you about the Slayers you'd killed? How would hard would have been for you to say, 'Hey, Buffy, just thought you should know, I actually fought other Slayers besides the ones I killed'?" she shot back, folding her arms and tapping her foot, waiting for his response. He snorted.

"I didn't think it was something to be brought up in polite conversation. Besides," he smirked, wryly, "I never said that I _hadn't_ fought more than two Slayers." Buffy gave him a small glare, not really angry at him for withholding that information as she understood his reasoning but still upset he had not told her. Still if Giles had known that, they would have probably lost Spike as an ally a long time ago.

"Fine but you're not off the hook, buster!" She warned, half-seriously as he sighed. She turned back to Mina who was laughing quietly at their little argument. "So, what're we going to do next?" Buffy was eager to move on to the next stage of their training. Mina smiled again.

"Well, since you've already shown how easily you can bring your powers out now, we can move to making it useable in battle." Buffy nodded once more as Mina raised her hands, calling her light forth, "now, when you…" The Eternal Slayer paused mid-sentence to glance over at Alucard, having sensed something from him.

The First Vampire had pushed away from the porch railing and was staring towards the front of the house, listening carefully to the sounds of an approaching vehicle that could not be heard by the Slayers just yet. Spike had heard this too and was standing up, following Alucard's gaze as if to see through the walls between the back and front of the house. Both Slayers glanced at each other in confusion.

"Alucard?" Mina asked in concern. "Is something wrong?" He did not reply but headed into the house towards the front door, Spike following him with Buffy and Mina hot on their heels. The two of them joined the vampires at the front door in time to see a car pulling up in the drive. Alucard stepped outside as Buffy gasped, seeing Dawn and Tara in the car.

"Dawnie?" She muttered, coming out just as the two got out of the car. Dawn wasted no time in hurrying towards them as Tara slumped against the side of the vehicle. Buffy herself moved towards her sister and caught her in a tight hug. She ran her hand through her hair as Dawn held her just as tight. "What're you doing here?" Dawn pulled back and for the first time, Buffy could see how shaken she was.

"We…we had a fight with Willow." She shook her head. "I don't know even know if it was a fight." She glanced back at Tara worriedly. "She was waiting at home for Tara when she got back. I don't know what happened before I got back but…" she trailed, swallowing as her chin wobbled but she bravely kept herself from falling apart.

"But…?" Spike pressed gently as he approached them, he could smell that Dawn had been hurt and the demon inside him was snarling in protective fury. Alucard, meanwhile, was gazing at Tara with obvious concern. Dawn licked her lips before speaking again.

"When I came home…Willow was… _touching_ Tara and I thought they'd made up or something," Buffy straightened slowly as Mina's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"'Touching?'" Buffy repeated, glancing at Spike who had his jaw clenched. "You mean she was…?" Dawn nodded shakily.

"Yeah, I don't…" Dawn trailed off, unable to finish that thought without taking a deep breath, "Willow was on _something,_ " Alucard and Mina glanced at her sharply at those words but said nothing as she went on. "She put her under a spell, Buffy. I don't know what kind…Tara was trying to break out of it. She needed me distract her so she could free herself." Buffy ran her hand over her sister's head, gasping when her fingers came away slick with blood.

"A distraction?! Jesus, Dawn!" Spike exclaimed coming forward and touching the side of her head under her hair, his hand coming away like Buffy's. She grumbled in pain, finally feeling the burn of injury now that the adrenaline had worn off. Buffy gathered her sister in her embrace again as Spike wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an effort to comfort them both

In the meantime, Alucard had stepped past them and was slowly making his way towards Tara, who was leaning heavily against the car. He had been listening to the conversation and could see the remnants of Willow's attack. Tara's blouse was hanging open and he could make out lingering bruises from bites on her throat. He could see her shaking and she was pale, nearly white.

Tara could hear him as he approached but did nothing, she was just staring blankly into the night. The assault by her ex-girlfriend, black-magic induced though it may have been, was something not even her darkest dreams had conjured. And that was coupled with the fact she had used all of her magic to break free from the spell Willow had placed on her, leaving her severely drained. She jolted, heaving slightly.

It all became too much, everything she had been fighting back came surging forward.

Tara lurched aggressively, her hand covering her mouth for a moment before she jerked again. She doubled over and retched. A disturbing splatter followed as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the driveway. Everyone watching was startled by her sudden reaction as Alucard came round the car quickly. Tara gagged before retching again violently as she dropped to her hands and knees, the stones underneath crunching beneath her.

Crouching next to her, Alucard pulled back her hair as Tara heaved for a third time, the spatter of vomit following once more. She was panting for breath as her body stopped spewing whatever she had eaten for a few moments. Alucard looked over his shoulder at Mina and for an instant their eyes met. Whilst they said nothing, something passed between as she nodded and quickly headed into the house.

"Oh my God." Buffy breathed as she watched Tara come apart in horror. She could not believe just how far Willow had fallen and she was even further appalled that Tara had been the victim. As she looked on, Mina came out of the house carrying a small wet cloth and glass of water. While Tara retched for a fourth time, she held out the cloth and water to Alucard who took them as the young woman whimpered feebly.

He held out the cloth to Tara who weakly pushed herself up. She shakily wiped her mouth, clearing away the excess vomit from her lips. She then took the glass of water and proceeded to take a long gulp.

"Slowly," Alucard instructed carefully, his hand rubbing her back, " _Slowly_." She lowered the glass, breathing heavily before taking another, less urgent, sip. But her hand started quivering horribly and she began weeping into her drink.

The glass tumbled from her fingers on the ground as her face dissolved into devastation, steadily rising sobs leaving her throat. She fell into Alucard, his arm cradling her head into his shoulder, as she cried in utter anguish. She clutched his forearm, howling into the night. Her chest was heaving violently for air as her face was soaked with tears and Alucard did his best to calm her down.

"Shh," he shushed, rocking her gently. "You are safe, you are safe." She shook her head, trembling fiercely in his grasp. Not only had the night taken its toll on her, but her magic reserves were depleted and this made the fatigue, and the trauma, brought on by the past two hours too difficult to bear. She slumped against him, still wailing and Alucard gathered her up, her legs draped over his left arm as he supported her shoulders with his right.

The first vampire rose to his feet with Tara in his arms, holding her with tender ease before turning and heading towards the house. Mina fell into step beside him, her hand gentle caressing Tara's face as Buffy and the others followed them, Dawn tucked into her sister's shoulder. As they reached the hallway, Alucard went to take the distraught witch into the lounge, but Buffy stopped him, nodding to the stairs.

"Put her in my room, she shouldn't be crowded right now." He inclined his head once before heading up the stairs with Mina. Dawn went to follow, only for her sister to shake her head. "Let's get your head looked at, Dawnie." The younger sister glanced up the stairs.

"But…"

"Tara needs to rest. Besides," she nodded to the trickle of blood steadily sliding down Dawn's cheek, "you're hurt as well." The younger girl reluctantly conceded her point as Buffy turned to Spike. "You got a first aid kit?" He nodded and moved into the kitchen as Buffy led Dawn into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

Upstairs, Alucard pulled back the duvet and gently lay Tara on the bed and she immediately curled up. She was still gasping for breath and sniffling endlessly as he sat down next to her. He reached over and brushed her hair from her face, she looked over at him briefly. Even with his vampire senses, he strained to hear her whispered word.

"Why?" He shook his head sadly while she lowered her head to the pillow to gaze vacantly at the wall. Alucard laid his palm on her brow, in an attempt to soothe her before standing up. Reaching over her, he carefully pulled the duvet over her. Knowing there was nothing he could say, he gently squeezed her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"Get some rest, Tara." He said softly. She let out a shaky breath as he turned and left the room. He quietly shut the door and released a soft hiss. Mina was waiting outside and was gazing at him sadly. Alucard stepped away from the door and sighed as she licked her lips.

"This is my fault," Mina breathed, regretfully, "I shouldn't have told her to keep an eye on Xander and Willow. If I hadn't…"

"No," Alucard touched her cheek and she raised her eyes to his, "Willow would have hurt her eventually anyway," he went on glancing at the door, listening carefully as the exhausted Tara succumbed to sleep surprisingly quickly, "if anything this is my fault, because it is the only way Willow could learn how far she has fallen. Besides if not Tara and Dawn, it would have been someone else." Mina nodded.

"Tara needs to stay here." She mused, leaning against the wall. "We can't let Willow get near her again."

"She won't." Alucard answered, moving past her towards the stairs. "I'm going to check on Dawn and then see if I can deal with the witch, perhaps now she will finally listen." Mina nodded in agreement as he went downstairs. She sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose before glancing at the closed door of Tara's new room.

The greatest pain was always caused by those you held dear. And poor Tara had learnt that the hard way.

Alucard reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced into the lounge. Buffy was sat next to Dawn, gently dabbing the side of her head with a damp cloth. Spike was occupying a chair, his hands laced together and he was staring hard at the wound of Dawn's head. Alucard could see the anger in the younger vampire's eyes and the fact his muscles were coiled, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Leaning against the doorframe, Alucard cleared his throat, causing the siblings to look up at him. Spike remained still.

"How's our little warrior?" Dawn blushed at the compliment as Buffy gave a small smile.

"Bruised but being brave." She answered, running a hand through her sister's hair who pouted at her. She gave her a proud smile, before returning her gaze to Alucard. "How's Tara?"

"Sleeping." He flicked his eyes back to the stairs. "Mina will stay here to keep an eye on Tara, I'm going to deal with Willow." Buffy shuddered at the cold tone of his voice but said nothing. "I will see you when I get back." She nodded as he slid out of the front door and into the night. She took a breath before turning her attention back to her sister.

"So, what exactly happened?" Buffy asked. Dawn noticed the tone in her sister's voice. One of authority and strength, it had been a while since she heard her speak in such a way. It was good to hear.

"Well," Dawn licked her lips, "like I said, I came home to find Willow…touching Tara. It was weird, I'd thought they'd made up but then Tara told me that she was under a spell and that she couldn't break free without me distracting Willow." Spike's fingers slowly curled into a fist, his jaw clenched. "So…I slapped Willow and she threw me through the door…"

"She did what?!" Buffy snapped, her eyes blazing dangerously. Willow had not only attacked Tara but her sister as well?

"She…just waved her hand and threw me through the door, Tara broke free and froze Willow with a spell and then we came here." Dawn finished, wincing again as Buffy resumed cleaning her wound. Her older sister remained quiet for a moment, long enough for the anger to resurface. "I hope he kills her." Dawn growled. Buffy gave her a pointed look before returning to her task. Spike still had not moved.

"No, you don't." Dawn went to retort but her sister gave her another look and she ducked her head sheepishly.

"No, I guess I don't…but I hope he kicks her ass." She winced as the damp cloth brushed over the most painful part of her wound. "She deserves it." Buffy smiled tightly as her sister vented. "I know Willow was on something tonight but can't she stop and see what she's doing?"

"She's got Xander talking in her ear." Buffy answered, finishing with the cloth and dropping it on the table. "I'm sure if he shut up and let her actually think about what she's been doing, she'd stop."

"You think so?" Dawn muttered. Buffy shrugged.

"I hope so." She checked over her sister's injury before kissing the side of her head. "There we go, good as new." She took her sister's hands in hers. "I think you should go to bed, Dawnie. You've had a hard day." Her sister nodded, licking her lips.

"Yeah, can I stay with Tara? Make sure she's okay?" Buffy nodded.

"Sure. Just…" Before she could finish, Spike growled and jerked out of his chair and stalked out of the room towards the basement. The sisters watch him go, Buffy frowning as Dawn looked worried.

"Is he mad at me?"

"I don't think so," Buffy reassured her before giving a sigh and standing up, "get ready for bed, I'll go talk to him."

Once in the basement, surrounding by his training gear, Spike started pacing. His fist clenched and unclenched as he stalked this way and that in effort to reign in his temper. Taking a long and unneeded breath, he braced his hands on the table he had set up for training equipment. He lowered his head, closing his eyes.

Never in his life had he been so angry at Willow. Even when they had been on different sides, he had respected her quiet strength and this respect had deepened when he began working with them. But now he could barely stand the thought of her. She had turned into a woman who manipulated others into doing what _she_ wanted without care. And those who did not follow her wishes, she tried to force into submission through her magic.

She had taken Tara's memories away and, when that had not worked, she had cast a spell before trying to physically force herself onto her. She had violated her _twice_.

With a roar, he flipped the table over and a cloud of dust rose up from around the upended object as it crashed into the floor. He stood growling and his eyes amber with rage and cracked his neck, trying cool his raging temper.

"I don't think being pissed at Dawn is the way to deal with this." His head whipped to side as Buffy came down the stairs, arms folded and watching him sardonically. He frowned.

"Pissed at..?" he trailed off, realising that she thought he was angry with her sister. "No, no I'm not pissed at Dawn." He pointed towards the wall, as if he were pointing towards Sunnydale. "I'm pissed at the self-righteous bitch who thinks magic is the answer to fucking everything!" He shouted.

Buffy said nothing, letting him vent. The irony of the situation would have been funny if not for the seriousness of it. Only a few weeks ago, she had been in his position and now here she was on the other side of the fence.

"I've done some terrible things in my life, Buffy." He went on, his voice to dropping to an angry growl. "But there're some things I never did, even at my worst, and one of them was that I've never forced myself on the unwilling." He rolled his neck dangerously. "And Willow doing those things to someone as beautiful and decent as Tara is fucking abhorrent!" He turned his back on her with an angry swipe of his hand. "First, she takes her memories and then she forces her body into doing something she didn't want, she raped her _twice_!" Buffy remained calm, not wanting to provoke his fury any more than it already had been.

She had never seen him this angry before.

"She chose magic over that wonderful woman laying upstairs and wonders why Tara broke up with her for being such a power hungry bitch." He snarled again, exhaling furiously through his nose. "She's lucky I'm here and not there right now, because there is literally nothing stopping me from killing her at this point…"

"Hold on, what?" Buffy's voice snapped him out of his rant and he glanced at her over his shoulder. She was staring at him confusion, her brow furrowed and her expression questioning as she took a step towards him, tilting her head as she squinted at him. "What did you just say?" he blew a frustrated breath, suddenly realising his slip of tongue.

Anyone else and they would have thought it was his anger speaking. Buffy, however, knew better.

"Oh yeah, we never did talk about that, did we?" He answered, sarcastically. He pushed his tongue into the bottom of his mouth, eyes closed and smirking. "Well, no time like the present." Buffy pinned him with a harsh glare.

"Talk about what exactly, Spike?" She challenged. He huffed.

"Right, long story short, the chip's off. It doesn't work anymore, hasn't for at least four months now, maybe longer." He explained, throwing his hands out to the side as he spoke before dropping them again. "Found out by accident." Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"How did you find that out exactly?" She demanded. Her voice was cool and dangerously calm. He glanced away for a moment, thinking that all the progress they had made so far was about to go up in smoke.

"We were out one night: me and Dawn. One teenaged dirt-bag didn't seem to understand that Dawn wasn't interested." Spike explained as Buffy listened intently. "So, after he grabbed her ass one time too many I, very politely might I add, asked him to back off. He shoved me, I shoved him back, he twisted his ankle on the way down and, presto!" He raised his hands in mocking display of showmanship. "No migraines, nothing holding me back from punching the pathetic scumbag even though he scampered before I realised it." He held his arms out again, eyebrows raised. "And there it is, no chip." Buffy remained quiet for the longest few seconds of his existence and despite his outwardly nonchalant demeanour, he was terrified about what that meant.

"So, you can fight humans again." She answered tightly, raising her eyes to his. "Have you?" He scoffed.

"I haven't gone out looking for a fight with them, if that's what you're asking." At her arched brow, he sighed shortly. "No, I haven't, it was a onetime thing and it never came up again. Dawn and I kept to ourselves, didn't want to upset the locals." He muttered derisively.

"Have you been feeding?" She inquired. He gave her a look and she glared at him. "You know what I mean." He gave a short chuckle.

"Have I been drinking human blood? Yes," her entire form went rigid but she quickly relaxed again as he went on, "but not from the tap. I've been bagging it, getting blood from the hospital whenever I could." He shrugged, gestured up towards the stairs. "You don't believe me, ask Dawn. She'll vouch for me." Buffy went quiet again for a few moments before speaking quietly.

"If you can feed from humans again, why haven't you?" He grunted in annoyance.

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Just tell me, Spike!" She snapped.

"Because, despite the fact you weren't here at the time, I knew you wouldn't like it!" He shot back. Buffy's eyes widened at his words as he went on. "I didn't want to dishonour your memory by turning back into a monster the first chance I got. So yeah, I ignored every fucking instinct that told me to find some sorry bastard and drain him dry because you wouldn't have wanted me to, that's why Buffy!" He snarled. "And if you don't believe me then…"

"Okay." He stopped, completely caught off guard as she gazed at him, _smiled_ at him.

"What?" he replied. She continued to smile.

"I said, okay," Buffy raised her hands in a placating manner, "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He gazed at her stupidly for a moment before shutting his eyes and shaking his head rapidly.

"Okay…what?" He repeated. She giggled, moving closer to him as she bit her lip.

"Spike, you love me." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I know that, even when I tried to deny it, I _knew_. And I know that you wouldn't lie to me about something like this." She stroked his skin tenderly with her thumb. "If anything, I'm proud of you for going against what you are for me." She gave him a fond smile. He ducked his head bashfully.

"It's nothing that special." She swatted his cheeky gently.

"Yes, it is. You're a vampire who fights against his nature…just because you don't want to hurt me." Buffy bit the inside of her mouth playfully. "Guess I'm a lucky girl." He breathed a quiet laugh as she stepped into him and wrapped him in a warm hug, pressing her cheek to his chest. "Thank you." He laid his chin on her head.

"No problem." He answered, at a loss for what else to say.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	14. Chapter 14- Broken Trust

When Alucard made his way into Revello Drive, he was not expecting what he was going to encounter. He expected to see Willow and perhaps Xander ranting and raving over Tara and Dawn running away, or maybe one of them attacking him for his 'part' in everyone walking out on them. But no, what he found was nothing like he was anticipating.

Walking through the front door, he glanced around before finding his intended target and to say he was surprised was an understatement.

Instead of a defiant, perhaps even a violent Willow, he found her sitting against the wall. Her arms were wrapped around her knees that were drawn up to her chest and he could see the violent shudders of her shoulders and smell the salt of her tears. She sniffled, sobbing into her legs as he stepped into the room. Despite everything she had done, and everything she _could_ have done, he felt a small shred of sympathy as he saw, _finally_ saw, what he had wanted to see all along: realisation and regret.

At last, she had come to terms with just how irresponsible her actions had been. And what she had lost because of it.

The sound of his boots on the carpet caused Willow to look up. Her face was streak with tears and her eyes were bloodshot. Her chest was heaving with the heavy breaths she took trying to get her sobs under control. He watched as she swallowed at the sight of him, there was no fight left in her. Only guilty acceptance.

"I suppose you're here to say 'I told you so'?" She muttered, bitterly. He slowly slid down into a crouch in front of her, his expression neutral as he looked her over.

"It gives me no pleasure to see you in this state, Willow." He answered. She snorted, shaking her head.

"It should though, I mean you were right." Her face crumpled further as her eyes stared blankly at the carpet. "You were _always_ right." She bit the inside of her mouth. "I…I attacked Dawn, I tried to…tried to _rape_ Tara. I used magic to make her body willing and I brought back Buffy from heaven." She sniffed again as Alucard said nothing. "I don't know what I've become."

"That's the problem with power, Willow. It corrupts." She closed her eyes, more tears slipping free. "You started using magic as crutch, you started playing God, something it should never be used for…and that is where it all started going wrong." He stood quietly. "At least now, you realise that." She looked at him, brokenly.

"But only after I've lost _everything_." She mumbled. He held out his hand to her and she glanced at it, confused.

"Sometimes you must lose everything, in order to gain something." After a moment's hesitation, she took it and allowed him to help her up. She wiped her face but realised he had not let her go. She looked up at him questioningly as he grip tightened just enough for it to hurt. His eyes were dangerous as he gave her a deadly stare. "Before we do anything, however, there is one thing I want to know." She swallowed, nervously.

"What's that?"

"How many of the things you have done have been entirely you? Tearing Buffy out of heaven, stealing Tara's memory, planning to do the same to Buffy and finally what you did to Tara tonight," she flinched at the last one, "how many of those are your own doing and how many of those were due to Xander whispering in your ear?" She licked her lips, glancing down.

She did not want to get Xander into trouble but, even as she had that thought, she realised that Xander alone was responsible for his actions and his words. Perhaps it was about time they both took some responsibility

"Bringing Buffy back and everything to do with Tara…that was me." She admitted, "But the plan to take away Buffy's memory of heaven was him." She shook her head, trying to avoid Alucard's piercing glare. "I wasn't going to do it originally but he kept…bringing it up, kept asking me to research it. So eventually I did and when I found out how to do it, he pushed for me to perform the spell," she lowered her head again, "I guess he's part of the reason that I did the spell on Tara too." Alucard gazed at her for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Then perhaps you should think about why he would ask you to do such a thing." Before she could ask what he meant, he turned away, "Come, I will take you to the Watcher." While she felt the grip of apprehension around her stomach, Willow complied and followed him out the door.

…

Buffy ran a hand through her hair as she descended the stairs after checking in on Tara. The witch was sound asleep, shockingly given the night she had had and Buffy had made sure she was adequately tucked in before leaving the room silently. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Buffy turned into the lounge to see Dawn sitting on the couch, looking very tired.

"You should be getting ready for bed, missy." She said, coming into the room to sit next to her sister. Dawn blinked sleepily.

"I will…I just…where's Spike?" Dawn enquired. Buffy sighed.

"He's gone out, he said he needed to clear his head." It was a half-lie, Spike had indeed gone out but he told Buffy he was going to perform a quick patrol. She smirked at the fact even though she had managed to calm him down, he was hoping to rid himself with any residual stress with some violence. Some things never changed.

She was aware that she should have been worried given how he could harm humans now, but she trusted him. She knew he would never do anything that would hurt her.

"Oh…" Dawn looked down, glumly. "I was hoping to see him before going to bed." Buffy smiled at her sister, reaching over to run her fingers through her sister's hair. Dawn leant into her touch, curling up so she could lie against her older sibling for a few minutes.

"You can see him in the morning, but you need to get some sleep." Buffy answered, firmly. "Go on, get ready for bed, I'm pretty sure Spike said he still has some of your stuff here. I'll call in tomorrow for you." Dawn nodded.

"Okay," she stood up and kissed her sister's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." She started to head towards the staircase. Reaching it, she paused and turned to look back at her sister. "Buffy?" Her older sister glanced up at her. "I know things are bad at the moment, with Tara and everything but…I'm glad you're okay." She received a smile in reply as she went up the stairs.

Buffy sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. It had been a long night. Tara and Dawn's arrival here was a shock in itself without the news of Willow's attack. The fact her friend had been under the influence of something magical at the time made it all the more apparent to Buffy that those she had considered her closest friends were not people she wanted to be around.

Willow, whilst a sweet and caring girl at first, had become egotistical and power hungry since learning how to use magic. Her natural talent for it, whilst impressive certainly, had slowly gone to her head. It had been subtle at first, small hints of her growing arrogance slipping through at first. But now, the girl who had been Buffy's best friend was gone and the person who had replaced her was not someone Buffy liked. Even so the Slayer hoped that beneath that exterior, the compassionate Willow she had once known was still there.

And then there was Xander.

Buffy cringed at the thought of just how much she had allowed Xander to get away with during the time she had known him. Every time she had done something that had gone against _his_ personal belief system, he had criticised her harshly and, at times, hurt her doing so. Her time in heaven had shown that looking at the word in 'black and white' was a gross oversimplification and that there shades of grey everywhere. A human could be just evil as Xander claimed demons were, and she had ignored that before.

And that brought her to the second thing about him that she had become aware of: his hypocrisy. Xander never liked being proven wrong or living life by the standards he demanded she live her life by. He constantly preached his hatred for vampires and demons but always said that his being in a relationship with Anya was not up for criticism. 'She's human now,' he would always say but she never expressed any guilt for her actions as a vengeance demon. And whenever Buffy showed trust, or even a liking, for Spike he would rant and rave that something was wrong with her.

Buffy stood up and shook her head, she decided that going to bed would be more productive that sitting there brooding. Willow and Xander would eventually be dealt a bad hand by karma and she was fine with that.

Heading up the stairs, she stole a glance into Tara's room and felt a warmth go through her at what she saw. Dawn was just clambering in behind Tara who woke up briefly. The witch turned to her head slightly and gave the tiniest of smiles before settling down as her younger sister scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her and they settled in for the night. Feeling a rush of pride towards her sibling, Buffy quietly closed the door and left them to fall asleep.

"How are they?" She turned to see Mina sitting on the windowsill at the far-end of the landing. Buffy sighed, padding over to her and leaning against the wall, folding her arms.

"Dawn is fine, a little shaken but fine. Tara," she shook her head, "it's hard to say. Willow, I didn't think she would do anything like this. I don't…I don't have the words." Mina turned her gaze out of the window.

"' _Betrayal is the only truth sticks.'"_ Buffy looked at the Eternal Slayer and could see a shift in her demeanour and hear the tone in her voice as she quoted that saying. There was something else, something much deeper behind those words when Mina spoke them. It was a wound, a spiritual and emotional wound that had never healed in all of Mina's life. She had carried it for a long time. "Tara has been betrayed in the worst way by the woman she loved and claimed to love her," she looked back to Buffy. "No-one ever recovers from that." Buffy's eyes widened slightly as she took in the pain emanating from Mina at this point.

"What happened to you?" She asked in a whisper. Mina looked away painfully. Even after all these years, the treachery she had suffered when she was mortal still burned today. Her eyes went distant as her mind wandered back to her early years and how she had sacrificed so much for the world, only to be repaid with a harsh truth. "This is different for you," Buffy went on, "I mean Tara's my friend and Dawn's my sister and I'm angry at Willow for what she's done, but you…this is different for you, more personal." She shook her head in confusion. "Why?"

For a few moments, there was a tense silence as she waited for Mina to respond

"I was like you," she answered so quietly Buffy had to strain to hear her, "I was called when I was fifteen and fought night after night for ten long years." She raised her eyes to the younger slayer, who looked astonished at the moisture swimming under her lashes. "I was regarded as the longest serving and most skilled Slayer to have ever been called and that isn't me boasting, it's fact. But then, I did something unforgivable in the Council's eyes."

"What?" Buffy answered. She never thought she would see Mina this…open.

"I decided to live." Mina stood up and moved past Buffy as she spoke. "I met Alucard when I was eighteen, I fell in love with him…and I decided to live for me instead of fighting an endless war." She stopped her back to Buffy, the slightly quiver in her shoulders giving away her emotional turmoil. "And he killed me for it…."

"Who?" Mina turned her head back to Buffy who gasped when a tear trickled down her cheek.

"My Watcher," she answered. The younger Slayer's face creased with horror as she stared at Mina in horror. Mina turned away, determined not to fall apart in front of Buffy as she swiped the tear away. "You're friends tore you out of heaven, betraying you in the process. Whilst under the influence of dark magic, Willow tried to rape Tara, betraying her in the process. And all of it just reminds me of the man who turned on me and killed me because I fell in love with the 'thing' he taught me I was supposed to kill." She moved to the staircase, stopping before going down them.

"You're right, this _is_ personal for me because you don't just forgive someone trying to rape you, you don't just forgive your friends tearing you out of heaven…" she glanced at Buffy again, her eyes a strange combination of blazing fury and watery sadness, "and you don't just forgive someone killing you. This is _all_ personal for me, because I know better than anyone what the two of you are going through."

With that she disappeared down the stairs and out of the house, leaving a stunned Buffy in her wake.

…

Giles jerked awake as someone knocked on his door. Fumbling blindly for his glasses, he dragged himself out of bed, grabbing a robe to pull on as he headed for the door. Turning on lights as he went, he growled as the person outside knocked again.

"Hold your bloody horses, I'm coming!" He called angrily, "Who in their bloody right mind would knocking on the door at this ungodly hour," he muttered to himself as he unlocked the door and yanked it open, "Yes what do…Alucard!" He exclaimed at the first vampire, "Willow?" The witch did not meet his gaze, giving a feeble wave.

"Good evening, Watcher." Alucard stepped to the side, "after you, Ms Rosenberg." Willow stepped into the apartment as Giles looked confused as she came in…closely followed by Alucard. Giles watched flabbergasted as the vampire stepped into the apartment casually, looking around with interest. "I apologise for calling on you at such a late hour." Giles looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing in utter bewilderment.

"I…you…I…" Alucard turned slightly to look at him.

"Yes?"

"You…" Alucard regarded him coolly as Willow stood timidly to the side watching them. "You just entered a person's home with no invitation." The vampire smirked in amusement.

"You don't get to be my age without learning a few tricks, Watcher." He answered. Giles coughed and closed the door and heading into the sitting room.

"What are you doing here?" Giles asked. Alucard turned to Willow with an arched brow and she licked her lips nervously.

"I was hoping I could stay here tonight?" Willow ventured. Normally, Giles would be inclined to ask why but the fact Alucard had been the one bring her told him something had taken place.

"Of course, I assume you remember where the guest room is." The witch nodded timidly.

"Yeah, I'm just going to turn in now, if that's okay?" At the older man's nod, she chanced a look at Alucard who merely offered a polite half bow.

"Good night, Ms Rosenberg."

"Night." She replied meekly. There was not much else she could say at that point, nor was there anything she wanted to say. She turned and headed to the guest room, leaving the two men alone. Giles turned to his guest, unsure how to proceed.

"Drink?" He offered. Alucard gave a single nod with a half-smile and Giles led him into the sitting room. As Alucard looked over the bookcases, the Watched headed into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He arrived back in the lounge to see the first vampire reading one of the Council's books on vampires. Setting the glasses down and pouring a decent amount of whiskey into each, he moved towards his guest.

The vampire looked up from the book as Giles stood before him. The Watched observed him with fascination as Alucard looked over the pages again.

"It's fascinating that the Council think they have written volumes upon volumes about demons and vampires, about their ways of life and their habits when…in reality," he gave the Watcher a sardonic look before snapping the book shut mockingly, "they have written pages of nothing." Giles frowned as Alucard slid the book back on its shelf before taking the offered glass of whiskey.

"I would say the Council knows a great deal about vampires." Giles argued. Alucard gave a quiet scoff, taking a smooth mouthful of his beverage.

"They know a great deal about killing them, but they lack _your_ experience in the field, Mr Giles," he answered as he sat down on the sofa, Giles moving to sit opposite him in the armchair, "they have not seen how vampires live night to night and how each individual vampire is as unique as each individual human." He chuckled shortly. "But then again, some vampires have no idea what it means to be what they are other than the blood and the hunt. And I suppose they are the _only_ vampires your council have thought to base their assumptions on." Giles tilted his head, engrossed by the powerful vampire before him. He knew there was so much about Alucard that was a mystery and that there was far more to him than met the eye.

But tonight was not the night for those questions.

"Why are you here, Alucard?" He asked. "I'm sure you did not wake me at such an ungodly hour to bring Willow here for the night and to debate the Council's short comings." Alucard let out another quite snort.

"Willow." Giles leant back, eying him shrewdly.

"What has she done?" Alucard took another mouthful of his drink.

"If you need to ask that question, you clearly have not been paying attention to your charges, Mr Giles." He responded sardonically. As the Watcher spluttered indignantly, he went on. "She has been playing God, Watcher, and she has been for some time." Giles bit the inside of his mouth, raising his drink to his lips for a long gulp before speaking.

"I understand that Willow returning Buffy to life has given her an inflated opinion of her abilities but…"

"Inflated?" Alucard let out a rich chuckle. "There is nothing inflated about her opinion. She is an _extremely_ powerful witch, Watcher. One you have not given any form of proper instruction to in all the time you have known her. She is _entirely_ self-taught and, as a result, has none of the discipline an instructor could instil in her."

"She has been practicing spells with Tara for…"

"It is not Tara's responsibility to train her, Watcher. It is _yours_ and you have been _sorely_ lacking in that department." Alucard's judgemental tone struck a nerve with Giles, who put his glass down with a thump and pointed at the vampire.

"Now see here! I respect who and what you are, Alucard, but Willow's witchcraft is not my responsibility or my area of expertise! Perhaps I should have been more watchful, but she advanced so quickly that there was very little I could." He argued Alucard just watched him calmly. "You may be the agent of the Powers, but I will not have you lecture me on where I have failed as a Watcher!" Alucard stared at him for a long moment with such intensity that Giles actually began to regret his words. He swallowed nervously as the first vampire's gaze bored into him.

"' _Tell me and I forget. Teach me and I remember. Involve me and I learn.'_ " Giles frowned at Alucard's quote as the vampire drained the last of his whiskey. "The Xunzi." He offered in explanation. "I have no doubt that Tara told Willow many times about the dangers of magic and how addictive it can be, but I _do_ doubt Willow even remembers what was said. _You_ have known her longer andshould have taken a firm hand with her the _second_ she started using magic, Watcher. But you did not, leading to this whole mess we have now." Giles, hit hard by both the accusation and the truth of those words, hung his head. "And now you must do what you should have done years ago and teach her properly…before she harms someone else." Alucard stood and began to leave.

"What do you mean?" He stopped and turned to look at Giles who looked confused and worried. "What has Willow done?"

"I will not do Willow a disservice by confessing her sins for her." The vampire replied. "Get the story from her, Watcher. And then, make sure she is better equipped to wield the power she has. She could do a lot of good…as long as she is kept on the right path." He headed for the door, pulling it open.

"And you think I am the one to teach her?" Alucard paused for a moment, Giles watching expectantly.

"' _Without a mentor in life, one can easily succumb to folly, without a mentor in life one can easily become self-centred, capricious and arrogant._ '" He quoted before glanced back at the Watcher wisely, "I think it's past that point now, don't you? Good night, Watcher." He went to leave again before a thought struck. "Oh, you may wish to keep her away from Xander." Giles frowned in bemusement.

"You think he had something to do with her actions?"

"I think his influence didn't help." With that short answer, Alucard left the apartment, leaving a concerned Giles behind him.

…

Buffy was awakened by the sounds of heavy boots on the stairs. She glanced around the room, vainly searching for a clock before realising she was in Spike's room. And that a vampire had little need for a clock being nocturnal…not that Spike ever conformed to that rule.

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed just in time for the door to open and reveal Spike as he stepped into the room. He stopped at the sight of her, looking surprised to see her there though not unhappy.

"Hey…" she greeted, sleepily.

"Hey," he shrugged off his coat, folding over the chair, "you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah," she rubbed her eyes, "Tara and Dawn are in my room. I didn't think you'd mind if I slept here tonight." He shook his head.

"Not at all, darlin'." He shrugged, jerking his thumb to the door. "Guess that just means I'll sleep on the couch." She frowned.

"Why? You can stay here." He glanced at her questioningly. "What? We've been sharing a bed practically every night since I got back." He tilted his head with a slight smile.

"I think you waking up and calling me after having a nightmare is a bit different than…"

"Spike." He stopped as she gave him an amused but stern look.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get into bed." He chuckled, taking off his shirt and preceding to slip into sweatpants. Buffy turned away, her cheeks glowing red as he took of his boots and jeans. She heard him still snickering as the duvet was pulled back and she felt the bed dip as he slid in.

"Okay, you can stop hiding your blushing eyes." She turned around, seeing him lying back with one arm curled behind his head, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well, forgive a girl for being surprised when the man she's been kissing the last week just decides to strip naked in front of her." He chuckled.

"Says the girl who pulled said man into the shower with her the first night we were here." Her blush deepened.

"Shut up." She muttered as she shifted over and snuggled into his shoulder. His hand began trailing up and down her spine as they lay in silence, simply enjoying and taking comfort in each other's presence.

"Hell of a day, huh?" Spike muttered. She nodded against him.

"Yeah, you can say that again." She answered softly. "I'm still having trouble believing that Willow did this." He grunted.

"These days I have trouble believing the things she hasn't done." She looked at him for a moment, seeing the anger in his face. She sighed and began stroking the skin on his chest to soothe him.

"Let's not think about it, I just want to go to sleep without an angry vampire lying next to me." He chuckled and nodded, still trailing his fingers up her back. Her back arched a little, a small sigh of pleasure leaving her lips.

"All right." She smiled at him before leaning over to give him a chaste kiss. He murmured into her mouth, running his fingers through her hair for a moment before pulling away. "Sweet dreams, Buffy."

"Sweet dreams, Spike."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse_


	15. Chapter 15- A Light That Burns

Upon leaving Giles's apartment, Alucard had sensed a change in his bond with Mina. Her emotional state had shifted many times throughout the evening: first there was shock, then there was anger followed by bitterness to what he sensed now: a strange concoction of painful grief and cold rage. He had managed to keep himself on task whilst dealing with the Willow situation but now he could finally find his mate.

She was obviously extremely upset.

It did not take him long to find her. He had been striding through a back alley, following her scent when the sounds of battle caught his attention. Not long after hearing the yells and cracks of flesh on flesh, a body came sailing into view and crashed into the wall of the alley. As the woman slowly rose to her feet, a stake torpedoed into her heart and she immediately crumpled into dust. Casually moving past the pile of dust, he stepped into the side street to watch the events unfold.

Mina was in the middle of a group of four vampires and, needless to say, _they_ were on the receiving end of an extremely brutal beating. Mina spun on the spot and kicked one unfortunate vampire in the chest and sent him to the floor, choking for unneeded air. Drawing another stake from her holster, she caught an attempt swipe at her neck and drove it into the offending vampire's chest. As the dust was lifted up by the nightly breeze, she struck a large male vampire in the throat and sent him stumbling back.

Whilst physically much larger than the Eternal Slayer, the poor creature could do nothing in the face of her fierce onslaught. She buried her fist in his gut before smashing her knee into his face and spin-kicking him back. Before he could recover, Mina leapt towards him and slammed both feet into his torso. As he writhed on the floor, bleeding from the nose and mouth, she brought her heel down on his head before running her stake through his heart

Turning to the final opponent before her, she dropped her stake and walked towards him methodically. Alucard prowled around the edges of the fight, knowing he was not needed and letting her find the release she was seeking. The lone vampire let out a desperate howl and charged, but Mina calmly grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder to the floor. Wrapping her leg around his arm, she jerked it to the side with a sickening crunch.

As the vampire yowled in pain, clutching his now useless appendage, she began raining punches down on him, striking every inch of him she could reach. As Mina continued to savagely beat the vampire into submission, her hands gradually lit up with Heaven's Touch. The demon beneath her began screaming in agony as her punches started to, not only bruise and tear his skin, but also burn his flesh as the divine aspect of her powers was not doubt corrosive to a creature of the night. All the while, she struck again and again and again. There was no mercy and there was no reprieve.

Meanwhile, the vampire she had struck down at the start had slowly clambered to his feet. A snarl etched on his fanged features, he prowled towards the occupied Mina no doubt eager for some revenge. But, sadly for him, he never got the chance as Alucard watched his approach. Drawing his hand back, the First Vampire swung his arm out and his blood whip shot out of his wrist and coiled around the vampire's neck. As the unlucky creature groped uselessly, Alucard jerked his hand and a loud crunch signalled the violent explosion of dust.

As the whip receded into his wrist, Alucard turned his attention to Mina. By this point, she had cast herself astride the now bloody and smoking vampire as she continued to punish him with her fists. And, she was showing no signs of relenting.

"Mina," Alucard called to her but she barely acknowledged him, intent on continuing the torture of her prey, "Mina!" Her head jerked up to glare at him as she took deep breaths, her hands still glowing dangerously. "I think he is past the point of fighting back." She glanced down at the vampire beneath her. His face was a mixture of horrific bruises, dreadful cuts and smoking burns, making him seem far less human than he had ever been as a vampire.

With a huff, Mina raised her right hand and Heaven's Touch responded. The light rippled for a moment before turning from a shapeless aura to the form of a sharpened stake. With no compunction, Mina drove her light into the vampire's chest. Instead of breaking into dust, the vampire let out a tortured cry as his body burned from the inside out, as if suddenly devoured by an internal flame, and was soon reduced to a pile of smouldering ashes. It was a quick but painful end.

Mina rose to her feet, the glow of her hands receding as she collected herself for a few moments. Alucard approached her, standing behind his mate as she breathed heavily. He could still feel her emotional turmoil. He ran a hand through his jet black hair, smoothing it back as he spoke.

"That was not like you." He pointed out. She glanced back at him, her jade eyes shining dangerously. "You never draw out the kill, even when you have every right to." She scoffed, looking away.

"It's been a long night…and I would rather take my anger out on these sorrow excuses for vampires than track down one of the three people who deserve it." She muttered, her voice trembling. "So no this is not like me, Alucard, and frankly I don't care." He tilted his head, sensing more behind her words.

"What is wrong, Mina?" he asked, gently. She stiffened as he went on. "I know you, there is something else behind this that does not involve what happened to Tara tonight or Buffy being taken from her place in heaven." He stepped forward slowly. "What is it?" She stared off into the night as he waited patiently for her response.

She licked her lips.

"I…" She bit her lip, "Every time I look at Buffy, and now Tara, it's like I am looking at myself, all those years ago." Alucard watched her as she spoke, his eyes warm with understanding. "I imagine that was the expression on my face, that look of empty betrayal and broken trust that they've been feeling ever since this whole mess started." She chewed on the inside of her mouth, her eyes watering. "I understand, Alucard, I understand with perfect clarity what has happened to them," she turned to look at him, "because it happened to me too." He sighed and slowly came towards her as she sniffled, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Mina…"

"I was them once," she went on, her voice quivering under the force of emotions, "I gave _everything_ to my calling, _everything_ , and it was thrown back into my face when Abraham slit my throat that night all because I broke one rule, all because I fell in love with you!" She screamed the last part as he gently took hold of her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "That's all I can see every time I look at them," she mumbled into his shoulder, "I see my life replay before my eyes, everything I have given to this miserable world and being betrayed by the man who was like a father to me." He shushed her, stroking her hair soothingly as she wept.

After a few moments, she took a deep, shaky breath before pulling back. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and Alucard reached up to brush them away. Mina searched his eyes for answers as she spoke again.

"Why is it the only person I know without a doubt I can trust is the one I am supposed to kill?" She shook her head as he cupped her face lovingly. "I'm sorry, I don't know where this is all coming from." He smiled in understanding.

"I do, you have never been able to reconcile what happened to you. This whole situation, it has brought back memories you never truly buried," She sighed, wiping her face. "Maybe this is your chance to finally have closure and put the memory to rest." Mina nodded. "Perhaps finally telling Buffy what happened to you will help?" She shrugged.

"Perhaps," she gave him a small smile, "thank you." He nodded as she stepped back a little more. For a moment she gazed at him, her mate. The man she had dedicated her immortality to after being brought back to life. And in that moment, she was struck by how much he meant to her.

As he cocked his head, curious at her appraisal of him, she grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him. Their lips met in a hard fervent kiss as Mina devoured his mouth. Alucard's hand slid into her flame-coloured hair as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his lips, prying them apart to slip her tongue into his mouth, fully sampling his taste.

After a few moments of passion, she pulled back with a wet smack. He arched a brow as she panted for air, smiling at her teasingly.

"And what did I do to deserve that?" He drawled. With a giggle she touched his cheek, her eyes dancing with adoration.

"Everything."

…

After knocking tentatively on the bedroom door, Buffy cracked the door open and peeked inside. Tara was laying on her side, facing away from the door. Tara looked over her shoulder at her, giving a small, forced smile as she entered the room.

"Hey…" Buffy's eyes creased in sadness as she heard the emptiness in Tara's voice. Being let down by someone who meant the world to you was a bitter pill to swallow. She knew that.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" The witch looked away, her eyes going to the wall. For a moment she was silent, Buffy waiting patiently for her to speak.

"How am I feeling?" She answered. She licked her lips, shaking her head on her pillow. "I'm not really feeling anything. It's…I don't know, I feel like everything I thought I knew has been destroyed and everything I thought I could trust was a lie. I never thought she could do something like…something like she did." Tara swallowed, determined not to break down again as she took a deep breath. "Is this how you felt?" She turned over so she could gaze at Buffy, who had stepped into the room at this point. "When we tore you out of heaven, is this how you felt?" The Slayer sighed before nodding slowly. Tara's face fell at that before she turned away. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

There was no reply from the Slayer but before Tara could think to assume she had left the room, the bed dipped behind her. The witch gasped quietly as Buffy's arm slid around her, the other woman spooning her from behind in a platonic gesture of support. Tara's chin trembled in surprise as Buffy embraced her.

"It isn't you who has to apologise, Tara." Buffy reassured her, her arm tightening around supportively. "But…I want you to know that bottling it up isn't going to help." Tara looked over her shoulder at her again, as Buffy went on. "All it'll do is make you feel worse, because all you're doing is focusing on what is hurting you. Trust me, I know" She reached up to rub her shoulder soothingly. "I'm not going to push you into talking about it when you're not ready, but when you are…" she smiled, "I'm here for you." The witch's eyes watered but she gave a grateful nod as Buffy gave her shoulder a squeeze before sliding off the bed.

As she did so, they heard the front door open.

"That'll be Mina." Buffy turned to go. "You get some rest, Tara. Just don't stay cooped up in here too long, it won't help." She instructed gently. Tara nodded as Buffy went to leave.

"Buffy?" She turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Her lips curved upward as she ducked her head at Tara, who curled back up in bed as Buffy quietly pulled the door closed.

Descending the stairs, she was greeted by the sight of Mina having a quiet conversation with Dawn. Buffy watched, almost jealously, as Mina gave the teenager a smile and gentle squeeze on the shoulder before Dawn disappeared into the kitchen. The Eternal Slayer seemed to just exude warmth and kindness that belied the fierce combat prowess that Buffy knew without a doubt she possessed. Mina looked up at the stairs at her, that warm smile ever present on her face.

"Good morning, Buffy." She greeted, one hand going to her hip. She glanced up the stairs, her eyes creasing for a moment, "how is Tara?" Buffy shrugged.

"Hard to say, she's still…shaken to put it mildly, but she's staying as strong as she can." Mina nodded.

"Good, she will be fine as long as she's got everyone's support." Mina gave her an encouraging smile, "she's made of sterner stuff than she is given credit for." Buffy nodded in agreement, Tara was often underestimated due to her shyness and many did not see the iron underneath the timid beauty. "Are you ready to start?" Mina asked. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah." Mina proceeded to lead her outside to being the next phrase of their training.

"You okay?" Mina glanced back at her Slayer sister as they went through door, frowning.

"Why would I not be?" She answered. Buffy shrugged as they reached the garden.

"Last night, you were really upset by what happened with Tara…probably more than the rest of us. Why?" She answered. Mina sighed, slowly turning around so they were gazing at each other.

"This situation, from you being brought back to life to Willow's betrayal of Tara, has…brought up some old memories that I thought I'd buried a long time ago." Mina folded her arms as she spoke, Buffy watching her sympathetically.

"Yeah, you said you were killed by your Watcher." Buffy replied, carefully. Mina pursed her lips a feeling of bitter, once forgotten, hatred rising in her at the memory of the man who had been a father figure in her mortal life.

"Yes…I would rather leave it at that for the time being." She held up her hand as the younger Slayer went to protest. "I will tell you the story another day, Buffy. Alucard seems to think this is my chance to have some closure over what happened to me." She sighed again. "But…it is something I have only ever discussed with him," she glanced away, gazing blankly at the trees of the garden as her auburn hair fluttered in the breeze. "Telling someone other than Alucard…is new territory for me." She gave Buffy an almost pleading look. "I need some time to get used to the idea." Buffy nodded.

"I understand."

"Thank you." Mina closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to rid her mind of any distractions. "Now, let's begin." Buffy straightened as the Eternal Slayer's hands lit up brightly, even the sunlight. "Since you appear to have mastered summoning 'Heaven's Touch' so quickly, perhaps we should move on the next stage of your instruction," Mina's lips curled into a smirk, "using it as a weapon." Buffy nodded almost eagerly as her Slayer sister went on. When the older slayer gave her a pointed look, she called up her light, her hands glowing as brightly as Mina's.

"Now, if we take a few steps back, when you first summoned your power on the night of your return did anything happen to give you a…hint of what it could do?" Mina asked. Buffy thought back to her first night back in the realm of living once more, going over the events in her mind before she replied.

"Well, I noticed that when Spike touched it, it burned him." Mina nodded in response.

"Anything that is holy burns a vampire, unless that vampire is Alucard." She answered. Buffy furrowed her brow in question but Mina waved her off before continuing with her lesson, "anything else?"

"Um," Buffy licked her lips, her brow creased in thought as she shook her head in confusion, "I…" then her mind clicked, remembering when she had Xander pinned to the floor, "when I first realised I had 'Heaven's Touch' it was…it was in a shape. Not like this," she raised her hands that were enveloped with the shapeless light. Mina nodded.

"Exactly." She lifted her own hand, studying the glow closely, "calling upon it is only the first step. Heaven's Touch can be moulded into any form we choose, specifically into a weapon to use against whatever we might come across." She glanced at Buffy again, who listened intently. "What form did it take?" Buffy shrugged, looking a little sheepish.

"Nothing fancy, just a stake." Mina chuckled.

"Ah, the weapon of choice for women like us." She mused. "It was the same for me, the first time I was able to…mould it in a form of my choosing, it was a stake." She tilted her head as Buffy took in every word. "Perhaps it's natural that a stake is the first shape we can make with Heaven's Touch. I mean after all," she gave Buffy a sly smile, "we use them every night." The younger Slayer snorted.

"So, how does it work?" Buffy asked. "What do I do?" Mina thought for a moment.

"The first time I conjured a stake with my light, I was fighting a vampire and I had used my last stake killing his nest-mates." Mina thought back to that night. It had been roughly three months after her own return from heaven and she and Alucard had been hunting a savage nest of vampires. During the fight, they had been separated and she had lost her weapon after killing seven of the fifteen vampires in the nest. "I remember thinking, what I really needed was a stake and," she held up her still glowing hand for Buffy to see. The younger Slayer watched fascinated as the light seemed to vibrate and then ripple before sliding into the form of their weapon of choice, "that happened. Needless to say, the vampire was more shocked than I was…right before he died."

"Wow," Buffy breathed, amazed by how…simple it seemed to be, "so how do I do that?"

"Just _think_ that you need a stake in your hand. That you need a _weapon_ in your hand." Mina emphasised. "The rest should take care of itself." Buffy nodded slowly, before swallowing and taking a deep breath. Then she closed her eyes, a look of immense focus form on her face.

She tried to imagine she was in a fight she could not win, she imagined all of her past foes and how badly she had to defeat them again. She thought of how desperately she needed a weapon to strike down all of her enemies. She needed just one finally surge of strength to bring them down and save the world again.

It was as if something clicked in her, as something responded to her desire, her _need_ for victory.

Buffy felt the warmth in her hand, given off by Heaven's Touch, begin to shift. She could feel how the light pulsed in her hand and then, slowly, seemed to slide over her skin and into her palm where the warmth grew into a comforting heat. Suddenly, it was like there was something solid in her hand and she opened her eyes, letting out a small gasp.

Heaven's Touch had responded to her thoughts and moulded itself into the form of her weapon of choice: a Slayer's sharpened stake. She looked up at Mina, breathless with laughter, and the elder Slayer nodded in approval.

"As I said, it is probably natural that a stake would be the first weapon of choice that Heaven's Touch would take." She smiled as Buffy looked over her new 'weapon', running her finger along the light as if it were a solid object. "Buffy, you should probably recall your light now." The other Slayer frowned.

"Why?"

"It will drain you if you keep it in that form for too long without practice." Mina explained. "As you told me before the first time you channelled your power was extremely exhausting, no?" Buffy pouted but conceded her point, willing her powers to die down before shutting it off completely. Mina chuckled at the disappointed look on her face. "Practice moulding your light into a stake for a while until you, what's the phrase? 'Get the hang of it.'" Buffy nodded. "After you've done that, we can move on to conjuring up different forms."

"Wait, there's more? We can actually make more?" Buffy exclaimed. Mina nodded.

"A stake is our _first_ weapon, but it is not the _only_ one we use in our fight, is it?" She pointed out. "I imagine you prefer a different weapon to your stake from time to time." She chuckled. "I would rather use a genuine stake than mould it with my light if at all possible." She smirked. "I prefer a different weapon when using Heaven's Touch." Buffy frowned.

"And what's that?"

Mina arched a brow but then turned to face the trees at the end of the garden. She raised both her hands, glowing anew with her power, closing her right hand into a fist and pressing the palm of her left to her knuckles. She drew her left hand back, her light stretching out. Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as Mina channelled her Heaven's Touch into the form of a bow and arrow. Mina drew back the 'bowstring' of her weapon and then fired a bolt of light into the tree line.

The 'arrow' pierced right through the tree and rocketed off into the distance. In the tree's trunk was a small, smouldering hole where Mina's power had burnt right through it. The Eternal Slayer turned, her hands returning to normal, and laughed at the stunned expression on Buffy's face.

"You liked that?" Buffy only nodded in stupefied wonder.

…

Giles had just finished his phone call when there was a knock on his door. He chanced a quick glance back towards the room where Willow was sleeping before going to answer. Looking through peep hole, he groaned quietly before opening the door.

"Xander." He greeted coolly. The boy looked a bit taken aback by the cold greeting, but quickly recovered.

"Hey, Giles. Have you seen Willow?" The Watcher sighed. He honestly thought he would have more time to work with the witch before Xander came sniffing around for her. But sadly, time was not on his side on this occasion.

"I have, she is staying here with me." Xander frowned.

"Did something happen? Is she okay?" The Watcher's eyes hardened dangerously. Perhaps Alucard had been right after all. Xander's ignorance of Willow's actions was almost damning as the supposed altruistic nature of his own. He wondered how long he had been wilfully blind to the two of them.

"Yes, something happened. And no, she is not okay. She has not been for some time, something Tara had made very clear to you which you deliberately ignored." He answered, dangerously.

"Look," Xander answered, holding out his hand in a placating manner, hoping to stem the coming lecture, "I get that Willow has been using a lot of magic lately but…"

"'Using a lot of magic' is that what you call it?" Giles demanded. "She has been raising the dead, manipulating people's mind and forcing her will onto others!" He growled, trying to hold in his usually reserved temper. "If you want clear evidence of her crimes, Xander, look at Tara…"

"What does Tara have to do with this?" Xander retorted, in confusion. Giles raised his head, hearing both the denial and seeing the utter ignorance of the boy in front of him. He honestly believed Willow was doing nothing wrong and he pondered just how much of that had translated onto Willow herself.

" _I think his influence didn't help."_ He replayed Alucard's words in his head and realised just how true they had been. How much had they allowed Xander to get away with even when he was completely in the wrong with both his words and his actions?

"Everything, Xander." He answered shortly. "It would be best if you leave, Willow and I have a great deal to discuss." The young man frowned, not happy at being dismissed so abruptly.

"Can I see her?"

"No, you cannot." With that, Giles shut the door on Xander's stunned face. He turned away to see Willow standing in the door of the guest room. For a moment, they just gazed at each other before she ducked her head and retreated into the room. Giles exhaled roughly through his nose before going to sitting room to wait for her to join him.

Perhaps it _was_ time he started attending to his long ignored negligence towards Willow.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse_


	16. Chapter 16- Falling into Place

"How long have they been doing this?" Dawn asked as she and Spike watched Mina and Buffy in the garden, training with their powers. Spike glanced at her with a smirk, putting his duster on. The sun was very low in the sky and they planned to go back to the house to grab some of hers and Tara's things. It was a safe bet they would not be returning home anytime soon after the events of the night before.

"All day, every day for the past week," he answered. "It's quite fun to watch actually, not often you see two Slayers training." Dawn nodded, looking at her sister closely.

She was happier, _much_ happier. The withdrawn and distraught woman who had been brought back by Willow's spell was gone and replaced by her sister again. Her green eyes were dancing with glee as she kept training with her new powers. And the smile on her face was a genuine one. What was more beautiful to see was the way Buffy would gaze over at Spike.

There was a warmth in her eyes that had not been there before. A trust that only came when someone had been witnessed at their absolute worst but had been carried through by a friend. Dawn could see the affection brewing inside Buffy towards the vampire now and it was a sight to see.

It had been a long time since Buffy had had someone in her life, other than Dawn herself, who she could trust unconditionally.

"She's happier," Dawn pointed out, turning to the vampire, "she's actually herself again." She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Momentarily stunned by her sudden movement, Spike stumbled a bit before catching himself. "And it's because of you."

"Not just me, Alucard and Mina have been helping too."

"Yeah, they've been dropping in, but you," she pulled back, giving him a radiant smile, "you've been here every day since she came back. And I know how Buffy gets when she's down, or angry, or generally being bitchy," he snorted at that, "I think it's helped, you being here and seeing the way she's looking at you." Spike arched a brow in confusion causing Dawn to roll her eyes, "Men. The point is, she's happy and it's because of you." She leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Spike." He ducked his head for a moment.

"All right, enough of this lovey-dovey stuff, what'd you say we go get yours and Glinda's stuff?" She nodded with a grin and Spike moved to the back door. "Hey, Summers!" Buffy looked up from her light, Mina looking between them with knowing smile. Dawn smirked as her sister approached Spike.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to take Dawnie and get some of hers and Tara's things, need anything while we're there?" She shook her head, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders, much to Dawn's surprise. She had not realised their relationship had progressed this far as Spike's hands found purchase on Buffy's waist.

"Nothing comes to mind, I imagine Dawn will think of few things." Dawn smirked at her sister, who knew her well enough to know she was going to pick up some of her belongings anyway. "You'll be okay, with the Bringers and Warren running around?" Spike nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, see you in a bit." She nodded before leaning up and stealing an innocent kiss from him. Dawn's eyes went wide and she started bouncing on the spot with glee until Spike held up a finger to her and she pouted.

"Not a word until we're the car, Dawn." She giggled as Buffy blushed a little before the two of them heading for Spike's car. Buffy grinned heading back towards Mina, glancing after the two as she did so.

"All done?" Mina teased with a cheeky grin. Buffy nodded, her blush deepening.

"Yeah, where were we?" As she spoke, her hands lit up again.

 **...**

"You didn't tell me that you and Buffy were together now!" Dawn squealed almost the second they got in the car. Her voice reached such a pitch that Spike actually flinched and held his hand to one ear.

"Christ! Volume, bite sized!" He protested. She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," she mumbled before bouncing in her chair as they pulled onto the main road towards Sunnydale, "but seriously you didn't tell me!" Spike rolled his eyes at her teenaged enthusiasm.

"Can't say we're really together yet, pet. We're just taking it one day at a time."

"Yeah, right. Not really together, but totally sucking face at every opportunity." Spike snorted at her insolence. "So, what? It's like a friends with benefits deal?" He thought for a moment, eyes on the road as Dawn watched him expectantly.

"I don't know what kind of deal it is, Dawn. But…it's what Buffy wants." He turned to her with an emotionally open gaze, something that made her forget for a moment that she was sitting next to one of the deadliest vampires recorded. "And what she wants is what she gets."

"But what about you want?" She replied, wisely. He gave her a warm smile, detecting the concern in her voice.

"What I want, all I ever wanted, was for her to let me in." He turned back to the road, his smile growing a little wider. "And she did that. I got what I want." Dawn studied him with a wisdom far beyond her teenaged years.

He was open book of emotion. Unlike other vampires, who would usually disregarded their humanity, Spike wore it on his sleeve. In fact, he paraded it around for others to see. And even though it disgusted others of his kind, especially his 'family, Spike wore his humanity like a badge of honour. It was symbol that he was his own man and nothing could change that. And the emotions that others claimed vampires could never feel, he felt.

And he felt them with an intensity most humans would fear to experience. And his love for her sister was intense…and selfless.

"You love her way too much, you know that?" She remarked.

"No, Dawn," he sighed, giving her wry smirk, "I'll never love her enough." She returned his smirk as they fell into a comfortable silence.

It did not take them long to get back to Revello Drive, thanks to the setting sun most of the roads were clear. Whilst they would never admit to it, the human population knew all too well that roaming the streets at night was not the safest of choices. And even in the early hours of the evening, it was best to return to the safety of one's home than take the chance of running into a creature of the night.

Dawn waited patiently in the car as Spike pulled up outside the house and got out the car to check inside. She carefully kept watch, her hand drifting to the stake that Spike kept stashed in the car just in case. After a few minutes, Spike reappeared at the front door and waved at her to come in. She climbed out and jogged up the path and entering the house.

She and Spike headed upstairs, she headed into Tara's room and him into hers to start packing some things. She quickly and efficiently packed away a large collection of Tara's clothes and magical items. If she had her way, neither of them were going to be coming back here any time soon. That thought struck her suddenly and she sunk onto the bed, gazing at the wall in thought.

It occurred to Dawn now how much the house no longer felt like home to her. At first, she thought it was because of what Willow had done to Tara downstairs but she quickly realised that it had started long before that. It had started when her mother died and no matter how hard she or Buffy had tried to make it home, without Joyce, it slowly began to feel alien to her. She felt as though she was in a stranger's home.

Buffy's death had been the final nail in the coffin so to speak. In spite of Willow's attempts to make the house hers and despite Tara doing her best to keep Dawn happy, there was nothing in the house that made her feel safe anymore. It was just a roof over her head that held her belongings and had a bed for her to sleep in. It was a sanctuary…but no longer a home.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear Spike come in.

"Everything packed, pet…?" he trailed off, seeing the faraway look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She shrugged as he sat down next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I just…" she licked her lips, giving a small shake of her head, "I've lived in this house my whole life, Spike. Every memory I have is here, but…" she turned to him, her eyes melancholy, "it doesn't feel like home anymore. I don't…want to be here anymore." Spike tilted his head, stroking her hair in understanding. "Ever since mom died it never really felt right to be here but then…when Buffy died," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, "it stopped being home…and just became a house."

"Home is when your family is, not where you born and raised." Spike answered, resting his cheek on her head. "It's never about where, it's always about who." She sniggered.

"I guess that explains why you turned out the way you did." He chuckled.

"Maybe." He conceded before shifting to kneel in front of Dawn. She gazed at him as he smiled at her. "Stop thinking about home as a place and start thinking about it as family. That way, you'll always feel at home."

"Is that why you stuck around so long?" She asked. His face dropped into something warm and open, something that should never appear on the face of a vampire. She saw everything he felt in that moment, his affection for her, his love for Buffy everything.

"I stayed because this is home," he leant forward meaningfully, " _you're_ home to me. You and your sister." Dawn beamed, his words meaning more to her than he could know. "Now, what'd you say we finish packing," she nodded and they got back to work.

Thanks to Spike's vampire speed, and Dawn's teenaged tenacity, they were quickly able to get everything they needed packed away before taking them out to the car. As Spike focused filling up the backseat and trunk, Dawn went back inside and had a final look around. Glancing around the lounge, she saw a picture, one of the few family picture they had, and picked it up.

It was an image of her mother, Buffy and herself, sitting out in the garden all of them smiling at camera as the sunlight washed over them. And it was the few moments since coming to Sunnydale they had been happy and together as a family. Dawn's lips twitched at the memory as she ran her hand over the picture, before tucking it into her jacket as Spike came back into the house.

"Is that everything, pet?" He asked. She nodded, turning to him.

"Yeah, let's go." He went to reply before tensing up. He looked around in alarm, his nostrils flaring as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Dawn frowned. "Spike?" He said nothing as he continued took glance around wildly, his eyes shooting towards the kitchen and the back door. A growl rumbled out of his throat and his eyes turned amber.

The sound of a knife being drawn just outside the front door caused his head to snap to the side

"Dawn, go upstairs!"

"What…"

"Now!" With a frightened yelp she hurried for the stairs, just as the window to the lounge was smashed open by a body jumping through it. She shrieked, sprinting up to her room and closing the door, as Spike charged the Bringer that had invaded the house.

To his credit, the Bringer was able to turn his knife towards Spike but the vampire was faster. Grabbing the knife-wielding arm, Spike pulled him in and drove his knee into the Bringer's gut. He spiked his elbow into the back of his head before snapping the demon's neck.

A second Bringer emerged from the kitchen but the vampire met him head-on. He punched him twice in the face before seizing his neck and smashing his head against the wall. For Spike, who normally enjoyed the rush of a good brawl, was not wasting his time. With Dawn upstairs, he needed these Bringers dead. He slammed the Bringer's skull against the wall twice, blood splattering over the pain before the demon fell.

Spinning round, Spike quickly disarmed a third attacker, turning the knife on its wielder and plunging the blade through the demon's heart. As the body fell, Spike straightened up, briefly turning his attention upstairs to hear Dawn in her room. For a second, he let his guard down…and he paid for it.

The sickening squelch of a blade running through flesh echoed through the room. Spike howled in pain as he stumbled forward, his back alight with agony from just below his right shoulder down to his left hip, thanks to the laceration courtesy of the Bringer's knife. He arched his back, eyes clenched shut and jaw tightened.

Suddenly he whipped around, his eyes turning amber and his fangs descended. The pain of his wound had awakened the hungry, and long dormant, master vampire within him. He let a dangerous snarl ripple into the air before surging forward. In that moment, Spike felt as though he was having an outer body experience

The Bringer brought the knife up to stab him but Spike was too fast and strong. He tackled his enemy to the ground, pinning to the floor before he began raining punches on him. The knife clattered to the floor as the Bringer tried to defend himself, to no avail. The crack of knuckles on skin echoed again and again as Spike struck blow after blow down on his adversary, growling with each strike. Eventually, the Bringer's hand dropped to floor lifeless as Spike delivered one final punch to the head and straightened up.

His victim lay twitching beneath, the life slowly draining away from the Bringer. Spike's inner demon roar in triumph as he cracked his neck, ignoring the pain of his knife wound as he stood up. He panted, letting the rush of the fight flow through him for the first time since he was unchained.

He had to say, it felt pretty good.

But then he was broken from his thoughts by a scream upstairs. A scream that brought him back to himself.

"LET ME GO!" Dawn!

With a vampiric bark, Spike tore up the stairs. He turned his gaze towards Dawn's room, seeing her being dragged out of her door by a young man. A short man, with black hair and brown eyes and seemed completely out of place in his attempted kidnapping. Spike recognised him from before but in that moment all he cared about was that he had his hands on one of his girls.

Jonathan had no time to even recognise Spike was on the landing, he was so preoccupied with Dawn, trying to pull her out of the house. He only became aware when Spike's hand seized his wrist and jerked it the side with a nauseating crunch. He screamed as Dawn stumbled back against the wall, her face pale and looking sickly from the noise alone.

Quicker than either could see, Spike's fingers wrapped around the young man's throat and heaved him up into the air and slamming him against the wall. Jonathan let out a strangled grunt, raising his only usable hand to try and pry the vampire's grip from his neck. A steady, threatening rumble rose up in the vampire's throat as his grip tightened on the boy in his grasp, who squeaked in response.

Spike's anger at the boy trying to kidnap Dawn was exasperated by the fact he could smell the scent of another human on him. The scent that he somehow knew belonged to one Warren Mears. Spike's vice-like grip tightened even more, the thought of that cretin trying to take Dawn for whatever the First Evil had planned caused his demon to snarl in protective fury as pressing Jonathan into the wall with even more force.

His amber eyes watched with satisfaction as blood began to ooze from Jonathan's nose while the boy started to turn blue from the lack of air. Everything was screaming at him to kill the person in his grip, _everything._ But then, a soft, pleading voice cut through the vampire's desire for death.

"Spike," Dawn approached shakily, rubbing her arm that Jonathan had held so tightly, "Spike, I'm okay, so you don't have to kill him." She beseeched him. She knew that whatever progress had made between Spike and Buffy would be destroyed if he did not let Jonathan go, and she also knew Spike would never forgive himself.

Spike growled in protest, Jonathan straining even more for air as he groaned shrilly in his vain attempt to breathe. Dawn reached out and gently touched Spike's shoulder, a terrible idea…if she had been anyone else.

"I'm begging you, Spike, please stop." He looked at her then, his vampiric eyes glowing with need to maim and kill the one who had tried to hurt her. "For me." She finished softly. The growl that he had emanating throughout her plea, slowly died down and his amber eyes retreated became into their natural deep blue shade and his fangs disappeared. He turned his gaze back the boy in his grasp, who was gazing at him with wide-eyes, a desperate imploration for mercy in his eyes. And Spike let out a slow breath and released his grip.

Jonathan dropped to the floor, coughing and choking for air as Spike stood over him. The vampire took a deep calming breath. It had been a _very_ long time since he had come _that_ close to killing someone, and it had been an even longer amount time since he had actually _wanted_ to. He glanced at Dawn, who was gazing at him worriedly and he gave her a small nod. She answered with a little smile. The boy at his feet groaned, causing Spike's attention to turn back to him.

Jonathan looked up and had every intention of thanking the vampire for his mercy. But as he raised his head, he was met by Spike's fist cracking against his crown, sending him spiralling into darkness. He was alive, the rise and fall of his chest giving him away. Spike cracked his neck, fighting against every nerve in his body that was calling for him to kill the human as he turned to Dawn. She blew out a shaky breath before giving him a nod.

"Let's go." He instructed. He turned his back to her, turning back around as she let out a gasp at the sight of the wound on his back. "You okay?"

"Your back." She replied. He grunted.

"I'll be all right, come on." He descended the stairs. Dawn glanced at the crumpled form of Jonathan before following.

…

At sound of someone descending the stairs, Buffy glanced up in surprise at the sight of Tara quietly coming down the staircase. The shy witch gave her a small smile as she came into the lounge room, sitting down in the chair opposite Buffy.

"Are you okay, Tara?" Buffy enquired, her glowing hands dying down as she slid out of her cross-legged position on the floor and sitting on the sofa. The other woman nodded.

"Yeah…just needed to get out of that room." She ducked her head. "You were right, staying cooped up wasn't helping." Buffy smiled as Tara gazed at her curiously. "What were you doing?" She asked. Buffy shrugged, holding her hands and bringing out her Heaven's Touch once more. Tara's eyes widened at the sight, remembering the first time she had seen them.

"Just working on my new powers."

"New powers?" Tara licked her lips. "You mean…you got them from heaven, didn't you?" Buffy blinked. That was certainly quick, she knew Tara was clever but she had not realised just how sharp she was.

"Wow, uh, you figured that out much quicker than I did and I needed Mina to tell me where I got them from." Tara blushed a little.

"I…I had a theory about the light but didn't have any proof. I didn't think sharing my theory was a good idea, especially not with Xander and Wi…" She trailed off, unable to say Willow's name just yet, "well I didn't tell anyone that I had some idea of where it came from." Buffy shrugged again.

"Yeah, can't say I blame you. _They_ do like to live in their own worlds." She muttered, bitterly. Tara frowned at that, knowing she was right but still. "I don't think they would've believed heaven would give me little something to bring home with me."

"No, probably not. They would've just blamed it on something else and then said something was wrong with you." Tara looked down. "They never could take being told they were wrong."

"It's stupid how long I've let them get away with that," Buffy answered. She shook her head in disgust, really disliking how _much_ and how _long_ she had allowed Xander and Willow to dictate her life in the past and how little responsibility they had taken themselves. "And I'm done with that." Tara gave her a smile.

"Me too." For a moment, they gazed at each other, something profound passing between them in that moment but neither said anything about it. "So what do your new powers…" Before Tara could finish her question, the door to the house opened.

Spike and Dawn came in, each carrying three bags of belongings. Buffy and Tara each stood as Dawn dumped her things just in time to catch Spike as he staggered forward, after putting his own luggage down. Buffy felt a surge of panic wash through her as Spike lent heavily against the wall, with Dawn fussing over him fearfully. He was hurt, and quite badly.

"I told you, you should've let me carry them in." Dawn stated firmly as the two older women approached the pair.

"I am _fine_." Spike grunted in response, pushing off the wall. "Don't need to worry about me, bit." He put his hand on her shoulder. Dawn shook her head.

"Seriously cut it out!" She snapped. "You're hurt, you need to…"

"Dawn, what happened?" Buffy demanded, coming up to them. Tara hung back, watching Spike worriedly. Her sister sighed, giving Spike a look before turning to her.

"We got attacked by…demons when we went back to the house to get my and Tara's things." Buffy's eyes went round and she immediately began checking her sister of injuries. Dawn pushed her back, shaking her head. "I'm okay," she jerked her head at Spike with a glare. " _He_ isn't." Spike rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome, Dawn. Next, I won't kill the Bringers trying to kidnap you." As he said that, Mina and Alucard who had been in the garden came in. Both of them immediately became alert when they heard Spike speak as well as Buffy's response.

"Bringers tried to kidnap my sister?!" She exclaimed, anger causing through. "Is Warren out of his mind?"

"What's going on?" Mina asked, folding her arms as she stepped into the foyer. Alucard merely watched calmly. Spike sighed, grimacing before headed towards the stairs.

"I'll let Dawn bring you up to speed," he paused briefly at Buffy's sharp intake at the sight of the wound on his back, "I need a drink." He went upstairs before anyone could say anything else. As Mina led Dawn into the lounge with Alucard to speak to her, Buffy's eyes followed Spike.

She glanced between her sister and the staircase, biting her lip. She wanted to hear what had happened but at the same time, Spike was injured. And he had been injured defending her sister, _again_. And right now, it seemed like he needed some help. As she fought with herself, a gentle hand touched her arm as she looked up at Tara.

During the little exchange, Tara had quickly gone through the bags to find her herbal remedies and potions when she had seen Spike's wound. Even without seeing it, she had sensed his pain with her empathy and knew he was in a _lot_ of it, even if he hid it well. She had pulled out a salve for the wound along with a cloth and held both of them out to Buffy and nodded to the stairs with a knowing smile.

With a grateful expression, Buffy took them from her before heading up after Spike. Tara watched her go before heading into the lounge to sit next to Dawn as she began explaining what had happened to Mina and Alucard.

Upstairs, Spike entered his room, scowling through the agony in his back. He rolled his neck again, trying to think of somehow to relieve the burn. Even with his vampire healing, pain was still a bitch. He slid his duster of his shoulders, let out a sharp hiss at the pull on his back when he moved a bit too fast. Dropping his duster over a chair, he slid his shirt over his head and grimaced as the cotton pulled on the wound. He discarded his shirt and touched his shoulder just over the wound.

Going into his cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of bourbon and pulled the off the cap just as the door to his room opened. He glanced over to see Buffy step into the room and close the door behind her. She winced in sympathy as the nasty cut and approached him, holding out the bottle. Spike arched a brow when he saw them before smirking at her.

"Tara?" She nodded.

"Yeah, how is it?" she asked. He shrugged, pausing half-way as his back protested yet again.

"Hurts," he answered dryly, "but nothing vampire healing can't fix." She licked her lips and nodded to the bed.

"Sit down, let me have a look." He shook his head.

"Buffy…"

"Please, Spike." She implored and he sighed, giving in all too easily as he moved and gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. Buffy slid onto the bed so she was kneeling behind him and laid down the bottle Tara had given her.

She gently ran her finger under the wound, Spike tensing up a bit as she did so. It had stopped bleeding on the way back to the house, but now the skin around it was dark with blood and needed cleaning. Whilst infection was not a problem for vampires, it could not hurt to clean the wound. She unscrewed the lid to the salve and poured some out onto the cloth as Spike took a gulp of bourbon.

"So, you were just to going to drink it away, huh?" She inquired, teasingly. He snorted, quietly.

"Usually works, it's not the first time I've taken a knife to the back." Buffy gave a small laugh as she began cleaning the wound gently. He hissed and laid her free hand on his shoulder with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." He shook his head.

"It's okay." She smiled, resuming her task and he sighed. "How's Dawn?"

"Shaken, but safe. Thanks to you." She dropped a light kiss to his shoulder. "Thank you." He gave a small shrug, taking a long swig from the bottle as she went back to the wound. As she worked, Buffy noticed that he was deep in thought with his eyes straight ahead. Every so often, he would grunt when she dabbed a sensitive spot on his back but other than he was quiet. Lightly wiping just under his shoulder where the wound began, she flicked her eyes to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking." She gave a wry smirk at his answer.

"I can see that, what about?" He sighed, licking his lips with a slight wince as she kept dabbing the wound down to his hip.

"I nearly killed someone today." She paused for a moment, just for a moment, before continuing.

"Was it a Bringer? Because I can't say that's a problem." He shook his head.

"No, I nearly killed the human who was with them when they attacked the house." She stopped, before eyeing him calmly.

"Was it Warren?" He shook his head.

"That Jonathan kid, he was trying to kidnap Dawn." Her eyes widened, she put the cloth down and put her hands on his shoulders as went on. "I'd just taken the knife to the back and killed the Bringer who did it, when I heard her scream. When I got upstairs, he was trying to drag her and I just snapped." She watched him as he stared vacantly at the wall as he spoke,

"What happened?" She pressed, gently.

"I broke his arm for a start," he answered, "and then I had him by the throat. I was _this_ close to choking the life from him…until Dawn stopped me." He swallowed, taking a shaky breath. "It's been a long, _long_ time since I was that close to killing someone, Buffy. And I _really_ wanted to." He admitted. Buffy just listened. "I'd forgotten what that felt like, if Dawn hadn't been there…" he trailed.

He felt Buffy's touch recede from his shoulder and prepared himself for her to leave in disgust. Instead, to his surprise, she slipped round so she was kneeling in front of him, her hands holding his tenderly. She stroked his knuckles with her thumb, tilting her head as she gazed at him.

"You rescued Dawn, Spike." She reassured him, smiling as he shook his head. "I can only imagine how hard it must've been for you to let him go. But you did, you let him go and you rescued Dawn." She squeezed his hands. "That's all that matters." He shook his head, sombrely.

"I nearly killed him, Buffy…"

"But you _didn't_ ," she caressed his cheek, her thumb stroking his skin affectionately, "and that's what counts. That's all that counts." She smiled. "I believe in you, Spike." He sighed, nodding and she leant up to kiss him.

It started out innocently enough, just a gentle reassurance that she trusted him but it steadily grew more heated. It grew from a simple need to reassure him into simply a need _for_ him. She leant closer, both arms winding around his neck and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She murmured into his mouth, loving the exquisite torture he was inflicting on her lips. She gasped when he pulled her up and she straddled his lap, pressing herself against him.

Buffy's tongue slid out to seek entry into Spike's mouth and she moaned when his emerged to tangle with her own. She deepened the kiss even further, panting each time their lips broke apart briefly. Her hips began to roll, grinding her groin into his and she let out a tiny mewl of delight as she ground on the bulge forming in his jeans.

Spike broke the kiss and Buffy gasped when his mouth found her throat, leaving a trail of wet kisses and tiny bites along her skin. She scratched his chest, an erotically deep growl coming from Spike as he held one side of her face, just under her ear. She arched when his hand slid unto her top to touch her skin and she moaned in encouragement as his palm slid up to cup her breast. She caught his cheek and brought his lips back to hers and pushed herself forward.

Spike fell onto his back, hissing as duvet irritated his back but ignored it as Buffy pushed herself against him, his hand squeezing her breast and she mewled into his mouth in response. Her free hand trailed down his chest to his navel, her fingers coiling around the button of his jeans.

"Buffy?" They broke apart with a mutual gasp at Dawn's voice. Buffy was panting as Spike leant his head back, listening to the excitement rhythm of her heart as she straightened up in his lap. His hand slid out of her shirt, though hers remained braced on his navel. "Mina and Alucard would like a word with you." Buffy licked her lips, her cheeks flushing as she glanced at Spike.

She swatted his chest when she saw his smug smirk, no doubt pleased with himself due to her highly aroused state.

"Duty calls?" He asked playfully. She nodded, biting her lip as her blush deepened.

"Looks like." She clambered off him, re-setting her clothes before heading to the door. Neither of them said anything as she glanced back at him, her fingers curled around the door handle. They shared a meaningful smile. Spike sat up, his eyes dark and lustful.

Buffy's lips twitched a little higher as she gave him a smouldering look from under her lashes before stepping out of the room.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	17. Chapter 17- The Final Step

_Just a friendly warning: this chapter contains smut, if this isn't your thing you may skip...otherwise enjoy!_

* * *

Jonathan eyes fluttered open as he groaned. He felt the pain in his right arm and he could also feel that, while broken, it had been set and wrapped. He groaned, his blurry vision searching the landing for any sign of Spike or Dawn. He knew they were long gone and he felt his gut coil in fear. Warren would be furious and he dreaded telling him that he had failed.

As his eyes searched in vain but fell on a fuzzy shape, sitting not far from him. He could make out a long dark coat that shrouded the rest of the figures attire, who was resting his head against the wall. For moment he felt himself tense in terror, thinking it was Spike but then he saw long black hair and realised it was far worse than Spike.

"Well, it seems Sleeping Beauty is awake." Alucard drawled, leaning forward. His icy eyes were gleaming lethally as he watched the human before him start to tremble. The scent of his fear tainted the air and he smirked. There was only smell sweeter than fear to a vampire and that was the scent of blood. The sounds of boots behind him caused Jonathan to look around and he gulped.

"Finally," Mina muttered dangerously, "I was worried Spike had put you in a coma but luckily, here you are." She slid gracefully into a crouch, her eyes deadly and threatening.

"Luckily?" Alucard chuckled, derisively, "That depends on your perspective, I suppose." His head lulled to the side, flashing a hint of his fangs at the boy who whimpered in fear. "Now, child, you will tell us everything we want to know and if you even think about lying," his eyes flashed crimson for a moment, "I will make what Spike did to you look like a playground game. Understand?" Jonathan nodded fearfully.

"Why were you trying to kidnap Dawn Summers?" Mina asked. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart, before replying.

"Warren. He needs more blood to give to Hellmouth in order to do…well, whatever he's doing." Mina and Alucard glanced at other. It seems Warren was not very forthcoming with his followers. "He thought that Dawn's b-blood would be strong enough for his plan."

"Why?" Alucard hissed. Jonathan shook his head.

"Because she's the Slayer's sister. I think, I mean I-I don't know for sure…"

"Being a Slayer is not passed down through the blood, boy. But then Warren doesn't know that." Alucard muttered as Mina cleared her throat, drawing the human's attention.

"You said he needed more blood for the Hellmouth, who did he feed to it first?" He licked his lips, swallowing.

"His…his girlfriend." Mina's eyes widened as Alucard let out a soft growl.

"What?" Jonathan could only nod shakily as Mina glanced at Alucard scornfully. "Perhaps you should have let me kill him after all. He's a lunatic." He hummed in slight agreement.

"Perhaps. It is true that sometimes the despicability of some humans never fails to disgust me." He shook his head. "But no, not yet. Warren still has a small part to play." He turned his eyes back to Warren. "Is there anything else? Do you know any more about his plans?" Jonathan could only shake his head. Alucard grunted as he glanced at Mina. "Then I guess now, we decide what part _you_ have to play in the future now."

"Please…" Jonathan began to plead.

"I should kill you," Mina muttered, standing up so she was looming over him. Her voice was quiet and utterly lethal. "You are working for an agent of the First Evil unknowingly or not, "she cut him off before he could protest, "that alone warrants your death." She sent a fleeting look to her mate, who remained sitting against the wall as he watched the young man squirm.

"But, it is clear that you are just as much a victim of Warren as you are his slave," Alucard stated coolly, "I see your fear of him as clear as day…and you do not seem the type who would normally kidnap a teenager, yet alone the younger sister of a Slayer." He chuckled for a moment, "fear will make you do anything to prolong your own life, no?"

"I'm sorry…" Jonathan stated, unsure what else he could say.

"I know." Alucard answered, simply. He nodded to Mina and stood up. Jonathan watched in confusion as he moved past him and went downstairs. He remained perplexed for moment before he realised what was being done. His fate was being left for Mina to decide.

The Eternal Slayer popped her neck, watching him coolly. He eyed her nervously, waiting for her judgement as Mina blew out a slow breath, her eyes narrowing a fraction as she did so.

"As I said," she drawled, "I _should_ kill you. But Alucard is right, you're just as much a victim as Dawn was tonight. I will give you another chance, _but_ ," she emphasised as she held out her hand to stop him replying, "on the condition that you leave Sunnydale, tonight, and do not return. Pack your essentials and then go. Tell no-one where and why you are leaving. You deserve a fair chance at life, but you won't have it here." She leant down, arching a brow. "Leave Warren behind and live for yourself, understand?" He nodded.

"I do, thank you." She dipped her head before holding her hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. He swayed a bit before steadying himself. She jerked her head to the stairs and followed him down as he went to leave, shuffling downstairs.

Stepping outside, Jonathan started slightly at the sight of Alucard leaning casually against the porch railing. He nodded to the human as he came to a stop in front of him. Mina followed, closing the door behind. It was then that Jonathan realised that they had cleaned away the Bringer's bodies. Part of him wondered how they had achieved that, but sensibly decided it was better not to know.

"Thank you." He mumbled again. Alucard gave a half-bow as Jonathan fidgeted a bit. "This may be a bit…presumptuous of me but there's something I'd like to ask." The vampire arched brow.

"And that is?"

"There's someone else with Warren. A guy called Andrew Wells, I…I'm hoping you'll be able to get him out of here like you did me." Alucard and Mina glanced at each other.

"Why?"

"He's a good kid but…he idolises Warren, everything he does is to make sure Warren get what he wants." He shook his head. "I don't think he knows what Warren is capable of and if he is, he's ignoring it." Jonathan looked at them pleadingly. "He's a good guy, I don't want him to get hurt because of Warren." Mina sighed, sharing another look with Alucard.

"We'll see what we can do." She reassured him.

"Thank you." He gave an awkward bow before turning and hurrying down the walkway. Alucard and Mina watched him go, the Slayer placing a hand on her hip as she did so.

"Are you sure it's wise to let him go?" She inquired. Alucard said nothing, observing as the young man disappeared from view. "He might just go and warn Warren."

"No, he won't." He replied. "He is not an evil person, misguided perhaps, but not evil. He is simply trying to find his place in the world." Mina gave a small smile, shifting and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe, being away from Warren and Sunnydale, he'll find it." Alucard chuckled.

"Maybe..."

…

"…not sure if letting him go was a good idea, but I'm glad you did." Buffy said as she glanced at Mina and Alucard. They had returned shortly after sunrise to explain the situation. She was pleased that Jonathan had been let go and, from Alucard's account, he seemed to have immediately skipped town. Warren was now short another group of Bringers as well as an unwilling servant, so it could easily be classed as a 'win' in her books.

On the subject of Alucard, however, she really wanted find out how he was able to travel back to Spike's house after the sun had risen.

"Warren is left without a servant either way," Alucard answered before his voice became grave, "Still, the fact he was willing to launch an attack on your home is concerning. He is either getting desperate or is feeling vindictive," he grunted, looking away for a moment, "or perhaps both." Buffy nodded.

"I don't get it, why my sister?" She inquired in curious anger.

"Perhaps as a means to get to you or because he believes Dawn's blood has special qualities that would allow him to open the Hellmouth faster." Mina mused. Buffy scoffed.

"Neither of those make me feel better." She muttered.

"They weren't supposed to." The elder Slayer retorted. "They were a statement of facts that you need to hear." Buffy shook her head as Mina leant back in her seat. "Warren is clearly not to be trifled with," she glanced at Alucard, "It seems you were right." He hummed, deep in thought. Mina could see he was already planning their next move. That was Alucard through and through, each action and each obstacle carefully considered and every variable planned and re-planned for to the point of perfection. She turned back to Buffy. "What do you want to do?" The younger woman sighed.

"I'm still not ready yet, am I?" Mina shook her head. With an enemy such as the First, Buffy could ill afford to return to the fight at anything less than full strength. "We probably start sparring as well as working on Heaven's Touch. It'll be useless if I can't work with it in a fight." Mina nodded in agreement. It was a sound suggestion. "Can the two of you keep an eye on Warren?"

"I was already doing that." Alucard answered, smoothly. "I made sure he knew that his attack on Dawn failed…and that he lost his servants in the attempt. He will not be able to act without me knowing about it, trust me." He tilted his head, sighing at the fact his next words would be difficult for Buffy to hear, as an older sister. "It is too dangerous for Dawn, or Tara, to return home now. They will need to stay here." Buffy closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair.

She was afraid he would say that.

"Which means she'll need to drop out of school, great." She huffed. "You're right though, I'll talk to her." Alucard bowed his head. "What about…?" before she could finish, she saw Spike and Dawn come downstairs and enter the room. Dawn flopped down on the sofa next to her, rubbing her eyes tiredly as Spike leant against the wall. "You okay?" Buffy asked her sister, who grumbled.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered, grumpily. "Had a nightmare." Buffy did not pry, knowing that Dawn was probably still shaken from the attack. She was sixteen, nearly seventeen, and she had already gone through too much in her young life. Buffy glanced at Spike who was watching sympathetically.

"How's your back?" He shrugged.

"Still hurts a bit, but I'm all right." He jerked his head at Alucard and Mina. "Anything I should know?" Mina shook her head.

"Nothing, we didn't already discuss." He nodded before heading into the kitchen. As he did so, he paused to greet a tired Tara as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She gave him a small smile before turning joining them in the room as Spike went on his way.

"Hey," Buffy greeted as Tara slid down next to Dawn, "You okay?" Tara nodded as the younger Summers leant against her. She began stroking Dawn's hair as the teenager yawned.

"Yes, thank you." Tara glanced around the room. "What's the plan?" Buffy sighed.

"Well, with the way things are, you two going back home is out of the question." She rubbed the back of her head. "You'll have to stay here and Dawn, you're going to need to drop out of school." Dawn looked up wide-eyed.

"But…I've been at the top of my classes, I can't just…"

"Dawn." At her sister's stern tone, she stopped. "I understand, believe me, I do. But I don't put it past Warren to try and kidnap you from school after he went after you at home. If Spike hadn't been there…" she trailed off as her sister bit her lip, "I need to keep you safe, Dawnie." Her sister sniffled, looking genuinely upset.

"But I've been trying so hard…" Buffy gave her a sad smile.

"I know," she moved over to her and knelt in front of her, "we'll get you up and started again as soon as this whole thing is dealt with, okay?" Dawn nodded, as Buffy kissed her forehead and sat back down. "Neither of you should leave the house without Alucard or Mina for the time being." They both indicated they understood before she turned to Alucard and Mina. "Anything you'd like to add?"

"I think that just about covers it." Alucard stated. Tara cleared her throat and he glanced at her questioningly.

"I'd like to talk to you, if that's okay?" He nodded with a small smile.

"Of course," he stood and held out his hand. She took it and rose to her feet, glancing around before biting her lip.

"Not here." He gave a half-bow before stepping a bit closer and holding both her hands. Tara gasped as she looked down and saw both of them were starting to dissolve into mist. It was not painful, but it was a very strange sensation. She raised her eyes to his and he gave her a wink. Soon they had disappeared and the mist was sliding out of the house.

"So that's how he does it…" Buffy mused as she thought about her earlier question on how Alucard got anywhere during the day.

"That is _so_ cool." Dawn exclaimed causing Mina to laugh. She turned to her sister. "Is all right if I go out for a bit?" Buffy glanced at her fellow Slayer who gave a small grin.

"I'll keep her out of trouble."

"Good luck with that." Dawn blushed, jumping up and going to grab her shoes. Mina laughed again, rising to her feet as well.

"She must be handful."

"You have no idea." Buffy answered as Dawn poked her head round the door.

"Like you were any different when you were sixteen." The older Summers chuckled dryly as Mina smirked.

"We'll see you when we get back." She nodded as Mina walked over to Dawn, slipping an arm around her shoulders as they stepped outside. Buffy moved to the window and watched as the two walked down the dirt path, Dawn chatting animatedly as Mina listened carefully. She found herself smiling at the two, secretly glad Dawn had another person to look out for her. She could already see that her sister liked and trusted Mina, something that filled her with joy.

Shaking her head of thoughts, she turned and headed into the kitchen to speak to Spike. He was leaning against the counter, drinking from a large class of blood as she approached. She could see him frowning and tilted her head in concern. It was clear the wound on his back was still troubling him, even with vampire healing.

"You sure you're okay?" He glanced up at her.

"Hmmm?" She nodded to his shoulder and he gave a quiet snort. "Yeah, I'm alright, still hurts though. Sorry if I seem a bit piss-y." She shook her head.

"Its fine, I understand." She came further into the kitchen as he drained the last of his blood. She hopped up onto the island, kicking her legs a bit as he poured himself another drink. "What do you think of all this?" She inquired, knowing that he had been listening in from the kitchen. He shrugged.

"I feel bad for Dawn. She was really trying hard at school, Tara had been pushing her from what she told me." He scratched the back his head as she watched him. "I think you've made the right call. Even with Mina and Alucard watching out for her, it would've been impossible to keep an eye on Dawn at all times. It's just rotten timing is all." Buffy ducked her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be able to pick everything back up after this whole mess is cleared up." Spike cocked his head, conceding her point. "What do you think Tara wants to talk to Alucard about?" Spike shook his head.

"I'm not going to guess." He answered. "It's her business, if she wants to talk to _us_ she will. Best let her do her own thing." She hummed and he smiled. "Well, at least we've got the house to ourselves for the first time in over a month." She laughed at that.

"Don't like the company?" He snorted at her quip.

"Company's all well and good, but doesn't leave much time to take it easy." He pushed off of the counter and rolled his shoulders before stretching a bit. "Which I plan to do all day today, if that's all right with you?" Buffy arched a brow with a smirk.

"I think you earned it after last night." He chuckled as he approached her.

"Damn skip-y." She grinned as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before leaving the kitchen. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." He called back to her.

"Okay." Buffy returned as she watched him go. She smiled to herself, letting herself enjoy the easy affection between them now. Trusting Spike had turned out to be a very good idea.

Spike ascended the stairs and turned into the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror, somewhat annoyed that he could not see his reflection. It would have been handy to see how well the laceration on his back was healing. It was still painful, nowhere near as bad as the night before but there it was. He huffed, cursing that particular shortcoming of his vampirism before turning on the shower.

He shucked his clothes, testing the heat of the water before stepping in. As he slid under the hot spray, he enjoyed the strange contrast of his cold skin and heat of the shower. The coolness of his normal body temperature caused steam to build up far more rapidly in the shower, he was never sure why but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Turning his back into the cascading water, he started with a quiet hiss as the wound protested at the unwanted touch. After a moment, he relaxed and let the water do its task for further cleaning the injury. Not that there was much left to clean thanks to Buffy the night before. He carefully took the sponge and applied some shower gel onto it before squeezing it down his back. He sighed, leaning his head back slightly before turning to face the spray once more.

He rinsed his face before his flapped his hands once, the water drumming on the shower floor and leant back to let the water run down his chest. He was so relaxed, he did not hear the door to the bathroom open softly, or the rustle of clothing. He also did not catch the quiet noise of feet dipping into the shallow water forming as he washed.

When a familiar, but still surprising, hand gently laid on his back, he started very slightly with a sharp sniff before glancing over his shoulder. Buffy stood behind, giving him a shy smile as she stroking his back tenderly.

"Hey." Spike arched a brow, not fully turning around. Her nudity could not have gone unnoticed, regardless of the shower or not, and his body began to respond. He grumbled silently at his typical male reaction to her presence but simply gave her a smirk.

"I usually shower alone, pet." She gave him a pointed look, her own lip curling in response to his words.

"You want me to leave?" He chuckled, rolling his eyes as she slid a little closer to him.

"I didn't say that." He answered turning back into the spray. She smiled again, dropping her lips to his shoulder just above the beginning of his wound. She looked it over, not pretending to deny the fact her eyes lingered on his backside a bit longer than needed.

"Your back is healing nicely." She mused, tenderly running her hand down the wound. "Shouldn't be long until its back to normal." He guffawed quietly, glancing back at her again.

"You joining me in the shower to give me a medical examination, Slayer?" She giggled. Spike eyes darkened as she shifted around him, her fingers brushing up his back to trail over his shoulders. She came around him until she was standing in front him, the falling water now dampening her hair as her other hand slid up his arm to cup his face.

She was a sight to behold. Athletic but feminine, muscles and curve coming together in sultry combination. Her breasts were pert and firm, pressed against his chest as she stepped into him. Her green eyes were glowing with want.

"Maybe..." Before Spike could reply, she pressed her lips to his and stepped into him. Spike groaned, his hand coming to the side of her face as their mouths danced together. Buffy mewled in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, the mix of his cold skin and the hot water caused her body into a strange concoction of sensations. Both were pleasing and yet neither fully satisfying. She shifted a little closer, her knee grazing his erection gently and he grunted into her lips.

She groaned as his hands slithered to her ass, breaking away as Spike pressed hard, devouring kisses to her throat. She gasped as he jerked her closer, his cock flattening against her belly as she hummed in enjoyment. He pulled back to gaze at her and she looked at him with hooded eyes. Her fingers trailed down his shoulders to stroke his chest as she eyed him curiously but lustfully.

"What?" She breathed.

"Waiting for the other shoe to drop." He answered, his finger tracing her jaw. She blinked slowly, watching him as he sighed shakily. "Waiting for you to realise that you deserve more and get out of here with your dignity intake."

"Not happening." She answered breathlessly, her hand trailing down his chest. Spike moaned quietly as her fingers sought and found his erection and began stroking tenderly. "I don't care about more…or about dignity. I want this." She smiled, biting her lip as her strokes became firmer and longer. Spike's eyes fluttered as he dropped his forehead to hers.

"Still think it's too good to be true."

"Oh, come on." She muttered, pilfering a kiss from him. "We've been dancing around this for years. Only reason it's taken so long is because I was being stubborn and ignoring what was right in front of me." She nibbled on his bottom lip, her hand continued to pull on his cock tenderly as the steam danced around them. "Spike…let go."

"Buffy…" she gave a little whine, tugging on his lip with her teeth again in protest of his holding back before looking him in the eye.

"Tell me you love me." He gave her a small smile.

"I love you, you know I do."

"Tell me you want me." He pressed a hard to kiss her mouth, stealing her breath away as he pulled her back. Her eyes were closed and she panted wantonly as she paused her ministrations.

"Always." She smiled, her eyes opening and he saw their jade depths were shining with lust, arousal and affection.

"Show me…" With that whispered plea, Buffy sealed her lips onto his and shoved her tongue into his mouth, trying pry away any reservations he may have had left. And his restraint evaporated.

Seizing the moment, Spike backed Buffy up until they were both under the spray. She broke the kiss and gasped in triumph when her back hit the cold tiles of the shower. Spike's mouth clamped on her jugular and she mewled, her hand leaving his cock to tangle in his hair as her arms wrapped his neck. She shivered as his cool lips explored every inch of her damp skin, chasing away the heat of the water as they did so. She murmured encouragingly as his mouth descended down her neck to her breasts.

A loud moan escaped her lips as Spike's mouth began assaulting her right breast with erotic precision, his right hand squeezing her other breast as his left travelled down her body. Buffy panted as he tweaked her nipple gently, his teeth and tongue plucking and laving her flesh as his free hand slid between her legs. She moaned deeply again, his fingers stroking her folds as his thumb circled her clit. He sucked most of her breast into his mouth and she keened, her body shuddering in ecstasy as her eyes drifted closed

Spike released her right breast before turning his mouth to the other one. Buffy barely had time to realise his hands had swapped places. She felt like he was everywhere at once and she did not know how to respond. She cradled his head to her breast as his hands stroked her firmly. Her hips began rolling with his fingers as he worked her sex, his teeth nibbling on her hardened peak before sucking on her hard.

She whimpered in disapproval when his mouth left her. Buffy opened her eyes to watch as he trailed his lips down her body. She gasped, tensing when Spike nipped at her navel and his tongue caressed her skin. He looked up at her, kneeling between her legs as she watched him nervously. He gave her a leering smirk. His hand gently slid up her leg from her ankle to under her knee and he lifted her leg tenderly over her shoulder.

Buffy bit her inner mouth, enthralled by what he was doing. His sank his teeth into the small stretch of muscle between her thigh and her quim, a quiet whimper coming from the Slayer. He shifted so his mouth was hovering just over her folds as he glanced at her rakishly. Then without warning, he devoured her.

"Holy…!" Buffy exclaimed at the first pass of his tongue, a pleasure soak bullet ripping through her system as Spike delved inside her. Her fingers curled into his hair, both hands holding him as his feasted on her quim. She whined, her head thrashing and her hips jerking in response to his ministrations. Partly trying to escape, mostly struggling for more. Spike chuckled into her core, the vibrations rumbling through her system as she moaned in delicious torture.

"Oh…God!" She cried out, thrusting into his mouth as his tongue parted her and lapped her walls. His pace switched from slow to fast and the swirl of his tongue was tender one moment, rough the second. His arm curled around her thigh, as his left hand came up to starting stroking her nub in time with the lapping of his tongue.

Struggling for purchase on her free leg, Buffy could feel a coiling her womb as her leg began to tremble fiercely. She could her body priming itself for something explosive as a warm tingling sensation tip-toed down her spine into her feet as her sex began to flutter. Spike purred into her, tasting her sex from top to bottom and back again before his mouth replaced his fingers on her clit. Buffy tensed as he took her nub between his teeth gently.

And then he sucked hard.

"Spike!" Buffy shrieked in rapture as her orgasm exploded through her, throwing her head back as her leg constricted around his shoulder. She held Spike's face tightly to her sex, thrusting against his mouth as he greedily lapped up her release. She moaned and whimpered as his suckling prolonged her climax for a few seconds. As the rapture gradually receded, Spike's lips caressed her thigh again causing her to glance at him. She gave him a sated smile as he winked at her before gradually rising to his feet.

She gasped quietly, getting her first real glimpse of his hardness and swallowed nervously. Big was an understatement. She murmured as his mouth found hers, enjoying the taste herself on his lips as Spike gripped her under knee and hooked her leg around his waist. She broke the kiss, meeting his gaze as he stroked her cheek. His cock was pressed just above her opening, tantalising her flesh with little strokes.

"You sure?" he murmured. She nodded, biting her lip as his hand left her face. He guided himself to her entrance, pausing for a moment. The hand on her leg stroking gently. "Love you, Buffy." With that he pressed his tip into her folds and slid inside her.

Buffy's mouth dropped open, her walls stretching to accommodate him as he slowly entered her. She watched him, her mouth rounded as her chest heaved in silent moans of pleasure. It was one of those rare moments that was like raw ambrosia: the feeling of him inside her so intense she could not express it with sound. His arm shifted so her leg was hooked over his elbow, his hand gripped just under her ass. Spike ran his nose along her neck, his hips pushing forward to give her time to adjust to his presence in her body. A few moments later, he was fully sheathed within her and Buffy trembled around him. She panted as he raised his head to look at her, her eyes large as she gazed at him.

"You okay?" She bit her lip nodding, tensing around him experimentally. Spike's eyes widened momentarily, a strangled moan leaving his throat as her tight heat clenched around him. She bit her lip harder, still panting slightly.

"I'm okay. Just…" she trailed off as her eyes rolled as Spike swirled his hip teasingly, "just…not to sound cliché but," she sighed, heavily, "you're… _so_ big." He chuckled.

"Lucky for you," her eyes blinked as his words slowly filtered her sexual haze before they narrowed. Whatever she had to say died on her tongue as his hips began to thrust slowly. She sobbed in delight, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he moved inside her, pulling out so his tip was just teasing her folds before easing back in.

Buffy felt as though her body had set ablaze by a desire fuelled inferno. The feeling of Spike's dizzying size sliding in and out of her was awe-inspiring. Every thrust was deep and probing, sending shockwaves of pleasure up her spine as he moved. Her hands moved so they were gripping his neck as she moaned. Spike's other hand moved to brace against the wall beside her head, giving him more purchase as he thrust inside her, watching as she was slowly driven into a frenzy. He pulled out all the way, teasing her flesh with his tip before plunging into her sharply.

She cried out, her eyes widening again as she looked at him in shock. He stepped a little closer, their groins fused together before he began grinding against her. Buffy's voice was lost to her again as her back arched and her head lolled as he stroking a spot within she had never known existed before. Her legs began to tremble violently as the heat began gather inside her once again, preparing for another powerful orgasm.

Spike grit his teeth, plunging into her a little harder as she fluttered around him. He growled as Buffy squealed and cried out as his hips pistoned into her. Buffy felt him swell within her before he pushed into her forcefully.

"Oh my…GOD!" Her voice hitched as she whined shrilly, her climax exploded through her. The flood of her release gushing over Spike as he groaned, burying his head into her neck as he spurted inside her. She hugged him to her, her hips rutting against him as she milked his orgasm from him. She panted in his ear, her chest shuddering as she struggled for breath. Her leg shook as she slumped against Spike as the other hooked around his waist pulled him into her as she wrapped herself around him.

As she came down from her high, Buffy began to shiver as the shower had turned cold during their lovemaking. She mumbled in complaint as Spike reached over and turned off the shower. She pulled away from him to press her lips to his, laughing into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. He broke the kiss arching his brow.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Just… _wow_." He chuckled, stealing another kiss from her as she shivered again. She expecting him to pull away from her but he did not. Instead, he reached down and pulled her off her one foot so both legs were wrapped around his waist. She gasped as she was jerked up, suddenly aware that he was still _very_ hard as she stared at him in wonder. "No way…" she whispered in awe and he grinned at her.

His hands cupping her ass, he stepped out of the shower, carefully, before heading to the door. Buffy curled her arms behind his head as he moved onto the landing and padded down to his room, the tiny bounce in step sending tiny zaps of pleasure through her. She pilfered another kiss, unable and unwilling to resist the allure of his cool lips, murmuring appreciatively. She giggled throatily as he kicked the door open before stepping through and kicking it shut.

Buffy sighed as he laid her down on the bed, hitching her legs high around his torso as his lips trailed down her neck.

"We're going to get the bed wet…" she protested weakly. She mewled as he chewed on her pulse point before giving a sensually deep thrust inside her. He smirked down at her as she shuddered beneath him.

"And?" She grinned up at him before her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned as he began to make love to her again.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	18. Chapter 18- Moving Forward

_Hi everyone. I just thought I'd let you know that I recently changed my penname from 'Dream-Forger' to 'De Loup Noir', as I'm sure you've seen. Don't worry, it's the same person, but I felt the need for a change :)_

 _A quick advance warning: I'm currently writing the three chapters following this in one-go as they focus strongly on Mina and Alucard and I really want to nail them down. So the next update may come a little later than usual, but I hope you guys will bare with me and I'll see you when I next update :)_

* * *

"I believe you said wanted to talk, Ms Maclay. So far, you have merely been admiring the view." Tara turned away from the view of Sunnydale from the hilltop they were standing on to look at Alucard. He was in the shade, leaning against a tree as he watched her in amusement. "Or were we to conduct this conversation telepathically?" She laughed, glancing back at the town before heading over to him.

She stepped into the shade and slid down so she was sitting against the tree, her legs curled underneath her. Following her example, Alucard sat down next to her, crossing his legs and wrapping his arms around them. In that moment, he looked nothing like the all-powerful vampire she had come to know him as. He looked peaceful, human, and it was a strange sight.

"I…its silly. I came out here with you to talk and now, I've got no idea what to say." He chuckled at her words, leaning his head against the tree and letting her think. She took a slow breath, before giving him her full attention. "Well, I suppose I should start with 'thank you.'"

"For what, Tara?" He inquired. It struck her at that point that he was, in fact, genuinely curious about what exactly he was being thanked for. She leant back for a moment taking him in, his question having stunned her into momentary silence.

In all of his years, whether they were centuries or millennia, he had never been thanked for _one_ of his good deeds. His work as Heaven's agent had been a thankless one.

"Well, for helping me for a start." She answered. He tilted his head. "When Willow…" she paused, biting her lip as her hands began to tremble again before she steadied herself for the next words, "when Willow tried to rape me, you were the first one to do anything. You gave me water, you put me to bed…and I know for a fact, you were sitting outside my room that night." A smile made his way onto his face, as he looked away from her and began admiring the view. "So thank you."

"It's nothing." He answered. She frowned, her mouth opening in shock.

"It's not _nothing_ , Alucard. Not to me." He turned his gaze to her again, seeing her eyes were watering a little. "You…you stopped me from falling apart when my ex-girlfriend almost raped me, you, Mina, Buffy and Dawn. Spike helped in his way as well, but if it wasn't for you…"

"I did nothing," he repeated. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Tara Maclay." His piercing blue eyes roamed over her for a few moment. "The process may have taken longer, but without me, Mina, Buffy or Dawn, you would have still emerged from the ordeal like you have." She sighed, ducking her head.

"What you did was _something_ to me." She raised her eyes to his. "I have never had a complete stranger help me for no reason other than they wanted to. My family, hell even Willow, a lot of the time they wanted something from me. But not you, why?" She shook her head, licking her lips in confusion.

"Because you are a good person." His answer was so simple, there was nothing extravagant about it. He gave the answer clearly believing that was all that he needed to say. "In fact, I dare say you're one of the most selfless people I have ever met, Tara." He tilted his head as he took her in again. She stared at him in shock. "Everything about you is pure, there is no deception. And you admit whatever mistakes you make and apologise for any wrong doing." He smiled at him. "You may not realise it but that is rare, especially now." Tara lowered her head, unused to such unabashed praise before she cleared her throat.

"I…wow…don't have anything for that." He chuckled again as she gave him a small smile. "I don't know where to go from here." He became serious again, waiting patiently for her to continue what she was saying. "Everything that put my faith into has been…taken away." His eyes creased in sympathy as her expression of gratitude turned into one of loss and confusion. "I don't know what I'm meant to do now." He shrugged.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing I can really say." She turned him and he gave a small smile. "No amount of experience or wisdom can soften the pain of what Willow tried to do to you." He sighed. "Sometimes you must simply carry on and wait for the pain to dull." Tara bit her lip, her eyes watering again as gazed at him.

"Does it ever go away?" He reached over and draped on arm over her shoulder. She sighed, shakily and leant his shoulder, finding a surprising amount of comfort from the powerful vampire. Alucard rubbed her shoulder, his icy eyes glowing with warmth and compassionate as he spoke softly.

"No, it does not."

…

Buffy sighed contently, resting her cheek on Spike's chest as they lounged together on his bed. His hand was trailing up and down her spine, his fingers grazing the top of her ass every so often, causing her arch a little each time. She smiled, snuggling a little closer, her leg entwining with his as her hand slid up to his chest.

It was a bizarre feeling, to feel such ease in the arms of a vampire. A vampire who had taught her how to live again. A man who had been dead for a century had helped her find life once more. Then, she thought to herself, that Spike had never been a run of the mill vampire. He had always been different, never discarding his humanity but not quite fully embracing his demon either. He struck a balance between the two, not losing what made him a man even though he hid it very well.

She thought back to how her relationship with Angel had ended, how he had wanted her to have a 'normal' life. He had said that and then left, leaving her with a massive hole in her heart that she no idea how to fill it. For whatever reason, she had lived her life by _his_ decree, trying to be 'normal' but slowly it sank that she could not be anything other than the Slayer. That was _her_ normal.

Spike had never encouraged her to be anything other than she was. He bluntly told her that she would always be anything other than average. Angel's expectations of her finding a human man to settle down with had been a lofty goal since no human man could be her equal. And it was for that reason that she been drawn to Spike more and more during the time she had known him. He had never placed on a pedestal nor did he try to change her. He wanted Buffy: the girl, the woman and the Slayer. To him, she was all of those things. And, after her resurrection, he had done everything he could to help her remember who she was and what she was, as well as gradually teach her how to live again

Suddenly, a thought struck her. It was such a profound thought but in many ways, highlighted just how far her trust and affection for Spike had deepened just before and after her death. It was something a person could only give once but she had been given a second life…she smiled. This time she had made the right choice.

She sighed again, her fingers moving to stroke his ivory pec as she pressed her lips to his shoulder and rubbed her cheek on his skin. She felt him chuckle quietly and glanced at his face.

"Something on your mind, love?" He asked. She smiled, shaking her head a little.

"Just thinking." She felt him shift. She raised herself up so he could turn onto his side so they were gazing at each other. She tucked her hands under her cheek as he reached over and began stroking her arm.

"What about?" He let his eyes roam over her skin for a moment before meeting her eyes. Buffy smiled at the look on his face. She could see the desire in his gaze, he wanted her it was obvious by his blatant appraisal of her body. But he was content to simply lie there and hold her and that meant more. He was so open with his desire for her as well as his affection, but did not push her for more than she was willing to give. It made her trust him all the more. The look in his eyes was not simple love or lust. It was _adoration._

"Honestly, you." She replied, ducking her head. He chuckled, his eyes teasing.

"Can't say I blame you there." She laughed, rolling her eyes and swatting his chest.

"Not like that," He arched a brow and she blushed a little, "well okay, yes, like that but right now that's not what I mean." He raised his hand to brush his knuckles across her cheek and she leant into his touch.

"So what's on your mind?" She shrugged, her cheeks reddening slightly more. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, before licking her lips. He waited, seeing she was a little nervous but did not push her.

"You're my first…" he frowned, his hand pausing before comprehension slowly dawned on his face as she went on. "In this life, you're my first…it's like I've lost my virginity all over again." She gave him a deep and bright smile. "And it just struck me that the only person I trusted and _wanted_ to give it to was you." She reached up and touched his cheek. "And it made me happy."

"You're first…" he trailed off. It was strange feeling that was running through him. A potent, contradictory mix of awe and unworthiness. For one, the fact she had chosen to let him into her body for the first time in her second life warmed him but, he had felt she deserved better than him. "I…I don't have words, Buffy." She giggled, the rich melody charming him into a smile.

"I know, right?" She repeated. "I'm…I know I keep saying it, but still figuring things out. I just know I want you, like _really_ want you. So…if that's okay with you, can we…?"

"Whenever you want." He cut her off and she blinked, caught a little off guard by his easy acceptance of her wishes.

"Just like that?" he nodded.

"It's always about you." He pointed out. She smiled, her fingers stroking his cool skin.

"But what about you? You're always giving me what I want, but it can't always be about me." He arched a brow, smiling.

"All I wanted was for you to let me in, you did that." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. "I got what I want, the rest is just a bonus." Buffy's eyes went round with surprise. It had never been about sex with Spike. Sure, he made no secret of his desire for her but it was not what he really wanted. He had only ever wanted _acceptance._

Robbed of words, Buffy leant over and pressed her lips to his. She _had_ to kiss him, to express her feelings without having to speak. Her appreciation for him had just increased ten-fold. People said vampires could not love, they were wrong. Spike could and did, more than most humans she knew.

Wrapping an arm around his head, she rolled him over and cast herself astride him. She gave him a saucy grin, her mouth seeking his again and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Spike groaned into her lips, his hand slipping down her back to squeeze her buttocks. Buffy rolled her hips, grinding into his arousal as her hand trailed down his chest and flat stomach so her fingers could wrap around him. Spike bit her bottom with a grunt as she began to pump her hand, moaning at the feel of his cool shaft in her palm.

"Tell me." She breathed, brushing her lips over his crown as he spoke. She needed to him say it.

"I love you, Buffy." He answered, she favoured him with a bright grin, her lips dipping into his again as her hand stroked him in long, deliberate movements. She rose herself up, just long enough for him to suck most of her right breast into his mouth. She moaned as she prepared to sink down on his cock.

"Buffy?! We're back." They froze, the sound of Dawn's voice coming up the stairs and Mina laughing in the background. Both of them let out breathy chuckles at the interruption, Buffy dropping her forehead to his shoulder as she released her grip on him. She favoured him with a wry smirk, which he returned.

"Time's up for now, huh?" she muttered with a pout.

"Looks like." He answered. She sighed, leaning down and stealing a firm kiss from him. She pulled back, running her fingers down his cheek before clambering off him. He watched her as she pulled on a long black robe and tied it around her waist and he leant back on the bed. "See you in sec, love." She nodded with a smile, winking at him before stepping out of the room and padding downstairs.

Dawn looked up from the sofa when her sister came into view. Needless to say, she noticed something was different straight away. Whilst the robe was a small indication, it was the expression on her face that told the real story. It was not simple happiness now, but Buffy seemed…lighter for a lack of better word. She had a small smile on her face, a small _satisfied_ smile. Dawn fought the urge to grin, understanding full well what had happened whilst Buffy and Spike had had the house themselves.

"What'd you get up to?" Buffy enquired as she sat down next to her. She curled up against the arm of her chair as Dawn lounged back.

"Nothing special, went and brought a ton of chocolate." She glanced towards the kitchen, the small sounds of clinking china chiming out, before leaning to whisper. "Mina's awesome by the way. Can we swap her for Xander?" Buffy snorted as the Eternal Slayer came into the room as well, sure enough, holding a bowel of chocolates.

"Your sister likes to talk." Mina teased, winking at Dawn who blushed. Buffy arched a brow at her younger sister.

"Meaning?" Dawn shrugged, reaching over to snag a couple of chocolate pieces.

"I needed to vent and I may have talked Mina's ear off for the past two hours." Buffy glanced apologetically at the older Slayer who smirked.

"Its fine, she had a lot to get off her chest. Believe me, it's refreshing to have someone talk so much after spending so much time with Alucard." Mina's eyes twinkled. "He prefers…actions to words."

"I'll bet he does." Dawn muttered quietly, though not quietly enough as Buffy swatted her arm incredulously and the other Slayer cackled with glee

"Dawn!"

"Sorry. But come on, he's sort of the silent type around here." She waved towards Mina. "I've noticed she tends to do most of their talking." Buffy rolled her eyes as Mina chuckled.

"Sometimes I should just revoke you're speaking privileges." Buffy growled at her sibling.

"Please don't." Mina interjected with a laugh. "I haven't laughed so much in a long time." She winked at Dawn again, who gave a bashful smile. Then the younger Summers turned to her sister, her eyes alight with mischief.

"So, what'd _you_ and _Spike_ get up to?" Buffy coughed a bit as they all heard movement upstairs. Mina's lips curled again, holding back a laugh at the obvious trapped look on her fellow Slayer's face, which was accompanied by an adorable blush.

"Nothing…nothing at all. We just…relaxed!" She replied. Dawn pouted.

"Oh. So you didn't screw each other's brains out?" Buffy's mouth dropped open, her cheeks turning bright pink just as muffled crash echoed above them, followed by a similarly muffled curse. Dawn gave her a look of triumph as Mina covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. "That's a yes. You totally did!"

"Dawn!" The younger girl squealed and hightailed it as Buffy leapt after her and chased her upstairs. Mina shook her head, her eyes shut tightly before she surrendered to her amusement and snorted loudly, giggling to herself as she listened to the sisters scuffle and bicker upstairs. Buffy's voice was incredible high-pitched and Dawn's was jittery rhyme of amusement

All accompanied by Spike's very impressive vocabulary of swear words.

…

Tara smiled as she and Alucard re-entered Sunnydale, having spent most of the day sitting on the hilltop overlooking the town. It was dusk now, the sun low enough for Alucard to move freely instead slipping in and out of his mist form to move. They were currently heading to Revello Drive as Dawn had forgotten one of Tara's advanced spell books that outlined some very powerful magic. M

Magic she did not trust Willow or Xander not to try and abuse.

She glanced over at her companion who was walking quietly beside her as they turned into the street leading to the house. He was checking their surroundings, she could see his eyes scanning each house and each small shred of shadow for any potential danger. He seemed relaxed on the surface, but she could sense that he was completely on guard. In fact, she would wager that he only ever let his guard down fully when he was alone with Mina.

Alucard was a mystery. Everything about him was different to the average vampire, he was stronger, faster and more cunning, many times over. Not only that, his origins and his life before he became a vampire were unclear. Even his age would be impossible to determine without some kind of documentation or textual reference. And she had no doubt no such information existed.

She had never known a being so powerful or wise and yet so at ease with the world around him. He was calm and laid back and it seemed as though nothing could shake him. She admired that, she admired his poise and assured confidence with which he held himself. Suddenly, he chuckled and she started, realising she had been caught in her study of him.

"If I did not already know your preferences, Ms Maclay, I would venture to say you have a crush on me." She blushed at his teasing, giving a nervous laugh as he shot her a charming smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so obvious about the fact I was staring at you." She replied. He chuckled again as their reached the pathway leading to the house.

"I do not mind, Tara. Tell me, did you find whatever you were studying me so intently for?" He inquired. She shook her head as they walked up to the door of the house. She paused on the doorstep, turning to him

"No, you're a mystery, Alucard." His lip curled in response and she went on. "And I've learned that sometimes it's best to leave mysteries unsolved." He tilted his head, his eyes glowing at her words but not threateningly. She could tell he was trying to gauge her thoughts.

"I am no danger to you, Tara."

"I know. But sometimes what you learn about someone shocks you because it's not something you expect." She licked her lips, ducking her head. "I know that there are people out there who would kill, and have killed, to learn more about you. To know your secrets." She shook her head. "I'm almost afraid to find out who or what you used to be." He gave a disarming smirk.

"You shouldn't be. Truth can be harsh and bitter but it can also be enlightening and comforting." He answered. She shrugged.

"I suppose so." She reached into her pocket to pick her key. "Let's get what I need and go."

"As you wish." She turned the lock and opened the door. She halted immediately as she saw the spot where Willow had almost violated her and her body seized up.

Her mind unwillingly and brutally flashed back to that night not four days before and she trembled. She remembered the grip of the compulsion spell that had washed over her. She recalled the vicious sensation of betrayal that had seized her heart as Willow began her assault on her body. Most of all, the nauseous feeling of helplessness after it had all ended.

She was so caught up in the violent recollection that she started when Alucard's hand dropped to her shoulder. She whirled to him, for a moment intending to lash out with her magic, before she caught herself. Alucard watched as she lowered her hand, swallowing and breathing shakily as she tried to get a hold of her frayed nerves.

"If you wish, I can find the grimoire you are looking for if this is too hard for you?" He offered. She gave him a grateful smile.

"No, I'm fine." She chewed on the inside of her mouth. "I can do it, I just wasn't expecting it to be _this_ raw."

"It's been four days, Tara. That is no-where near enough time to come to terms." She sighed.

"I know, but I don't want to leave that spell book here. I don't trust them not to use it if they get their hands on it." Alucard did not need to ask who she meant by 'them'. "I need to do this."

"If you're certain…" she nodded.

"I am." He gave her his half-bow in response and she glanced towards the stairs. Stealing herself with a long and deep gulp of air, Tara stepped into the house and headed up to her old room as Alucard moved into the lounge. She noted that the window had repaired, mostly by Alucard when he and Mina had dealt with the aftermath of the Bringer attack on Spike and Dawn. She briefly wondered how he had done that, but quickly dismissed that thought as she turned into her room.

It did not long for her to find the grimoire she needed. She had hidden it very carefully. Even before Willow had begun to misuse magic, Tara had been very cautious about letting her near this particular book of spells. They were powerful, bordering dark magic and were not to be used lightly. And Tara was thankful she had been so careful in letting her ex-girlfriend anywhere near it. If Willow had found them, there was no telling what she could have done.

Tucking the book under her arm, Tara glanced around the room and memories of her time in this room with Willow washed over her. As she remembered each event, recalled each memory and relived each time they made love in this room, she felt something within her click and her heart broke. She realised now, she and Willow were _over_. There was no reconciliation to be had, especially in the wake of Willow's actions towards her. They were doomed the second Buffy had been brought back.

And that thought, despite everything, shattered her heart.

Swallowing and sniffing defiantly, Tara straightened up and nodded to herself. It would take time and it would not doubt by difficult and filled with grief, but she would eventually put her heart back together. She just wondered how long it would take. Casting her eyes around the room a final time, she turned and exited, closing the door with a quiet click.

She came downstairs to see Alucard waiting patiently for her at the foot of the staircase. His hands were clasped behind his back as he eyed her with concern, his eyes flicking to the grimoire under her arm in question. She nodded in response to his unasked question and he gestured towards the door. Tara walked past him and out the door, waiting for him to follow before she pulled the front door closed and locked it.

Pausing for a moment, letting the moment sink in, Tara slowly turned the lock closed and listened to click that signalled the end of small portion of her life. She gazed at Alucard, her lips forming into reluctant smile.

"We should…"

"Tara!" Alucard's gaze turned to the side as Tara's eyes closed in frustration as her hand began to tremble at the sight of an irate Xander coming up the walkway. His furious gaze morphed into a hateful scowl when he glanced at Alucard before turning to her again. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Xander." She answered shortly, taking a step closer to the vampire. She was not ready for this confrontation, especially with him being in the mood he was. Xander followed the movement, his eyes blazing in fury as she did so.

"Like hell it isn't!" He snapped. Alucard's eyes narrowed a fraction but he remained quiet, silently gliding so he was standing just in front of Tara. "You haven't been here for two days, Willow's worried sick about you! And why the hell is _he_ ," He gestured rudely at the vampire just in front of her, "here?!"

"He is here because I want him here, and you can tell Willow I'm as fine as I can be, considering what she did to me." Tara answered shortly. Xander shook his head incredulously.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He demanded. He knew things had been rocky between the two witches since Buffy had come back, but surely Willow could not have done anything to cause Tara to react like this. Even after they broke up, he knew Willow would never hurt Tara.

"Ask her." Tara ran a shaky hand through hair. If they stayed much longer, she would lose her composure. She had no idea what Xander was doing at the house, perhaps it was best not to know. But his attitude and actions had really shaken her. "We're just leaving, so we'll be out of your way." She nodded to Alucard and the two of them went to move past him.

But Xander was having none of it. As soon as she was within range, his hand clamped around her upper arm. She let out a cry of shock as he whipped her around. Her jaw trembled at the rage on his face as he snarled at her.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere! What the fuck is…" before he could finish, Xander found himself shoved against the side of the house.

He choked as the air rushed out of his lungs, the palm of Alucard's hand pressing firmly against his chest. He glared hatefully into the eyes of the first vampire, his hand inching to his back pocket for a stake. His eyes widened as he realised he could barely move as Alucard pressed his hand into his solar plexus with slightly more force. Alucard's sheer physical strength was keeping him pinned, even with one hand.

And by the look of things, the vampire was barely trying.

"It is rude to place an unwanted hand on an unwilling lady." Alucard drawled dangerously. He leant in, his icy eyes gleaming lethally. "As I'm sure your friend Willow can tell you. And if you reach for that stake of yours, boy," he breathed his next words into his ear, "you will _lose_ your hand." Xander gulped as Alucard backed away before he glanced at Tara.

"What's he talking about, Tara?!" He demanded. Tara shook her head, staying upright despite the fierce trembling of her body.

"As I said, ask Willow." She glanced at Alucard before speaking some words that shook Xander to the core as they turned and walked away.

"Let's go, nothing left here."

* * *

 _Reviews Fuel the Muse_


	19. 19-Lessons From The Past: Beginnings

_Hi everyone. Apologies for the wait, here the first of the three OC centric chapters. The other two are in the works and will be coming. I am taking my time with them though, so please bare with me._

 _This is quite long and covers a great deal to get us started._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Buffy hit the floor with a grunt as she rolled to her feet and whipped around to face Mina, who was observing her coolly. Buffy charged her, aiming two kicks at her side that were easily swatted away before she threw out a wild punch. Mina slid under her attack with ease before she swept Buffy's legs out from under her. She hit the floor with an 'oomph' quickly kipping back up to her feet whilst her sister Slayer smirked at her.

Using the large basement of Spike's house, they had been sparring in addition to her work with Heaven's Touch for almost two weeks now. To say it was _intense_ would be doing Mina a great disservice. She had known Mina was skilled and powerful, she had _known_ that. But she had failed to grasp the depth of both her power and skill.

Mina had once called herself the most skilled Slayer to have ever been called and she more than lived up to that boast. Every move she made, every punch, every kick and every counter she performed was as natural to her as breathing. She flowed into each movement with such ease she looked as though as she was dancing. Each time she ducked under Buffy's leg or slid around her fist she followed it with an attack of her own, each time resulting in Buffy hitting the floor painfully.

Buffy realised now how much Mina had to teach her…and much she had yet to learn.

She feinted a kick right, hoping to throw Mina off balance. Instead the older Slayer raised her leg as if to block her feint before spinning and kicked her in chest as she moved left. Buffy staggered back before she blocked two punches from Mina and ducked under a right hook. She went to drive her elbow into Mina's back but it was blocked. The Eternal Slayer gave her a smug smirk before she grabbed her arm and tossed her over her shoulder and onto the floor with a thump.

Buffy groaned as Mina stood over her with her arms folded and her hip jutted out with a smirk.

"Ow…" Buffy murmured, running a hand down her face as her Slayer sister chuckled at her. She pushed herself up and Mina stepped back as she turned away from her. Buffy straightened up and caught the bottle of water that was thrown to her. She took a long gulp as Mina watched her critically, her brow furrowed in thought. "What?"

"Improvisation, adaptation, resourcefulness and cunning." Mina listed calmly as she stood before her student. She shifted and began circling Buffy, arms still folded. "You display each of these and yet you rely more on your training than you do your instincts."

"Isn't that what training is for?" Buffy answered shortly. "I mean you can't expect me just tackle a vampire without knowing what to do." Mina grunted waving her hand dismissively.

"Some of the best Slayer's I've seen were almost entirely self-taught. They lasted longer than most." She sighed, shaking her head. Buffy watched as she continued to circle around her. "Training is a foundation, similar to the construction of a tower. How high the tower goes and what it houses are ultimately up to you. Just as it is up to you decide how your training shapes you."

"Meaning?"

"You have constantly broken the rules when engaging your past foes. But each time that fails, you go back to the basics of your training. And those are useless against more powerful beings, who are often far more experienced than your average demon or vampire." Mina stopped in front of her, arms still folded and eyes still critical. "Rules are for people who lack the creativity to break them, and you've shown me that you can be _very_ creative." She unfolded her arms and settled into a relaxed fighting stance, bouncing lightly on her feet. "And in a fight against any foe, creativity is the key to survival, especially against a stronger opponent."

Buffy nodded, shifting into her own stance as Mina shuffled closer. She swatted down the attempt kick before ducking under a roundhouse kick and used both arms to block Mina's leg as the elder Slayer slid gracefully from move to the other. Buffy hopped back, watching her opponent carefully as Mina approached her again.

One thing she had noticed about Mina's fighting style was her penchant for kicks. Mina was a fast-paced, intense and acrobatic combatant, incorporating spins and aerial attacks into her fighting style. She came at her opponent's full-force with every intention of overpowering them before they could gauge her strength. However the quickness of her fighting style left her open to having her momentum used against her.

It was a weakness most supernatural beings had; their own enhanced physical powers could be turned against them. And Buffy had every intention of doing so against Mina.

Buffy rolled under Mina's jump kick sweeping her own leg in an attempt to take her legs out from under her. Mina easily avoided that, charging and throwing out a punch. Buffy caught it and smirked using the force of her teacher's motion to flip her over her shoulder to the floor, intent on creating an opening.

Somehow, in mid-air, Mina countered her. Compensating and shifting _Buffy's_ momentumin her favour, she was able to spin herself round so she was falling onto her side. In the same motion she twisted her arm so she was gripping Buffy's wrist and hurled the younger Slayer to ground with a crash, much to the latter's shock. As Buffy lay staring up at the ceiling trying to figure what the hell had just happened, Mina kipped up to her feet and smirked at her tossing her hair over shoulder.

"Good." Mina praised as Buffy looked up at her disbelief. "That would've worked on anybody else…"

"Except _you_." The younger Slayer grumbled as she clambered to her feet.

"Except me." She answered with a grin. She watched as Buffy picked up the discarded water bottle she had drunk from and preceded to refresh herself once more. "I can see now how you were able to defeat some of the deadliest demonic forces recorded."

"I had help…" Buffy protested.

"But how much?" She frowned at that unsure what Mina meant. "How often was it left to you to deal the finishing blow, even when it caused you great pain to do so?" Mina moved over to the table and leant against it. "You may have a duty but you don't have to shoulder that burden alone." Buffy scoffed.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was the only one who could before you came along."

"Then what about Liam?" It took a moment for moment for that to sink in, firstly because of just _whom_ Mina was speaking about and secondly due to the harsh truth behind them. "For being the supposed _champion_ , he certainly had a tendency to leave you to face your enemies alone instead aiding you because it would be the right thing to do." Mina's eye brows rose up daring Buffy to contradict her which she did not. "And don't even get me started on your friends: even your Watcher left you to train and patrol alone when he should have been by your side each and every time you faced down the apocalypse."

"That's not fair…" Buffy began and then it struck her. Why _was_ she defending her friends? Xander was next to worthless in a fight, Willow assisted with her magic but could barely be considered help when patrolling. And Giles whilst more helpful than the others, never provided true physical assistance.

"Isn't it?" Mina remarked seeing Buffy's internal debate. "Why? Because you 'alone' have the power to stop whatever evil comes your way?" She scoffed. "The Watcher's Council knows nothing of what _we_ face every night. Their views and methods are outdated and unneeded as well as short-sighted." She pushed herself off the table, standing in front of Buffy with a severe expression on her face. "They have nothing to offer you, they _never_ have. They see nothing beyond their distorted views of the world and that alone more than guarantees that their charges die when they are called to do their duty." Buffy licked her lips sensing the truth in Mina's words and knowing that they came from personal experience.

"I'm not saying I agree with them. Believe me, I don't." Buffy answered crossing her arms as she spoke. She was glad for this reprieve in their sparring. Her body was burning from the exertion. "But they've got some of it right. A lot of demons and vampires usually try to kill me or any human they see."

"That's because you only ever encounter the dangerous ones, the ones that _need_ killing." Mina countered smoothly. "And of course, the dangerous ones are the only subjects the Watcher's Council decided to conduct their research upon." She sighed running a hand through her hair. "They care little for the harmless demons or the vampires who simply wish to be left alone and live out their undeath away from humans." She paused, her eyes going hazy as she lost herself in thought. "Contrary to what they like to preach, the world isn't all light and dark. There are many shades and _many_ contradictions."

Buffy furrowed her brow mulling over Mina's words. She wondered how little of the world most Slayers knew before they were called. How little prepared they were for the supernatural despite the fact they were supposed to fight it. And she found herself questioning how many Slayers had gotten themselves killed by provoking an otherwise harmless demon into defending themselves with deadly force. On top of that, she pondered how that provocation could have been avoided with a proper, _broader_ instruction into the demonic world.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you learnt that the hard way?" Buffy questioned. Mina shook her head slowly.

"No. I learnt that from Alucard." She answered. The tone of her voice shifted into something painfully haunted when she spoke her next words. "I learnt how you can't trust anything the Council says or does the hard way when my own Watcher killed me." Buffy raised her head at that.

She remembered Mina speaking about this briefly before. And now, she realised just how much that experience had affected the Eternal Slayer. She imagined, had Giles ever turned his back on her due to her past decisions, she would have likely felt the same fierce sense of betrayal. In fact to an extent she did, not because of Giles, but because of Xander and Willow. To have someone you loved turn on you or destroy your trust, destroyed you in turn.

"You've said that before." Buffy pointed out. "What actually happened?" Mina blew out a curt breath going quiet for a few moments. After they passed, she seemed to come to some form of decision as she nodded to herself. She met Buffy's gaze.

"I suppose for you to understand, we need to start at the beginning." Moving over to the pile of mats she pulled one out and draped it over the floor. She sat down cross-legged and gazed up at a confused Buffy. "Sit with me." Hesitantly, the younger Slayer mimicked her pose as Mina beckoned her closer. Buffy's eyes narrowed as Mina's hands lit up and she held her palms up to her.

"What're you doing?" Mina smiled in amusement despite the gravity of what she was about to show Buffy weighing on her shoulders. These were memories she had not explored in _long_ time, the events surrounding the end of her mortal life were difficult for her to recall. She hoped, somehow this would lift some of that weight from her shoulders.

"Trust me. Bring out your light." Buffy frowned further but did as she was bade, her hands glowing much like Mina's. "Now, lay your palms against mine." She did so and Mina laced their fingers together, a burst of warm electricity shooting through her.

"What was that?"

"Shhh, close your eyes." Buffy faltered for a moment, uncomfortable with this but then she closed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened, but then a strong bolt of energy shot through her and she gasped shrilly.

…

Buffy's eyes snapped open and she found herself standing in the middle of what appeared to be endless silvery lake. She looked around shocked to see that she was standing on water. She slowly lifted her toes and tapped the surface, a ripple shuddering across the lake and disappearing into the distance. She exhaled shakily, completely perplexed by this new situation.

"You're the only the second person I've allowed to enter my mind." She whipped around to see Mina standing across from her. Mina's hands were clasped behind her back as she watched the younger Slayer. "I think you probably guess who the first person was."

"We're in your mind?" Buffy questioned in disbelief.

"Yes."

"How?" Mina's lip curled at that.

"Two reasons. First: we're both Slayers." She answered. She held up her hand and waggled her fingers. "And second: Heaven's Touch. The fact we both possess it allows us to…sense each other." Buffy thought back to a last month when she had been woken by a burst of Mina's anger. She had wondered why exactly she had felt Mina's emotions. "Alucard is the only other person who can see my mind and that's because of our bond.

"Bond?" Buffy asked. "What kind of bond?"

"The only kind of bond one can have with a vampire without being turned." Mina replied. "A blood bond." She tilted her head as she drawled her next words. "It's always in the blood. It's where everything starts and where everything ends." As she spoke there was a sudden but subtle rise in temperature. Buffy noticed it immediately, glancing around in surprise before looking at Mina questioningly.

"What was that?"

"Alucard. He's monitoring the bond and must've sensed you in my mind." Mina ducked her head, suddenly appearing shy for the first time since Buffy had known her. "He feels how…nervous I am."

"Nervous?" Buffy frowned at that. "Why?"

"Alucard has been…pushing me to share my experiences with you." Mina licked her lips, clearly as nervous as she said she was. "It's not something I'm…comfortable with." She glanced up at Buffy. "Some of them are **very** painful."

"You don't have to if you don't…"

"No, you need to see this. Just as much for your sake as mine. There are things you will need to know, things that you can only learn from me and what I have to show you." Mina took a deep breath.

"Okay, so let's start." Mina nodded.

"As you wish but just so you are aware. The first memory you're going to see isn't mine." Buffy looked at her in confusion.

"Then whose are we seeing?" As she spoke, the water around her began to glow white. She looked around in astonishment as Mina answered calmly.

"Alucard's."

…

 _In order to understand what I'm going to show you, Buffy, you first need to know where everything began. The Watcher's Council, for all of their knowledge on vampires, demonology and dark magic, know very little about where the vampire race began and how._

 _There were angels first and then there were demons, with humans standing in the middle. And the two were constantly at war, one defending the light and the other fighting for the dark. It is an eternal conflict, a battle that sees no end and the humans divided themselves between both sides as is their nature. As one side cannot exist without the other. The scales may tip occasionally but they always even out._

 _But even during the early days of that war, before Slayers and vampires came into the equation, there were heroes whose names stood out from the others. Of course, all of those names have been lost to history as the centuries have gone by. All excluding seven that is._

 _The Seven Archangels. The seven most powerful warriors of heaven…and even then one, name stood out from the rest because he had always been different._

 _He was considered good_ _and_ _evil, he was respected and feared by everyone…because eventually he would come for them all._

 _He was the Angel of Death, Samael_

 _And it is with him the story starts._

As Mina's voice echoed in her head, the white glow of the lake disappeared. Buffy and Mina were now standing in a dark cave. A cave that had been modified into what appeared to be a ritual site. There were candles lining the walls, small piles of bones and trinkets as well as a cold and sinister atmosphere that she feel even though it was merely a memory. On the ground, she could make out the familiar markings of a Hellmouth, surrounded by a large number of hooded figures, priests from she could tell. They were chanting in a language she was not familiar with.

Her time as a Slayer had led Buffy to familiarising herself with some of the ancient languages of the world, particularly Latin and Greek as these were often used in magical rituals. But this was something different, darker and far more ominous. She glanced at Mina who was watching calmly. It was clear that Mina had seen this memory before.

"Who are they?" She nodded to the priests.

"The original Harbingers of Death back when they used to be human." Mina answered. She turned her gaze to the younger Slayer as spoke. "They were not demons to begin with…over time the First Evil warped them into what they are today." Buffy nodded as she watched the Harbingers raised their arms as one, chanting louder still.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"Channelling the First's power into the Hellmouth, in the hopes of awakening it." Buffy looked at her alarmed.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter." Mina turned to gaze at the Harbingers again. "They are all about to die."

As Mina finished speaking the faint sounds of battle sounded from just outside the cave. Some of the Harbingers stopped chanting and turned to face the entrance of the cave as the shouts and yells grew louder and more frenzied before suddenly silence. All of the priests, save one, had stopped their ritual now and were facing the entrance. Each of them had drawn their blades whilst one continued his lone chant.

The slow thumps of feet on the rocky floor caused them all to tense up and prepare for battle. They stood, some licking their lips and others swallowing nervously as the footsteps drew closer. They drew back, ready to charge when another priest emerged from the shadows of the cave. He was covered in blood, his right eye swollen shut and he held his torso as dribbles of red oozed from his mouth.

He stumbled towards his fellows before collapsing to the floor, his chest heaving as he futile tried to draw breath. With the last of his dwindling strength, he raised his hand and pointed shakily towards the shadows he had emerged before slumping onto his stony deathbed.

Buffy and the other priests all gazed towards the shadows and her eyes widened when a familiar figure stepped into the low light, his eyes glowing a bright and dangerous blue.

"Alucard…" she breathed in shock. Except for his skin having a slight tan and his jet black hair falling to his shoulders and not past them, he looked exactly the same.

"No," she glanced at Mina who was smirking with ironic amusement, "not yet at least. He is still an Archangel…at least for now. This is Samael."

Buffy turned her gaze back to the Archangel Samael who was standing before the Harbingers with calm and deadly intentions. He took two steps forward and that was enough to provoke the priests into a full-charge against him. Not that any of that mattered, their fates were decided the moment the Archangel had stepped into their gathering.

It was over quickly.

Samael seemed barely exert any effort as he tore into the acolytes. The first to reach him were struck down with ease, all of them with a single, devastatingly precise blow. The remaining priests desperately slashed and stabbed at him but he just seemed to dance and glide around them, dispatching them with the same calm aloof ease.

While Buffy had been fully aware of the power Alucard possessed as vampire, to see him as an Archangel, as Samael, made her realise a fraction of that power's depth. Even before his transformation he seemed unstoppable.

Soon most of the attacking Harbingers were dead or dying, with one weakly squirming in his grasp as he wrapped his arm around his throat. Samael gazed at the wriggling acolyte apathetically before jerking his arm sharply. With a malicious crunch the Harbinger went limp and Samael dropped his corpse with a flump. He glanced around before turning his attention to the lone, still chanting lead acolyte. He sneered stepping forward, his poise slick and confident as he approached.

As he did so the Harbinger raised his hands, a blade clasped tightly in his palm. With a vicious suddenness he drew the blade out of his palm, blood oozing free.

"Most would have fled by this point, priest." He muttered, dangerously. "Are you truly that zealous about your duties?" The priest ended his chant, his hand dripping blood onto the Hellmouth and turned to Samael smirking. As he did so the Hellmouth began to radiate light, causing the Archangel to turn his narrowed gaze to it.

"You are too late, Archangel." The Harbinger drawled triumphantly. "My fellow acolytes brought me enough time to finish our ritual." As he spoke, a column of light rose up from the Hellmouth. Samael backed away not out of fear but to assess the new situation. "Nothing come stop it now."

The column erupted becoming into a blinding tower. Samael rose his arm to shield himself from the rush of power as the acolyte dropped to his knees, his arms held out to his sides. Buffy glanced at Mina in alarm who just watched the scene play out calmly.

"The time of the Powers is over!" The Harbinger called out in triumph. "Our lord will return and claim the world that is rightfully his, sealed with blood. All will submit or they will be swept aside! No-one can stop my master's rule now!" He closed his eyes, basking in the moment as he waiting for his master to speak his commands and give him his purpose.

But nothing came. No words. No commands. Just sudden shift in the air and light turning from a radiant white to a dark crimson. When the comprehension suddenly dawned on him, he opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open.

Buffy had a similar expression of shock on her face at the sight before her. Mina just watched.

Samael was stood in the vortex of light, his head thrown back in anguish as the immense power cascading around him, suddenly turned inward. It all began to funnel into him, as if it had been waiting for him to become its new host. He had no idea what had compelled him to throw himself on the Hellmouth, perhaps because he thought it was the only or just an impulse to do what he needed to do.

The crimson swirl all turned into itself and poured right into Samael. He let out an agonised roar as he felt the dark power of the First ripped through him, tearing into his pores and flooding into his system. He let out a choking howl as he felt his life being shredded away, the power too much for his body to sustain. At least whilst his heart was beating.

It was a strange sensation, feeling his heart stop beating in his chest whilst the life continued to flow through his veins. His body slumped for a second and then shot back to life. His throat burned in protest, both by the now unneeded air he was gulping into his lungs and unexpected all-encompassing thirst.

As the vortex of energy ebbed away, Samael dropped to his knees and caught himself on his hands. The Harbinger shakily rose to his feet, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging loose as he stared at the Archangel incredulously. Buffy had no idea what to make of what had just happened. Samael was panting heavily, his hair hanging of his face as he twitched.

"What have you done?" The Harbinger demanded, brandishing his knife threateningly. "What have you done?!" He drew his arm back and brought the knife down. Samael's hand shot out and caught his arm in an unyielding grip. With a crunch, the priest's was crushed by the Archangel's powerful grip.

The acolyte screamed in shock as Samael raised his head, his formerly blue eyes now glowing a sinister red before he surged forward and ripped his newly formed fangs into his foes throat. His iron grip kept the Harbinger from escaping as he quickly and violently drained the blood and life from his captive.

Buffy observed the whole event with round and incredulous eyes as the newly created vampire Samael dropped the corpse to the ground and licked the blood from his lips. He turned, his fangs gleaming and his eyes burning crimson as he looked around at the bodies that had been the former Harbingers of the First before everything went white as the image faded.

…

"And so the first vampire was born." Buffy returned her attention back to Mina realising they were once again standing on the endless lake of the Eternal Slayer's mind. She tilted her head, frowning in confusion.

"But why did he become a vampire?" she inquired. "I don't understand…" Mina shook her head.

"I don't know. Even he doesn't understand it himself." The elder Slayer let out a sigh as she shrugged helplessly. "Alucard has researched it extensively but has come up with nothing. He has a theory that it may have been something to do with the blood sacrifice made to the First just before he intervened, though nothing is clear." She gave a quiet breathy laugh. "'Everything begins with blood and everything ends with blood. Blood is life, blood is death.'" She quoted. "Alucard told me that."

"So even he doesn't know why he became _the_ vampire?" Mina nodded and Buffy blinked let out a short breath. "Maybe the Powers That Be just have a sick sense of humour when it comes to the First."

"Maybe." Mina chuckled.

"So, why did you show me that?"

"So that you know that the vampire race actually began due to an act of selflessness…and what drives them to be what they are." Mina replied. "It is difficult to defy your nature when the origins of it are found in the root of all evil. Yet there are vampires that struggle daily with the need to hunt, feed and kill yet manage to restrain themselves." She gave Buffy a shrewd look. "I don't think the Watcher's Council could or _would_ ever teach you that." She arched a brow. "As you should know."

"But from Samael, Alucard whatever," Buffy exclaimed, "the vampires that _do_ hunt and kill were made." She pointed out.

"Even Alucard isn't faultless. He had hoped that by siring more vampires that they would take up the fight as well. And some did though none of them were as powerful or as unique as him. But others… they became enthralled with their new power, leading to the cockroaches that pass as vampires these days." Mina pursed her lips. "Alucard was quick hunt down the vampires that turned bad but he was only one against many." She lowered her gaze, a deep feeling of sorrow for her mate engulfing her. "It's one of his deepest regrets."

Buffy nodded, going over what she had just learned in her head. She realised that everything she had been taught about vampires had been warped throughout history. And this likely meant that everything she had been taught about demons, werewolves or anything that was not entirely human had been warped as well. She tucked those thoughts away for later as she returned her attention to Mina.

"So…what's next?" Mina took a slow breath, stealing herself for the next collection of memories.

"Now…you're going to see how I met Alucard…" As Mina spoke, the lake around them starting glowing white again and Buffy prepared herself as the light enveloped them.

…

As Buffy came back to herself she glanced around. It was easy to tell that they were far father forward in time than the previous memory. They appeared to be in a city, an older though not ancient city that showed signs of steady modernisation. They were standing in a side street that appeared to lead towards White Chapel and the moon was lighting up the street. She heard booted feet next to her and she turned her head to Mina, who was walking in circle as she took in the buildings around them.

"Where are we?" She inquired

"London. 1885." Mina answered, looking around with a sense of nostalgia. It had been long time since she had seen this city. Since she had become immortal she had avoided it like the plague. Perhaps due to the memories it held or perhaps due to the fact the Watcher's Council was stationed there. Still it was strangely gratifying to see her former home again. "I had been a Slayer for three years by this point." She muse looking at Buffy. "I had just passed my Cruciamentum."

"Really?" Buffy replied with interest. She had guessed that she could not have been the only Slayer to survive a Cruciamentum, but the chances of meeting one had been practically zero before Mina had come into her life. Mina nodded with an affirming hum.

"This is three nights later," she smirked wryly to herself, remembering how impetuous she had been on her first patrol after completing her rite of passage, "I got myself into a bit of trouble, as you're about to see. " As she spoke they heard the sounds of running feet and both turned to the entrance of the street.

A younger, eighteen year old Mina came into view, running towards them as she glanced over her shoulder. Buffy could see she was not dressed as a woman of the time was supposed to. She wore a buttoned down blouse, black, along with a long black overcoat and dark britches with leather boots. She was also wearing black gloves and her flame like hair was tied back in a long ponytail. Turning her attention ahead of her, the young woman grit her teeth and dived forward, just in time roll under an attempted tackle from one of the vampires pursuing her. Buffy and Mina stood to the side, watching the image of the Eternal Slayer's past self.

As the disoriented vampire rose to his feet she was on him. Her foot snapped against his head and sent him staggering against the wall. She followed by raining down punches on him and then driving her foot into his groin. The vampire shrieked, actually taken off his feet by the force of the kick. He crumpled to his knees, both hands clutching at his wounded manhood. He glanced up just in time to see a stake embed itself in his heart causing him to burst into dust.

Turning around, young Mina quickly ducked under another vampire's attack and spun. She lashed out with her leg and sent him spinning to the floor. As he groaned into the concrete she slammed her boot into his stomach, flipping him onto his back and driving her stake home. He dissolved into a dusty pile.

Buffy and the older Mina watched as the memory played out. The young Mina was caught off-guard by a fierce haymaker. She stumbled back, weaving under the follow up attack and kicking the female vampire in the back of the leg and staking her through the back before turning around to see herself cornered by five more vampires. Her jaw twitched as she searched for an exit, finding none. She raised her stake and took a defensive stance as the lead vampire came forward.

"No-where to run, Slayer." He drawled, mockingly. "What're you going to do now?" Mina responded by reaching to the back of her belt, under her coat and levelling a flintlock pistol at one of her foes. All of the vampires cackled with glee as the head vampire spoke again. "A pistol? You know they don't work on us."

"Are you sure you want to find out?" The young Mina challenged, cocking the pistol when one vampire stepped a little closer. She slowly backed up, keeping a careful on the group in front of her. One slip and it was all over.

"Come, girl." The Leader reasoned sarcastically. "Put down the weapons and we'll make it quick. There's no-where for you to go so be smart, Slayer. You're dead." She scoffed in response, her grip on her stake tightening as she shifted her pistol's aim to the closest vampire's head.

"You may get me in a rush but I'll still kill three of you before you get your fangs in me, bloodsucker." Buffy had to marvel at the different attitude in Mina's past-self. Whereas the older woman was serene and confident, calm and graceful, the younger Mina was brash, fiery and fearless. There was no doubt she could shock a room full of people with her balls.

She had mellowed as she had gotten older.

The lead vampire shook his head before nodding to his pack. The four of them moved in slowly, practically salivating at the prospect of tasting her blood. Mina's boot scrapped along the stones beneath her feet as she eyed them coolly, more than ready to make their final kill the fight of their life.

But as they approached, one of the vampires looked down and saw a large shadow looming over them, the moon hanging right behind Mina. She frowned, slowly looking past the Slayer as the rest of the street's occupants suddenly realised they were being watched. The female vampire gasped, seeing a tall and powerful looking man surveying them from the end of the road. His black hair was pulled into a long ponytail underneath his old tricorn hat and his cloak fluttered with the evening breeze as he slowly walked towards them. The vampire stopped, taking a step back as everyone else watched him as well. Mina glanced over her shoulder to see the newcomer who raised his head to reveal a pair of piercing blue eyes: Alucard.

With a sudden, supernatural burst he blurred forward. Mina gasped, feeling a sharp gust shoot past her as Alucard was suddenly in the centre of the vampire pack. His hand slid up to his hat and he tipped his head in a mocking bow. The lead vampire puffed out his chest and swaggered forward, sensing a threat to his territory.

Buffy heard the older Mina chuckle as they watched memory play out.

"I don't know who you think you are, friend." The vampire began, "but you're intruding on private business…" before he could finish, Alucard pivoted, whirling around and driving his foot into his chest. The sheer force behind the kick sent the vampire hurtling away and crashing to the floor. Alucard, not wasting a single motion, completed his spin and punched the vampire closest to him to the ground.

As the pack turned their attention to Alucard, the young Mina seized the opportunity. Her pistol cracked through the night as the bullet tore through the female vampire's chest and she crumpled into dust before she could react. Her male pack mate jumped in shock.

"What the…?" before he could finish his thought Mina was on him. She flipped her pistol and struck him with the butt of it. He staggered into the wall before she rammed her stake in his chest, embedding it into the wall as the dust scattered to the wind. She turned to watch Alucard, who had quickly disposed of his foes and was just finishing off the last one.

He drove his hand through the side of the vampire's chest, tilting his head threateningly before tearing his hand and the vampire violently burst into dust. He turned his head to see the head of the pack had clambered to his feet and was preparing to charge. Not that it mattered as there was another loud crack and the vampire exploded into ash. Alucard glanced back at Mina who was lowering her smoking pistol.

He took a moment to listen closely to his surroundings, making sure no more vampires were approaching before glancing at the eight piles of dust in the street. He was clearly impressed by Mina's skill though he did not voice it as he heard the tell-tale sounds of Mina reloading her pistol. He turned his gaze back to her in time to see her level it at him. Her arm was steady and her eyes cold, if she felt so inclined she would pull the trigger.

Buffy arched a brow, glancing at the Mina next to her who shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

"Calm yourself, Slayer." Alucard said, coolly. "I'm not here to fight, not you at least."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take a vampire at his word." The younger Mina answered with narrowed eyes. He chuckled, stepping forward. "You think I didn't know what you are?"

"You have no idea what I am, Slayer. If you did, you'd know that I am _nothing_ like these…cockroaches that call themselves vampires." He waved his hand in disgust to the various ash piles as he spoke. "Besides, in case you are unaware I did just rescue you from a pack of said vampires." He pointed out.

"I had it under control."

"Of that I have no doubt but still the point stands." He watched her as Mina continued to hold him at gunpoint. He was visibly impressed by her bravery. She was not afraid of him, despite his superior strength. "I am not your enemy, I am here on business."

"What kind?" She demanded immediately.

"The same as you, managing the demonic population." He sighed, taking off his hat to fully reveal his face. Mina's eyes widened a little taken aback and a little taken by his exceptional features. "Perhaps we can work together…?"

"You're a vampire." She retorted. "Besides, I don't even know your name…."

"I am Alucard," he returned smoothly with a cheeky smirk, "you are?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to read his intentions.

"My name is Mina." Alucard's smirk widened in amusement.

"Well, then. Now we know each other, Mina." He tilted his head, the smirk turning into a charming smile. "Perhaps… we can discuss terms."

Mina lifted a brow at his words, unsure what to make of him. Still, he seemed very genuine and the smile of his was charmingly disarming. She slowly lowered her pistol, studying him closely as she searched for any deception. She saw none as he continued wait patiently and her lips curled into a small smile, completely taken with the handsome stranger known as Alucard.

Buffy found herself giggling as the older Mina chuckled to herself as the two images before them began to 'discuss terms' while the memory slowly faded into white.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	20. 20- Lessons From the Past: Betrayal

_Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I had a lot going on and completely forgot to update. Apologies. I won't bore you with a long A/N other than to tell you this is a double update._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

"So…that's how you and Alucard met." Buffy mused as they returned to the lake. Mina nodded as the younger Slayer laughed quietly. "Holding him at gunpoint…so romantic." She snorted.

"It was memorable if nothing else." She deadpanned as she replayed the memory privately to herself. "And even I wouldn't admit back then, he saved my life."

"How long did he stay in London?"

"Four months or so," Mina answered. "He was very serious about working together. He was patrolling with me every other night."

"Still how did you go from holding him at gunpoint to…falling in love with him?" Buffy asked. Mina ducked her head and for the first time since she had known her, Buffy saw the tell-tale signs of a blush.

"It didn't start that way." She admitted. "I was wary of him at first, especially because of how ruthless he can be. But," she smiled wistfully, "the more we patrolled together, the more we spoke and the more I watched him, the more I was draw in. The way he spoke to me with sincere admiration and he respected my opinions and fighting skills in a way no one had before." Mina's eyes glazed over as she spoke in a dreamy tone. "Besides that he was so _confident_ in everything he did, in how he moved and how he held himself. I admired that. And I _wanted_ that." She glanced up bashfully. "I wanted his confidence, his surety of self and perhaps it was because of that I fell in love with him. I'd never seen anyone like him before. He was… _bewitching_. In every way."

"You never had a chance did you?" Buffy teased. Mina bit her lip with a grin, shaking her head.

"No, not a one." She answered as she thought of her mate. The lake suddenly warmed up again and Buffy glanced around. There was rush of…affection in the air. It was strange to say that but she somehow knew that was what it was. Mina smiled, looking around the lake. "I love you too." She breathed as the younger Slayer turned to her.

"Alucard?" Buffy asked. Mina nodded. "Did you tell anyone about Alucard?"

"No. I told no-one, not even my Watcher." She sighed at the thought of the man who had once been like a father to her. "He was…very devoted to the cause. So devoted he never allowed himself to see the world in anything other than black and white."

"Who was he?" Buffy inquired.

"Abraham Van Hellsing." Mina answered. Buffy eyes went round, realising another person she had thought of as fictional was in fact real. "He was everything to me…until Alucard came into my life that is. He was what Giles is to you…"

"A father." Buffy finished. Mina nodded in response.

"Yes, he taught everything I know. About vampires, about demons and how to fight them." She allowed a brief moment of fondness to wash over her as she spoke. "He was a good teacher…I daresay some of his training has saved my life on more than one occasion. But he," Mina sighed shaking her head, "he would not and did not approve of Alucard, especially when he finally found out about him." Mina shook her head. "He only truly found out the extent of my relationship with Alucard about a year later."

"How did it take him that long to catch on?"

"As I said, Alucard was only in London for four months…but that was more than enough time to make sure than when he left," the lake began to glow white again as Mina spoke, "he took my heart with him."

…

Buffy looked around, finding herself at the docks of the river Thames with Mina standing next to her as always. It was early evening and the docks were a bustle of activity. Workers and passengers were moving to and fro across the port as many moved to board the various boats anchored at docks. She let her eyes roam over the scene before she noticed Alucard on the outskirts of the docks.

He was standing in the shadows, dressed head to foot in black with his cloak. He was watching the people go by as the boats were being prepared for launch as workers and passengers headed to the boats. As they watched him they heard the sound of boots approaching him and the younger Mina came into view. She was dressed in her patrol clothes, the long coat fluttering behind her as she neared Alucard with a grin.

"This hardly seems to be an ideal place for a vampire nest." She teased as Alucard turned to her. Just by watching them now, Buffy could see the shift in their relationship. Mina's face was bright and joyful at the sight of him and she was calm and relaxed in his presence.

"Indeed." He responded with a smirk. "No vampire in their right mind would consider making a nest on the docks. Too much risk of being caught, too little reward." He chuckled as she leant against the wall opposite him.

"Then what are we doing here?" He sighed through his nose and glanced over at the boats. It was a subtle gesture but the message was profound as Mina's eyes widened when she saw it. "You're leaving…" she muttered. He nodded.

"There is a boat leaving for Europe," he answered. "I plan to leave with it." She looked down, utterly taken off guard by his sudden decision to leave. She had grown used to his presence on her patrols and was now accustomed to his slick charm and poise. He had been more help to her than Abraham, teaching her things that her Watcher had not. His thumb nudged her face back up to his as he smiled softly at her. "I did say I would not be staying long." He pointed. She bit her lip.

"I know but…" she licked her lips, her hand running through her hair. "I didn't think it would be this soon." Her eyes watered a little against her will. The idea of him leaving was…painful at the least. "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"No." He answered gently. "No matter how much I wish you could."

"Why?" She inquired.

"There is a vampire that requires my attention." He answered, darkly. He did not need to go into detail about his meaning. "I need to make sure she is not a problem." She nodded slowly.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mina asked, shakily. He tilted his head tenderly, his hand sliding up her face to cup her cheek and Mina leant into his palm, a tear slipping free.

"Probably not, no." His tone was regretful. She lowered her eyes, fighting to not let another tear slip free. She raised her gaze to his, taking a shaky breath as she did so.

"I'll miss you." He smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you too." His thumb stroked her skin gently as his eyes roamed her features. It was as if he was trying to commit her to memory. He gradually pulled away, drawing out the contact as their gaze remained locked, a silent conversation passing between them. All too soon his hand slid away from her face, only the cool sensation left his fingers remained as he backed away. He gave her a charming half-bow before turning away and heading towards the boats.

She stood there completely immobile for a moment as she watched him go. With each step he took it got harder to see him leave. She had never imagined that he would have this kind of effect on him. Four months and he became a powerful presence in her life. One she was finding extremely hard to let go.

With that thought in mind, Mina broke out into a run after him and called out to him.

"Wait!" She called stumbling a bit. "Alucard!" He turned frowning as she sprinted up to him. He cocked his head as she neared him. He went to speak but she cut him off as she pressed her mouth to his.

He inhaled sharply as she cupped his face and their lips moved together and her eyes closed. She murmured into him, the strange sensation of his cool lips on hers sending an odd flutter of pleasure down her spine as they kissed.

Whilst it seemed an eternity passed between the two, in reality it was merely a few seconds. Into that one display of affection, Mina poured everything she could not find the words to say to Alucard. How much he had come to mean to her, how much she would miss him and how much she would think of him when he was gone. It was profound how such a simple expression of feeling could hold so much raw emotion.

Slowly Mina pulled away. Alucard's fingers ran through her hair, his hand having buried itself within her fiery mane during the kiss. Her eyes slid open and she was met with an open and dazzling expression of affection on Alucard's otherwise stoic features. She sighed gently, her fingertips tracing his cheek as she bit her lip.

"I couldn't let you go…not without a proper goodbye." She whispered. He smiled sadly and dropped his forehead to hers for a few moments before he reluctantly backed away. Mina felt his lips brush over her crown, briefly shutting her eyes before watching him move away. "Alucard…" she breathed.

"Goodbye, Mina." He said softly as he stepped back a little further. It only took a moment, even as they shared one final intense gaze, a pair of bodies slid between them. Perhaps they were boat workers or passengers Mina did not know. All she knew was that in the split second they stepped in front of her, Alucard had vanished.

She gasped and she glanced around trying to find him in the hustle and bustle of the docks but saw nothing. She even vainly searched the boats for some sight of him only to come up with nothing. And now, knowing he was actually gone, the feeling of emptiness she had been fighting slowly filled her.

She breathed shakily as tears trickled down her face. Knowing that she had no hope of finding him in the crowds around her, she slowly turned and trudged her way out of the docks. As she reached path leading up to the city, she turned and observed the docks a final time. Biting the inside of her mouth Mina made her way into the night.

Buffy and the older Mina watched as the despondent past Slayer made her way home as the white light enveloped them. Buffy frowned as she realised they were not returning to the lake.

"What's happening?" she inquired. Mina gave her a small smirk.

"We are going to forward two years." She answered smoothly. "To where Alucard and I met again…"

…

Buffy blinked as the light faded and found herself standing in a study. She glanced around and took in the various bookcases lined with texts and the fire that was heating up the room. Rain was battering on the window as she turned and spotted the two people occupying the room. Standing and gazing out of the window was Mina, now twenty years old and still looking every bit as lethal as she had two years previously. Her hair was a little longer and the light in her eyes had yet to dim. Still Buffy could now see the weight of the Slayer's duty starting to take its toll on her now.

And then there was the older man in the room, sitting behind the desk. Immediately she knew who this man was: Abraham Van Hellsing.

Compared to most other Watchers she had seen he was young: in his late-thirties or earlier forties. He was leaning back in his chair and she could see that he was physically very fit with muscular shoulders and lean arms. He had neatly trimmed beard adorning his chin and jaw and dark eyes and his brown was swept back over his head. At this stage she see the affection he had for his charge but Buffy could also see that it only extended so far. That the affection would be extinguished if she became a liability.

She came out of her thoughts as she tuned into their conversation.

"…I understand that you want to find him tonight but we have plenty of time." Abraham said calmly as Mina paced in front of them window. "He will not flee his home, not when he feels he has the advantage."

"He tried to force his blood into me, Abraham." She retorted sharply. "I won't give him the chance to do it to someone else."

"Dracula has not survived this long through chance. He is not to be underestimated, Mina." He advised.

"Neither am I." She turned and leant her palms on the desk, giving her Watcher a hard stare. "He was able to hypnotise Lucy into inviting him into her home…knowing that I spend nights there after I finish a patrol." She cracked her neck. "He killed her, Abraham. I may have had to deal the blow but _he_ killed her, my closest friend." She shook her head. "I refuse to let that go unavenged and I _refuse_ to let another poor soul suffer that fate." Van Hellsing lowered his head for a moment before nodding.

"As you wish. Do you what you must."

"Thank you." She answered and she turned to the door. Along the way she picked up her pistol and number of bullets. Buffy realised that they must have been specially crafted to hunt vampires as she thought back to the earlier memory of Mina's meeting with Alucard. Mina finished gathering her equipment before she grabbed her long leather coat and threw it on. She opened the door, the rain cracking on the doorframe as she did so.

"Mina." She turned back to her Watcher who observed her with concern. "Do be careful." She nodded before stepping out the door.

Buffy turned to the older Mina who inclined her head and she walked towards the wall beside the window. Without any hesitation she stepped through it leaving a small ripple behind her, like when a stone was cast into a puddle. Buffy stepped towards the wall, raising her hand to run her fingers along the rippling surface. After a few seconds uncertainty, she pushed through as well.

She now found herself in the courtyard of an old castle. The rain had stopped falling but small droplets continued to drip from various points in the courtyard. She glanced around and saw the ancient architecture that surrounding them. Whilst the castle was falling apart and quickly, there was still something glorious about the building. But there was something else. The gates to the courtyard had been destroyed and there were a number of bodies littering the ground as well as small piles of ash. As Buffy looked around, Mina came up next to her.

"Where are we exactly?" Buffy inquired. Mina's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Transylvania. November 1887." Buffy's eyes widened in shock and she went to speak but the sounds of a horse walking into the courtyard caused her to turn around. The younger Mina had just arrived at the gates and she was gazing at the courtyard in shock.

Dismounting her horse, she shushed him when he whinnied nervously and petted his mane until he had calmed. She tied him to the sturdiest surface she could find before scrutinising her surroundings once more. It was obvious that a battle had been fought here, not a few minutes before she had arrived.

Mina stepped forward cautiously and inspected one of the bodies. It was human from what she could tell but their skin was ashen grey. It was far too soon from the skin tone to change as the corpse was still warm. She carefully pulled back the eyelid and her gaze narrowed when she saw they were completely white with no pupils.

"Renfield…" she muttered as she stood up. Buffy glanced at the older Mina and frowned curiously. She had heard the term before but understood now that it had a different meaning

"A human infected by vampire blood without being changed." The Eternal Slayer explained. "They are slaves to that vampire's will until they or the vampire are killed." Buffy nodded before returning her attention to Mina's past self.

The younger Slayer was pulling her hair back into a long ponytail as she kept a careful eye on the courtyard. When she finished she drew her pistol and checked it was loaded before heading up the stairs to the large splintered doors that led into the castle. Buffy and the present day Mina followed.

Mina stepped into the grand hall and observed the destruction. There were piles of rumble lying everywhere leading up to the massive staircase as well as more Renfield corpses. She could also make out more powdery remains of vampires. The thump of her boots echoed through the room as she advanced slowly watching the shadows as she did so.

Even if this was a vampire's abode something was off. It was far too quiet. Even vampires could never be so quiet. And besides that, she could only sense _three_ vampires. There should have been at least a dozen and that was not including the Renfields. As she continued to move forward cautiously there was a loud smash above her. Shards of marble began to chime on the floor as she looked up.

The shrill and terrified screaming of a female vampire signalled the falling of her body as she plunged to the ground in front of Mina. It was over in a matter of seconds. She crashed into the marble and exploded into dust, coating the stony crystals that lined the ground in a blanket of powder. Glancing up, Mina threw caution to the wind and charged up the staircase and headed towards the wall the vampiress had been thrown through. She looked through it seeing nothing but an empty landing that was bathed in moonlight.

She stalked down the landing with her pistol aimed in front of her as she headed towards the sounds of a violent scuffle ahead of her. The door at the end of the hallway led into a master bedroom and the scuffle seemed to get louder when she heard the thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" She snarled at the European accented voice of the vampire known as Dracula. It was a voice she had grown to hate as much as the monster who bore it. He had killed her best friend Lucy the moment he placed her under his spell. "We are both vampires! Why?" Mina slowed at that. Had she stepped into a vampire nest war? They were not uncommon between vampire nests who often fought over territory or the occasional mate.

Not that it mattered as the response to Dracula's question froze her on the spot.

"You cannot change your form into mist or an animal," that voice, "you cannot heal any of your injuries and now that you're out of minions you cannot even defend yourself." The voice grew dangerous with an undercurrent of disgust. "And you would dare call yourself 'the son of the Dragon'?! You disgust me!"

There was a terrified yet strangled yelp and the sounds of someone being hauled to their feet as Mina came out of her stupor and carefully moved up to the door. She peered into room and gasped quietly at the sight as she took in the two occupants of the room.

There was Dracula was being held up singlehandedly by his throat even as he thrashed vainly to escape. And Alucard. He looked magnificent with his long black hair and his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. The glow was made all the more apparent by the black clothes he was wearing as he gazed menacingly at the vampire in his grasp.

Mina's breath caught at the sight, her mind a whirlwind of shock, joy and unease at the sight.

"But…you are vampire just like me. Stop this!" Dracula pleaded with the far older vampire who scoffed.

"You are more akin to the cockroach than a true vampire. Left to your own devices this world would soon be awash with filth." Alucard growled frighteningly. "I have no patience for trash such as you." His eyes glowed crimson with fury. "You don't have the self-respect to call yourself a vampire, you undead maggot! You barely know what you are!" Dracula whimpered in fear as the elder vampire hissed dangerously.

Alucard tensed before whirling around and hurled Dracula threw the window. The glass shattered as the vampire howled in horrified terror as he plummeted down the cliff and into the murky darkness below. His wailing soon dissipated into silence. Alucard straightened up and his eyes returned to their natural cyan shade as the wind whipped through his hair.

"Perhaps if you survive the fall, you'll prove yourself of worth." He muttered before he raised his head when someone stepped into the room. He inhaled and gave a wry smile as the familiar scent washed through his nostrils. He had sensed her the moment she had stepped into the castle. He turned his head to the side. "Fate has a sense of humour it seems." He chuckled. He heard her laugh quietly.

"You said I'd probably never see you again." He smirked in amusement at her teasing accusation as he slid around to lay eyes on Mina. He took her in and smiled at her. She was beautiful with her coat fluttering in the wind and her light greens eyes dancing as she gazed at him.

"Yes, _probably_ ," His lips curled higher, "but not _certainly_." Mina's mouth morphed into a dazzling smile. She holstered her pistol as her gaze roamed over him for a moment, taking him in. She let out a joyous laugh as she suddenly ran towards him and threw her arms around him tightly.

Alucard was startled by her display but nonetheless enveloped her in his embrace and stroked her hair as she hugged him. Mina rubbed her cheek on his shoulder as she felt herself relax in his arms. She had thought about him every day since he had left London two years ago, thinking she would never have this chance. But heaven smiled on her it seemed.

"I've missed you." She breathed as she tightened her hold on him. He hummed in agreement and ran his fingers through her fiery hair.

Buffy watched in awe as the two broke apart and moved out of the room to the balcony. The ease between them was obvious even with the two years that had spent apart. It was clear that the affection that had built between the two during their time in London had only grown stronger. Absence made their hearts grow fonder it appeared.

She came and stood at the door leading to the balcony so she could watch them. Mina clambered over the railing and sat with her legs swaying over edge. Alucard leant both hands on the balcony as they looked over the mountain range.

"So what brings the Slayer to Transylvania?" Alucard inquired. She gave him an amused look.

"I was hunting the vampire that you just threw into that canyon." She remarked flippantly. He chuckled in response as she gazed at him. "Why are you here? I thought the vampire you were hunting was female?" He gave a look.

"Do you honestly believe it would take me two years to hunt down a vampire?" She shook her head grinning. "After I dealt with her I spent some time hunting demons in France and Spain before I heard that there was a cretin calling himself 'Dracula' roaming Europe." His jaw twitched in annoyance. "And that he was also trying to turn the Slayer into his latest bride." He added in a quiet growl. Mina's expression changed to surprise at his words.

"You hunted him down because of his interest in me?" She breathed. He nodded and her heart fluttered. Even from across the ocean he was watching over her.

"I was not going to let him turn you into a Renfield." He snarled. "Or at worst into a vampire." He shook his head and she smiled, ducking her head bashfully.

"He already tried to get his blood into me." He glanced at her sharply and she gave him a reassuring look. "He failed but he put my friend Lucy under his thrall." Her gaze turned forlorn and she bit her lip. "I had to kill her when she attacked me on his orders. My Watcher and I followed him here so I could deal with him." She gave him a wry look. "But it turns out we needn't have bothered." He snorted quietly as his face turned to sympathetic.

"My sympathies for Lucy. I am sorry he got his claws into her." She gave a sad shrug.

"So am I." He sighed falling silent for a moment as they observed the mountain side. He eyed her and smirked. She glanced at him and frowned. "What?"

"I see you still like to live dangerously." He nodded to how she was sat on top of the railing, her feet dangling over what would be long drop and ultimately horrific death. Mina chuckled to herself, giving him a grin. When they had been working together in London she would often leap into dangerous situations without thinking. She recalled one particular incident that had involved a werewolf and building that was on fire and her grin widened.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about." She mused as she released her grip on the scaffolding and slowly tilted forward. "Even if I fall," keeping her eyes on his, she allowed herself to slip fully off of the balcony. For a very brief moment she felt weightless, she felt the air begin to rush past her but was suddenly stopped. She smiled as Alucard's hand caught hers and he swung her back up over the rail. She landed on her feet as her hands went to his biceps and stroked tenderly as his hands found purchase on her hips, "you'll be there to catch me."

He snorted quietly with a sincere but incredulous smile as he gazed at her with warmth. Her light green eyes danced as they flickered between his lips and his cyan gaze before she gradually leaned in. Their lips met gently and her palms slid up his shoulders to cup his face. She murmured into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. He pulled her a little closer and she gasped at the cold sensation she could feel from his skin even through their clothes.

Mina pulled back slowly to rest her forehead against his as she breathed deeply. She bit her lip as her arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him close.

"I missed you." She whispered again. Alucard said nothing, leaning in to capture her lips again as the passion steadily built between the two.

Buffy watched as Alucard guided the past Mina back into the bedroom. Slowly the couple undressed each other and slid onto the bed. During the whole exchange, their lips barely left each other. If they were not moving together, they were kissing each other's skin and whispering to each other.

She turned away respectfully when the now naked Mina wrapped her legs around Alucard as he slid inside of her. The memory slowly faded into white as the couple began to make love.

…

Buffy glanced around the lake as Mina smiled to herself at the memory that she had just shown Buffy. She was aware that it was an incredibly private moment she had shared with her sister Slayer but she felt it necessary to provide Buffy with the lessons she was going to impart.

"I still can't believe Dracula came after you as well." Buffy growled jarring Mina from her thoughts. "Does he have a thing for Slayers or something?" Mina shrugged.

"I don't know. He was lucky to survive the fall after Alucard threw out of that window." She smiled. "I'm glad I showed you that memory. It has been a _long_ time since I allowed myself to think of that night."

"Why?" Buffy asked slowly. "You seemed so happy that you found him again."

"I was. I spent two full days in his bed, Buffy. Believe me," she smirked slyly, "I was over the moon." She laughed as Buffy blushed at her words. "But what followed…" she trailed off as her eyes became vacant. "What followed almost tore me apart." Buffy frowned as Mina raised her head.

The lake glowed white again.

…

Mina pushed open the door to her temporary home, having left Alucard in the early hours of the evening with a promise to see him soon. She closed the door and sighed as she began to head into her room to change.

"Where have you been?" She froze and turned her head to see Abraham sitting in front of the fire in the story. His legs were crossed as he gazed in the flames with a glass of brandy. There was something in his eyes, something Mina could not quite place. She licked her lips and stepped into the study to stand behind him.

"I was making sure Dracula was gone." She answered smoothly. "I felt that was the best course of action given his ability to survive almost anything." Abraham hummed as he leant back in his seat and took a gulp from his glass.

"And what of the other vampire?" Mina's eyes widened at his words. She hesitated for a moment before licking her lips.

"What other vampire?" she answered. Her Watcher scoffed.

"The vampire you call 'Alucard.'" He retorted as he slowly stood from his seat. For the first time in her life, Mina immediately went on guard around her Watcher. Something was wrong. "I trust you've dealt with him as well."

"No, I didn't kill him if that is what you mean?"

"Why?"

"Why would I? He was the one who killed Dracula when I arrived." She watched as he turned to his head to look at her and she recoiled. His eyes were glinting dangerously and were devoid of the affection he often gazed at her with.

"A vampire killing another vampire is nothing out of the ordinary but it doesn't garner our appreciation." He turned her fully and she tensed a little more. "He should have been dealt with as well."

"He's different…" she began.

"He's a demon!" Abraham roared, hurling his brandy into the fire. The flames crackled as the fire place gave a powerful burst when the alcohol was consumed by the flames. "One you should have put down when you met him the first time!"

"The first…" Mina trailed off as it dawned on her what he had said. "You've know about him all of this time."

"Yes." He hissed in disgust.

"Then you know that he had been helping…"

"I know that he had been _assisting_ you in the field to exterminate his own kind." He interrupted. "No doubt using you to make sure there were none who could challenge him." She shook her head.

"That's not what he's been doing." She argued, stepping forward. "Alucard is an agent of the Powers, he is…"

"An agent of the Powers," Abraham sniggered with a sneer, "he is a vampire, child." He snarled. "The Powers would not stoop to such a low as to have a _vampire_ be their representative." He shook his head. "I don't know what lies he has told you but the fact that you would lay with him is against everything I have taught you." Mina paled at that.

"How do you know…?" He chuckled dryly.

"You didn't honestly think I would let you hunt down demons and vampires without keeping an eye on you, did you?" Her mouth opened and closed in shock, her mind dizzy from this new and dreadful information as she tried to make sense of what he was telling her. Abraham turned to glare at her in disdain. "Foolish girl."

"You…you've been spying on me?" She demanded. His lip curled into a sinister smirk and she swallowed. "For how long?" she dreaded the answer.

"Ever since you entered my charge, Mina." He answered. Just like that her world broke apart as she stared at the man who had been like a father to her. He had spied on her the whole time he had trained her. He had made sure he knew what she doing and when she was doing it.

"Why?" she breathed.

"To make sure you were doing your duty." Abraham shook his head. "A duty you clearly have left behind since you decided to mate with the creature you have sworn to kill." She bit the inside of her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed at him like she had never known him at all.

"You trusted me to do what I do every night. When did that change?" She demanded. He just gazed at her with contempt and she swallowed. "Did you _ever_ trust me?" She breathed. He snorted.

"It no longer matters." As he spoke, a flicker of orange in the window caught Mina's attention. She turned to look through it and her eyes widened. In the distance she could make out the tell-tale signs of a blazing fire that was quickly spreading over the mountains. She took shaky steps forward until she was right by the window.

Somehow she knew that it was Dracula's former castle that was being set ablaze. The castle that Alucard had taken up temporary residence! Her throat swelled shut in horror and her body went numb as she realised that he was most likely still within the castle.

"Whilst you were consorting with that animal, I was carefully making sure the people of this town were aware that there was a vampire within that castle." Abraham spoke to her back as he moved to his desk. "Their superstition and paranoia were very easy to provoke given that Dracula has been terrorising them for a century." He pulled the draw open and reached inside. "Perhaps when this 'Alucard' has been burnt within his own home, you will be free of his corrupting influence." Mina said nothing, her petrified eyes still watching the spectacle in the distance. "But I fear I cannot take that chance."

Her head jerked to the side as she heard the click of a pistol being armed. Suddenly the numbness retreated and her body sprang back to life.

She whipped around, dropping to crouch as she did so. Abraham's pistol cracked and the window behind her shattered as the bullet meant for her pierced the glass. As she moved, Mina drew her own pistol and levelled it at him. She pulled the trigger. Abraham jolted violently and he crumpled to the floor with a yowl, his pistol dropping from view as his hand clasped to his smoking shoulder. He grunted and panted in agony as he glanced at the wound.

He looked up in time to feel the heated barrel of Mina's pistol press against his forehead. Mina's eyes were cold and deadly as her finger tightened on the trigger. But the affection she had long held for him restrained her. Her lips twitched before they curled into a snarl as she stared at him.

He had turned on her so quickly with no hesitation or remorse. She had been nothing more than disposable commodity to him. Was this the same for all Slayers?

"Too slow, old man." She muttered. Her eyes darted to the window again as she debated her decision. She slowly eased around him, keeping her pistol trained on him. She made her way to the door as Abraham watched her in disdain.

"The Council will disavow you for this, Mina." He vowed. She said nothing as she fought with herself a little more before lowering her pistol. He frowned as she pulled open the door and his growled as he realised she was going to flee. "Mina!"

His voice carried after her as she tore out of the house and sprinted for the stables in the town. The local stable master yelled out in shock as she sprang on top of a horse and quickly galloped out of the city. Pushing her mount as hard as she could Mina rode desperately for the castle. She hoped, _prayed_ she would get there in time.

But alas her prays were unanswered as she reached a hilltop looking towards the castle. She watched in terror as a mob had surrounded the glorious building and were cheering and howling their triumph into the night as it and crumpled in front of them. They cursed and jeered at the vampire that had once been the thing of their nightmares, not realising they had killed the wrong one. They had been manipulated just as she had been.

For a moment Mina considered charging into the castle. She wanted to run inside and find Alucard and get him to safety. She wanted him to emerge from the shadows and give her that charming smile of his. But as she watched the fire spread and the large doors leading into the castle collapse on themselves, she knew it would be for nothing.

She had found him…only to lose him once again.

As tears began cascade down her cheeks in response to her grief, Mina pulled her mount away from the sight and pressed the horse into a gallop. She rode numbly through the wilderness, heading for the port so she could stowaway onto the first boat heading out to sea.

As Buffy watched this unfold, there was a flash of white and the memory seemed to skip forward much like a television did when set to fast forward. Now she found herself standing in the underbelly of a sailing ship. She glanced around and found Mina sitting on large number of crates as she gazed out of the window with her arms wrapped around her legs.

The past Slayer sniffled and lowered her chin onto her knees as she tried to come up with some kind of plan. Not two hours ago she had been a Slayer charged with the defence of humanity and a woman in love with a vampire. Now she was simply a woman without a calling and without her lover. The deep sense of loss hit her profoundly as a fresh wave of tears slid down her cheeks.

Buffy shook her head at the sight before her. This was a young woman who had given everything she had to her duty and she had been repaid with a brutal betrayal. All because she had simply fallen in love. Buffy found herself wondering if the Council had truly changed in the past century.

There was an abrupt crack in the shadows around Mina and her head looked around sharply. Her senses were suddenly tingling madly. There was a vampire in the ship with her. With a lethal snarl, Mina hopped off the crates and drew her stake. Perhaps this unfortunate creature would provide an outlet for her grief and rage. She glanced around searching the darkness for the vampire she knew was there.

As she took a few steps forward, she caught a flash of movement to her to her left. With a cry she spun and brought the stake towards the vampire's chest. A hand caught her wrist and whirled her around. She hit the wall with a grunt as the vampire pinned her to the wall. She growled getting ready to kick out when…

"Mina." She stilled and her eyes went round as the vampire lowered his hood to reveal Alucard. She gasped, dropping the stake to the floor with a clatter. She reached up with both hands and cupped his face, feeling his cool skin against her palms. She gazed at him in surprised relief and her heart sang with the fact that he was still alive.

Parts of his skin were red raw, evidence of healing burns due to his escape from the castle. His face bore a couple of almost healed scars that looked as though they had once been painful. Thankfully his jet black hair remained untouched and his icy blue eyes shone with relief. Her eyes watered once more, this time in joy not grief.

With a sob Mina pressed her mouth to his, moaning when he pulled her close. She continued to weep into his lips before pulling back to begin crying in earnest. She embraced him tightly as she wailed into his shoulder. Alucard stroked her hair as he shushed her and whispered tiny comforts in her ear as her knees finally gave out under the strain of the evening and they sank to floor.

Buffy watched as the united couple held each other and felt a sense of dread fill her as she realised what the next set of memories she would witness could entail.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	21. 21- Lessons From the Past: Rebirth

"Your own Watcher tried to kill you." Buffy whispered in disgust as she replayed the memory Mina had just shown her. They had since returned to the lake, both of them standing gazing at each other. Buffy had never felt such anger in her life.

Abraham, for whatever reason, had tried to kill the Slayer he had been training for five years. All because she had fallen in love. With a vampire, yes, but that was the only reason he had used. And it revolted her. Giles had never and would never have done that to her. He would have disapproved certainly but would have ultimately respected her decision. His emotional investment in her had been what had led to his strained relationship with the rest of the Council.

Abraham saw the world in black and white, a point of view that was extremely dangerous to those who should know better but deliberately choose to ignore it.

"He didn't _try_ to kill me, Buffy." Mina replied softly, drawing her out of her thoughts. "He _did_ kill me, he just didn't that night." She licked her lips as she gave a sigh. "It wasn't that he tried to that night that hurt me the most. It was the fact that he had wanted to at all." A single solitary tear slid down her face at those words and the extent of the betrayal she had suffered finally dawned on Buffy as she watched. "He was like a father to me but evidently, I was just…a tool to him."

For the second time in the past few moments, Buffy found herself questioning if that was how she was viewed by the Council. A weapon to be used and disposed of nothing less. She remembered her Cruiciamentum and how they had been quick to point out everything she did 'wrong' and the vampire they had set her up against. They could have buttered it up any way they wanted but Quinten Travers had tried to kill her that day. Had they considered her a used up tool? She pushed those thoughts away as she looked up at Mina.

"What happened next?" The younger Slayer inquired. A smile lit up Mina's face as she momentarily pulled away from her thoughts of Abraham.

"Alucard and I went into hiding so to speak. We travelled all over Europe and to America, doing what we did. He hunted us every step of the way." She continued to smile at memories that should have been traumatic but for her, they were treasured moments. "For five years we ran. We never stayed in one place too long and we never had a place to call home…" Mina trailed off. Her eyes went misty as she spoke in a soft, almost dreamy, "but they were best years of my life."

"Why?" Buffy frowned. How was being hunted down for five years by your former Watcher in any way, shape or form meant to the best years of a person's life?

"Because I finally understood went it meant to _live_." Mina replied in breathy voice. "Alucard taught me _so_ much and we did things that most human lovers would never do. And we bound ourselves to each other in a way most people who marry can only dream about." She looked at Buffy with a sudden emotional wisdom that left the younger Slayer in awe. "He and I share a blood bond and that means we feel _everything_ the other feels. Anger, joy, sorrow," her lips curled cheekily as Buffy blushed at her next word, "lust. Everything. There's nothing quite like it."

"It does sound incredible." Buffy admitted. Something happened then, something incredibly profound that Buffy felt her heart seize up. Mina's expression of blissful joy gradually melted into a look pure, unadulterated agony. It was so… _raw_ that a lump formed in Buffy's throat as the lake around glowed white once more.

"Sadly…it didn't last…" Mina muttered painfully.

…

When the light faded once more, Buffy found herself in a seemingly abandoned building. It was similar to a factory or warehouse with large amounts of machinery placed around the room but it had clearly been left to collect dust in the recent years. She could see the moonlight streaming through the windows that gave the room a silvery glow.

She was shaken from her observations by the sounds of fierce fighting behind her. She glanced around to see the younger Mina fighting four vampires at once. The past-Slayer, now at twenty-five years of age, was using the machinery to keep the vampires separate so she could engage them separately. She duck and weave between obstacles as she kept each vampire in her sights.

"It was one of the few nights Alucard and I had separated to patrol," Buffy looked over at the older Mina who was watching the scene unfolded with vacant eyes. "I didn't realise at the time but…these four vampires," she shook her head as she licked her lips with sniff, "they were bait."

As she spoke, her past-self had staked the first of the four vampires. A second, lithe blonde female vampire vaulted over a large conveyer built to leap at her but Mina caught her in the air. With one brutal motion, she turned and used the vampiress's momentum to hurl her through one of the machines in the warehouse. The vampiress howled in agony as she rolled onto the ground, shards of metal embedded in her back.

Mina caught the third vampire's wrist and jerked him closer before running her stake through his heart and he collapsed into dust. Turning her attention back to the female, she stalked towards her and yanked her head up. The vampire managed to shove her away momentarily only to be kicked in the face in response. Before she could properly react, Mina's stake plunged into her chest and she exploded into powder.

Hearing the frightened yelp of the final vampire, Mina whipped around to see him running for the exit. Drawing her pistol, she waited patiently as he dodged through each of the machines between him and the exit. Keeping her hand steady and her aim true, Mina waited until the last possible moment before pulling the trigger. The fleeing vampire jerked violently as the bullet ripped through him and his dust scattered across the floor.

Mina approached the pile of ash on the floor and glanced around the warehouse cautiously. She could sense no more vampires but still felt as though she was being watched. She narrowed her eyes, finding nothing and reloaded her pistol before holstering it and then turning to leave. Just as she reached the door however she felt a sharp prick in her neck. She reached up and pulled a small dart.

Her eyes widened in alarm as she felt herself become extremely woozy. The small dart dropped from her fingers onto the floor with a soft ping as she swayed. Her vision blurred as her body began to shut down. Normally it would take much more than a single dart to knock her unconscious but it seemed someone had managed to create a special poison that was effective against Slayers. She dropped to the floor with a thud, trying desperately to stay awake but knowing it was in vain.

She felt Alucard's confusion in their bond and tried to send a call for help but could not muster the mental strength to do so. The drug was working too fast and too potently.

As her consciousness began to fade she heard the dull thumps of feet on the floor and a pair of black boots stopped in front of her before everything went black.

When she felt her consciousness returned to her again, Mina was aware of two things. First that she had been forced into a kneeling position whilst unconscious and second that she was chained to the ground. She shook her head free from the cobwebs and glanced behind her to see she was chained by her wrists. She flexed her arms, testing the strength of the metal only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Do not bother trying to break free, Mina. Those chains were designed specifically with _you_ in mind." She closed her eyes with a sigh and slowly turned her head to the sound of the voice. She opened her eyes to meet the piercing gaze of her former Watcher.

"Abraham." She muttered. He stood from the chair he had been sitting on and approached her.

"Hello, Mina." He greeted calmly. "Where is the vampire?" She shook her head.

"Not here but he'll no doubt be on his way soon." She gave him a small smile. "And you probably won't want to be present when he arrives."

"I'll be long gone before he arrives." Abraham answered coolly. "It doesn't need to be this way." He stated. She detected a hint, _a hint_ , of regret in his voice. But it was not enough to be considered genuine. He was simply hoping she would make his life easier.

"If you're expecting me to beg for mercy, you'll be disappointed." She answered.

Buffy, who was watching from the side of the warehouse, had to marvel at Mina's bravery. This was the closest the past Mina had resembled the woman Buffy had grown to know. She was so calm and serene and yet remained as fearless as she had ever been, retaining her defiant wit. It was clear that her time with Alucard, away from the influence of the Council, had shaped her into the Eternal Slayer she would go on to become. Buffy watched Abraham's jaw tighten in anger.

His gaze drifted down her form to her throat and his eyes widened as anger morphed into rage. Mina winced when he grabbed her ponytail and jerked her head back to bare her neck. No doubt he could see the freshly healed bite Alucard had left the night before. He sneered in disgust.

"You let him feed from you." Her lip curled in defiance.

"Among other things." Her head snapped to the side when he backhanded her across the face. She heard him curse as her smirk widened as she turned to her gaze back to him to see him clutching his rapidly bruising knuckles. Her far superior strength and endurance meant that he had most likely broken his hand with his actions but left her unharmed. "You might want to get that seen to." She said dryly.

"You foolish girl. You have betrayed everything you stood for." Abraham snarled. Mina shook her head.

"I'm not the one who has chained the Slayer to the ground. Nor am I the one who has been hunting the Slayer for the past five years whilst she is performing her duty." She huffed in annoyance as she pulled on the chains discreetly. She clenched her jaw when they did not give in the slightest. Abraham had not been lying. "If anyone is betraying what they stand for, it's you." She retorted. Abraham jerked her head back again as he glared at her.

"You mated with a vampire. You have taken up with the very thing you are supposed to destroy." He growled as he spoke. His hatred was irrational, born from years of indoctrination by those who had the resources to know better. But simply chose not to learn. "I am ashamed to have ever been your Watcher." He sneered.

"And I'm ashamed to have ever considered you my Watcher." She answered quickly, so quickly she saw him start in shock. "I doubt the Watcher's Council would sanction your actions over the past five years, Abraham. As long as the Slayer does her duty, they are content to leave her be," she raised her head as he averted his gaze and she saw that she had struck a nerve. "Unless, they don't really know what you've been doing the past five years." She reasoned calmly. "You're acting alone."

"No, not alone." He replied. "But it seems the Council lacks the resolve to do what must be done." He reached into his jacket and draw a dagger as he spoke. "So I must take matters in my own hands." So…it had come to this.

"And you call me a traitor?" Mina repeated as she shook her head with a cynical smirk. "They would never condone what you plan to do."

"They fail to grasp the severity of your situation…" he began but she cut off.

"And _you_ have no understanding of what you speak of, so shut your mouth, old man!" She snapped as her light green eyes burned fiercely. "You only know what you've read in books, you know _nothing_ of the real world," her upper lip twitched in disdain, "the world you were constantly sending me."

"I understand enough about the world to know that your actions…" he trailed off. "No, I understand that what you've done is abhorrent and goes against everything I ever taught you." Abraham shook his head slowly. "Perhaps, I should have been firmer with my lessons.

"What did you teach me, Abraham?" Mina retorted. She noticed his fingers had tighten around the hilt of the dagger. "What did you teach me besides how to kill the creatures you and the rest of the Council lacked the strength to? What did you teach me other than being a blunt instrument of your will?" She scoffed as her former Watcher's expression morphed into indignant fury. "The only thing you taught me to be was a weapon."

"I taught you to be a Slayer!" He shouted madly. "I taught you everything you needed to be in order to fulfil your duty." He took a breath, his face red and his hands shaking in his anger. "You are a weapon…you are the Slayer and your duty is to exterminate vampires and demons that threaten our world. Not consort with animals!" Mina chuckled quietly at his words, causing him to frown. "You find this funny, girl?" He demanded.

"You're right." She returned. "You _did_ teach me how to be a Slayer." She smiled serenely as she spoke, furthering Abraham's confusion. "But Alucard…Alucard taught me how to _live_." She continued to smile as she watched the man before her. "You treated me like a weapon…he treated me like a person." She fixed him with a pointed look as she uttered the next words. "Like a _human_." She let that sink in for a moment. "He taught me more in those _four months_ in London than you taught me in _five years_." Mina glanced to the side as she thought about her vampire, her _mate_. "So, I'll say it again, don't speak of things that you don't understand." Abraham looked at her slake jawed for a moment before heaving a deep sigh and shaking his head.

"What he has told you, whatever he has told you are lies, Mina." He entreated. Buffy could see what he was doing. He was hoping he could sway Mina back to his side so that his mark on history was not that of the Watcher who had failed in his duties. "Do the right thing, child and end him. Then you will see…"

"Never!" Mina snarled as she gazed up at him boldly. In that moment her power was clear to see. Compared to her, Abraham Van Hellsing, the famous hunter of Dracula, was nothing more than child standing before a force of nature. She did not fear him or the fact he held her life in his hands. Abraham lowered his head and rolled his neck in frustration.

"How disappointing." He forced a sigh but it was clear to see that he was not truly disappointed. If anything he had been planning to 'deal with' her regardless of whether she actually chose to end Alucard or not. "I was hoping you would see reason."

"No, you weren't." Mina retorted. "You hoping I'd do your dirty work. Again." Abraham clenched his jaw as he began to circle her. Mina sniggered as he came to stand behind her and she smirked fearlessly. "Are you too afraid to look me in the eye when you kill me?" She taunted. She heard the joints in his hand pop as his fist clenched.

"If you have any last requests, now would be…"

"I'll tell you now, what I did five minutes ago. If you're expecting me to beg, you'll be disappointed." She interrupted. "It doesn't matter what you do." She went on as she began pouring her emotions into her bond with Alucard. "He will come for you and you'll realise just how out of your element you really are." He scoffed.

"He's nothing more than another vampire…"

"He is more than any vampire you've ever known." As she spoke, she felt Alucard respond to her through the bond and he was making his way to them. She knew though that he would not make it in time. "How does it feel, Abraham?" she inquired keeping her eyes forward. "How does it feel to be a monster?"

"How dare you!" He snapped. "You accuse me of being a monster when you're…"

"You train Slayers to kill indiscriminately without a thought to who they're killing and why. You train them to see the world in black and white." She smiled to herself even though Abraham could not see her. "Alucard showed me that the world isn't so simple. That there are demons as innocent as any human and humans as evil as any demon. He showed me the value in mercy…he showed more humanity than you ever have." She chuckled. "How ironic that a being who feeds of blood to sustain his undeath is more human than you can ever…" Before she could finish she saw a flash of steel and felt the burn of the blade across her throat.

Mina choked on her final words as the blood began to gush out of the wound. She gurgled as the metallic taste filled her mouth and oozed out of her lips. Abraham released his grip on her hair and she slumped to the side, dropping to the floor as the life began to quickly drain from her body. She rasped instinctively, trying to get air into her lungs and somehow prevent more blood loss. But it was all in vain.

She felt Alucard's side of the bond surge with alarm as he sensed her life ebbing away and he sent waves of comfort to her, trying assure her he was on his way. It was the strangest feeling Mina had ever experienced. She was not afraid but she knew that she was not ready and continued to trying hold on long enough for him to arrive. If he arrived she would live.

But, as the pool of blood began to form around her head, she knew there was nothing that could be done. And she felt utter desolation fill her soul. It was not fear, it was grief. Grief that the life she had finally begun to enjoy to its fullest was being taken from her. Grief that her Watcher, a man who had been her father, had been the one to take it from her. And finally, overwhelming sorrow that she would never be able to look into the eyes of Alucard and whisper 'I love you' ever again.

As the full extent of that despair saturated her, a single tear slid from her eye and trickled down of her face. With a last exertion of her fragile, dwindling strength Mina gathered as much love as she could muster and sent a final burst through her bond to her mate.

And then everything went dark.

Buffy watched all of this unfold in revulsion, unable to believe just what she had witnessed. In that moment she realised that the older Mina had vanished from the memory, no doubt overwhelmed from witnessing her own death. Buffy continued to watch as Abraham cleaned his blade and another Watcher entered the warehouse. Van Hellsing gave him some instructions, casting a final scornful glare at the body of his former charge before leaving. In that moment Buffy felt hatred for the past Watcher surge up within her, despising his utter disregard for a woman who had given everything she could to her calling.

In what seemed a few moments, the door to the warehouse burst open and a violent, twisting ball of mist surged through and whipped itself into the form of Alucard. The first vampire looked around wildly before his gaze settled on the crumpled form of his mate.

Buffy looked on as he slowly moved towards Mina's body, his icy eyes wide with horror and his mouth half open in shock. He slid to his knees next to her, looking her over. He did not to check for a pulse to know that she was dead. Reaching behind Mina he snapped the chains binding her and tenderly turned her over and cradled her form. His eyes roamed over her, taking in the wound on her throat and empty gaze of those lifeless green eyes that had once been so vibrant.

Stroking his hand over her skin, he leant down and lapped the blood from her neck, sealing the laceration from Abraham's knife and cleaning her skin. After he finished, Alucard straightened up and wiped the excess blood from her lips and chin before gazing at her lovely face. His expression was one that haunt Buffy for a long time. This vampire, the progenitor of the entire race and one of the most powerful beings she had ever seen, looked completely broken at the sight of his dead mate.

Alucard traced the tips of his fingers down Mina's face, feeling the warmth on her skin gradual rescinding as he did so. He tucked her head into his shoulder and cradled her close as though he was sheltering her from the dangers of the world. Then his entire frame tensed as the sounds of a finger curling around a trigger slithered into his ears.

Without releasing his grip on Mina or even turning his attention away from her, Alucard's hand shot up to catch the crossbow bolt that whistled towards him. The Watcher who had pulled the trigger reared back in alarm. He heard and read all about a vampire's supernatural reflexes but to see them first hand was a frightening thing. Alucard's head slowly turned up to level his frightening gaze on the human.

Buffy's entire frame trembled as she felt her heart being to beat erratically in utter fear at the sight before her. For the first time she saw why so many feared Alucard, she saw why he was known as the 'Angel of Death.' It was not simple hatred or rage on his face as he stared up at the Watcher. It was _malice_. And the effect was made all the more terrifying by his eyes. The icy blue gradually burned into a disturbing crimson shade that blazed with an intent so deadly that she actually whimpered at the sight.

With a gentleness that belied the chilling expression on his face, Alucard lowered Mina back to the ground. The Watcher swallowed as he pulled out another bolt to load into his crossbow but it was useless. In explosive swirl of mist, Alucard moved from his kneeling position beside Mina to directly in front of the human. The man actually shrieked as he raised his weapon but Alucard was too fast. In fact his movements could not even be followed as he slapped the crossbow out of the human's hands, broke the man's arm with sharp twist before seizing his neck and lifting him into the air with one hand.

The Watched kicked desperately and uselessly as the crimson glare of Alucard tore into him as a low and steady growl came from the First Vampire. He tightened his grip and the man squawked as his air supply was suddenly cut off. Alucard leant in and spoke in slow and deliberate hiss.

"Was this _your_ doing?" Still trying to desperately to get air into his lungs, the Watcher shook his head with great effort. "Pity." Before the Watcher could register that word, Alucard jerked his head and viciously snapped the man's spine and the body went completely still. The vampire stood still for long moment, savouring the rush that killing the cretin had given him before dropping the corpse with utter disdain.

Alucard gaze turned from the body of the Watcher back to Mina and immediately his expression morphed into grief once more. He shifted into mist and floated back to her side before reforming on his knees once more. He gently lifted her in his arms and stood for moment. His eyes wondered over her lovely features, the crimson glow melting back into cyan blue as he took an unneeded breath. He gently leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

As he did so, a lone tear slid down his cheek and onto her skin before he pulled away. The grief he felt robbed him of his ability express his despair. It was a silent and numbing sense of anguish that was far worse than the kind that would lead him to wail and howl in his sorrow. No there was no way to express the emptiness he was feeling, it had _already_ broken him too much for that.

Buffy watched as Alucard brokenly departed the warehouse, cradling the body of his mate while he went before everything went white.

…

As the light faded and the lake returned, Buffy blinked and looked up to see Mina. She felt her face fall as she saw the Eternal Slayer holding her hand to her mouth as she tried to desperately to hold in her tears. Buffy came towards her as Mina looked up.

The Eternal Slayer tried to wave her off but the younger Slayer gently wrapped her arms around her. Mina collapsed into her and dissolved into soft sobs. They slid down to kneel on the lake's surface as Buffy comforted the older Slayer who wept for a minute or so before taking a deep breath. She gently eased herself away from Buffy and wiped her eyes as the other woman watched on in concern. She sniffled as she rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Mina whispered shakily, her emotions raw from the memory. "I wasn't prepared for how badly that memory would affect me."

"Don't apologise." Buffy answered gently. "You don't have to show me anymore if you don't want to." Mina shook her head.

"No, there is one more memory I want to show you. Another one of Alucard's." She took another deep breath as she tried compose herself. "Just…give me a moment."

"Tell me that Alucard caught up to Abraham." Buffy growled in anger.

"He did. He was able to corner Abraham right before he left the city. Unfortunately it was a trap and Abraham was able to escape. But before he did," Mina gave a very dark smile, "Alucard crippled him and killed _every_ one of his co-conspirators. From that day onward, Abraham knew that Alucard would not stop until he was dead."

"What did the Council do?" Buffy inquired. She was genuinely curious. In the memory, Mina had mentioned that the Council were content to leave her be as long as she did her duty _and_ that they did not approve of Abraham's course of action.

"From what Alucard told me, they were _not_ pleased with Abraham when he returned to inform them of his actions. In one moment the Van Hellsing family went from being the most respected on the Council to pariah." Mina answered. Her voice was steadier when she spoke this time. "Abraham was disavowed and left to fend for himself." She sighed. "For that reason alone, Alucard spared them." Buffy's eyes widened.

"Alucard was going to kill them?"

"No, he killed every involved in my murder. If the Council _had_ been involved he would have destroyed them." Mina lowered her head as she thought back to what Alucard had told her about the year she had been gone. He had _refused_ to share his memories of that time with her. They were the only thing he had not shared with her due to his shame at his actions. "He was…not himself after I died."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"The Powers That Be asked me to return to the mortal world a year after I died." Mina explained. "The reason was Alucard." Her eyes became haunted as she spoked. "They didn't show me what was happening to him but what they told me frightened me."

"Why?"

"Because Alucard had almost succumbed to his vampire urges." Mina took in Buffy's shocked expression before continuing. "He never killed an innocent but he no longer had any qualms about killings humans along with the demons. Murders, rapists, paedophiles and slavers he killed them without remorse." She licked her lips. "He was cutting a bloody path through Europe and the Powers couldn't stop him. They believed I was the only who could reach him."

"But if he was killing humans who deserved…" Buffy began.

"Before I died he had never killed a human unless it was self-defence. And even then, only if given no other choice." Mina interrupted. "He believed everyone deserved a chance to redeem themselves. Of course those who didn't, he killed. But now he was just killing and the Powers were terrified that eventually he would stop differentiating between the innocent and the guilty."

"Was it the blood bond you had with him?" Buffy inquired. Mina nodded impressed at how quickly she had made the connection.

"The way Alucard described it is that when I died my side of the bond became…empty. And that resulted in him falling into deep depression. That coupled with the fact Abraham continued to send hunting mobs after him caused his bloodlust to become extremely difficult for him to control." Mina bit her mouth. "When one half of a blond bound pair dies, the other usually follows not long after due to the nature of such a bond. Out of a sense of duty, Alucard _wouldn't_ take his own life and there were none strong enough to grant him peace." She shook his head with a sad sigh. "He was hoping provoke something, _anything_ into killing him."

"So what happened?" Buffy asked. Mina smiled bitterly.

"Ironically I chose to return at the right time." She answered. "He had finally provoked somebody who threw their lot in with Abraham. Even in his crippled state and despite being exiled, Abraham had enough influence that his lies still granted him a large amount of support from human demon hunters. He spread the rumour that _Alucard_ had been the one to kill me and that rallied an army of demon killers into attacking Alucard one night when he was in Europe."

"And who was the one he provoked?" Buffy questioned warily.

"My successor…" Before any kind of reaction could form within her, the lake glowed around them once more and Buffy found herself being taking into a new memory.

…

When the light receded Buffy found herself standing in a large study. The moon was shining through the window, giving the room a strange combination of ethereal silver and the orange glow of the fire burning. As she looked around she found her gaze drawn to the window where Alucard was sitting. He was leaning back in an armchair, one leg braced on the other and his head leaning on one hand whilst the other swirled a small glass of what appeared to be brandy. His eyes were closed as he sat quietly.

His eyes slowly opened and turned to glance out the window when the glow of burning torches on the roads leading to his mansion disturbed his light slumber. His gaze narrowed as he heard the voices of the mob began shouting and cheering and his eyes, only his eyes, shifted to watch the door leading to his study. Alucard sat patiently as he listened to the sounds of the door to his mansion being broken through and yells of the mob as they tore into his home. He took a moment to be thankful that he had sent the humans who had kept this house clean and hospitable for him away. He took a tiny gulp from his glass as he awaited the arrival of the interlopers.

In that moment Buffy was struck by the change in this past Alucard. He was quiet she knew that much, he rarely spoke when he was watching her train with Mina and he only really said something when he felt it was needed. But this was different: he was detached and his eyes were not the warm yet lethal icy blue she was used to. No his eyes in this memory were a bright piercing shade of cyan that were so cold and vacant she knew immediately that he had no intention of sparing any of the hunters coming for him.

The death of Mina had caused him to lose whatever sense of reason he had concerning humans. Mina's murder at the hands of Abraham had provoked the Angel of Death into a chilling fury.

Presently the door to the study was torn from its hinges as three men stepped through, each carrying a cross and a large stake. Alucard regarded the coolly as they approached him and he took a final gulp from his glass, draining the last of the brandy.

"By all means let yourselves into my home." He muttered dryly as the three men stood before him. He remained seated, so calm that Buffy felt a sense of dread pass through her. Whilst she knew just what was about to happen, part of her still hoped it would not come to pass.

"We don't fear you anymore, demon!" One of the men snarled. The man in front turned to him.

"Steady." He warned as Alucard tilted his head. His tone was utterly bereft of emotion when he next spoke.

"You should." He answered them as he casually placed his glass on the small table next to him. "Abraham has sent you to die." He remarked. The lead man turned to him with a triumphant expression.

"There are a hundred men storming this mansion as we speak, vampire." He stated. "There is nowhere for you to run now. We'll send you to hell with the rest of your kind." Alucard chuckled, a long sinister chuckle that had all three of the men swallowing nervously.

"You should have brought _more_." He moved so fast not even Buffy could follow it. One instant he was in his chair, the next he was in front of them. The lead man let out a choked yell as Alucard's hand embedded itself on his chest. The vampire stared at him remorselessly before ripping his hand free. The other two men let out terrified shouts as the lifeless corpse of their ally crumpled to the floor.

With barely any effort, Alucard caught the second man by the neck as he charged. He crushed the man's throat before hurling him into the wall where the body dropped to the floor motionless. He seamlessly moved around the third hunter's attack and punching him with his full strength. The hunter dropped dead, his head bent at a horrible angle by the force of the blow. Alucard scoffed before moving to the door. He could already hear more of the mob closing in.

If Abraham thought these pitiful 'demon slayers' were enough to kill him, he was sorely mistaken.

He stepped through the door and casually leant back to avoid the arrow that whizzed past him. He regarded the next group of humans with disdain. He advanced on them calmly as the first of them broke into a charge towards him. The two men behind him raised their crossbows to fire.

Raising his arm, Alucard blocked the stake as it came down with a crunch into his flesh. His attacker gasped at the sight of the stake protruding from the vampire's forearm. Alucard showed no signs of pain, he did not even a flinch when the stake pierced his skin. He kicked the man the stomach and sent him hurtling back towards his two comrades. They glanced at him in shock as he hit the floor before firing at the vampire.

Alucard sidestepped the first arrow before spinning around the other. As he spun, he pulled the stake from his arm and hurled it towards the crossbowmen. The stake speared one of them through the throat and he dropped to his knees as blood poured from the wound and his mouth. The sight of his comrade drowning on his own blood was enough for Alucard to close the distance on the second man and promptly kill him with a vicious punch to the chest.

Looking down at the first man who was gasping for air, Alucard grabbed his ankle and dragged him closer. The man clawed at the floor vainly in an attempt to escape, screaming in fear, but the vampire yanked him up. With apathetic nonchalance, Alucard wrapped around a hand around the man's face and snapped his neck with a vile crack before dropping him to the floor. Listening carefully to sounds of the heartbeats in the mansion before moving towards the staircase.

Buffy watched as Alucard engaged more of the mob as he went and she began to see why the Powers had been so afraid of him succumbing to his bloodlust. The ease with which he dispatched his opponents was nothing short of frightening. Not only could she see his power but also the centuries of skill and experience he had gathered in his long life. Each opponent who came at him was defeated in one blow, two at most as he targeted the vital points on the body to take them down.

If Alucard turned to the side of evil she was afraid that no-one, not even a Slayer, could stop him. He was far too powerful and experienced. He could bring the world to its knees if he was so inclined.

As she looked on Alucard was rushed by another small group of the mob all of them armed with swords. He promptly killed two of them, disarming one as he went. As the remaining men hesitated he appraised the sword for a moment before spinning the blade in his hand masterfully.

One man gathered the courage to lunge at him, bringing his sword down in a powerful downward strike. Shifting to the side Alucard parried the attack the down causing the man to stumble. Adjusting the angle of his blade, Alucard lashed out and cleaved the man's head from his shoulders. Buffy gasped as the head hit the floor with a splat as the body thumped to the floor, shocked at the brutality of Alucard's attack.

The vampire caught another hunter's wrist before slashing him across the stomach. He pressed his palm to the man's face as his lifeless body tilted before shoving him to the floor. He pivoted and brought his sword down to decapitate a desperate hunter who had tried to a surprise attack. Shifting on the spot again to avoid another lunge, Alucard swung the blade up and took the next man off his feet before driving the blade through his chest and pinning him to the floor.

As the hunter twitched before going to still, Alucard turned his crimson gaze to the rest of the mob who by this point had realised just how outmatched they were. He killed fifty of them with ease and was showing no signs of weakening. They all took a step back as he advanced on them, utterly terrified of the vampire before them.

"Go!" Alucard stopped his advance at the rich female voice that called to the humans before him. The crowd parted to allow a young woman wielding a sword through and his eyes narrowed at the sight of her. She looked about seventeen and was nimble and lithe in build. Her short black hair was slicked back and her light grey eyes blazed with power. He knew immediately that this was Mina's successor. "This vampire is beyond any of you, leave him to me!" Whilst there were murmurs of disagreement the mob was quick to disperse and flee the mansion, leaving the two facing off against each other.

"I am not your enemy, Slayer." Alucard stated as the young woman prepared herself for battle. It seemed a rather foolish statement to make, given how he had just slaughtered fifty men not long before she arrived.

"Save your breath." She answered with a snarl. "Abraham told me everything I need to know about you, 'Alucard.'" The vampire's mouth twitched at that. "How you seduced his Slayer and lured her to her death. And how you crippled him for attempting to stop you before you slit her throat…" A quiet growl stopped her words as Alucard's fangs lengthened dangerously.

"Of course he would bend the truth to suit his own ends. The man has no shame." Alucard's hands curled into fists as they trembled with dangerous fury. Buffy found herself fearing for the young Slayer's life. She had no idea what she was up against. "He has deceived you. I _did not_ kill Mina."

"Lies!" She hissed before she leapt at him. Alucard calmly evaded her attack before slipping to the side to avoid her follow strike. He danced around her, his superior skill and speed evident as he easily weaved through each of her attacks.

Buffy allowed the disgust she was feeling towards Van Hellsing wash over her. Not only had he rallied an ultimately doomed militia of humans to hunt Alucard down, he had also manipulated the newly called Slayer into attacking him. And more than likely had gotten her killed in the process. The girl was far too inexperienced to stand any kind of chance against Alucard.

She realised the irony of the situation: she was disgusted by a human for attempting to kill a vampire. Was this what Mina was trying to show her? That she could not view the world as simply as she had down before. She pushed those thoughts away as the fight came to a swift conclusion.

Alucard blocked the Slayer's attempted stab and quickly disarmed her, tossing the sword into the wall as she staggered away. Drawing her stake, the young woman screamed in frustration as she charged him again but Alucard was too fast. He caught her arm as she brought the stake down and twisted it painfully. She cried out in agony, dropping the staking before he seized her under the shoulder and lifted her up before slamming her into the ground. She groaned as he jerked her arm up and pressed his foot into her head.

She grit her teeth in pain as she felt the bones of her cheek protest as his pressed her face further into the ground. She whimpered quietly as Alucard scoffed.

"A year into your training and Abraham sends you to fight me?" he shook his head in disgust. "You had no idea who you were dealing with, did you?"

"You're a monster!" She spat in defiance. He tilted his head, his crimson gaze scarily void of emotion.

"So people keep telling me." As he spoke, he lifted his leg and the Slayer closed her eyes in preparation for the death blow. Buffy gasped in horror, realising that Alucard was fully intending the kill the Slayer. As Alucard prepared to crush the woman's skull there was yell from the door that caused him to freeze.

"Alucard! Stop!" Buffy's head snapped to the side in shock but her reaction was nothing compared to Alucard's.

His crimson eyes melted into icy blue as they widened in disbelief. The voice he was hearing…there was no way. Not releasing his grip on the Slayer, he slowly turned his eyes towards the door of his mansion and his expression morphed into astonishment as he dropped the young woman's arm. She scuttled away as his gaze was fixed on the woman standing in the doorway.

Her fiery red hair fluttered in the wind and her light green eyes were dancing with life once more. His chest heaved in unneeded breaths as the Slayer looked up as well, a similar expression of bewilderment on her face. In the door way stood the graceful form of Mina. Alucard shook his head as she gazed at him with a firm but soothing countenance.

"You _are not_ a monster!" she declared as she took a few steps forward. Alucard stepped back, completely caught off guard as the young Slayer he had just been fighting looked between the two, utterly perplexed. "You don't have to kill her, Alucard." Mina came forward further with her hands held out towards him in calming gesture.

As her touched brushed over his chest, Alucard gasped and sank to his knees in front of her. Mina began to gently run her fingers through his hair as he gazed up at her. She gave him a watery smile as a single tear slid down his cheek at the sight and _feel_ of her. The bond between them had suddenly reawakened and he could feel her joy at seeing him again as well as pain? He frowned in confusion as she cupped his face. The Slayer had been completely forgotten as she watched the scene before in shock.

"How?" he whispered. She just shook her head, leaning down to press her lips to his forehead before pulling him into her chest. At the sound of her heartbeat in his ears, Alucard's hands slowly rose up to grip her arms tenderly. As Mina went to speak, the world began to turn white as Buffy watched on in awe.

"Shh, my love, I'm here…I'm _home._ "

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	22. Chapter 22- Back in the Game

_Apologies for the late update guys, I have very busy with work and then I was very ill, most likely because of work. Haha_

 _Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy._

* * *

When Buffy came back to herself she found herself sitting back in the training room of Spike's house, not at the lake of Mina's mind like she had expected. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the low light and gazed at the Eternal Slayer who was watching her. She licked her lips as she struggled to come to terms with what she had been shown.

"How long were we in your mind?" Mina's lip curled at her question.

"To us? Probably about an hour or two. To the rest of world? About thirty seconds." She answered. Buffy looked surprised at that but quickly pushed that thought aside as she thought back to what Mina had shown her.

She had seen how the vampire race had come about when Samael became Alucard. She had seen Alucard and Mina join forces in London, watched them as they fell in love and seen the Watcher known as Abraham Van Hellsing betray his Slayer because of their love. She had seen a fellow Slayer murdered by Van Hellsing for 'betraying' what she stood for and she had witnessed Mina's revival at the hands of the Powers in order to save Alucard from himself.

Her mind was working overtime to try and process the information.

"I…" she muttered as she shook her head in confusion, "I don't know what to say." Mina gave her a rueful smile before she stood up and held her hands out to her. Buffy took the offer and was pulled to her feet by the older Slayer. Mina gently held Buffy's hands on her as she thought for moment.

"What can you say?" She replied gently. Buffy shrugged and Mina went on. "I didn't show you those memories easily, Buffy. It wasn't just closure for me."

"I know." Buffy answered. "And it's not what you've showed me that has me so…confused right now." She looked away with a frown as she tried to explain her thoughts. "It's more about the meaning of what you've showed me that has me confusion." She gently pulled her hands for Mina's as she folded her arms and walked passed her slowly. The older Slayer watched her curiously.

"Go on." Buffy sighed.

"I'm… _we're_ supposed to protect the world from demons. We're supposed to protect humans from the supernatural." She whipped around as a sudden surge of anger roared through her. "How I am supposed to protect them when those same humans I'm trying to protect deserve to die just as much as the demons are supposed to?!" She demanded. Mina sighed.

"Abraham didn't represent _all_ of humanity." The older Slayer pointed out calmly. "He represented that tiny fraction that is the worst of us." She shrugged with a thoughtful nod. "You're not wrong when you say that there are some people who deserve to die as much, if not more than the vampires or werewolves we face every night." She paused as the remembered Alucard saying these words to her as well. "But what's important is that we don't let that the small amount of ugliness tarnish the rest of humanity's beauty." Buffy shook her head helplessly.

"I just watched your _own_ Watcher slit your throat!" She exclaimed. "I watched him rally over a hundred men to kill Alucard because it was what _he_ decided was right! It didn't matter that everyone else told him it was wrong! He did it anyway!" She clenched her jaw, breathing heavily through her nose in frustration. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that? Just ignore that humanity can be just as destructive as any demon I've ever come across?"

"No, you acknowledge it!" Mina fired back. As Buffy stared at her in shock, Mina came forward and softly took her by the shoulders. "Humanity needs to be protected, Buffy, especially from itself." She smiled as Buffy lowered her head. "We kill vampires and demons every night, but every so often we may need to deal with a man or woman because they threaten everything we are trying to save." She rubbed Buffy's arms soothingly. "Warren is one such person. Even before I showed you what I did tonight, you were willing to let him die…because he threatens the rest of the world." Buffy bit her lip, her gaze remaining down. "Sometimes the right thing to do isn't always the _good_ thing to do, is it?"

"But that does make us…if we kill what we're supposed to protect?" The Eternal Slayer gently coaxed Buffy's face up until their eyes met.

"Human." She answered softly. Buffy's expression changed into understanding as Mina stepped back. "I think that's all for today. Just…think about what you saw today and what I've told you. Being a Slayer means protecting the world from evil… _every_ kind." With that, Mina turned to go but as she reached the stairs the younger Slayer called out to her.

"Mina?" She turned back to her as Buffy licked her lips. "Did you kill Abraham?" Mina glanced away from a moment, her lip twitching slightly.

"No. I did more than kill him." The Eternal Slayer's light green eyes glowed dangerously for a moment. "I _broke_ him." At Buffy's wide-eyed look she went on. "When you deal with a threat, there many ways to end it. Sometimes you kill it…sometimes you _destroy_ it. If Abraham died, it was probably by his _own_ hand…after I showed him the extent of his failures and hypocrisy. I find that showing fanatical zealots those things are the best way to _deal with_ them." Then her expression softened as did her voice. And the way she spoke was strange: a peculiar combination of regret and indifference. Perhaps the guilt was because she did _not_ feel guilty about Abraham's fate where someone else might have. "As I said, sometimes the _right_ thing to do isn't always the _good_ thing to do."

With that Mina turned and left, leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts.

…

 _A few nights later…_

Buffy let out a low moan, thrusting her hips hard as her orgasm washed over her and she felt Spike expand within her before he growled out his own release. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed down at him, breathing heavily before she lowered herself to her head on his chest. She took a few moments to catch her breath as Spike stroked the back of her neck tenderly as they lay in bed together, the room growing darker steadily as the sun set.

"I needed that." She breathed. His chest rumbled beneath her cheek as he chuckled.

"I'll say." He teased. "You're been…tense all day." She glanced up with a joking glare.

"You were going to say something else, weren't you?" she accused. He gave her a dry smirk.

"I thought saying 'uptight' would've been rude." She smacked his chest with a small laugh and he chuckled again. "What's been on your mind?"

"Like you don't know." She shot back good naturedly. "It's my first patrol in over four months. I think that's something to be nervous about." He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've never known you to be nervous about anything, yet alone a patrol." He answered. She chuckled rolling off of him. He leant back and watched her get dressed. "You'll be fine." She huffed with a smirk as she put on her underwear before sliding into a pair of dark combats.

"I haven't done a patrol since I came back. Alucard and Mina had been taking care of everything and I don't know, maybe I'm just worried I won't be able to keep up with them. The closest I've come to actually fighting someone is when I've trained with Mina or sparred with you." She confessed. He smiled as he stood up. She slipped her t-shirt on and sighed as he slid his arms around her waist and gently laid his chin on her shoulder.

"You can keep up with anyone, darling." Spike said. She smiled, resting her hands on his wrists. "If anything, they'll be trying to keep up with you."

"Think so?" She asked as her arm came up to coil around his head and she stroked his hair.

"I know so." He replied turning his head to kiss her wrist. "You kept up with me when we fought the first time and you were still learning the ropes. And the times we've fought and sparred after that I've had to be at my best because of how good you are." Spike gave her a squeeze as she smiled at his words. "You shouldn't worry about trying to be at Mina's level because you already are." She turned around in his arms and gave him a smile.

"You really think that?" He nodded as her arms wound around his neck and she leant up peck his lips. "Thank you." He gave her a tiny wink before stealing a firmer kiss from her. She murmured into his mouth for a few moments, pressing a little closer to him. "You being naked is really distracting." She muttered against his lips.

"Only because you can't resist." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him but, true to his word, did not resist when he pulled her in deeper and pillaged her lips with his. She moaned as his tongue coiled with hers and she felt that familiar tingling in her loins as his fingers slithered her shirt to dance over her back.

"If you keep that up, I won't be leaving this room." She breathed after pulling back. He arched a brow playfully.

"Promise?" She slapped his chest with a laugh and he pulled her towards the bed. She shook her head with a grin, feeling completely at ease with him as he trailed his lips down her throat.

"Buffy?!" Spike let out a growl at Dawn's voice as Buffy giggled to herself. "Mina is here!" She gave Spike a cheeky grin.

"Saved by the little sister." She joked. He huffed and gave a little tap on her backside before letting her get up. She brushed her lips over his forehead before heading out of his room.

As she descended the stairs, tying her hair into a ponytail, she noticed Mina chatting quietly with Tara. She frowned as she reached the foyer and watched them for a moment.

While Tara was putting on a brave face, it was clear that she was still suffering from Willow's attack. She looked tired due to not getting enough rest and Buffy had spent more than one night with the witch trying to get her to sleep. She and Dawn were taking turns in spending the night with Tara as she was still having some very vivid nightmares. It was very touch and go, sometimes she would sleep without any problems and others she would be waking up every hour in tears.

Buffy could only hope things would get better.

Mina said something softly to Tara who gave a very small smile as the Eternal Slayer patted her hand soothingly. Mina stood and turned to Buffy and approached her.

"Good evening, Buffy." Buffy smiled in response as she finished tying her hair. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." As she spoke, Buffy glanced into the lounge where Tara was sitting reading and asked quietly. "How is she? We haven't really talked about what happened very much." Mina sighed and looked over her shoulder at the witch for a moment.

"She's…coping as best she can. It won't be easy for her, it _hasn't_ been easy for her. But I think she'll be fine." Mina gave Buffy a sad expression. "Time will tell." She sighed as she straightened up. "Shall we?" Buffy nodded as she retrieved her phone and some of her equipment from the bag Spike had brought when he and Dawn had gone to her house.

Slipping on her boots, she looked at Mina who bowed her head to her before the two Slayers stepped into the night to begin Buffy's first patrol of her new life.

…

"Isn't Alucard joining us?" Buffy asked as she and Mina walked through Sunnydale. They had been patrolling for a good two hours now and had encountered little more than a few fledglings. Easy prey for the two Slayers. Mina shook her head at her question.

"No, Alucard is doing his own sweep on the other side of town." Mina answered as they turned into the largest cemetery of the town. "Plus he is keeping an eye on the Hellmouth and on Warren." Buffy nodded.

"Anything I should know about in regards to that?" She inquired.

"The Bringer activity has increased a bit," Mina responded as they moved through the graveyard, "and Warren is starting to move around more freely. Something has made him bolder than before." She stopped and turned to gaze at the younger Slayer. "Alucard sensed something two nights ago."

" _Sensed_ something?" Buffy repeated. "What?" Mina thought for a moment.

"He said it was something to do with the Hellmouth. He felt it… _awaken_ briefly." She licked her lips as Buffy folded her arms as she gave Mina a hard stare. "He has been investigating what it could be." Buffy nodded before indicating they should start moving again.

"Has he come up with anything?" Mina shook her head.

"Other than the fact it has been fed more blood, no." She sighed in annoyance. "Warren has been spending more time at the Hellmouth since we discovered it. It's been difficult for even Alucard to get close to it without alerting Warren."

"So what are we going to do?" Mina thought for a moment.

"Well, we need…" The sound of approaching feet causing them both to look around. Mina's eyes narrowed as Buffy growled quietly. "Bringers…" Mina muttered as the hooded followers of the First came into view. The two Slayers circled until they were standing back to back as the Bringers surrounded them. They were at least fifteen of them and possibly more in the shadows.

"Just what I needed on my first patrol." Buffy hissed as she slid into a fighting stance. Mina remained upright as she tied her hair back and gazed calmly at all the Bringers around them. "Why aren't they attacking?" Mina shook her head as she flexed her fingers.

Her eyes flicked over each individual Harbinger, taking in their stance and their demeanour. Every one of them was simply standing in front of them, they had not drawn their blades and there was no aggression in their posture. Moreover, there was something strange in the air that was causing her Slayer senses to go wild. And that also meant Buffy's would be going wild as well.

Something was wrong.

"What're they doing?" Buffy asked again quietly. Mina turned her head as she continued to critically scrutinise the Bringers around them.

"They're waiting for something." She answered. She flexed her fingers as she spoke as her muscles coiled for a fight.

"Waiting for what?" Mina did not reply as she stretched out her senses to the cemetery around them.

There was nothing overt that she could feel but there was _something_. Something very old and very powerful. Something primal and savage that permeated the air with sense of feral brutality that was unfamiliar to her as a person, but shockingly familiar to the Slayer within her. And whatever _it_ was, it was what was keeping the Bringers from attacking them. Or perhaps, the Bringers were simply waiting for _it_ to move first.

But as these questions went through Mina's head they were answered. Answered by a low, rumbling and fearsome snarl that echoed from the shadows to the left of them. Mina's eyes widened in recognition as Buffy looked sharply to the left as the Bringers separated for a moment. The Eternal Slayer's gaze slowly moved towards the snarling and she raised her head as she saw the source of the noise at last.

"What _the hell_ is that?" Buffy demanded in a shock whisper as Mina took the sight before her.

To call what stood before them a 'demon' would have been a gross simplification. What stood before them was a monster that most Watcher's would dismiss as a myth. It was a pale, bald humanoid being with the familiar ridges of a vampire's demonic face. Its face had pointed ears and bore a flat, bat-like nose and pair of black reptilian eyes that glowed with dangerous animalistic fury. Its lips were pulled back in a snarl showing its fearsome set of fang like teeth and each hand had long nails that closely resembled claws. And it was clad in a black leather outfit that somehow made it seem all the more ferocious.

Mina had only seen this _thing_ in books that Alucard kept in his various residences. But she knew immediately what it was.

"A Turok-Han." She muttered. Buffy glanced at her sharply but kept an eye on the demon in front of her.

"A what?"

"An ancient and entirely different race of vampire. A bestial killing machine driving by the single overriding urge to maim or massacre everything in their path. They are as simple minded as animals." She answered, keeping her eyes fixed on the Turok-Han that continued to growl menacingly. "They have no shred of the humanity that separates the modern vampire from them, they're little more than feral beasts. And they are the vampires that _vampires_ fear." Buffy turned her eyes back to the Turok-Han and swallowed nervously as the beast stared right at her.

Mina raised her head slightly as she observed the Turok-Han. The bestial vampire had not looked anywhere other than Buffy since it had emerged from the shadows. In fact, she dared to say that the beast was _fixated_ on her as its gaze was fierce and hungry as it continued to growl. It was strange as even the most simple-minded of demons knew to focus on the biggest threat to them and, whilst Buffy was a powerful Slayer in her on right, Mina was easily the greater threat to the Turok-Han due to her greater experience, skill and strength.

And _that_ was when it hit her.

"Buffy…that thing is here for _you._ " Buffy turned her head sharply as she kept her eye on the Turok-Han.

"What?"

"It hasn't take its eyes off you since it got here." Mina answered. "Whoever sent it her ordered it to target you over me." Buffy moved her gaze back to the Turok-Han and she clenched her fist tightly. "Keep calm." Mina instructed.

"I am calm." Buffy answered firmly. "Just trying to come up with something." Mina went to answer but before she could, the Bringers suddenly came to life and converged on them. The Turok-Han remained outside the circle, watching the melee with a feral but cunning eye.

Mina was quick to neutralise the first two Bringers that attacked her before engaging the third. She moved forward, grabbing him by the throat and punched him hard. As he stumbled she thrust kicked into the side of a crypt. She ducked under a swipe from a dagger, driving her forearm into the demon's chin before seizing his head and snapping his neck.

Buffy leapt over the first Bringer to approach her and kicked him in the back. As he fell on his face, she caught another demon's arm and promptly relieved him of his dagger before slashing his throat. As the dying Harbinger staggered back, grasping his neck, she drove the blade into the grounded Bringer's back and roundhouse kicked the third to approach her before advancing on him.

All the while, the Turok-Han observed the proceedings as it prowled around the battle. Its predatory gaze remained fixed on Buffy as she blocked and ducked under the various attacks of the Bringers. Worryingly, the Harbingers showed no signs of desperation at the fact their numbers had already being reduced. They remained calm and continued to challenge the Slayer duo with feinting attacks. Every time one retreated, another would take its place.

Fortunately, the Slayers' were fully capable of keeping up with them as between them they struck down another two each before another group of Bringers emerged from the shadows. _Unfortunately_ , it was at that moment the Turok-Han _finally_ entered the melee.

Buffy flipped an attacking acolyte of her shoulder and crushed his throat under her boot. As she turned to observe her surroundings, she was struck violently and unexpectedly across the face. She crashed to the floor and skidded a few metres before rolling to her feet. She gasped as the Turok-Han was suddenly on her, attacking with an animalistic fury that had her scrambling to defend herself.

"Buffy!" Mina shouted as she felled yet another Harbinger before trying to aid the younger Slayer. She quickly ducked under an attacking priest before driving her fist into his solar plexus and driving her knee into his head. She looked around sharply as the Bringers, having completely abandoned Buffy, surrounded her in a constantly rotating circle. She growled in frustration, seeing no holes in the formation for her to exploit.

She looked beyond the circle to see Buffy locked in a fierce duel with the Turok-Han. And the vampire had the advantage. Buffy was warding away its attacks as best she could but she had yet to find an opening in the beast's defences she could expose to turn the tide. All the while, the snarling beast of a vampire was swiping at her with its claws in a maliciously random form of combat that only a Turok-Han could utilise so efficiently.

Mina's hands lit up as she called up Heaven's Touch and she shifted her stance, drawing her left arm back with her right held out in front of her. The glow around her hands shifted with a low hum and morphed into the visage of two glowing white swords. The Bringers stopped circling, caught off guard by this new development. The Eternal Slayer's eyes roamed over them in a clear and brutal message; she would be going through them to get to Buffy.

When Bringer tilted its head before charging her, dagger held high. Mina spun, bringer one of her blades of light around to _parry_ the attack. As she battered the Bringer's weapon, she brought the second blade up and carved his chest open. The magical properties of her weapon meant that the Bringer's chest was marred by a deep, smoulder burn as it crumpled to the ground.

Mina's form became a bright, maelstrom of destruction as she whirled on the spot, cutting down each Bringer that approached her. Every so often, she would glance over at Buffy who was still struggling to hold back the Turok-Han and she knew she needed to escape the circle of Bringers soon if Buffy was going to escape the fight undamaged.

But suddenly, she sensed something approaching them at alarming speed and she smirked to herself.

 _He_ always came through.

Meanwhile, Buffy swatted away the Turok-Han's leg before rolling under a swipe at her throat. She spun round and ducked under the vampires following strike and tried to create some distance. The Turok-Han's fighting style was so _wild_ she could find no way to compensate for it. Its attacks were random and completely unrefined that each time she thought she had an opening, she caught off guard and forced back on the defensive. She retreated in the face of its onslaught but was once again struck by a surprise punch as weaved under a kick. She dropped to her knees, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it.

She yowled as it seized her by the hair. Ignoring her attempts to escape its grasp, the Turok-Han pulled her up and hurled her across the cemetery. She sailed through the air before crashing into the side of a crypt and hitting the floor with thump. She groaned before she seized by the throat and pinned to the wall as the demon snarled tauntingly

This _thing_ was one of the strongest creatures she had _ever_ fought, likely because of its primal savagery. It was wild and barbaric to the point that it clearly ignored every other possible distraction to focus on her. Even Mina was ignored in favour of hunting her and Buffy realised that the Turok-Han likely followed its commands in there purest form because the hunt was all it understood.

But unlikely for it, Buffy was no easy prey.

Buffy grabbed the vampire's face with both hands and called forth her Heaven's Touch. The Turok-Han screeched in frenzied pain as its skin smoked and sizzled under the divine grip of Buffy's power. As its head reared back, Buffy pried its fingers from her neck and slammed her fist into its chest. It stumbled back, roaring in fury as Buffy rolled her neck.

She dropped into a fighting stance, ready to meet it head on as the bestial vampire crouched low in preparation to pounce.

But it never reached her.

Just as the pale demon left its feet, a dark blur shot into view and tackled it out of the air. Buffy let out a shocked breath as Mina looked over as she pulled one of her swords out a Bringer's torso. There was a loud crash of bodies and choked snarl as Buffy watched the Turok-Han being held aloft by Alucard. The First Vampire tilted his head as he tossed the beast to the ground with immense force.

Buffy could only watch as Alucard charged at the pale demon. The scales had just been shifted into their favour as the Angel of Death was clearly far more powerful than the Turok-Han. Only beast's primal savagery kept it in the fight as it rolled and ducked away from Alucard. Whilst it may have been a simple-minded killing machine, it clearly understood when it was facing a superior predator. Alucard swung at the beast who barely managed to duck under it but was sent flying by the following spin kick.

As the beast hit the floor, Alucard drew his arm back and lashed out with his blood whip. The Turok-Han rolled to the side, avoiding the first snap of the whip. Jumping to its feet, it snarled before diving under a second lash and then leaping back from a third. With a screeching roar, it turned and fled into the darkness as it finally realised it was outmatched. Alucard watched it go, his blood whip receding back into his wrist before he turned to Buffy.

"Are you all right?" She nodded when the sounds of tearing flesh echoed behind them. She turned in time to see Mina behead the final Bringer before her with her blades as the rest retreated into the night. Apparently the Turok-Han fleeing the battle had robbed them of their courage. Mina glanced around, her Heaven's Touch fading as she approached Buffy and Alucard.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Buffy demanded. Alucard huffed, cracking his neck in frustration.

"The Hellmouth. Warren must have found a way to partially open it." He answered. He grit his teeth as Buffy looked at both him and Mina in alarm. "It's likely he only managed to release the one. If he had opened the Hellmouth fully, there would have been hundreds of them."

"You mean there're more of those things under the Hellmouth?" Buffy looked between them pointedly. Mina nodded as Alucard gazed off into the darkness. "Fan-fucking-tastic." She growled as she dug into her pocket for her phone. Both of the older beings watched her curiously as she dialled a number and waited for the pick-up.

"Hello, darling, miss me already?" Spike answered playfully.

"Spike, I need you to get Dawn and Tara out of the house and to the Magic Shop." She said immediately. Spike sobered up, sensing the serious tone on her voice and began to move around the house.

"Something wrong?" He inquired.

"Potentially." She replied as she looked around the cemetery. "Get them to the Magic Shop, Mina will meet you outside Restfield and she'll fill you in."

"Got it, love." Spike pulled on his duster as he spoke. "You okay?" Buffy gave a small smile at the concern in his voice.

"A bit shaken up but I'm fine. I'll see you at the shop." With that she hung up the phone and turned back to Mina and Alucard. "Mina, I'll need you to meet Spike at Restfield cemetery and go with him, Dawn and Tara to the Magic Shop. Giles should be there, fill him in on what's happened so far." Mina nodded.

The Eternal Slayer turned to Alucard and pecked him on the lips before heading out. Alucard watched her go for a moment before glancing back at Buffy.

"What about me?" He asked. He fought back the smile there was threatening to mar his lips. Buffy had shown no hesitation in jumping straight back into her leadership role. It came so naturally to her that even far more experienced beings such as himself and Mina had no choice to follow her. It was remarkable to see. Buffy glanced up at him, her eyes glowing with determination and strength.

Strength only a Slayer could exude.

"You're going to show me the Hellmouth."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	23. Chapter 23- Know Thy Enemy

_Apologies for the late update everyone, have had a busy week. Anyways, nice double update for you today._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Did Buffy say what's wrong?" Spike glanced over at Dawn who was sat in the passenger seat. She had a crossbow across her lap just in case it was needed. Tara was in the back, keeping a careful eye on their surroundings as they drove towards Restfield.

"No," he responded as he returned his focus back to the road, "but she wanted me to take both of you to the Magic Shop so I'd say it's pretty serious." Dawn huffed as Tara stiffened slightly in the back. Spike noticed, glancing in the rear view mirror in concern as she took a deep breath.

Going to the Magic Shop meant dealing with the very real possibility of seeing Willow, something that terrified Tara no doubt. He hoped beyond hope that everything would go well.

"Does that mean we'll have to deal with Willow and Xander?" Dawn growled.

"Quite possibly."

"Wonderful. Like this evening could get any worse." She muttered.

"Look on the bright side, maybe Xander will give you an excuse to shoot him." He jested. She shot him a look.

"He gave me an excuse months ago, I just didn't have the crossbow." She patted the weapon as Spike snorted.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Tara sighed while she listened to their back and forth and she continued to look out the window. As she did so, she saw a figure vault a wall leading up the road and recognised it as Mina. She leant forward in her seat to point her out to Spike.

"There's Mina." She stated. Spike followed her direction and quickly pulled over to the pavement next to the Eternal Slayer. Tara shuffled across her seat, allowing Mina to slide into the back of the car. "Where're Buffy and Alucard?" Tara asked as Spike pulled back onto the street.

"Investigating the Hellmouth." Mina replied as the car cruised down the road. "Buffy's instructions." She added as Spike and Dawn glanced back at her.

"What's happened?" Spike inquired. Mina met his gaze with a hard stare of her own.

"Warren has revived a Turok-Han." She answered. Spike closed his eyes briefly with a growl. Every vampire knew of the Turok-Han, it was a legend passed around the entire species as a warning of the monsters they all risked becoming.

"Shit." Dawn and Tara looked between them in confusion.

"What's a Turok-Han?" Dawn asked as Tara noticed the tension on Spike's face.

"Trouble, that's what it is." Spike growled. "Glinda, you bring your spell book?"

"Yes, why?" She replied slowly, perplexed at his question as she ran her hand of the cover of her grimoire sitting beside her on the seat.

"Because we're probably going to need it." He answered. "Is Buffy okay?" He directed at Mina. She nodded with a small smile. She could see and _hear_ the concern Spike held for Buffy, no doubt amplified by his learning of the Turok-Han.

"She's fine, Spike." She replied kindly. "Alucard will keep her safe." Spike nodded in response as he turned right at the next junction. "How long until we're at the Shop?" She pressed.

"Not long." Dawn replied.

"Good, hopefully the Watcher will be there and we can tell him what's going on." Tara glanced at Mina as she spoke.

"Is that a good idea?" She questioned. Mina nodded.

"He probably knows about the Turok-Han and he'll be of more help than the _other_ two." Nobody had to ask who she meant by the 'other two.'

Tara bit her lip as she turned her head to gaze out of her window again. She curled her hand up into a fist when she felt herself trembling. She was not sure if she was ready to be around Willow or Xander at the moment. Despite some of the progress she had made, the simple thought of Willow still terrified her. She knew that if her ex-girlfriend made a single move towards her she would either break apart or lash out. And neither were an appealing prospect since she was used to having pristine control of her powers.

And Xander.

She knew that Xander would, somehow, make Willow's liberal use of magic _her_ fault rather than his best friend's. She also knew that Xander would try and push her back towards Willow. And that he would do so very aggressively. Tara was terrified at how she would react if and when he would do so. She had no idea how she would respond.

All too soon they were pulling up outside of the shop and Tara took a deep breath. As the others got out of the car she remained behind for a few moments. She closed her eyes, taking a couple of calming breaths before steeling herself. She undid her seatbelt, grasped her grimoire and exited the car.

 _Now or never._ She thought to herself.

Giles looked up as the door to the Magic Shop opened. His eyes widened in shock as Spike and Dawn entered first. The younger Summers was still holding her crossbow as she moved to the window to glance outside whilst Spike stepped further into the room. Mina and Tara followed shortly after, with Mina closing the door behind them. Giles stood as Spike approached, looking around at the four in confusion.

"Spike?" He inquired.

"Rupert." Spike answered coolly as he lent against the counter of the shop.

"What's going on?" Giles asked as he once again cast his gaze over the four of them. His eyes lingered on Tara, who was holding her grimoire to her chest as she eyed him nervously. He noted her withdrawn demeanour and realised she was still likely recovering from Willow's attack on her. He sighed inwardly before he spoke. "Is Buffy with you?"

"She'll be joining us soon." Mina replied as Dawn and Tara moved to sit at the table. Spike watched door, folding his arms as he did so. His frame was coiled and tense and his jaw was clenched. Giles could see the concern in his eyes as clear as day. "There's something you should know, Watcher." The Eternal Slayer continued, shifting Giles' attention back to her.

"Has something happened to Buffy?" he demanded fiercely. She shook her head.

"Buffy is fine." Mina reassured him. "But we've got a problem" Giles frowned as Mina began to explain the situation to him. Dawn and Tara listened in worriedly, the scope of the situation starting to weigh on them.

All the while Spike was watching door, waiting for Buffy to walk through.

…

"You are very quiet, Buffy. Is everything all right?" Buffy glanced at Alucard as they walked up the path leading to Sunnydale High. She huffed at his question.

"Honestly?" She replied. At his nod, she went on. "I'm pissed off." She cracked her neck as Alucard pushed open the door to the school. They stopped as soon as they got inside as she clenched her fists. "I've been preparing myself for over four months to return to my Slayer duties. But on my first patrol I get completely picked apart by some uber-vampire that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years." She punched the wall, cracking the plaster as her hand sank through brickwork.

"That was something none of us could have anticipated." Alucard responded gently. "And a Turok-Han is no ordinary vampire." He watched as she pulled her fist free of the wall and turned to him. "Nothing can truly prepare you for a wild beast." She sighed angrily.

"It doesn't help that I know there's more of them under the damn Hellmouth." She looked around at that as a thought suddenly struck. "Which begs the question: why aren't there any guards?" Alucard's eyes travelled over the entrance hall, scanning everything from the stairs to the ceiling as he inhaled the new scent that clung to school like a fungus.

"Because none are needed." He responded ominously. Buffy glanced at him questioningly when a rumbling snarl echoed through the building. She looked around in alarm whilst Alucard remained calm.

"That thing is in here." She stated worriedly.

"Indeed. It appears the Turok-Han has claimed this school as its lair during the night." He met Buffy's gaze before jerking his head to the side. "Come." She nodded as he headed towards the basement and she quickly fell into step behind him.

It did not take them long to reach the basement, given the fact the Bringers were most likely absent due to the presence of the Turok-Han. Fortunately, it seemed the bestial vampire was still smarting from its fight with the two of them as it kept its distance and remained somewhere within the confines of the school.

Alucard pushed open the door and allowed Buffy to step inside. She immediately tensed when she felt the surge of energy in the air. The Hellmouth was certainly active. She could feel its power in the air as she looked down at the seal in the floor. Her eyes roamed over it as she licked her lips, trying to ignore the pit forming in her gut at the cold sensation that was washing over her due to its increasingly sinister presence.

Alucard moved to stand next to her as she continued to scrutinize every inch of the Hellmouth, learning every ridge and every line of the symbol she was looking at. Buffy walked around it, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" he inquired. Her eyes creased as she continued to circle the Hellmouth.

"I can… _feel_ the power that this thing is radiating." Buffy answered, raising her eyes to his. "Why is that?"

"You, Mina and I are able to sense the energies of the Hellmouth as we have been touched by heaven." She nodded slowly as he went on. "Beings such as us, even those who have small shred of divine power flowing through us, are attuned to anything remotely…demonic." Alucard slipped his hands into his pockets as he spoke. "You could only sense vampires due to your Slayer abilities. Now you will be able to identify anything that is…beyond human." She nodded once again, coming to a stop next to him.

"How much blood would Warren have had to feed the Hellmouth to free the Turok-Han?" She asked.

"A great deal if he were using human blood." Alucard narrowed his eyes for a moment as he eyed the symbol before them. "I suspect he has been sacrificing either his Bringers…or other beings to the Hellmouth to try and speed the process up."

"That would explain the dust piles." Buffy mused, nodding to numerous piles of ash littering the Hellmouth. Alucard grunted in agreement. Vampire blood would provide a great deal of power to the Hellmouth, depending on the age of the vampire of course. "It's strange," he glanced at her as she folded her arms, "I've been guarding this for most of my life but I still have no real idea what it is." Alucard shook his head.

"A Hellmouth is a focal point of demonic power. There are more around the world though this is the most powerful." He replied. "This is where the First sealed most of its power."

"So," he arched a brow when he saw a smirk on Buffy's face as she spoke, "is it pure chance that I was assigned to this Hellmouth? Or," she glanced at him, "divine intervention?" He chuckled to himself, seeing her point. There was no way the Powers _would not_ have had a hand in Buffy's living on Hellmouth that housed the bulk of the First Evil's power. "What is the First exactly? What is its power?" Alucard was quiet for a moment, trying to formulate his answer.

"The First Evil is the oldest being in existence. It predates everything: man, demon, the Powers…even Heaven. It is not something that was _born_ or _made_ ," his eyes glazed over for a second as he finished his thought, "it simply _was._ " Focus returned to his gaze when he sighed as Buffy listened intently. "As for its power, I don't think anything can accurately describe it. But in this Hellmouth, it has housed its army that it plans to use to conquer this dimension in order to achieve physical form."

"Wait, what?" Buffy exclaimed incredulously. "It's doesn't have a body."

"No, it is…amorphous: it lacks a physical form. But that makes it no less dangerous. I've seen instances of it possessing people or impersonating the dead." He returned his gaze to the Hellmouth. "It has a keen understanding of human nature and is able to manipulate it to its own ends. Manipulation and supplication are two of its most dangerous abilities." Alucard sighed quietly again. Even with all of his immense experience and the knowledge he had accumulated over his vast lifespan, he could barely find the words to describe the First. He doubted anyone truly could. "Besides that, it acts primarily through its servants such as Warren." Buffy shook her head, still perplexed.

"But what is it?" Alucard's expression became pensive, haunted even, as he responded quietly.

"How can you describe something that, in essence, is a part of all living things whether they know it or not?" He breathed in what almost sounded like quiet reverence. "The First is not a simple singular being, none of us can see it but it is _everywhere._ Every malicious thought, every drop of hatred and every being on this earth." Alucard cast his gaze across the room as he spoke. Buffy listened and watched transfixed as he spoke. "The First Evil is _every_ negative aspect of this world concentrated into one being, one being that has existed since before anything was created and will continue to exist when everything has turned to dust." He returned his eyes to Buffy who was watching him slack jawed at his words. "It is everywhere and nowhere, it is everything and nothing and it is everyone and no-one. It is the only _true_ immortal in this world because it lives within each and every one of us. And it can _never_ be destroyed."

Never?

That word struck Buffy deeper than wound she had suffered in the past. The First could not be destroyed and if that was case, _evil_ could never be destroyed. Her eyes were wide and wild as they searched aimlessly for an answer from somewhere in the room. Had everything she had done, every evil she had vanquished been for nothing?

"Then what's the point?" Buffy asked desperately as she shook her head. "What's the point in fighting something we can't defeat?"

"Because it's not about 'defeating' anything, Buffy." Alucard responded passionately. "It's about maintaining the balance." She frowned at that. What balance? "You cannot destroy evil because you would have to destroy good as well. Believe me, I've tried." She searched his eyes seeing the grave truth in his words as he spoke. "One cannot exist without the other." He stated firmly. "The First seeks to conquer our world to achieve physical form and we cannot let that happen because it would upset the balance and destroy everything." He laid his hand on her shoulder as she glanced down processing his words.

"The war between good and evil, _this_ war, _our_ war is endless." Alucard went on gently but intensely. "It has been fought since long before you or I were even born and it will continue to rage long after we have passed on. Of course we can kill _beings_ of evil, such as Glorificus or The Master. But we can never destroy the source. We can only seal it away." Buffy raised her gaze to his and, finally began to understand what he was saying. "What it _embodies_ will always endure but the First _itself_ can be stopped." She nodded again, the meaning of what he was telling her sinking in.

Trying to end evil itself was pointless, she might as well start killing every person in the world. It would never occur and would only lead to eternal disappointment. But she could destroy, or at least put a stop to, those who _represented_ it. She had already done so many times in the past and this time would be no different. The First was something she had never encountered before but, with the help of people like Alucard and Mina, she knew she could seal it away and keep the world safe.

True peace was something only heaven could provide but she would do all in her power to keep the world from falling into chaos.

"So how do we it?" Buffy asked with conviction. Alucard's lip curled into that confident smirk she had seen in Mina's memories. He had already planned for this, even if he did not believe it would come about.

"The Hellmouth must be destroyed but it can only be done when it has been unsealed." He answered. "Warren can open the seal…"

"Then let's find him and…" Buffy began

"Now is not the time." Alucard answered. As he spoke the Turok-Han reminded them of its presence, a low but noticeable growl rumbling through the air. "We have the Turok-Han to contend with. Be patient, Buffy." She huffed but nodded. He smirked again before holding out his hand to her. "We should go before either the Turok-Han loses its fear or Warren returns." He glanced around before returning his attention to her. "We will return once we know more." She nodded and placed her hand in his.

After a moment, the two of them dissolved into mist and filtered out the door and through the school. All as the Turok-Han continued its territorially snarling.

…

"Dear Lord." Giles whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is far worse than I feared." He leant down the table as he gazed over Mina, Dawn and Tara. Spike was now pacing the length of the counter, glancing at the door every so often as he waited for Buffy and Alucard to return.

"The Turok-Han is certainly something we didn't anticipate so soon." Mina answered. She was leaning against the wall as she spoke. Looking calm but inside she was seething. Warren had obviously panicked when he realised she and Alucard were aware of the Hellmouth and what he was doing. And so he had accelerated his plans. "But Alucard has already accounted for its presence."

"Begging your pardon, Mina." Giles answered in tone that suggested he thought she had no idea what she was talking about. "But a Turok-Han…"

"Don't lecture me about a Turok-Han, Watcher." She snapped. "I know more about them than you do I'd wager. And I've encountered them before." She sneered as he stared at astonishment. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you so hold your tongue." He licked his lips before nodding.

"I apologise." He offered sincerely. "I must admit I am used to dealing with Buffy when it comes to these matters." Her sneer vanished and was replaced by a gracious smile. It amazed him how quickly she could switch between the two so quickly.

"And I apologise for my outburst. It's been a stressful evening." She replied as the bell to the shop rang. Spike looked up and scowled as she went on. "With what we know we should…"

"What the hell's going on?!" Everyone turned to see Xander and Willow standing in the doorway. Xander looked indignant and angry as Willow seemed uncertain. Her face brightened when she saw Tara though she became crestfallen when Tara looked away sharply. Xander glared around the room, his lip curling in disgust at the sight of Mina who simply ignored him. "Why's she here?" Giles sighed.

"Mina is informing me of an important development in Sunnydale, Xander." The Watcher answered shortly. "So, could you please calm down before…"

"Calm down? Yeah, sure." Xander scoffed. "She comes back here with Dawn and Tara," he jerked his head at the two. Dawn simply glowered at him but Tara made a point of not making an eye contact, "and you expect me not to ask questions?" he shook his head. "And more importantly, what the hell is _he_ doing here?!" He pointed rudely at Spike who was still pacing.

"Piss off, whelp." The vampire snarled impatiently. "I'm in no mood for your shit tonight." Xander sneered.

"You're not welcome here, Spike. So get lost. And take _her_ with you." He gestured towards Mina as he spoke.

"Xander…" Willow whispered reproachfully.

"What?" He demanded.

"Maybe you should do what Giles says." She muttered. He frowned at her before turning to Giles who was scowling at him.

"Giles, come on, you have to…"

"Xander. Shut. Up." Giles ordered forcefully. At the young man's look of shock he went on. "Whether you think they're welcome here is irrelevant. Right now, we need them." He answered. He glanced at Spike but the vampire ignoring him to continue his frustrated walk back and forth. "So please keep quiet, do something useful and focus on the big picture." Xander spluttered as Dawn smirked at the older man's words. Tara remained quiet as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Mina sat down, her lips lifting into a smile as she sensed Alucard approaching.

"Giles, you can't be…" As he spoke, the bell to the shop chimed again and they all looked around. Alucard stepped through and held the door open for Buffy who followed him in as he shut the door behind her. "Buffy!" Xander exclaimed in surprise. Whatever he had to say next died in his throat as Spike stopped pacing and immediately approached Buffy who came to a stop in front of him. Alucard nodded to him before heading towards Mina who gave him a smile. Dawn and Tara offered similar greetings as the First Vampire laid his hand gently on Tara's shoulder with a look of concern. She gave a tiny nod, something that did not go unnoticed by Willow. She frowned at the sight, feeling a little jealous

Spike stood before Buffy, his eyes roaming over her as he searched for any injuries. Touched by his concern Buffy reached up and tapped his cheek lightly causing him to gaze at her sheepishly.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. His eyes fell onto her neck and they widened as they saw the fading bruises left by the Turok-Han. He raised his hand and gently touched the blemish on her skin. Buffy smiled softly before she took his hand in hers. She ignored Xander's blazingly hateful stare as she stroked Spike's knuckles with her thumb. Giles also watched the exchange with veiled concern though he kept his thoughts on the matter private.

"Spike," she said drawing his eyes to hers, "I'm fine." She insisted. Spike ducked his head with a shaky breath, looking embarrassed that he had been so worried. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before stepping past him to address the others. She felt him take his place on her right shoulder and knew he had her back.

"Giles, I need you to find anything you have on The First Evil, The Hellmouth and Turok-Han." She stated, "Research, textbooks, hell pictures if you have them." He nodded and headed to the bookshelf at the back of the shop that held his older Watcher material. As he did so, Xander finally spoke up furiously.

"What the hell was that, Buffy?" She turned to him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

" _That_ with Spike?!" He shouted in a rage. The glare she fixed him with was so cold he actually withered on the spot.

"Really, Xander?" She shot back venomously, "really? I mention 'the First Evil' and 'The Hellmouth' and the question you ask isn't 'what's the plan?' it's 'what the hell are you doing with Spike?" Her lovely face contorted into a snarl as her anger towards her 'friend' surged to the forefront. "Way to show me where your priorities lie." He gaped at her as Willow cleared her throat uncertainly.

"Buffy, I know that you've been going through a tough time but we just think Spike isn't…"

"Willow, I think you lost whatever right you think you had to lecture me on my decisions when you ripped me out of heaven!" Buffy hissed dangerously. "And you sure as hell lost it when you tried to rape Tara!" Both Willow _and_ Tara flinched at that. Buffy sent an apologetic look towards Tara who was taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"That's not fair, Buffy!" Xander snapped. "She wasn't herself when she…"

"Shut your mouth!" Buffy yelled so suddenly that Dawn jumped in her seat. Spike smirked as he shifted past the Slayer to lean against the counter and let Buffy steal the show. "The two of you need to take some fucking responsibility and stop acting like saving the world is a game!" She looked at them both furiously as they stared at her, stunned by her words. "This isn't a game, we're dealing with something we have no idea how to stop and if we _don't_ stop it, it's going to destroy _our_ world!" She let that sink in for a moment.

Everyone was listening to her at this point. Dawn was smiled as she saw the strength that Buffy had regained _and_ intensified since her returned from heaven. Alucard and Mina were mesmerised by the natural aura of leadership that Buffy displayed, an aura that demanded the respect she was due. Giles was proud of her progress even if he was concerned about her relationship with Spike.

And the vampire in question was reminded of the exact reasons why the woman before him had stolen his heart.

"You tore me out of heaven because you couldn't do _my_ job and needed me to do it for you, _again_!" Buffy went on. "So here I am, protecting the world from an evil older than time itself and you have to make a choice," she glared at each of them pointedly before she turned towards the table after her parting shot.

"And that's you either go with me…or you get the hell out of my way!"

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	24. Chapter 24- Keep Your Friends Close

The Magic Shop was quiet, though not completely silent, as Buffy and the others did what they could to research the First Evil and the Hellmouth. Buffy was going around the table, checking various texts as the others were scattered around the shop. She would stop to double-check whatever information they found with Alucard who, being the oldest and most experienced person in the room, knew more about the Hellmouth than anyone.

In fact the first ten to fifteen minutes of the research had been Alucard telling them what he knew. Giles had listened intently and have even jotted down numerous notes as the vampire had spoken. Xander had been glowering the whole time, most likely due to Buffy's very poignant statement over his actions. He was currently 'reading' one of the journals left by a Watcher though he spent most of his time glaring hatefully at Spike. Willow had kept quiet for the most part, but had proven quite willing to help with the research. She had pointed out numerous references to Hellmouths to Buffy that had been useful, though she did continue to glance at Tara a bit too often for Buffy's liking.

Speaking of the shy witch…

Buffy glanced up to see Tara sitting alone on the upper level. She had retreated to that perch shortly after Alucard had finished his lecture of sorts and remained there. She would occasionally wave Mina or Alucard over to check a passage she was reading but had otherwise remained silent. Buffy could see just how tense Tara was and knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Willow was the reason.

Perhaps she had been too hasty in asking Spike to bring Tara with them.

Quietly climbing up the ladder, Buffy perched herself on the edge and gently touched Tara's arm. The witch started suddenly but quickly relaxed when she saw it was Buffy.

"Hey," Buffy greeted quietly with a smile, which Tara returned tentatively, "you okay?" The witch bit her lip, looking down at the book for a moment.

"I don't know." She took a shaky breath, glancing up at the ceiling briefly. "I…" she turned her eyes back to Buffy, her expression pensive. "I can just feel her looking at me, Buffy." The Slayer looked over the shop and, sure enough, saw Willow was watching them attentively. The red-head quickly looked away when she saw Buffy looking at her. "It's...not helping me…you know?" Tara finished lamely with a helpless shrug.

"You don't have to be here if it's too hard, Tara." Buffy reassured her gently as she took Tara's hand in hers. The other woman smiled gratefully.

"No, I'd rather be here helping you than somewhere else." She answered. She lowered her head for a moment. "It's just…" Buffy tilted her head.

"What?"

"You remember my empathy?" Buffy nodded slowly. Tara's empathy was something that was very rarely brought up anymore. Her ability to feel the emotions of those around her no doubt amplified her need for a certain amount of distance from the others. Tara licked her lips before continuing. "I can…I can _feel_ her guilt over…" she paused as her hand started to tremble causing Buffy to give her a comforting squeeze, "over what she did to me. But I can also feel her…grief and that makes _me_ feel guilty." She sniffed as she glanced at the ceiling in exasperation. "Like it's my fault that she's feeling this way even though she tried to rape me…" she finished quietly, making sure no-one else could hear them. Especially Willow. "How does that work? Why does it suddenly feel like I'm the bad guy?"

"Hey," Buffy took both her hands in hers now and gave her a firm look, "it's _not_ your fault. You hear me?" She glanced down at Willow who was pointedly staring at the book in front of her, trying to avoid her gaze. "Willow's guilt is not your problem and neither is how sad she is. She attacked _you_!" She whispered strongly. "Xander will probably _try_ to make it your fault but _don't_ let him, okay?" She stroked Tara's knuckles with her thumb. "You're the victim here, not her." Tara nodded.

"I know, I just…" she shook her head, "it's hard." Buffy smiled sympathetically.

"If you need to leave, just say so." She then touched Tara's cheek affectionately. "Just don't let them win." Tara returned her smile and gave a nod, Buffy's hand dropping to her shoulder comfortingly.

"Buffy?" They both turned to see Dawn, who was sitting with Spike at the tale, looking up at them with what appeared a journal sitting between them. "I think we've got something." The two women quickly descended the ladder as everyone gathered around the table. Alucard and Mina kept to the side, watching the proceedings calmly.

"What is it?" Buffy asked her sister as she leant on the table next to them. Dawn glanced at Spike who nodded. Everyone ignored Xander as he rolled his eyes at the fact the teen seemed to be relying on the vampire for whatever reason.

"It looks like a Watcher's diary." Dawn ventured as she looked over the pages. "There's not a lot in here on the First Evil but there's something about the Turok-Han?" She looked up at Alucard for confirmation who nodded. Again Xander rolled his eyes, this time with a quiet scoff, which was ignored. Again. "I can't really make out the date, somewhere in the 1700s but he mentions a Slayer running into one of those things."

"What does it say?" Tara inquired. Giles folded his arms as he waited patiently for Dawn to go on. The teenager cleared her throat.

 _"We were investigating the Hellmouth when we discovered this creature. I've never seen anything like it. A Turok-Han: something up until now I had considered nothing more than legend. Josephine was quick to engage it. The ease with which she was defeated chills me to the bone each time I think of it._

 _Every part of my Watcher training tells me that what we encountered was a vampire. But it was unlike any vampire I have ever seen before. It was inhumane, not something that could be sired. My experience with black magic leads me to believe the Turok-Han were created unnaturally through a ritual of some variety."_ Dawn read. Everyone listened intently. _"Tall and grey skinned with eyes as black as night and mouth full of fangs. To call it a vampire would be an insult to the race. It was no vampire: it was a beast, a rabid animal._

 _It's stronger and faster than anything I have ever seen and its ferocity only made it all the more formidable. Josephine was completely outmatched: three broken ribs, her collarbone was fractured, internal bleeding and puncture wound in her chest. I don't know if she'll survive the night. I'll never forget the sight of her stake breaking in the beast's chest. It seems these creatures have developed an extra layer of bone over their hearts to protect against such attacks. I was only able to fend it off with a cross and holy water, but that was too late to save Josephine from its savagery._

 _What hope is there when even a Slayer cannot bring down a Turok-Han?"_

Dawn finished her reading as Buffy leant back thoughtfully. Spike let out a soft growl whilst the others in the room wore similar expressions of worry. Mina and Alucard remained quiet, already familiar with the Turok-Han's physical prowess. But this Watcher's theory about the Turok-Han being artificially created was intriguing.

"That doesn't tell us much." Xander stated. Grudgingly, Buffy admitted to herself he was right. She had experienced first-hand how powerful the Turok-Han was and, judging by this Watcher's account of his Slayer's encounter, she had been lucky.

"It tells us how they were created though." Dawn answered shrewdly. "He says that they were 'created unnaturally through a ritual of some variety.'" She looked around at the others impatiently. "I'm no witch guys but hello! Magic ritual used to create something!" Dawn saw Buffy, Spike and Tara nodding in understanding. She even noticed Alucard give her an impressed smirk, which spurred her on. "That means these things weren't a species to begin with: they didn't evolve from anything and they aren't a natural subspecies of vampire." Buffy arched a brow, sharing an amused glance with Spike. Dawn was far more observant than anyone gave her credit for. "They were _made_ , we need to figure where they came from."

"Pure speculation." Giles countered dismissively.

"Yeah, come on, Dawn." Xander agreed. Alucard cleared his throat pointedly causing everyone to glance over at him.

"I think the little one is right." He said. Dawn glowed a little at his praise. "It makes a great deal of sense."

"Oh, and how's that?" Xander demanded spitefully. Buffy shook her head in annoyance as Tara pinched the bridge of her nose. He was arguing for no reason other than he did not like Alucard. He was refusing to accept something based on his own dislike for another when, logically, the argument being made by Dawn was very compelling.

"Perhaps you have forgotten but _I_ am the first vampire." Alucard said in a patronisingly slow manner. He ignored Xander's answering glare as he went on. "The Turok-Han did not exist when I first became a vampire. They emerged a few centuries after my turning." He frowned in thought. "One century they were not there, the next they were." He glanced at Mina who was watching him intently. "Perhaps they were created by the First Evil." He looked at Buffy who tilted her head curiously.

"What makes you say that?" she inquired.

"The manner in which I was created." He answered. "It could be possible that the First used a combination of blood magic and power of a Hellmouth to mould a creature into the Turok-Han." Buffy furrowed her brows as she thought for a moment.

"It's something to consider, love." Spike pointed out. She looked at him for a moment. In that moment it was as if they had a silent conversation with more being exchanged in their shared gaze than in words. It did not go unnoticed by anyone with Xander silently seething and Giles looking worried. Buffy gave a slow nod in agreement as Spike glanced at Dawn who watched him curiously.

"Okay, it's not much but for now it'll do." Buffy declared. "Giles, do you mind if we take the journal with us and whatever else we might need?" He shook his head in response and she turned to her sister. "Dawnie, you and Tara take whatever you found and bring it home. I want both of you to go through it and see if you can find anything else." As the two nodded she moved onto Spike. "Spike, you and Alucard grab our things from your house and bring them back."

"Sure thing." He answered as Alucard gave his half-bow in response

"Mina, we'll do another patrol. Make sure that thing isn't skulking around looking for a meal." Mina gave a nod as Buffy looked around. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait, Buffy." Xander protested. "What about us?" Buffy sighed.

"You can keep doing your own research and if you find anything let me know." She answered smoothly. Xander looked at Willow who cleared her throat uncomfortably as Giles crossed his arms in an indignant manner.

"Buffy, maybe we can help you patrol or get your things from Spike's house? You don't need…"

"What I _need_ is people I can trust." Buffy cut her off irritably, picking up her coat. "And both of your actions over the past few months, along with what I've heard about the year I was gone, tell me that I can't trust either of you anymore." As she spoke, she pulled on her coat and Mina was tying her back into a ponytail. Both of them remained in shocked silence as the two Slayers moved past them. Meanwhile Tara, Dawn, Spike and Alucard were moving to start on the tasks Buffy had given them.

"Now, hold on a second, Buffy!" Xander protested as he spun her back round to face him. "You can't just…" Buffy rolled her eyes, one hand parking itself on her hip as she listened to the brunette start to lecture her. Spike watched her sympathetically before something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Willow was approaching Tara.

The vampire became very tense as he nudged Dawn. She glanced at him questioningly before he jerked his head towards the two witches. She followed his gaze and let out a soft curse as she saw Willow begin to speak. There was no way she interfere now without causing a huge scene.

"Hey…" Tara went rigid as she heard Willow's soft, almost shy voice speak. She swallowed nervously as she clenched her hands tightly, slowly turning to meet her ex-girlfriend's gaze. Willow bit her lip as she noticed the tension rolling of Tara now. She realised, and dismissed, that she was the cause and hoped to find a way past that. "Can…can we talk before you go?"

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other." Tara answered coldly. She was calm on the surface, but the slight quiver to her voice gave away her rising panic.

"Tara, please…"

"No!" Tara hissed, trying to keep the conversation quiet so as not to draw the attention of Xander. "You really think we can just talk and everything will okay?" She demanded incredulously. She wondered if this what Willow actually thought or if Xander had filled her head with it. "You cast a compulsion spell on me and then tried to _rape_ me!" Willow's bottom lip trembled at those words and the truth behind them even as she continued.

"I'm sorry, Tara." She answered weakly. "I'm so…"

" _Fuck_ your sorry." Tara snarled. "Sorry isn't going to make things right between us. And I don't care for whatever you've got to say."

"Maybe you should." Tara looked up sharply to see Xander standing behind Willow now, his attention having been drawn by their increasingly loud conversation. Buffy was not far behind him and looked furious. "Willow made a….

"Trying to rape someone is _not_ a mistake!" Tara exploded. Her pent up emotions were starting to break down the walls she had built around herself. Her eyes began to moisten in anger as she reached a fevered pitch. "How dare you! How fucking dare you try to somehow imply what she almost did to me was a mistake!" she pointed irately at Dawn. "I was lucky Dawn came home when she did and, even then, _Dawn_ was lucky to have gotten away with a gash on the head with what Willow did to her."

"Tara! Come on!" Xander snapped back. "Don't you think you're being a little unfair? In her right mind, Willow would never…"

"Unfair? UNFAIR?!" Tara's voice was so loud that everyone winced at the sound. She never shouted at anyone, rarely even raised her voice. She was so caught up in her anger that she had failed to notice the tears sliding down her cheeks. "How about I cast a compulsion spell on you, Xander?" She threatened dangerously. Buffy raised her head as Alucard's eyes narrowed marginally. Tara's fury was coursing through her so potently at this point that she may do just that. "Let's see how you feel after I've made you a prisoner in your own body."

"Tara." Buffy said softly. The witch glanced at her and let out a shaky breath. Feeling her emotions start to get the best of her and noticing the trickles of moisture down her face, Tara sniffled as Xander and Willow gaped at her.

"I-I can't do this. I need to go." Tara muttered and she quickly bustled past them.

"Tara, wait!" Willow's hand shot out and caught her wrist. Tara gasped as in that moment everything flooded back. The feeling of helplessness as Willow cast the spell on her. The horror at her unwanted touch over her body and the forced emotions being pushed into her by the compulsion. The fear at what was about to happen to her and, finally, the heartbreak and utter betrayal that consumed her when they had gotten away.

Tara's tentative restraint, already pushed to near-breaking point, snapped.

Willow shrieked as she was sent flying into one of the bookshelves by a sudden and powerful burst of magic. She smashed into the furniture and slumped to the floor with a whimper. Tara looked at her with wide eyes as everyone save Alucard and Buffy gaped in shock at what they had seen. Out of everyone, they had fully expected that response.

Before she could fully process what had just happened, Tara yelped in shock as Xander whirled around and seized her by the shoulders. His gaze was blazing with anger so profound that she whimpered at the sight and the tears began falling down her cheeks again.

"What the hell was that for?!" He demanded incredulously. Buffy moved to pull him off the increasingly hysterical Tara but Spike was faster.

"Back off, whelp!"

Xander cried out as the vampire grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the wall. He was not trying to strangle him, merely restrain him. But everyone could see the fierce desire to do more. Yet Spike, despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to otherwise, held himself in check as he glared at the human in his grasp. His jaw ticked dangerously as he fought back his vampire urges.

He turned his gaze to Tara, who Buffy had gathered into a tender embrace. The Slayer was shushing her quietly as she began to weep in earnest as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist. Dawn was hovering nearby supportively. Alucard and Mina were boring a hole into Xander while Giles was watching everything in shock.

"What the…?" Spike's attention was drawn back to Xander who was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. "Why…? Why hasn't the chip gone off? You should be…!"

"Chips gone." Spike replied simply. "Has been for a while now." Xander spluttered as Giles looked sharply at Buffy. She was watching the scene play out calmly.

"You can…you can kill…." Xander turned his shocked gaze to Buffy. "Buff, you can't let him go around killing people. You have to stake him!"

"Why?" Buffy shrugged. "Spike hasn't been killing anyone. What do you think my first question was when _I_ found out about this was, Xander?" She asked slowly and rhetorically. "Besides, we all know that if Spike wanted to really hurt you, he'd have done it. It's not like you _haven't_ been giving him a good reason to all these years."

"You can't be serious." Xander shouted. Buffy huffed before addressing Spike.

"Let him go, you've made your point." Spike gave a short nod and roughly released his grip. Even so he leant in to hiss at the man.

"Don't ever do that again, whelp." He turned and moved over to where Buffy was standing. Xander panted in anger as he stared at Buffy as though he had never known her.

"You're…you can't just let him get away with that! He can…"

"I trust Spike. Which is more than I can say for you right now!" Buffy shot back. She glanced at Tara who was still crying quietly and she sneered angrily. "This is what I meant by you and Willow treating _my job_ as a game!" She snapped as Willow shakily got to her feet. "You're so caught up in your own little worlds that you don't see the big picture until you can't ignore it. And when it gets to that, you have no idea what do and I have to save you over and over again!" She shook her head harshly, even as she gently ran her hands through Tara's hair to comfort her. "I'm sick of it." Xander glared at her, feeling a surge of irrational hatred for her at that point.

How could she side with a bloodsucker over him after everything he had done for her? He and Willow had been there through everything she had ever faced and this was the thanks they got?!

"You…"

"Enough!" Giles suddenly inserted himself into the proceedings with such ferocity that everyone went quiet. Buffy continued to glare contemptuously at Xander thought. "Take Willow and leave, I think it's safe to say you two aren't needed or wanted here anymore." He stared at Xander meaningfully until he moved to do what he was told and left the Magic Shop, sending another hateful scowl over his shoulder before he did. "Buffy, a word." The Slayer sighed in annoyance.

"Giles, I don't have time for this."

"I wasn't asking, Buffy." She clenched her jaw before turning to Mina.

"Take Tara home and do a patrol without me," she instructed before she looked at Giles, "I have feeling this could take a while." Giles rolled his eyes before walking pointedly towards the training and holding the door open. She shook her head and marched forward. "You guys do what I asked you to, I'll see you at home, Dawnie." She sent over her shoulder before Giles closed the door behind them.

Mina carefully slid her arm around Tara and guided her out of the shop. Dawn quickly gathered a number of books and journals, darted over to Spike to peck his cheek before she hurried after them.

Buffy casually walked towards the pummel horse in the training as Giles leant against the table. His arms were folded and his gaze was severe as he looked at her. She turned, spreading her arms out to the side and she gave a flippant smile.

"Okay, let's hear it." She challenged. He glared at her.

"This is a serious matter, Buffy." He stated.

"Damn, Giles. Tell me something I don't know." She responded sarcastically. "I've got the First Evil breathing down my neck, a psychopathic human serving the First Evil, a monster vampire that I have no idea how to kill and, on top of that," she raised her hands and waggled her fingers, "my hands glow with divine power. So, yeah," she dropped her arms so they slapped against her thighs, "pretty serious."

"I wasn't talking about that, Buffy." He snapped in irritation. "I was talking about Spike."

"Oh. My. God." She shook her head in disbelief. "Not you too, Giles. Are you seriously going to lecture me about Spike when I've got the First Evil to worry about it?" She threw her hands out in incredulity once more. "Does everyone other than me have their priorities seriously screwed up?"

"You've allowed a Master Vampire free reign after the only thing keeping him restrained…"

"The chip didn't _keep_ him restrained." She interrupted him. "It just made it impossible for him to do anything _himself_. The restraint came from himself, it had nothing to do with the chip." She held up her hand. "I'm not getting into this, I've got too much on my plate right now to listen to you try and tell me _how_ I should deal with Spike."

"Do you think I'm blind, Buffy?" Giles demanded angrily. Her constant beating around the bush irritating him. "I've seen how he looks at you and you at him. There's something between you: you rely on him, he relies on you."

"You're damn right I do!" She shot back. "Because right now he's one of the few people I _can_ rely on not to judge me instead of having my back." She exhaled through her nose irately. "I can't trust Xander because he's so caught up in his own insecurity and jealousy to see the big picture. Don't even get me started on Willow. Hell," she laughed shortly and bitterly, "even you have proven that I can't rely on you anymore." His jaw dropped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where the hell were you the whole time I was dead?" she challenged him. "From what Dawn and Tara told me, you were sitting moping in your apartment instead being there for my sister! She thought you blamed her for the fact I died. And you know something, I think part of you did." He shook his head but she ploughed forward. "If it wasn't Tara taking care of Dawn, it was Spike. Spike: a soulless vampire cared for my sister when my two 'best' friends and my Watcher didn't." She smiled cynically. "And when he wasn't doing that he was patrolling where, again, the rest of you weren't. And you say I can't trust him."

"I know that perhaps you feel a sense of gratitude towards Spike for his actions, both towards Dawn and yourself. But down that path lies a multitude of pain, I _don't_ want that for you." He said fiercely and protectively.

"If you think gratitude is all I'm feeling towards Spike, you're wrong." Buffy answered. "Everyone else expects something, he doesn't. He did more for Dawn when I was dead than the rest of you combined and has done more _for me_ since Willow ripped me out of heaven. All you've done is sit at home and doing nothing while Willow and Xander play their games." She snorted derisively. "That's why I trust Spike more than the rest of you right now."

"You bloody foolish girl, you're letting your gratitude to Spike blind your judgement…" Buffy's eyes blazed in a sudden wild fury. At this point, Giles was reminding her of Abraham and it infuriated her.

"And you're turning into everything I hate about the Watcher's Council…" The conversation from that point turned into a bellowing argument as the two begin screaming at each other.

All of it overheard by Spike who was standing outside the training room. Whilst he had fully believed Buffy when she had said she had feelings for him, now he wondered if Giles's words were true and they were influenced by her sense of appreciation for his actions when she was gone and after she came back. Now he was questioning just how real those feelings were.

And he knew he would never survive it if it turned out that Giles was right and everything Buffy felt for him was not as real as she thought.

Unable to listen to any more, Spike stalked out of the Magic Shop where Alucard was waiting. The Angel of Death eyed him with concern, having also overheard the argument but Spike paid him no mind as he jerked open the door to the car and slid in. Alucard sighed, listening to the argument from inside the shop a little more before climbing into the passenger seat.

He hoped that Giles had not possibly broken something that had the potential to be so beautiful.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	25. Chapter 25- Doing What's Right

_Hey everyone, me again. Sorry for the late update. I got to work on Chapter 26 and got lost in it before realising I hadn't updated yet. Sorry about that._

 _Also, some of the dialogue from this is borrowed from Vampire Diaries...just in case anyone notices. Also...lemon warning._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

When he pulled the car up outside the house Spike shut down the engine and pulled himself out of the vehicle. He slammed the door shut and barely acknowledged Alucard as he stalked up to his front door. Ripping the keys from his pocket, he shoved it into the lock and twisted it open. He headed straight upstairs to start packing everything for Buffy and Dawn. He heard Alucard do the same for Tara's as he headed into the guest room, but again did not acknowledge what the older vampire was doing.

 _Gratitude._

His mind was playing that word over and over again in his head, usually in Giles' voice as he folded and stored away the clothes and various belongings of the Summers girls. In spite of his agitated state, he was careful and precise with each article of clothing and each item he stored away. Even so, that god forsaken word kept repeating itself.

 _Gratitude._

He hated that Giles had brought up the nature of his relationship with Buffy, if it could even be called that. And it infuriated him that Giles had implied that Buffy was only allowing this development in their relationship because of her _gratitude_ towards him due to his unwavering support when she had first returned to the mortal world. And the reason it _infuriated_ him was because a part of him, in fact a _large_ part of him, was terrified that Giles was right.

He and Buffy were never simple when it came to what was first an association of convenience that slowly shifted into what they were now. They clashed often, they took shots at each other and almost all of their disagreements had turned physical at the start, but they had always respected each other. Somewhere along the line that had changed. And he knew exactly when that had been and it had been when he allowed himself to be tortured pretty much to death in order to protect Dawn.

And that shift had been due to her appreciating his actions, just like now with her return from heaven. She had immediately latched onto him to hold her together. And now, there was a stupid nagging sensation in his mind that her sleeping with him was also motivated by her _gratitude_.

Spike snarled, slamming the suitcase down and leant heavily on the top of it. Part of him wondered if it was best if he gave Buffy some space now that they were back in Sunnydale. Give her time to properly sort out her feelings for him and see if they were real.

The rest of him, the selfish side of him, was afraid that all that would lead to her telling him those feelings were not real.

He sighed deeply and picked up first of the cases he had packed and began to move them down the stairs. After he had returned their belongings to Revello Drive, he decided he was going to find something to kill. Violence was always therapeutic.

It took him two trips to get most of the cases into his car. He was bringing down the last of Dawn's things when he heard Alucard clear his throat. He looked at the older vampire who was standing in the doorway to the dining room, having removed his long coat leaving him in his dark violet silk shirt and black leather trousers. Alucard had already loaded up Tara's belongings and had been waiting for Spike.

Alucard beckoned him in with two fingers before turning into the room. Spike frowned and followed him to see a bottle of whiskey, the Black Dog brand, along with two glasses set up on the table. The First Vampire was already seated. Alucard gestured to the other chair and proceeded to fill both glasses. Spike slowly slid into his seat as the other vampire slid a glass to him.

"What's this?" Spike inquired curiously. Alucard grunted in amusement.

"I thought the meaning was obvious." He answered. "Have a drink."

"Why?"

"Because you need it." He raised his own glass and took a swig. He rolled the liquid in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. "And you know why. If you go out in your current state, you'll kill something…and it may be a kill you can't take back, making this whole situation with Buffy especially complicated." Spike sighed before conceding his point and took the glass to his lips. He took a mouthful, feeling the burn of the beverage as it went down and let out an unneeded breath.

"Maybe you're right." Spike said as Alucard crossed his legs, taking another slower mouthful. "I've found recently that uh…a stiff drink…"

"Takes the edge off." Alucard finished for him understandingly. At Spike's nod, Alucard smiled wryly with a short hum of agreement as he swirled his drink. He watched the liquid as it moved in his glass. "Even after all these centuries, I've found that having a drink makes the thirst more manageable, especially when angry." He downed his glass and pouring himself another. "It soothes the ache…but never pushes it away." He put the bottle down and leant back with a sigh. "It's a shame others of our kind have not found this method appealing," he chuckled dryly, "since, as I said, it takes the edge off our darker impulses."

"Is it harder?" Alucard raised his gaze to Spike who was regarding him questioningly. "The hunger for blood. As you grew older, has it grown stronger?" There was a moment of silence before Alucard nodded gravely.

"Indescribably." He admitted. Spike snorted humourlessly before downing his glass and refilling it.

"I suppose I'd better start saving up then." Alucard hummed in amusement as the two vampires slipped into companionable silence for a few moments. Then Alucard cleared his throat.

"You don't actually believe anything the Watcher was saying, do you?" Spike's gaze met his forlornly and he sighed in slight disappointment. "I thought you'd have more faith in Buffy than that."

"I know I don't deserve her." Spike answered.

" _I_ do not deserve Mina," Alucard returned smoothly, "but yet here we are. Both of us…in love with a Slayer." He chuckled, taking another swig of whiskey. "Such terrible vampires we make. Me especially, as the First I was supposed set the example." Spike laughed quietly before Alucard went on. "You should already know that loving a Slayer is difficult, Spike."

"Don't I know it?" The younger vampire replied cynically. "She always has cared about the opinions of those…fucking idiots more than she should."

"I think that changed when they tore her out of heaven, don't you?" Alucard pursed his lips, feeling the ripple of annoyance running through him as he spoke that particular fact. "Buffy has changed a great deal since her return, has she not?" Spike gave small roll of his eyes.

"There's still a chance that they'll be able to worm their way into her head. Trust me, it's a gift they have." He licked his lips before raising his whiskey. "And I love her enough to know that if she tells me that what we have isn't real…." He trailed off as Alucard listened carefully. "I couldn't take it if Giles is right. And I definitely couldn't live with myself if I ended up giving her a reason to believe what the Watcher was saying." Alucard was quiet for a moment as he watched Spike take a drink.

"It's a fear that you're going to have to grow accustomed to living with, Spike." The younger vampire raised his eyes to his as he spoke. "It would be a lie if I told you that my relationship with Mina has not seen its share of hardships. There were many times I gave her plenty of reason to walk away. Plenty of reason to doubt. But she didn't. Even when I was at my worst, she remained." Alucard smiled and, for the first time, Spike saw the layers Alucard had draped around himself melt away.

"There are times where I want nothing more than for Mina to walk away and find someone more worthy." Then Alucard's voice became husky and his eyes glowed with a passion so strong Spike could have sworn he felt his heart beat. He knew that feeling all too well. "And there are others where I just want to throw her into my bed and _never_ let her leave." He gave a boyish grin. "And she has told me plenty of times she would be more than willing for the second option." Spike laughed to himself.

"Buffy has been…abandoned by every man she has ever loved." Spike sighed as he spoke. "I would never do that to her but…they're right when they say I'm not worthy of her."

"No one is worthy of Slayer's heart." The older vampire replied gently. "And yet you and I were chosen by them."

"Buffy hasn't given me her heart." Spike muttered and that earned him a chuckle.

"Maybe that's what you see…" He frowned looking up at Alucard only to receive a mysterious smile in response over a half drunk glass of whiskey.

…

"…Spike was more honest with me when we trying to kill each other than anyone else has ever been in my life!" Buffy shouted furiously as she glared at her intransigent Watcher. They had been arguing for the better part of an hour and it only served to greatly upset her. She held up her hands as he went to respond. "I'm done with this. I'm beyond fucking done. With. This!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe that you trying to tell me Spike is the problem in my life when the First Evil is knocking on my fucking door!"

"Spike's presence here is just serving to distract you, Buffy!" Giles shot back angrily. "Whatever feelings you _believe_ you have for him won't let see you to that."

"Do you want to know _what_ I see?" Buffy said so bitterly that her Watcher felt himself tense. Never in their time together had she ever addressed him with such scorn. "I _see_ the people who I thought were my best friends, my surrogate family, judging me because I won't conform to the perceived standards they believe I should live by." Her lip coiled in disgust as she glared at him. "And I also _see_ them and my Watcher, the man I once thought of as a father," Giles's face morphed into a hurt expression at those words, "ignoring the real problem because, once again, I've put my trust in a vampire who has shown himself to be more human than the three of them combined!" The older man recoiled in shock at her words as she breathed heavily in her anger.

"Buffy, you need to learn…"

"No," she cut him off coldly, "I think you've taught me everything I need to know." She shook her head as he gazed at her in agony, her face marred by the disgust she was feeling towards her former Watcher as well as the rest of the old Scoobies. With a sneer, she turned and headed to the door.

"Buffy…" Giles called after her, completely caught off guard by the sudden contempt she was showing towards him.

"Tell Willow and Xander that they're not needed anymore. Tara and Dawn will take care of finding out what I need to do to beat this thing." She looked at him over her shoulder disdainfully. "In fact…I think the three of you will just get in the way since you obviously can't see the big picture." She hissed as she turned and pulled open the door. Before exiting however, she stopped in the doorway but kept her back to Giles as she sighed. Suddenly, she was very sad and feeling almost alone.

"It's funny. I figured that if anyone could see what the _real_ problem was….it would've been _you_." She whispered dejectedly. She let that hang between them for a moment, not seeing Giles lower his head before she stepped out and shut the door with quiet, final click.

Buffy did not bother with a patrol. She went straight home, the creatures of the night that always emerged when the moon rose wisely kept clear of her. After a brisk ten minute walk, aided by her supernatural speed, she was marching up the walkway leading to her front porch. She reached the door and, after unlocking it, she entered the house.

Slipping off her jacket, she immediately noticed the small collection of cases in the living room, indicating Spike and Alucard had done as asked. She frowned, seeing that Dawn's and Tara's suitcases were missing before she spied a note on the table. Picking it, Buffy smiled as she recognised Dawn's handwriting.

 _Hey, Buffy._

 _I've gone to Tara's to spend the night with her. I don't being in the house is good for her right now. She was really upset after the whole thing with Xander and Willow so I wanted to make sure she was okay._

 _I'll see you tomorrow, sis._

 _Love Dawn._

 _P.S. Tell Spike I said goodnight._

Shaking her head in amusement, Buffy laid the note back down on the table top, feeling a rush of pride towards her sister and her thoughtfulness. Dawn was always far more mature than she had been given credit for. As she kicked off her shoes she heard the back door open. She sighed as she heard the familiar sounds of boots coming through the kitchen and into the foyer. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Spike lean against the wall.

"Hey." She greeted. He gave a small smile.

"Hey, back." She turned to him and nodded for him to take off his duster and boots. She hung up his coat as he left his boots by the door. "How'd the talk with the Watcher go?" He inquired as they walked back into the lounge. Her lip twitched in cynical amusement

"Terrible." She replied honestly turning to him. He snorted a little.

"Figures. You okay?" He replied. She shook her head slowly, biting her lip.

"Not really. You?" She returned. Spike's mouth curled as he ducked his head.

"Same." Buffy smiled slightly and they slid in silence for a few moments. For the first time four months, barring those first two weeks when she had slipped into severe depression, the air between them was _awkward._ It was an uneasy sensation, in fact it was as if they had gone back to being reluctant allies. They seemed unsure what to say to each other before, finally, Spike cleared his throat. "Buffy, uh, I think we should talk…" he ducked his head, approaching her.

"Is this about what Giles said earlier?" She interrupted. His head came up, his expression surprised. The corner of her mouth curled into a _very_ slight smirk. "I know you were listening in." He lowered his gaze before looking away for a moment. "You don't actually think that this is all this is, right?" he turned his gaze back to her as she looked at him, imploringly. "That everything we've had over the past four months is because of gratitude?" He shrugged.

"I don't know really know what to think, if I'm honest." Spike admitted. "Though…Giles did say some things that…"

"Oh, come on." She sighed in exasperation. "Not you as well, Spike?" She questioned tiredly. "You know me better than that." He huffed, leaning his head to one side for a moment.

"I know things have changed…"

"Yeah." She seized onto that as she raised her hands to her sides. "Yeah, things have changed." She dropped her arms. " _I've_ changed. And so have you, Spike." She tilted her head as she gazed at him beseechingly. "And I'm happy about that. _We_ were…at least until Giles decided to stick his nose where it doesn't…"

"Do you know what would make _me_ happy?" Buffy paused with a frown at his interruption. Spike went on, glancing at the ceiling as he spoke. "That for first time in my entire life whatever feelings the woman, who I'm completely in love with, has for me being _real_." He finished meaningfully. Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared him incredulously.

"You think that what I'm feeling isn't _real_?" she repeated. "It _is_ real. I wouldn't be so pissed off with Giles if it wasn't. I wouldn't be having this argument with you if they _weren't_ real." She shook her head harshly. "And I, sure as hell, wouldn't be fighting as hard as I'm going to be to convince you to not do what you're about to." He snorted quietly.

"And what am I about to do, Buffy?" She bit her lip, her head giving another little shake.

"You're about to take the high road. You're going to do right thing and back off because you want me to be 'sure' of what I want when you don't need to." She begged, moving forward. "Spike, don't take the high road." He retreated a little as she came towards him pleadingly. "Don't that to me."

"You think I _want_ to do that, Buffy?" He demanded, his face a mask of disgust at the very suggest. "I'm not the hero, remember? I'm a vampire." Buffy's eyes watered as he spoke, gazing at his chest for moment before swallowing back her tears and meeting his gaze. "I drink people's blood, I don't care about the consequences." He throw his arm out sharply in frustration. "I betray my sire, I fall in love with the Slayer," he stabbed his finger at himself angrily, "I don't do the _right thing_!"

Buffy eyed him, a single tear slipping through her defences. She watched the anger drain from his handsome features only to be a replaced by resignation. His ocean blue eyes roamed her face helplessly as he breathed in deeply and unnecessarily, shaking his head slowly.

"But I have to do the right thing by _you_." He finished in a whisper, helplessly. Buffy came towards him again. This time he did not retreat as she neared him.

"Then _don't_ walk away from this." She breathed. "Because right now, the 'right' thing for you do by me is to kiss me," Spike whet his lips, blinking rapidly, "and to not stop until I tell you." He swallowed, shaking his head. But she could see it, whatever weak measure of restraint he had managed to rally within himself was already fading.

"Buffy…" began.

"Don't _talk_ , Spike." She demanded fiercely as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Either turn around and walk out the door. Or shut up. And. Fucking. Kiss. Me!" Her green eyes burnt with passion as she emphasised each word with a ferocity only someone who felt they were about to lose something precious could muster.

Spike's eyes searched hers for a long moment before he found whatever he was looking for. Then he surged forwards, smashing his lips to hers with a fearsome desperation.

Buffy inhaled sharply as his hands cupped her face, her eyes falling shut. She moaned, her fingers tangling with his hair as he backed her up. She let out muffled grunt when her back hit the wall before she mewled as his lips broke from hers to assault her throat. She panted heavily, her head rolling back under the sweet torture of his mouth. His knee found its way between her thighs and her back arched as it pressed against her heated sex. She ground down on him as Spike pulled her closer with a growl.

She pushed him back slightly, her eyes smouldering at his heated gaze, before grabbing his hand and leading him to the stairs. Not that it mattered as before they even reached them, Spike whirled her around and consumed her lips once more. She gave a deep moan as his tongue pried her lips open and invaded her mouth, relishing in his unique taste, noticing the hint of whiskey in his flavour.

She wondered how they even managed to make it upstairs. They staggered as one up each step, groping and clawing at each other frenziedly as they made the ascent. She only knew they reached top when she hit the wall again, Spike's mouth pressing firm caresses to her throat as she arched into him. She yelped when he jerked her up, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist as he turned into the master bedroom.

Buffy whined as they collapsed onto the mattress and began to frantically undress each other, whilst sharing hard, devouring kisses. She practically tore Spike's shirt off as she yanked it over his head and tossed it carelessly across the room before her hands began tugging at his belt. She could feel his hard length against her thigh and needed him desperately. She gasped as Spike's cold hands slid under her clothes to caress her sides and back as she pulled on the buckle of his belt.

After it came undone with a satisfying click, she flipped them over so she was straddling his waist. She wrenched her own shirt over her head, throwing it with the same carelessness as Spike's, and snapped her bra undone before hurling it away. She half-grunted, half moaned as Spike's mouth immediately clasped around her right breast, his tongue and teeth torturing her nipple deliciously as she cradled his head to her chest. All the while she bucked her hips violently, their groins grinding together as Spike growled into her chest and his fingers dug into her back.

Buffy let her head tilt back with throaty whimper before Spike returned the favour and flipped her onto her back. She inhaled sharply as his mouth captured hers again, their teeth gnawing at each other's violently. She popped the button to his jeans and tugged the zipper down before using her feet to push them down as far she could, his marble like skin almost glowing in the lowlight. Spike made short work of the clasp to her combats and jerked them down her legs along with her panties, dropping them to the floor.

Buffy shuffled back on the bed as Spike prowled towards her like a panther, gloriously naked. She gasped as he tugged her towards him, her legs spreading off their own accord as he settled between them. Without any warning, his hand was between them and the next instant his cock parted her folds and speared inside her. She cried out in pleasure, mixed with a _hint_ of pain, at the unexpected invasion before Spike was pounding into her, growling both sensually and savagely with each thrust as she shrieked in delight. His hands were fisted in the bedding by her head as his hips pistoned into hers, their flesh slapping together as the bed groaned beneath their violent love-making.

Only, perhaps, making love was not the phrase to be used.

This was different. It was a primal, savage and animalistic need to placate the doubts that had been provoked by the words and actions of a certain Watcher earlier that evening. It was an all-encompassing urge to prove to each other that what was between them was real. It was pain, it was joy, it was pleasure…and it was _right_.

Buffy's hands scratched down Spike's back, leaving small bloody streaks in his skin before they settled on his firm buttocks and pushed him into her forcefully. Spike trailed his own hand down her leg before he gripped firmly just above her ass as he continued his deliriously hard rhythm into her. Buffy felt her womb begin to coil in preparation, her walls began to pulse sensually and her legs began to quiver erratically as Spike drove into her. Their eyes locked heatedly, sharing something deep and profound as they panted into each other's mouths, the thin layer of sweat on Buffy's skin glistening in the low light and gradually soaking the sheets.

Buffy soon found herself unable to keep her gaze locked to his as her eyes clenched shut and she grit her teeth when it all became too much. A surge of white, hot, ecstasy like energy surged through her as Spike reared back and suddenly buried himself to the hilt inside her warm depths with a ferocious snarl of completion. She screamed his name in rapture, her hands gripping his rear, her walls clenching around him like a vice as she thrust her hips firmly against him, trying to milk as much of his release from him as possible before her orgasm died down.

Gradually the high withered down as Buffy whimpered, and her hips lowered to the bed shakily. For a few moments they lay tangled together in a sweaty, spent and breathless heap of limbs as they petted and stroked each other tenderly, in stark contrast to their earlier savagery. Then, with reluctant groan from Spike and mewl of protest from Buffy, he slipped out of her and flopped onto the bed next to her.

Buffy gulped, her chest heaving for air as Spike was panting next to her. It was a strange comfort for him to breathe whilst he was with her, even though he did not need to. Yet another small symptom of the humanity nobody said he had. She stared dazedly up the ceiling for a few moments, trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Don't take the high road, Spike." He raised his head at her whispered words and frowned. "Stay here…with me." He swallowed, still panting unnecessarily.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Buffy turned to look him and he was struck by the vulnerability and the desire to say something she knew she could not say truthfully just yet. Her hand reached over and took hold of his, their fingers lacing together palm to palm as she gazed at him with a warm adoration that had compelled him to stay right where he was. Her next words, whilst entirely unneeded, more than sealed the deal.

"Because I'm not ready for you to not be here."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	26. Chapter 26- It Begins

_Just a quick warning for you guys: this chapter gets quite violent and gory towards the end. Just a fair warning._

 _Also, I know I leave a lot to be desired when it comes to responding to reviews, but I want you guys all to know that I truly adore and value each and every one of you for your reading and continued support as I've written this fic. It's been a huge help to my motivation. So thank you guys and girls :)_

 _Now, enough of me, enjoy._

* * *

Buffy gave a small, girlish noise of sleepy displeasure as her eyes fluttered open. She took a moment to get her bearings, glancing around the master bedroom of her house that was bathed in moonlight. It must have been the very early hours of the morning, likely an hour or so after midnight. She blinked, unsure what had woken her as her eyes struggled to adjust for a few moments. She became aware of an arm draped over her waist and the faint sensation of cool breath on the back of her neck and the tops of her shoulders. She turned her head to see the slumbering form of Spike, his nose just touching the nape of her neck and his arm wrapped around her. Their fingers were laced together over her belly.

Buffy sighed as she slid her other hand down to stroke Spike's arm tenderly, her mind drifting back to the night before. After what Buffy had to admit had been violently passionate sex, they had simply held each other whilst exchanging light and fleeting kisses throughout the night. They had not said a word, feeling completely comfortable in simply sharing those tender caresses and gazing at each other until one of them had succumbed to slumber. Buffy had a suspicion she had most likely succumbed first.

Neither of them had felt the need to initiate sex a second time. In fact, if Buffy was being completely honest, their initial tryst had scared her a little. Never in her life had she been so _consumed_ by such a need for someone. She was not a novice in physical intimacy by any means, but her past sexual experiences had never been as… _intense_ as the one she had shared with Spike the previous night. It was all-encompassing and frightening how much she had needed him. She wondered how much of that desire had been provoked by not only Giles' words, but also Spike's.

She shifted on her pillow, careful not wake her lover as she continued to think. The idea of that Spike breaking things off, temporarily or otherwise, had both angered and greatly upset her. Anyone else would have probably agreed with his idea that she needed to discern for herself whether her feelings for him were real. But Buffy did not. Their time spent together in his home during her recovery had opened her eyes fully to the side of him that he kept locked away from the world that expected him to be the monster.

During those four months, she had seen the man.

She knew that Spike had a long history of being ostracised. Both as a mortal and as a vampire, he had been treated as an outcast. It was because he had always been different. She did not know as much of his human life as she would have liked, but as a vampire it was because he had never fully embraced his demon. He was surprisingly 'human' as irony would have it. Even when he had been at his worst, he held on to what had made him a man.

And, whilst she had seen glimpses of it before, Buffy had finally seen it in full during and after her time in heaven.

A small smile tugged at her lips for a moment, before she looked down the bed at the window. Even though there would likely be three or four hours left until dawn, she decided to draw the curtains before going back to sleep. At least then Spike would be in no danger from the sunrise. She gently lifted Spike's arm from her waist, earning a drowsy mumble of discontent from the vampire before pulling the duvet back and climbing out of bed. She shivered as the coolness of the room caressed her naked body, padding over to the window. She quietly pulled the curtains closed and carefully made sure there was no chance of light slipping through.

"There any reason you're over there and not in this bed, love?" She jumped slightly at Spike's voice and turned around. Since the room was no longer bathed in moonlight, her eyes needed to adjust further to see him lying in the bed. His hair was curled from sleep as he blinked his eyes in order to make himself alert. She favoured him with an eye roll.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked in jokingly accusing tone. He shrugged.

"About thirty seconds." He answered. "I think it was you moving that did it." She laughed quietly as he arched a brow. "What're you doing?" Buffy gestured to the curtains.

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't wake up to a pile of ashes come sunrise." She gave him a teasing grin. "Not a good start to the morning." He chuckled.

"Well, you've done that so get back here. It's getting cold." Buffy laughed again, carefully moving back to her side of the bed and sliding in. She sighed as he draped the duvet back over her, and his hand settled on her hip as he gazed at her. She smiled shyly, ducking her head as she ran her hand up his toned arm.

"I've have to admit…I didn't think you'd still be here when I woke up." He frowned, tilting his head.

"Why?" She shrugged, not meeting his gaze.

"I don't know." She bit her lip, still trailing her hand over his skin. "I think part of me figured you wanted one last rodeo before exiting the stage." She felt him tense for a moment and braced herself for his anger. To her surprise, he took a deep breath and clucked his tongue.

"Not sure if you noticed or not, but I'm not exactly a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type." He returned.

"I know, I know. It's just…what you were saying last night made me a little insecure, I guess." She ventured timidly. He sighed and his thumb stroked her hip apologetically.

"Sorry about that." She shook her head.

"Don't be. With what Giles was saying last night as well, I understand what you were thinking." She then gave him a teasing smirk. "Even if you were so completely and utterly wrong, I understand." He snorted.

"What did the Watcher actually say?" Spike inquired. "I overheard the first part, but I left after the whole 'all you feel for Spike is gratitude' thing." Buffy sighed, her face slowly becoming marred by annoyance.

"Not a lot was actually said. I mean there was a lot of shouting, but not a lot was _said_." She sniffed angrily. "Nothing that mattered anyway." She cast her gaze to the ceiling for a moment. "All he wanted to talk about was you and your 'undue influence' over me. Those were his actual words too. Not matter how hard I tried to get us back on the real problem, as in that thing call the First Evil, he kept going back to you. Every fucking time." She huffed, biting the inside of her mouth irritably.

" _Undue influence?_ " Spike repeated with a chuckle. She nodded and he laughed a bit more. "That's a new one, what influence would that be?"

"Oh, you know. Taking advantage of the fact I'd been torn out of heaven to insert yourself into my life, that kind of thing." She scoffed. "I stopped listening because by that point I was too pissed off to care." She exhaled heavily. "Why are their priorities so _screwed_ _up_?!" She demanded. "We've got the root of everything that's wrong in the world literally sitting at our door and they want to lecture me on my private life?!" She thumped the pillow in annoyance, though Spike found it amusing. "I told him we didn't need them if they couldn't see the big picture." He blinked in surprise.

That was…a new development. Buffy had actually cast them aside. He never thought she would have done that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He ventured. "We could use all the help we could get."

"As long as the help was focused on helping." She replied pointedly. "They keep trying to come between us because they think they see the real problem and they'd do it right up until crunch time and probably get us killed because they don't like what I'm doing." She shook her head. "I've got to save the world…I don't have time for petty squabbles."

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that." He mused. She laughed.

"And I never thought I'd hear you say you had to do the 'right thing.'" She volleyed back jokingly. He rolled his eyes and she slid her hand up his arm to stroke his cheek. "I'm glad you didn't do what you planned to do."

"Yeah, me too." Spike answered, his hand trailing up and down her side as he spoke. He did not miss the flash of pleasure in her eyes as he did so. "Even if I think I probably should've done." Buffy swatted his cheek gently but reprovingly as she shook her head.

"I don't think you should've even thought about it." She returned simply. "Because it was a stupid idea. A _noble_ idea, but a stupid one."

"Why's that?" She gave a short laugh.

"Because it would've made us resent each other, and _them_ , even more? Causing an even bigger rift than there already is?" Buffy pointed out shrewdly. "We can't afford that, not now." She ducked her head. "And selfishly, it's because Giles was right." He raised his head questioningly and she went. "I _do_ rely on you. I rely you to have my back and to be there when I need you."

"I'll _always_ have your back." He declared.

"And that's why I need you here." She whispered, as her other hand moved to cradle his other cheek. "I _need_ you, Spike. I can't do this without you." He hummed in disagreement even as he leaned into her palm.

"Ah, sure you could." He replied with a smile.

"Then I don't _want_ to do this without you." She shot back quickly, stunning him into silence. "It isn't just about the First anymore. I know that if you walked away now…I don't think I'd get past it. Sure, I need your help in this fight, but more than that," she raised her soul emerald gaze to his eyes as she bit her lip. "But I _need_ you." She finished in a whisper.

Spike gaze at her with wide blue eyes, struck by the honesty in her voice and her expression. Buffy's eyes roamed his face for a moment before she leant in and pressed her mouth to his. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was slow and intimate. She pulled back, stroking his face with her thumb.

"So…which is it?" She inquired, cautiously. "Are you walking out the door or are you staying?"

"Well," Spike pursed his lips and looked upwards, pretending to think about it, "You did have a _very_ convincing argument." She laughed quietly, a small grin on her face as she gazed at him. He returned it warmly before capturing her lips again, resuming the kiss from before.

Buffy tilted her head, deepening the kiss as Spike's hand moved up her side. His arm slid round her waist and pulled her closer. She murmured into his mouth, her tongue slipping out to tangle with his. That familiar warm sensation of pleasure rippled down her spine as her hips began to roll and she felt her arousal seep through her. Spike purred, no doubt catching the scent as he tugged her further into her, his cock flattening against her belly.

He gently rolled her under him, Buffy humming quietly into their kiss as her thighs parted and wrapped around him. Their lips never separated as they moved and their hands petted and stroked each other's skin. The kiss was different this time, nothing like the desperate, mauling kisses they had shared before. This was deep, probing and so sensually intimate that very little was needed for them to become lost in each other.

Buffy's hips rolled once more in anticipation, as Spike moved his mouth to lovingly caress her neck. She gasped when his tip parted her and pushed in high, mewling when his mouth slid over hers again and he began move in long, firm motions. Her ankles crossed as she coiled herself around him, her inner muscles gripping him erotically each time he slid inside her.

Unlike their previous tryst, this time they were making love. Her hips moved in time with his as Spike thrust in deep, slow and sensual movements. Buffy moaned each time he pushed in, breathing hotly into his mouth. There was no sense of wild desperation to them now, just a profound sense of yearning. A yearning that could only be quelled by the intimacy flowing between them now.

Their lips broke apart and Buffy panted into his neck, before whimpering quietly. Her skin was glistening with a light sheen of sweat, as they continued to move together. Spike swirled his hips, brushing a spot within her that made her entire body shudder in ecstasy. Their eyes met as Buffy's arms slid around his neck, entwining over his shoulders as he touched her face.

"Spike…" she sighed and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Buffy." She favoured him with a bright grin, her eyes half-closed as she felt the familiar tingling in her legs that hailed the coming of her climax. Then her grin turned teasing and her brow arched provocatively.

"So, does that mean you're staying?" She asked playfully, her voice shaky as the first waves of her orgasm began to wash over her. Spike gave a single breathy laugh before thrusting in long, probing motions. Buffy's eyes fluttered shut, her mouth dropping open as her back arched and she moaned deeply, her body succumbing fully to the throes of her climax. She trembled at the force of it as Spike grunted before groaning into her neck as he swelled and released inside her.

After regaining her breath, Buffy turned her head to catch his mouth in hers, mewing as the exquisite feeling of completion enveloped her. Spike returned her kiss, not moving to separate from her as they explored each other's mouths. She smiled into his lips, feeling a sense of fulfilment that she had not experienced in a long time. Spike pulled back to meet her gaze and was struck by the sudden happiness he saw there. His lips curled at the sight as she stared at him dreamily.

Flashing another bright, blissful grin at him, Buffy took to his mouth once more. She rolled him onto his back and cast herself astride his waist. She took a moment make sure he was still sheathed inside her before her hips began to move, coaxing a long moan from her vampire…

…

Alucard was standing in the shadows of the cemetery, his hands in the pockets of his leather trousers as he watched his surroundings closely. Mina had gone to meet Buffy and to see if they could find any useful information regarding the Turok-Han. It frustrated him that they knew so little, even he had limited knowledge of the bestial vampire species. But the fact Dawn had theorised they were potentially a creation of the First was a decent step in the right direction.

With Mina deciding to do some thorough research with Buffy, this left Alucard and Spike to do an even more thorough patrol of the town. If the night before had been any indication, it was likely that both Bringers and the Turok-Han would be on the prowl tonight. The latter would hunting for a meal and the former would searching for a sacrifice. And neither were something Alucard would allow this night.

The Angel of Death was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of heavy boots on the ground. He turned his head to the side as Spike came into view, smoking casually as he moved towards the older vampire.

"Alucard."

"William." They greeted each other as Spike stepped around him. Alucard scrutinised the younger vampire for a moment. Something was different: he seemed much lighter than the night before. He had been noticeably angry and upset last night, to the point when Alucard felt the need to calm him down. Tonight however, Spike was far more relaxed. The laid back demeanour and the swaggering confidence that made him stand out were on display for the world to see.

That could have only meant one thing…

Alucard turned towards him as Spike dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. The older vampire very quietly inhaled the air around Spike and an impish smirk slid over his face. Underneath the combined scent of leather and fresh smoke, he could also make up the subtle and, if he was being completely honest, the rather pleasing fragrance of Buffy and sex. He took another silent whiff and the smirk shifted into a boyish grin as Spike glanced at him questioningly.

"What?" Spike demanded. The older vampire shook his head, his brow arched cheekily.

"So I take it you and Buffy…worked out your issue?" He replied. Spike gave him a warning glare, which only succeeding in earning a snigger from Alucard. "I'm afraid that her scent is rather difficult to miss." Spike rolled his eyes.

"You're _so_ mature." He muttered, garnering another chuckle. "For the vampire who gave rise to an entire species, you don't seem to have grown up all that much." Alucard shrugged.

"If you cannot find humour in even the smallest and most immature of things, then what is the point in living at all, Spike?" He reasoned. The younger vampire grunted, grudgingly conceding the point as he frequently found amusement in such things. "You still haven't answered the question." He blew out an exasperated breath.

"Yes, everything has been… _worked out_ as you put it." Spike answered, shortly. "We talked, argued a bit, she called me stupid a bunch of times and then we put it to bed." He paused at the wording of that sentence as Alucard smirked once more. "In short, we've sorted out the problem."

"I often find that making love sorts out many problems." Alucard stated mischievously. Spike could not help the quiet bark of laughter that brought out of him. "On a serious note however," he noticed the change in tone immediately, " _Are_ the two of you okay?" Spike offered a genuine smile and nodded.

"Yeah, we are. Like I said we hashed it out." Spike replied, honestly. Alucard returned the smile.

"Good. It's a precious thing being able to love someone. Especially in times like this." He said as he and Spike began to walk, heading towards the town centre as they knew that was where the Turok-Han and the Bringers would most likely be. "It can give you the strength to see it through."

"Speaking from your own experience?" Spike asked.

"Indeed." Alucard responded. "I will freely admit there are times that Mina is the sole reason I continued to do my duty." He sighed. "It is tiring work. Being the agent of heaven." He smirked. "But it is work that must be done."

"Then why not find someone else to do it?" Spike inquired. If Alucard's duty as the Power's Champion was so exhausting, why did he not find a successor? The answer came in a wry smirk.

"Because there is no-one ready to take on the role just yet." Spike frowned but Alucard simply chuckled and the two fell into companionable silence as they continued their patrol.

They route took them through the heart of Sunnydale, carefully observing the town's dark alleys and shadowy corners. Other than a small scrap with a vampire pack, there had been no signs of any activity within the town. Something that caused concern to rise up in Alucard as they entered a plaza. He paused, frowning in thought. Spike noticed and came to stop and furrowed his brow at the older vampire. He could see the tension rolling off Alucard's shoulders and noticed that he was completely on guard.

"What is it?" He asked. Alucard said nothing for a moment, continuing to take in their surroundings. Still nothing moved.

"Something is wrong." Alucard muttered as his eyes roamed the plaza critically. "The world is too still." Spike nodded in agreement as he took began watching the shadows closely. He had noticed it as well. Normally this is when vampires and werewolves were prowling the streets in search of a meal. But tonight there was nothing. Something had caused them to stay hidden.

"What'd you reckon it is?" He asked. Alucard went to reply but then his head rose up sharply. He could make out the sounds of approaching footsteps, like a quiet, steady drumroll and a familiar scent filled the air. His lip curled in disgust and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked over his shoulder. Spike growled quietly.

"Warren." Alucard hissed as the human in question stepped out of the shadows and into view. His expression was smug, obviously proud that he had been able to catch them somewhat unaware. The two vampires soon found themselves surrounded by a small group of Bringers, two of whom were holding hostages.

A young man and woman by the look of things.

"I thought you would be harder to get the drop on," Warren drawled arrogantly, "or have I become better at skulking in the shadows since we last met?" Alucard's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was true: he should have been able to notice Warren long before he decided to approach. Which meant that Warren must have used magic to shield his presence or the First had leant a helping hand. And Alucard prayed it was not the latter.

"Please," the young woman whimpered as she struggled feebly. Her cheeks were glistening with tears as she begged, "I just want to go home." Warren sneered at her.

"Shut up, bitch." He commanded.

"Let the humans go, Warren." Alucard rolled his shoulders as Spike slipped into a subtle combat stance. It was an art form only beings with the experience that Alucard and Spike possessed could master. It was the ability to appear non-threatening when their first move could kill their opponents. "They are not a part of this." Warren snorted.

"See, that's where I beg to differ." He answered. "Everyone in this town are a part of this now. Ever since you stuck your nose in my business, they've been a part of this." He smirked maliciously. "For every one of my minions you've killed, I've bled five people dry over the Hellmouth." He laughed, not a shred of decency or remorse on his features. Spike let out a low rumble of disgust as he spoke. "Their lives are in your hands, bloodsucker," he waved his hand to the young humans in his Bringer's grasp, "your call." Spike flexed his hand in response, frustrated by Warren's tactics.

He always wondered how the Watchers Council convinced themselves humanity needed to be protected. They were far more likely to kill each other than to be killed by a vampire. And Warren was one of the worse examples of humanity. Arrogant, psychopathic and without remorse, he was willing to sacrifice everything for power. And that was exactly wanted he want. Warren was hoping that his service to the First would give him dominion of the rest of humanity.

"So this is you trying to get even?" Alucard responded in disdain. "You'll have to do better than that." He glanced over at the human couple, quickly planning how he could save them before the Bringer's killed them. It was clear now that Warren considered this more of a personal grudge than a service to the First. Warren was now fighting more for his ego than his master. Something that could be exploited.

The thing about the ego is that the more it grew, the more fragile it became

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Warren snarled as his smugness deteriorated in anger at that simple taunt. "One word from me and their blood will be all over this pavement." As he spoke, two Bringers holding the couple drew their knives, earning a shriek of fright from the woman and a desperate struggle from the man.

"You're crazy!" The young male shouted as he fought to get away with no avail. "You're nuts, man! Let us go! We haven't done anything."

"This how you get your kicks?" Spike demanded in a low tone, seeing Alucard's game plan. Warren fancied himself as invincible, but his immense ego was so delicate that any kind of taunt immediately provoked his anger. "Picking on those who can't fight back." He chuckled. "It's not very impressive but it sure is cowardly."

"Shut up!" Warren shouted, once again falling for an obvious insult. "You don't speak to me like that!"

"He's right." He turned to Alucard who was speaking serenely. "The fact you would take them hostage at all shows that you know you have no chance on even footing." With that said, the Angel of Death began to calmly approach to the hostages, their captors backing and threateningly pressing the blades to their throats.

"One more step and they die!" Warren threatened. "I mean it, one word from me…"

"One word from you and you'll lose two more minions." Alucard spoke over him calmly. "And, on top of that, you will have sealed your fate." He continued to walk forward. "Let me be very clear, Warren: regardless of whether you kill these humans, you are going to die." He regarded Warren over his shoulder, his eyes burning crimson and promising that his next words were utter truth. "But it will determine just how painful your death will be." Warren's eyes narrowed.

In that moment two things happened. Firstly Spike leapt at the Bringers in front him, quickly killing one before advancing on the others. And second Warren turned his gaze to the two captives and sneered.

"Kill them!"

"Foolish boy." The Bringer's went to slit their captives' throats but Alucard moved faster than any eyes could see. One second he was ten steps in front of them, the next he had a hand wrapped around each Bringer's weapon hand. His eyes flicked between them as he prevented them killing the humans. With a sneer he slowly pulled their arms back and away from their prisoners, the demon's straining to resist him with no results. The young man and woman were watching with wide-eyes. Spike was still fighting the other Bringers in the background.

Alucard glanced at each Bringer, his crimson gazing glowing brightly for a second.

Suddenly he yanked his arms back.

There was a sickening and almost deafening echo of ripping flesh and snapping bones, followed by the screams of the young woman. The Bringer's released their hostages, letting the both of them fall to the ground and backed away in silent agony, their robes a bloody, mangled mess where their weapon arms used to be. The female hostage was sat on the floor, staring up with wide terrified eyes at Alucard who was holding a severed an arm in each hand. Blood dripped to the pavement before the vampire casually dropped them.

Warren swallowed, trying to fight back the bile in his throat as Alucard advanced on the two demons. One of them threw out a desperate punch, but Alucard was faster with one of his own. With horrid crunch the Bringer's head snapped to the side, his neck broken as he dropped to the floor. The second armless acolyte attacked as well, only for Alucard grab his remaining arm. The first vampire whirled him round and drove his hand through the demon's chest, severing his spine. He casually pulled his arm, letting the corpse flop to the floor with a wet thump.

Spike, in the meantime, was finishing off the remaining Bringer's who had remained to fight. Catching one's arm in mid slash, he drove his fist into the demon's side. As the acolyte lurched forward, Spike kicked him sharply in the back of the knee. As the Bringer dropped, he wrapped an arm around his neck and jerked his head to the right with snap. As the body fell, he ducked and punched his second attack in the solar plexus.

As the Harbinger reeled, Spike kicked him hard in the back before slamming his foot across his face. The force of the attack was too much for the Bringer to handle and he dropped dead. The final acolyte was able to wildly slash at the air but Spike was already moving. The vampire caught his arm and flipped over his shoulder. As the Bringer crashed to the ground, Spike brought his foot down on his head savagely, shattering his skull. Straightening up, Spike jumped suddenly at the unmistakably crack of a gun and whirled around in shock.

Alucard turned as the final Bringer attacked him, his knife held up ready to deliver a vicious stab. Raising his hand, the Angel of Death took the blade through his palm and caught the demon's fist. The Bringer glanced at the vampire's bloody hand, shocked that Alucard showed no signs of pain before his other hand wrapped around his throat. Alucard took a moment to stare into the Bringer's 'eyes' before crushing his neck and dropping him to the floor. He calmly removed the dagger from his hand. He flexed his fingers nonchalantly and tossed the weapon away.

His head jerked to the side as he caught the sounds of a gun cocking, seeing Warren with the weapon aimed at him. Reacting on instinct he began to move to right, his left arm moving to slap Warren's away. Just as his palm caught Warren's wrist, the gun flashed with a resounding bang. Alucard felt his left eye burst as the bullet just caught him as he spun away and suddenly all he could see was red.

Warren stumbled, seeing the spurt of blood from Alucard's face and felt triumph surge through him as he turned to grin at Alucard. But his sense of victory soon turned to terror as he saw the first vampire was still standing, his face turned away from him. The servant of the First Evil backed away with panicked heavy breathing as Alucard turned to look him.

His left eye socket was coated in red paste and lumps of flesh and that side of his face was streaming with blood. But all it did was add to the terrifying fact that not only was Alucard still standing, he was barely reacting to the agony that had to be wracking him right now. And his remaining eye was glowing a deadly crimson as it bore into Warren. Spike, by this point, was advancing on them and Warren realised he was out of his league.

With a final fearful glare of loathing, he turned and fled into the darkness.

Spike went to pursue him but Alucard held his arm in front of him. He shook his head before nodding to the two former hostages who were huddled together as they looked in fear. Spike dipped his head, casting another glare after Warren before going to the check on them. Ignoring his fiercely burning wound and the blood cascading down his face, Alucard turned his gaze back in the direction Warren had fled with a sneer before his phone began to ring in his pocket. No doubt Mina had felt his pain through their bond.

As he lifted phone to his ear, Alucard realised that it was time to take off the sparring gloves. Warren had made it very clear that he was no longer to be treated as an annoyance. He had been killing humans not as a means to appease the first, but in an attempt to sate his wounded ego. And that level of barbarous foolish could not be tolerated.

"Mina…" Alucard spoke softly, answering his phone as the concerned voice of his mate came through. Even as he spoke, his mind was whirling with anticipation of what was to come next.

It was time for the final act to begin.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	27. Chapter 27- Fearful Reality

There are some connections, _bonds_ that form between two people that words simply cannot explain, simply cannot do justice. They are eternal and utterly indestructible chains forever linking people together that withstand every obstacle and every trial that the world sends against them. Natural or supernatural. And through each ordained test, each gruelling and brutal challenge that bond grows stronger.

And these are not merely physical connections but spiritual, emotional and mental. Everything is linked together, woven into one unbreakable whole. _Everything_ is shared between the two recipients of such a joining.

Joy.

Grief.

Anger.

Hatred.

Lust.

Love.

 _Pain_.

And it was that final link in the chain that Buffy bore witness to in the lounge of her home that night.

She, Dawn, Tara and Mina had been having long discussions and debates about how the First Evil should be dealt with. Buffy was eager to solve the problem by targeting Warren and finishing him. Mina on the other hand, was calmly refuting her argument with her own logical point of view.

"…if you go after Warren now, all you will accomplish is a half-open Hellmouth and crazed beast of a vampire feasting on the people of Sunnydale." Mina said as she sat on the sofa, her legs crossed at the knee as she leant back coolly. "Dealing with the Turok -Han should be our first priority. Put down the feral animal before turning your attention to the handler." Buffy growled quietly as she folded her arms and paced in front of her fellow Slayer. Dawn and Tara were remaining quiet, each of them shifting between reading the texts they taken from the Shop and watching the two Slayers debate.

"If we take care of Warren now then we can reseal the Hellmouth, kill the Turok-Han and then hunt down the remaining Bringers." Buffy shot back forcefully. "I get it, Alucard has a plan. But I think that it got shot to hell the second the Turok-Han came into the picture."

"The Turok-Han was a variable Alucard _predicted_ but didn't _anticipate_ this soon." Mina countered. "Both he and I underestimated Warren's depravity and his psychopathic need for power." She sighed and ran a hand through her deep red hair. "Buffy, I understand what you're saying but we can't seal a half-open Hellmouth. It simply cannot be done. It will continue to attract other demonic creatures until it is either destroyed or completely unleashed. And only once it's fully opened can it be permanently closed." Buffy blew out a long, irritated breath. "And believe me, dealing with Warren is preferable to dealing with the First's other servants. It has far more dangerous beings in its employ."

"I _hate_ this." Buffy hissed. "I need to know how we can do this without losing anyone else." Mina gave a small, understand smile.

"I know. But right now, you need to be patient. Warren will make his move soon and _then_ we can act." Buffy nodded curtly a few times in reluctant agreement before turning to Dawn and Tara.

"Do you guys have anything for us?" As she spoke Mina rose to her feet, intending to pick up a text and do some further reading. Tara sighed as Dawn pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Not much, there aren't many individual accounts of anyone sealing a Hellmouth." She explained. She indicated the book she was reading as she spoke. "There some references to Hellmouth's being combated with holy artefacts or magic but not much else." Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her crown.

"Anything useful?" Tara shook her head.

"Not really. If I had something I could cross-reference it with, I could…" whatever Tara had to say was lost due to what happened next.

As she reached for the book, Mina suddenly lurched forward with a yelp and her hands caught the table in an attempt to keep herself upright. Her eyes went wide as she panted hard in what appeared to be pain Buffy turned to her bewildered as Tara and Dawn jumped in surprise. But it paled in comparison to what followed.

Mina's hand shot up to cover her left eye as she unleashed a piercing shriek of spiritual anguish. She crumpled to the floor, wailing in agony as she pressed her palm against her eye and writhed on the floor. Her flailing actually knocked the table over, sending Dawn and Tara scrambling to their feet as Buffy watched the spectacle with shocked eyes.

Shaking herself from her stupor Buffy dropped to Mina's side and carefully restrained her, keeping her from hurting herself and the others. Dawn and Tara watched in trepidation, completely caught off guard by what had occurred. After a few moments Mina calmed down, though she continued to breathe heavily as she slowly sat up and leant against the sofa.

"Mina?" Buffy asked. "What's wrong?" The Eternal Slayer bit her lip as she fished her phone out of her pocket, her hand shaking.

"Alucard," she answered as she quickly called her mate, pulling herself shakily to her feet, "he's in pain."

"What?" Buffy's exclamation was lost as Mina put the phone to her ear.

"Darling, what happened?! Are you okay?!" She shot off in quick succession down the speaker. She paused, listening intently to whatever her mate was saying. Buffy and the other two women looked on in concern. "I'm coming to find you." Mina declared, heading for the door only to stop sharply as Alucard spoke again. Her eyes narrowed as she let out a deadly growl. "Fine, but you'd better come straight here or, so help me, I'm disregarding the bloody plan and killing Warren myself!" She promptly hung up the phone and exhaled shortly in anger.

"Is Alucard all right?" Dawn asked timidly. Mina tilted her head, her nostrils flaring with rage as she repeatedly clenched her fist.

"Warren shot him." She replied quietly. Dawn gasped as Tara covered her mouth in shock. Buffy swallowed as her mind quickly thought of possible scenarios what would have led to such an outcome. Warren must have gotten the drop of Alucard, but that begged the question of how exactly he had managed to do that. Alucard was always completely on his guard and never took his eye off his surroundings. "Alucard and Spike encountered Warren with a group of Bringers with two hostages. They killed the Bringers and are on their way here." Mina finished.

"What about the hostages?" Buffy demanded. Mina glanced at her as she began to pace agitatedly.

"They've been saved." Buffy sighed in relief and nodded as Mina went quiet. They slipped into silence, as Dawn and Tara righted the table and sat back down to start their research again. Buffy felt anxiety surge through her, not just for Alucard but for Spike too. Was he hurt as well? And if he was, why had Mina not mentioned it? All these thoughts ran through her head and she felt fear rise up in her at the thought of him being hurt.

It was about ten minutes later that they heard the back door open.

"Spike?" Buffy called hopefully.

"Yeah!" His voice returned and she sighed in relief. "Where's Dawn?" The sisters glanced at each other in confusion before she responded.

"She's here, why?"

"You might want to send her upstairs." He responded as they heard the door close. "Alucard isn't as pretty as usual right now." Dawn scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, can…?" she trailed off when the two vampires came into the room. Buffy and Tara gasped at the sight of Alucard as Mina's eyes went wide and she hurried towards him. Dawn took one look at the dried blood on his face and the gory, hollow void where his eye had been and turned an interesting shade of green. "I think I'm going to puke!" She exclaimed as her hand slapped over her mouth and she suddenly sprinted upstairs. They heard the bathroom door slam and Spike winced when he heard her retching.

"Oh, my darling," Mina whispered as she touched the side of his face, just under his wound. Alucard, finally in the company of friends, winced as her fingers brushed his skin. "You didn't say he shot…."

"I am fine." He responded calmly. Buffy had to marvel at his fortitude. If she was in his position, she doubted she would be holding herself together as well as he was. "I can already feel it healing." He sat down on the sofa as Tara disappeared into the kitchen, saying something about getting the first aid bag.

"How the hell did Warren get close enough to do that?" Buffy demanded. There was no way Warren should have gotten close enough to wound Alucard so grievously.

"We were distracted by the Bringers." Spike answered. As the two Slayers looked at him, he went on. "Alucard was caught up in the fighting when Warren approached him, he only got close enough to a shot off because we were distracted." He grimaced as he glanced at the older vampire. "I know it's bad, but it could've been much worse."

"He's lost his eye!" Buffy shot back incredulously. "How could it have been…?"

"It will grow back." She turned back to glance at him and he gave her a calm and reassuring smile. "In a day or two, it will be healed. This is nothing compared to growing back an arm, _that_ is an ordeal." As he spoke, Tara came back into the room with the first aid kit. Mina held out her hand for it and Tara gave her a small nod and pulled over one of the chairs so the Eternal Slayer could sit in front of her mate.

Buffy watched for a second before she heard the flush of the toilet upstairs. She sighed before she touched Spike's hand. He turned to her questioningly.

"I'm going to check on Dawn." She breathed quietly. He nodded before she brushed her lips over his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." He gave a wink and squeezed her fingers gently before she slipped past him. She glanced back to see Mina start cleaning Alucard's face. Tara sat down next to him and had taken his hand in both of hers in silent support. She nodded to herself, satisfied he was in good hands before heading upstairs to check on her sister.

She reached the landing and knocked on the door to the bathroom twice before letting herself in. She found her younger sister sitting with her back to the sink cabinet, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face pale. Buffy winced sympathetically and slid inside. Dawn continued to stare straight ahead vacantly, barely reacting as her sister sat down next to her. Buffy gently slid an arm around her shoulders and gently began brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Hey," she whispered comfortingly, "you okay?" Dawn shook her head shakily.

"Not really." She swallowed. "I think it just hit me." Buffy frowned.

"What did?"

"How _real_ this whole thing is." Dawn answered. "That is isn't a Hell God or a deranged vampire trying to end the world." She let out trembling breaths as she spoke, her entire beginning to quiver. Buffy pulled her a little closer, though Dawn remained stiff and straight. "This is literally the sum total of evil coming after us this time." She bit her lip. "I'm scared."

"We'll be fine, Dawnie." Buffy soothed.

"Will we?" Her sister demanded quietly, still straight ahead. "There's a vampire sitting in our lounge missing an eye that begs to differ." Buffy sighed.

She hated that Dawn had to go through this _again_. Whilst Buffy had been Dawn's age when she had been called, she had been quickly stripped of her teenaged innocence as a result. Her sister had not and each time she was forced to watch her older sibling fight the forces of evil that purity she held was taken away piece by piece. Buffy knew that shielding Dawn from the darker side of the world was impossible, but she had always hoped she could keep her safe from what it could inflict on a person. What it could take away from a person.

She had always wanted to spare Dawn from that. But it had gradually become harder and harder to do.

"Warren got lucky." Buffy said. "It won't happen again and I don't think he's going to live long to try again." She sighed. "It'll work out, Dawn." Her younger sister ducked her head, sniffling before her chin began to tremble and her breathing became shaky.

"I…" Dawn swallowed, her lip quivering as her eyes watered. "I want to believe you. I do." She finally turned her gaze to her sister. "But it's not just that…it's…" she bit her lip, "this isn't like before. This time it's not just you." Buffy frowned. "You, Spike, Tara, Mina, Alucard…I'm scared that this is going to blow way out of control and I'm going to lose all of you and I can't…" Dawn sobbed quietly. "I can't do that! I can't get you back and then lose you and everyone else again!" She finally lost her losing battle with her tears and collapsed against her older sister.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her crying sibling, crooning quieting as she rocked her gently. Before she died this would have been the part when she froze up. She would have had no idea how to comfort her frightened sister and would likely fled at the first chance. But this time she remained where she was, tenderly holding Dawn and stroking her hair comfortingly. And this time the words came naturally.

"You're not going to lose me, Spike or Tara." She whispered as Dawn wailed quietly. "And Alucard and Mina aren't going anywhere either. We've been through too much just to let some idiot with a power fetish win now." She pulled away and tenderly cupped Dawn's cheeks. "Warren won't beat us, Dawn. He _can't_." She smiled in reassurance "And even if he could, I will _always_ come back to you, my little sister." She thumbed her cheek. "And if I remember right, I've _never_ broken a promise to you." Dawn let out a soggy laugh.

"That's true."

"So, with that in mind, I'm going to promise you two things," Buffy went on. "One: no matter what I happens I'll always be here." Buffy's eyes became incredibly intense when she spoke next, filled with such determination that Dawn felt her heart swell. "And second: we're going to win." She paused to let that sink in for a moment. "Okay?" Her younger sister nodded slowly.

"Okay." She replied. Buffy smiled and leant up to press a kiss to her sister's brow. Dawn closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the gesture wash over her.

"It's okay to be scared, Dawn. Every time I've fought to save the world, I've been terrified of what could happen. But that's what pushed and will always push me to win." She hugged her sister closer, her eyes sliding shut for a moment. "And there's no way I could ever live with myself if I let anything happen to you." She pulled back and smiled again. "So…we're going to kick the First's ass and come home. Deal?" Dawn nodded again, with more strength this time.

"Deal."

"There we go." She rose to her feet, pulling Dawn up as she did so. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Dawn replied. "I'm just going to go to my room." Buffy inclined her head in understanding and Dawn walked past her to go to her bedroom. The Slayer heard the door click and sighed, feeling her dislike for the situation that Dawn was in rise up again before deciding to dismiss it and head back downstairs.

When she reached the foyer, she found Alucard sitting alone in the lounge. His face had been cleaned, no traces of the blood that had been marring his face remained and his hair was strategically brushed to cover his missing left eye. As she turned and moved into the room, he looked up at her and gave that half head bow that was his greeting. She smiled in return, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Where're the others?" She inquired. He nodded towards the kitchen.

"Seeing to Spike. Tara noticed he had been injured slightly and Mina wanted the details on our scuffle." As Buffy, her eyes suddenly terrified that her worry from earlier had been validated, moved to stand back up, he held his hand up to stop her. "The injury is superficial, it will have healed in half-an-hour. Tara simply wanted to make sure. Besides, Mina wanted some privacy for their discussion." She nodded in response, sitting back down. "How is the little one?"

"Shaken." She replied, honestly. "I think seeing someone as powerful as you injured so badly made her realise how serious this situation is." Alucard hummed, conveying his sympathy. "She's scared."

"And so she should be." He replied. She glanced at him as he spoke. "The First is not something to scoff at." She nodded.

"I know. I think Dawn just saw Warren as the problem, she didn't think about the First until tonight." He inclined his head in understanding. Buffy eyed him closely, watching him from any sign that he was in pain. She saw none, which made it difficult for her to gauge what sort of stare he was in. "How are you feeling?" She asked, deciding a blunt approach was best. He snorted in quiet amusement, his one eye closing briefly.

"I won't lie. I am in quite a bit of pain." He returned. "In fact, it is taking a considerable amount of effort not to fall asleep on you couch." She winced in understanding. "It has been some time since I was wounded so severely."

"You mentioned losing an arm." She ventured. He chuckled.

"Yes, that was considerably worse than this." She frowned and he went on. "I lost my right arm, which is what some would call my dominant arm. All of my instincts were off." He smirked wryly at her. "You can't imagine how awkward it was to reach for something with an arm that did not exist at the time." She laughed, unable to believe she was finding humour in something so serious. Perhaps Spike was rubbing off on her in more ways than one. "I will be fine though." Alucard reassured her. "A few days rest and some fresh blood and my eye will grow back."

"I've never heard of vampires growing back limbs, yet alone eyes." Buffy admitted.

"Similar to how we grow stronger physically with age, our other attributes deepen as well." He explained. "If Spike were to lose his arm, it would take years for it to grow back. In my case, it was a matter of weeks." He wagged his brow cheekily. "We are like wine, we get better with age." She snorted.

"I don't understand how you can joke at a time like this." She admitted. Alucard smiled and Buffy saw, not the vampire as she was used to, but the Archangel. In that moment, she was looking at Samael.

"To tell a joke is to enjoy life." Alucard replied. "If there is one fact about life it is that you must enjoy it. Even when the darkness of times threaten to destroy everything you know, take a moment to appreciate what you have and the life you have led." His smile deepened. "And that appreciation is more important than anything else. Because it constantly reminds you of what you should fight for. Just so you can enjoy it once again." Buffy gazed at him in wonder, his words striking a cord within her.

"I never thought of it that way." He chuckled again.

"Age gives you perspective." He glanced at the foyer in time to see Mina, Tara and Spike emerge from the kitchen. "And I think it is time I take my leave," he said, rising to his feet heavily. For the first time Buffy saw the pain he was in, the pain he had kept hidden so expertly during their entire conversation. "I do believe tonight has been a very trying affair." She got up as well as he moved to Mina who slid her hand into his.

As the Eternal Slayer looked over him in concern Tara slipped upstairs, no doubt to check on Dawn and Spike respectfully kept his distance.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Buffy inquired. "I can get some…"

"I would rather sleep in a familiar bed tonight." He answered. "Though I thank you for the offer." He glanced at Mina who nodded, opening the front door as he gave his half-bow to Buffy. "Good night, Buffy."

"Good night." He turned to Spike next and nodded.

"William." Spike returned the gesture and the immortal couple stepped out into the night. Buffy and Spike watched them go until they had disappeared from view before turning to each other. She gently took his hands in hers and bit her lip.

Spike tilted his head in his concern. "What is it?" he asked.

"When Mina told us Alucard was hurt, I was scared that you had been too." She whispered. "I was so…terrified that you were in the same condition as Alucard." He gently pulled one hand back to touch her cheek.

"I'm all right, love." He said.

"I know, but still." Spike nodded before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. She sighed into his lips for a moment before pulling away. "Are you staying?" Buffy enquired hopefully. He responded with a gentle smile.

"I want to, but I think it would be best if I didn't." He answered. "I think Dawn needs you more than me." She closed her eyes with a nod, conceding his point. "I'll drop by tomorrow."

"Okay." She replied. She stroked his face warmly for a moment. "Be careful."

"Always." Buffy watched him step out the door and head out into the night. As he reached the end of the path to her door, he turned and gave her a wave. She waved back before he began walking up the sidewalk. With another sigh, trying to beat away her worry for him, Buffy closed the door and headed upstairs.

…

Mina sat in the chair next to the bed she shared with Alucard, watching her mate sleep. Something she was unable to do herself. He had more or less collapsed onto the sheets immediately after they had returned home. He had paused only to undress before slipping into a deep slumber. Now he was completely still, seemingly sleeping blissfully as she watched over him.

Mina was anything but blissful. Her emerald eyes were blazing with fury.

Warren had injured her mate. Grievously.

Standing from her chair, she moved around the bed quietly to stand in front the desk and leant her hands upon its surface. She was unused to this, unused to being the one watching over Alucard. Whilst she knew he was anything but invincible, it was difficult to imagine him ever being injured. He was always in control of the situation, it was rare anyone even got close to him. It was rarer still that anyone ever got the chance to injure him.

Yet Warren had managed to do both.

And that thought had her twisting in a rage so powerful it threatened to consume her. Her hands were flickering with Heaven Touch's power, desperate for an outlet.

With a quiet huff, she pulled open one of the draws in the desk and withdrew out a long wooden box before closing it again. She ran her hand over its surface slowly, setting it down on the table and carefully, reverently opened the lid.

Inside was her still pristinely maintained flintlock pistol, along with various rounds of ammunition.

Whilst Mina rarely made use of it anymore due to Heaven's Touch, she kept it with her and dutifully maintained it. To this day it still functioned as well as it had over a century ago, and she still knew how to craft the bullets it required. She had kept it out of a sense of nostalgia, wanting a reminder of her mortal life.

But now, she felt it would have another purpose.

She lifted the pistol from its home, testing the weight of it and reacquainting herself with the feel of it in her palm. She ran a finger up the barrel, closing her eyes as she committed the sensation of the cool metal to memory. She withdrew a number of rounds of ammunition from the box as well before putting it back in the draw. She strapped the holster to her waist and slid the pistol into its place at her hip before retrieving her long leather coat from her closet and slipping it on.

Mina closed her eyes again, feeling the memories that this coat had seemingly housed all this time wash over her. She opened them again to gaze at Alucard, tenderly. She slid over to the bed and pressed a kiss to his crown. A repentant kiss. She pulled back, brushing her fingers over his skin before turning to leave the room.

She was not going to kill Warren…but she _was_ going to send him a message that would haunt him for the rest of his short life.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	28. Chapter 28- Vendetta

Buffy was brought out of her slumber by the tentative sounds of her door opening. She blinked deliriously for a moment, before looking over her shoulder. The sight of her sister peeking through the door greeted her and she offered a tired smile as she sat up.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, her voice hoarse from sleep. Dawn bit her lip, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Can't sleep."

"Bad dream?" She nodded. Buffy shuffled back and lifted the duvet. "Come on." Dawn smiled gratefully, quietly shutting the door and padding over to the bed. She slid in next to her sister and wiggled into place as the duvet was pulled over her.

"Haven't done this since I was ten." Dawn mused. Buffy chuckled quietly as the two sisters lay facing each other.

"I think the last time I came into your room after a rough night was when I was fifteen." She replied with a smile. "Right after I became the Slayer." Her younger sister grinned ruefully, that had been interesting night. Buffy did not tell her until two years later that the reasons she had crept into her younger sister's room was not a bad dream, but the fact she had killed her first vampire.

"It's been so long…" Dawn muttered. "A lot has changed." Buffy hummed in agreement as they quietly together. "It's nice to be in here with someone again." She looked around the master bedroom with a wistful expression. "Still feels like mom is in here." Buffy grinned.

"She'd have my head if she saw the state of the closet now." Dawn giggled.

"And the fact you let a boy in here with at night." Buffy gave her a mock glare.

"Don't let Spike hear you call him 'boy'," she threatened. The younger sister giggled again as they shared a rueful moment.

"I miss her, Buffy." Dawn said quietly. Buffy responded with a sad smile.

"Me too." The sisters reached for each other and gently entwined their fingers affectionately. They lay together, enjoying each other's company for a few moments before Dawn spoke again.

"It doesn't feel like home without her, does it?" She ventured. Buffy remained quiet, dropping her gaze from her sister's. Dawn watched her as the Slayer sighed before reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Go to sleep, Dawnie." She nodded and rolled over to her side. Buffy shifted closer and wrapped her arm around her and the two sisters were gently lulled into slumber by their each other's comforting presence.

Dawn's question went unanswered, even though they both knew what the answer was.

No, the house was not home anymore.

…

Spike was standing on the outskirts of Sunnydale High's grounds, looking over the building with a critical eye as he smoked his last cigarette. He knew that the small white lie he had told Buffy about going home would likely result in her ripping him a new one, but right now he did not care. This was not about Buffy tonight. No, tonight was about a different Slayer.

He listened carefully to sounds coming from within the building, his vampire senses granting him supreme awareness even though he was not inside. He could hear Warren shouting and complaining to his minions about how useless they were and how he was not to be made a fool of. He snorted derisively.

Who was more foolish? The fool? Or the fool who never learned? Warren should have backed off the second Alucard and Mina came into town. Instead he began his own personal crusade in an attempt to one up them for their actions against him. All he had done was provoke the ire of the Angel of Death.

And the Eternal Slayer.

He was brought of his thoughts by the sounds of approaching footsteps and glanced around to see Mina approaching him. He raised his head, seeing the long black overcoat and her hair was tied back. As the coat fluttered around her whilst she walked, he could also make out the glint of a pistol on her hip.

Mina was on the prowl tonight.

"Was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He offered in greeting as he stomped out his cigarette. Mina scoffed as she moved around him to glare up at the building.

"Is he in there?" she demanded. He nodded.

"Yeah, he's been whining for the past ten minutes about what happened earlier." He answered. He glanced at Mina sardonically. "You know this'll will probably ruffle Buffy's feathers, right?" She snorted.

"If she doesn't like it she can take it up with me, this isn't about Buffy tonight." She answered coldly.

"It's not you she'll take this out on." Spike replied with a laugh. "She'll understand why you're doing what you're doing, but she'll be pissed that I decided to come along and didn't tell her. _That_ will piss her off." Mina looked over at him at that and narrowed her eyes.

"If you want to leave, I will not hold it against you." She stated. He shook his head.

"Not a chance, I want to make sure Warren gets what he deserves." He growled. Mina nodded.

"Thank you, Spike." He nodded and she took a breath. "Kill the Bringers, all of them. But leave Warren." She instructed. "He's mine."

"Thought you said you weren't going to kill him." Spike pointed out. She sneered with a vicious gleam in her eyes.

"I'm _not_. But he will wish that I _had_ when he realises what awaits him."

…

Warren shoved the Bringer away from him with a snarl as he seethed over the events that had transpired earlier that evening. He could not believe that Alucard and Spike had not only saved the hostages he had taken, but had also annihilated the group of acolytes he had brought with him to take of them. He refused to believe that they were anywhere near as powerful as he had been warned, it was simply not possible. Nothing was that powerful.

Alucard did not even had the decency to die when he was shot in the face. No, he simply lost an eye. Perhaps blindness would teach him to stick his nose where it did not belong.

When Warren had been contacted by the First to be his right hand he finally believed he could achieve everything he wanted. He had always known he was better than everyone around him. He was smarter, so much smarter and deserved the acknowledgment of that. But instead he was being ridiculed and pushed to the outside, when in his mind he deserved to be the centre of attention. Everyone should have been worshiping the ground he walked on.

Well, when the First returned and he was given his rightful place, everyone would know to respect him properly.

He turned to the Bringer he had just shoved and glared at him.

"Go out into the town and take as many humans as you can and bring them here." He grinned maliciously. "That vampire wants to try and show me up, we'll see how he feels when he finds all the corpses of the people he's tried to protect." He nodded and turned to the Bringer. "Go! Now!" The Bringer bowed and departed.

Warren smirked to himself, rubbing his hands as he thought about his revenge against Alucard. The vampire was about to learn the consequences of making a fool of him.

But just as he had that thought, he heard the sounds of fighting out the main hall. There was growling and snarling and the noises of snapping bones and tearing flesh. Ignoring the surge of fear that rose through him, he stormed out the door and stalked towards the source of the commotion. He barrelled through the doors and came to an abrupt stop, his eyes wide with shock.

All of his Bringers were lying crumpled on the floor, all save one. Some had broken necks, their heads at odd angles and others were lying in pools in blood. The one that was still alive probably wished that he was as dead as his comrades. He was pulled against the chest of Spike, who had his fangs in his neck. The vampire snarled into his throat, his amber eyes rising to meeting Warren's terrified gaze before draining the last of the demon's blood and pulling his fangs free. He dropped the body to the floor, joining the rest.

He smirked frighteningly at Warren, stepping forward as he held his arms to the side. His amber eyes glowed with malicious intent as he glanced around the corpses.

"Evening, Warren." He drawled. "You're looking a bit pale." His smirk widened as Warren quite literally paling in fear. The human made an acute noise of terror before reaching out his handgun. Spike laughed mockingly. "This song and dance again? And it worked so well for you last time." Warren's eyes narrowed, taking aim and going to fire.

Just as his finger tightened on the trigger, another gunshot rang out and his gun flew out of his hand with a ping. He yelped, shaking his hand and holding his wrist as it ached. He looked around wildly, in search of the shooter but found nothing. He glanced up and fell back with a frightened squeak as Spike closed in. He quickly dived to the side and ran for the gun, Spike turning to watch him with sadistic amusement. The vampire made no move to intercept him.

There was another crack and his gun skidded along the floor away from him. He stopped and listened carefully. He could hear the sounds of ammunition being loaded and the soft click of the handle being pulled back. Warren glanced around wildly, trying to find the shooter. Another loud crack and he crashed to the ground with a shrill cry of pain, his cheek bleeding from the bullet grazing past it. He grabbed his face, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Where are you?!" He yelled in terror. Spike laughed at him with his fangs gleaming dangerously as he grinned disturbingly. Warren crawled towards the gun and seized it, turning around to aim towards Spike. He gasped at the fact the vampire had disappeared in a burst of supernatural speed.

He turned this way and that, his eyes wild and sweat soaking his face as he panted in fear. Every small creak on the floor, every tiny whistle of wind and he gasped. His gaze was frantic as he searched desperately for any sign of his tormentors. He heard Spike's mocking chuckle again.

"You look lost, boy." He drawled. Warren howled and fired his gun. A deafening bang echoed throughout the hall followed by another resounding ping as the bullet ricocheted off of a distant wall. He breathed heavily, watching the shadows for any sign of the vampire. "Missed." Spike taunted from the darkness behind. Warren spun and pulled the trigger twice more, the walls cracking as the bullets tore into them. A third gun shot rang out shortly after he fired the second time.

Warren yowled in pain as a bullet tore through his shoulder and he crashed to the ground. Grabbing his wound with high pitched, agonised grunts of pain, he staggered to his feet and ran for the door to the corridor. He barrelled through, losing his balance and toppling back to the floor. He quickly scrambled up and began running down the hall, clutching his injured and bloody shoulder as he went. If he made it to the Hellmouth, he would be fine.

He got halfway down the corridor when something flashed in the blackness ahead him and another crack echoed. His leg was taken out from under him as a bullet embedded itself in his thigh and he crashed to the ground face first, his gun clattering away. His hands drifted the burning wound on his thigh as he whimpered in agony. He rocked back and forth, tears of acute suffering slipping down his cheeks.

And then, he heard the approaching thumps of someone's boots approaching him. He panted, looking towards his weapon and crawling towards it. He hissed as his injured thigh scrapped over the floor, exasperating the already excruciating burning sensation in his leg. He reached forward, groping for his gun.

A heeled boot stomped down on his hand and he cried out as he felt the bones break. He looked up and paled at the intimidating visage of Mina glaring down at him, the barrel of her flintlock pistol aimed unflinching right between his eyes. He swallowed, his fear keeping him in check as she watched him. The doors opening behind him signalled the arrival of Spike, and his terror escalated in even further knowing that he was at their mercy.

"I can smell his fear." Spike muttered, his demon purring within him at the smell.

"Good." Mina answered, not taking her eyes off her prey. "You should be afraid, Warren. _Very_ afraid." Warren held up his free hand, beginning to plead.

"Look, I know…" He let out a whine as Mina ground her heel into his hand.

"You know _nothing_." Mina growled. With a snap of her leg, she kicked him across the face with such force that he flipped onto his back. Warren groaned, his mouth and nose bleeding heavily at this point. "If you did, you would have known better than to pick a fight with Alucard." She circled him as Spike kept his distance, watching the scene play out whilst listening for any returning Bringers. "You would have also known better than to _shoot_ him." As she spoke, Mina stomped on his thigh, digging the heel of her boot into his wound. Warren screamed in agony, the pain provoking his anger.

"You fucking bitch!" He glared up at her wildly. "I swear to God, you're going to…"

"I wouldn't go making threats you have no hope of following through, if I were you." She answered darkly, grounding her foot on his leg. Warren whimpered. "Besides, I have nothing to fear from scum like you."

"Your lover boy learned the hard way that I'm…." Warren screamed again when Mina's boot stomped down on his wounded shoulder, blood seeping out from underneath to stain his shirt crimson."

"Alucard has no reason to fear you. The only reasons you got lucky enough to wound him as you have was due to him being distracted and you had some help from your master." Mina's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And if Alucard isn't afraid of you, why should I be?" She smirked mockingly. "He doesn't even fear your master." Warren growled furiously, trying to get free but only succeeded in causing himself more pain.

"Mina…" Spike spoke, "we'd better wrap this up." He looked over his shoulder as he spoke, he sensed something approaching as did Mina.

"In a minute, Spike." Mina's emerald eyes burned brightly as she next spoke. "Let me make this very clear, Warren," she leant down as she hissed her next words, "The only reason you're still breathing is because Alucard needs you alive for now. Under _any_ other circumstances you would be lying dead on this floor for what you did to my mate." She smirked sinisterly. "But not by my hand." Warren frowned and the Slayer saw the fear returning to his eyes.

"The pain you're feeling now is _nothing_ compared to what Alucard is feeling, but the key difference is that he has hardly said a word about it," she grinned mockingly, "let alone shed a tear." She pressed her foot down on his shoulder one last time, earning another moan of pain and another set of tears before she moved to stop next to him. "And losing his eye won't stop him, in fact it will barely even slow him down. So I'm letting you live, Warren. But don't mistake it for mercy." Spike heard a set of doors open in the distance, followed by the unmistakable growl of the Turok-Han.

"Mina…" he warned. She glanced up, sensing the Turok-Han's powerful presence in the air. Their time was up.

"Let's see how valuable you are to the First." She offered. At the look of fearful confusion from Warren she went on. "No doubt your blood is already calling to the Turok-Han. I wonder, what will happen when it finds you?" Warren's eyes widened and she smirked. Spike could hear the Turok-Han searching for them, drawn by the scent of Warren's blood. "Will it drink first…or will it take you to the Hellmouth straight away?" She tilted her head. "I guess, we'll see." Then Mina's eyes narrowed and she stood over him as Spike moved to her side.

It was time to go.

"Regardless of what occurs, know this," she sneered, her eyes holding a deadly promise. "Tonight, I held your life in my hands. Live the coming days knowing that soon," her voice was so certain, so sincere in her words, that Warren felt terror grip him like a vice grip of icy inevitability, "Alucard will claim it!" She snarled the final words before stepping over him and walking briskly towards the exit, Spike right behind her.

They left the bleeding and terrified Warren lying on the ground, awaiting the judgement of the Turok-Han.

…

When Alucard awoke the next morning he realised two things. First, he knew his eye was already starting grow back. He could feel the flesh and nerve endings knitting back together and that it would take one or two more days for it to be fully healed. The pain had receded as well, though was still present enough for it to cause him no end of annoyance.

And the second thing: Mina was not sleeping next to him. In fact he could make out her heartbeat downstairs. With a wince of displeasure, both at her absence and the pain, Alucard pulled himself out of bed and rose to his feet. Using his hand to brush his hair over his wounded eye as before, he moved out of the bedroom and headed for the lounge, descending the stairs carefully. He reached the foyer of their home and glanced into the sitting, seeing Mina curled up on the sofa with her coat pulled over her as a makeshift duvet.

He could also see her pistol lying on the small table in front of the sofa. He sighed with a small, amused smile, knowing full well what she had done the night before.

He made his ways over to her and knelt down next to her. Reaching over, he tenderly brushed her fiery hair out of her face as she slept. Mina's nose wrinkled in her sleep before she gave a noise of sleepy displeasure, and her eyes opened. She blinked rapidly before smiling at the sight of him. She shifted on the sofa so she was facing him fully, her eyes wandering over his topless form appreciatively for a moment.

"Good morning." She greeted. She extended her hand and pulled his hair across to inspect the wound. Her smile widened when she saw it was sealed and knew it would be growing back soon. Not as soon as she would have liked, but soon. "It's healing nicely." He hummed in agreement.

"Indeed." He tilted his head at her, his eyes glowing knowingly. "So there was no need for you to do what you did last night." She tensed at his words and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. He nodded his head to her pistol and she huffed. "Mina…"

"There was _every_ need, Alucard." She growled, throwing her coat and sitting up. He straightened as she glared at him. "I'm not _you!_ I don't have the self-control to ignore the fact that my mate for over two centuries has been wounded by a brat who has a bloody messiah complex!" She shouted. Alucard just gazed at her calmly.

"I would never say you had to ignore it, but you did not have to go after him the way you did." Mina crossed her arms, tossing her hair angrily.

"The little wanker is lucky I didn't kill him." She hissed. Alucard regarded her for a moment before turning away. He picked up her pistol and inspected it. She watched him, coolly.

"So he's still alive?" She shrugged.

"So I assume." She responded. "I left him, bleeding, for the Turok-Han." He turned back to her, his lips curled into a half smile.

"You wanted to see how much the First truly values its servant." He stated. She arched a brow in challenge. "Clever but risky. What if the Turok-Han killed him?" Mina shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I guess we will." Her gaze softened as he put the pistol down. Alucard winced noticeably as he straightened up, rolling his neck as he closed his one eye with soft exhale.

"I _hate_ seeing you like this." She whispered. He smiled turning and heading for the cabinet where his brandy was kept.

"You will not have to see it for too much longer." Alucard jested morbidly. He heard her sigh and then the soft ruffle of clothing.

"Yes, but that's still longer than I'd like." He turned back to her as she came towards him, unbuttoning her blouse as she did so. He watched as she undid half of the buttons before gazing at her face. "I can make it better."

"Mina." He chided gently. "You don't have to…"

"But I want to." She protested. As she spoke, she pulled down the left half of her blouse along with her bra strap, exposing her pale shoulder and neck. "Please..."

"I'll be fine." He touching her cheek with a loving smile. "It will be healed in two days." She took hold of his hand, pressing her lips to his wrist.

"And in two days anything could happen." She reasoned. "So, for the sake of pragmatism, let me heal you." She stroked his knuckles, dropping another kiss to his wrist. "And, for my sake so I don't like this anymore, let me heal you."

"Mina…"

"Alucard…" He chuckled with a wry grin. She always could find a way to get him to follow her wishes. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. He gave her a nod and she smiled at him brightly. He leant down and kissed her sweetly. She traced his jaw with her fingers before she pulled away.

"I love you." Mina breathed, passionately.

"And I you." He replied, pecking her lips again before tracing feather light kissed over her cheek, jaw and neck. She tilted her head, offering him better access, as he ran his nose over her skin and took in her scent. She shuddered in anticipation when she heard his fangs slid down with a quiet 'slick.'

And then his fangs slid gently into her neck.

Mina let out a soft gasp at the initial stabbing sensation but moaned deeply as he began pulling her blood from the wound. Her arm wrapped his head to cradle him to her throat, her hand tangling with his midnight locks as her other hand gripped his side. She gave another sensual moan as he took another long pull from the wound as she felt his side of their bond overflow with pleasure and want.

The immortal couple stood together, Alucard drinking tenderly from his mate as Mina held him closer, enjoying the indescribable intimacy that a vampire's bite could provide to those who shared their hearts.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	29. Chapter 29- Stepping Stone

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Spike looked up from his place in the lounge to see an annoyed Buffy glaring at him, arms folded and eyes demanding. He had made his way to the Summers' household in the early hours of the morning and was greeted by a tired Slayer, who brought him back to her bed and promptly fell asleep on him. Now he was sitting with Dawn going through some texts, though that had come to a grinding halt as the younger sister looked between them worriedly.

"What would that be, love?" He asked innocently. Buffy's eyes twitched angrily as she glanced at her sister.

"Dawn, would you give us a few minutes, please?" Her sister nodded, licking her lips as she stood up and gathered her books before dashing upstairs. Buffy resumed glaring at him and he stared right back. "Well?" He sighed shortly.

"Not exactly sure what you want me to say here, Buffy." He stood up as he spoke

"How about telling me what the hell you were thinking last night?" She spat venomously. He chuckled wryly.

"Let me guess; Alucard told you."

"Oh yeah." She replied with dry sarcastic anger. He looked down, his tongue pressing against his lips in a sardonic smile.

"Figures." He drawled.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She demanded furiously, her voice rising in volume with each syllable. "Going after Warren like that was crazy!"

"As opposed to what?" He shot back. "Letting him send out his lackeys to slaughter another hundred humans. Stopped that, by the way. You're welcome." He finished. Buffy gestured wildly with her hands.

"You should've told me!"

"And based on your reaction now, good thing I didn't." Spike countered coolly. He was surprised she did not punch him out for that one. She looked like she _really_ wanted to by the way her fist was constantly flexing.

"Don't you dare pull that on me!" She snapped, pointing a finger at him heatedly. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Making sure Warren knew that one: shooting Alucard was just about the dumbest thing he could've done. And two: that killing humans in some twisted game of one-upmanship was the _second_ most stupid thing he could've done." He threw his hand out to the side. "I don't think he'd have taken a phone call or constructive criticism so we went for the blunt approach."

"And what about now? When he gets it into his head that his only way to get even is to kill someone else?"

"I don't think that's a problem since Mina shot him twice and broke his hand." Spike mused.

"That's not the point!" Buffy shouted.

"Then what is the point?!" Spike shouted back as he threw his hands up, starting to get angry at _her_ anger now.

"You should've told me!" She repeated furiously as she stalked the three steps towards him. At that he lost his patience.

"Yeah but last night wasn't about you!" She stopped, looking at him with wide and angry eyes as he went on. "It was about Mina and it was about me and her sending Warren a message! That didn't involve you, Buffy!" Buffy looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath. There was a few moments silence as she clenched her jaw and Spike tensed, waiting for her response. He believed this was when she told him to get out and not come back. But….

"Maybe you could've told me so that we wouldn't be having this conversation because of how _fucking_ terrified I felt the moment Alucard told me what you two were doing last night!" She finished with shout. He frowned and shook his head.

"What? Why would you be…?"

"Have you forgotten what I said to you before you went to meet Mina? That when Mina told me Alucard had been shot I was scared you had been too?" She tilted her head. "Did you forget that?" He sighed and she licked her lips. "I can deal with what you were doing, I can handle that. What I can't handle is that you could've been hurt and I'd have had no idea!" Spike sighed gently.

"Buffy…"

"No! No, let me hear it, Spike!" she demanded. "Let me hear it! How it's nothing to do with me when you lied to me last night and went on a two man crusade with Mina against Warren without telling anyone and it could've gotten you killed!" She shook her head harshly. "You have no idea how I felt five minutes ago when Alucard called and told me what you two had been doing! None at all."

"So tell me." He challenged her quietly. She watched him for a long moment, obviously trying to come up with the words before she took a deep breath.

"First, I denied it. I said there's no way you would've lied to me about that. But when Alucard told me Mina had explained the whole thing I was furious, for split-second I was so _furious_ at you." Buffy bit her lip, shaking her head as her chin trembled slightly. "But then I was terrified. I was terrified that you'd come home and let me take you to bed without telling me that you were hurt. I was terrified at thought that I could've woken up this morning to you bleeding from some point on your body and you hadn't told me. I was terrified that instead of you, it could've been Mina coming to the door to tell me you'd…" She looked down, closing her eyes and fighting back the tears.

Spike shut his own eyes for a moment, realising how his actions had deeply hurt her. Not because of what he had done necessarily, but that he done so without her knowledge. And that was worse because she would not have known until was too late if it had gone wrong. And that thought frightened her more than anything else. He imagined if it had been Dawn she would have reacted much the same. He also tried and failed to ignore the rush of joy at the fact she referred to the house as home for him as well.

In the background he heard the phone start to ring but chose to ignore it in favour of approaching Buffy. He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed her arms gently. She made no move to push him away, which he took as a good sign.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. She took a couple of deep breaths, keeping her gaze away from his.

"You lied to me." Buffy repeated quietly yet pointedly. He nodded.

"I did because what would you have done if I'd told you?" She looked up at him with frown, not sure what he was getting at.

"I would've gone with you." She answered honestly. He nodded, knowing that was exactly what she would have done.

"Right and going with me and Mina to torture Warren wasn't where you needed to be, and that's exactly what we did by the way," he added before she could interrupt. "You needed to be here with Dawn. After what she saw yesterday, she needed her big sister." Buffy narrowed her eyes at him.

"That wasn't _your_ call to make." She retorted angrily. He nodded slowly as he slid his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. She tilted her head questioningly, awaiting his response and he licked his lips under her still fierce gaze.

"No, but I made it anyway because this is where you were needed." He raised his eyes to hers and she frowned. "Dawn needed her sister and if you weren't here and going after Warren, she would've likely had a really bad night and would've been more upset when you got back." Buffy sighed seeing his point, even if she did not like it. "It was the best decision, but I'm sorry I made it for you." Buffy nodded, biting the inside of her mouth for a moment.

She was still angry, yes. But in hindsight she saw what he was saying and why he had made the choice to not tell her what he was doing. There were times she needed to be the Slayer, going out at night and killing the creatures in the dark. And there were times she needed to be Buffy, the older sister and head of the household who looked after her sister. And Spike had realised that, even when she had not.

He had not made the decision for her because he felt the need to control her life, but only because he knew where she was needed better than she did.

Spike waited patiently as she raised her gaze to his, and he noticed the fire had diminished. Her hands trailed up his arm to play the collar of his shirt for a moment, and then she jerked him towards her. He groaned into her mouth as she took his lips in a demanding kiss, her mouth moving firmly against his as he gave himself over to her control. Buffy continued to kiss him fiercely for a few moments, before breaking away with a wet smack. She was breathing hard, her eyes closed as her tongue darted over her lips before her eyes opened.

He was taken aback by the raw emotion in her gaze for a moment.

"What was that for?" He asked, ironically breathless. She smirked.

"Because I _really_ needed it." Buffy replied. He laughed quietly as she stroked his chest through his shirt. She let out a breath, her brow furrowed. "I understand why you did what you did. I _don't_ like it, but I understand." He smiled with as he trailed his fingers up her arm. "Just one thing," he arched a brow at her words and she raised her finger pointedly, "next time you have an idea like that, _tell me_ first!" she demanded. He nodded.

"I promise." She nodded with finality.

"Good." There was a pause. "You're still an idiot." He chuckled quietly as Tara peaked her head in from the kitchen.

"Are you guys okay?" She ventured. After a moments quiet, Buffy nudged Spike who nodded with a smirk. Tara smiled before continuing. "That was Giles, he said he had something for us." Buffy frowned. She had not been expecting Giles to contact her, at least not as soon as this. If she was honest, she had not been expecting any kind of contact.

She wondered what he had to say. It had been a few days since she had told him that he, Willow and Xander would be sitting this battle out, and only Willow had made an attempt to communicate with them. A voicemail for Tara with a tearful, perhaps heartfelt apology for her actions. Xander was off somewhere seething in jealously no doubt. He would be of little use in the fight if he could not get over her relationship with Spike. Giles had been quiet, not making an attempt to reach out to her.

Until now. She was curious as to why he was reaching out now.

"In regards to what? The First?" She inquired.

"Yeah." Tara waited as Spike and Buffy glanced at each other. They had an unspoken conversation before Buffy turned back to Tara and nodded to her.

"Okay, call him back and tell him we'll be at the shop in ten minutes." Tara ducked her head in acknowledgement before disappearing back into the kitchen. "And call Alucard and tell him to meet us there with Mina!" She called after her.

"Got it!" Tara called back as Buffy went to the stairs.

"Dawn!" There was a flurry of movement and then her sister appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"We going to the Shop to see Giles, grab what you need." Dawn nodded and dashed back to her room to get the books they had borrowed. Spike and Buffy glanced at each other again, once again falling into a silent conversation about what they could expect from Giles tonight.

…

Roughly ten minutes later they were pulling up outside the shop. Buffy glanced out the window to see Mina and Alucard standing in the shadows as everyone clambered out the car, Spike hidden under a blanket as he dashed through the shop door. Dawn and Tara followed him, the witch carrying her grimoire under her arm just in case it was needed. Meanwhile, Buffy was approaching Mina and Alucard.

She noticed two things when she neared them. First, Mina had her hair up in a long ponytail and she was wearing long white scarf, draped across her shoulders and tied around her neck. It was one of those fashionable scarfs, not one to keep your neck warm. Second, Alucard had recovered. His brand new eye looked unblemished as did the skin around it. Buffy made the connection immediately. Mina had let Alucard drink her blood to heal.

A thought for later.

"You're looking better." She pointed out to Alucard. He smirked, glancing at Mina who had a sly smile on her face.

"Much better." He looked towards the shop door, his expression turning serious. "Did the Watcher happen to mention what it was he had found?" Buffy shook her head.

"Not over the phone. Though only Giles is in there. Willow and Xander aren't here today, it's only Giles." She shook her head with a sigh. "Apparently, Xander is too disgusted to be here if Spike's around."

"How mature." Alucard drawled. "Well, shall we find out what he has to say?" She nodded.

"Let's, but can I just have a moment with Mina, please?" Alucard sent a fleeting look at his mate with an arched brow before moving past Buffy.

"Of course." Both of Slayers watched him as he headed into the shop, greeting Tara who was at the door with a smile and some quiet words before they stepped into the building. Mina turned back to Buffy and found herself pinned with a dangerous glare.

Immediately the tension in the air became electric. The two Slayers gazed at each other, one angry and the other defiant. Mina could see the fury in Buffy's gaze and she knew straight away why it was directed at her. She and Alucard had predicted the younger Slayer would confront her about her actions the night before, mainly because of how they involved Spike. Mina fought back the grin that threatened to mar her lips.

Buffy's anger spoke volumes about how much Spike had come to mean to her.

"Let me guess," Mina said evenly, "this is about last night." Buffy tilted her head as she pursed her lips.

"Got it in one." The Eternal Slayer chuckled dryly, sighing shortly before glancing up at the sky in slight annoyance. Best to get it over with sooner rather than later with the First hanging over them.

"Okay, get it out of your system…" she began. She got no further as Buffy's fist cracked against her cheek. Mina grunted and winced, feeling her lip split and blood trickled down her chin. She sniffed, turning her head back to Buffy, who rolled her neck.

"You have no idea how long I've been holding that back." Buffy hissed. "I spent most of the conversation with Spike restraining myself from punching _him_. I figured if anyone deserved it, it was you." Mina licked the blood from her lip as she spoke.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked dryly.

"Not really." Buffy responded. "I don't expect an apology for your actions, Mina. I know you're not sorry about what you _did_ exactly." She grimaced angrily. "But don't you _ever_ get Spike to lie to me again." She commanded. "I know that the only reasons he did were Dawn and because you told him to." Mina smirked.

"It wasn't anything to do with you last night, Buffy." She pointed out, defiantly.

"Maybe not, but Spike was involved….and you could've gotten him hurt or worse." She rolled her neck again, trying to push the anger back. Once again, Mina held back a smile at the obviousness of Buffy's feelings. "I don't care about Warren, he had it coming. What I care about is being left out of the loop." She crossed her arms. "So, like I said to Spike, the next time you plan to do something like that, you tell me first."

"It was none of your business, Buffy." Mina responded.

"It was a vendetta we don't need." Buffy answered firmly. "You, of all people, should know we don't have time for vendettas when the world is at stake." Mina raised her head. Buffy had a point there. Her actions _could_ have threatened everything, though she could not bring herself to care. Warren got what he deserved. Still…Buffy was right.

Vendettas were always a needless complication when the First Evil was involved.

"You're right." Mina answered finally. "I won't apologise for my actions last night," she held up her hand as Buffy went to respond, "but for it's worth, I _am_ sorry for making Spike lie to you. That was uncalled for." Buffy's eyes narrowed momentarily before she caught the sincerity in Mina's gaze and her expression softened.

"Apology accepted." She replied finally. Mina nodded.

"Are we okay?" The Eternal Slayer asked. Buffy gave a nod of her own.

"Yeah, we are." She turned and headed into the shop. Mina watched her go, touching her aching jaw for a moment before following her.

The two Slayers stepped into the room, Mina closing the door behind her, and looked around. Dawn and Tara were sat at the table and Spike was lounging casually in a chair, looking somehow bored and attentive. Alucard stood in the corner, his hands clasped in front of him as he waited patiently for them to begin.

Giles stood in front of the counter, holding what appeared to be a clipboard in his hands. He glanced up at his former Slayer and gave a nod and small smile in greeting. Buffy returned the nod as Mina moved to Alucard's side. He noticed as she wiggled her jaw and gave an amused half-smile. She nudged him pointedly as he glanced away, innocently.

"Giles, you said you had something?" Buffy began as she headed over to where Tara, Spike and Dawn were sat. Her Watcher nodded slowly, gathering his thoughts.

"Yes, I understand that you've been having some difficulty with finding a way to seal the Hellmouth." He began. Buffy nodded before glancing at Alucard.

"Trying to find a way to seal the Hellmouth without endangering everyone who lives in this town, perhaps is more accurate." Alucard clarified. "From what I understand, the sealing of a Hellmouth can only occur from inside it, and more often than not it caused widespread destruction." Giles frowned.

"You have never sealed a Hellmouth?" Alucard shook his head.

"The only one I have sealed is when I was turned into a vampire, and I have no idea how that occurred." He answered. At Giles's look of incredulity, Mina picked it up from there.

"Even after all these years, our direct experience with a fully active Hellmouth is limited. We usually deal with those guarding an inactive one." She stated. "An active Hellmouth is extremely rare." Giles nodded, seeing her explanation for what it was. He cleared his throat as everyone waited expectantly.

"Well, I have doing my own research into the matter." He began, Buffy shifted to Spike's side and slid an arm around his shoulders. He glanced at her and she gave him a subtle squeeze before they turned back to Giles. He cast his eyes over them once before continuing. "Like you said, resources have been limited. So I called in a favour from Roger Wyndam-Pryce to have anything he had on the Hellmouth." Buffy's eyes widened.

"This isn't one of those favours that will come back to haunt us, is it?" She demanded. Giles shook his head.

"No, Roger is one of your more vocal supporters." He answered, sincerely. Roger, whilst a traditionalist in some ways, was always an advocate of making sure the job was done. As long as the result was a positive for all, the means did not matter. "Still, the research he had on the matter was most enlightening," he sighed, "it is an account of the sealing of a Hellmouth...from the outside." Buffy's eyes widened as she shot a look over at Alucard and Mina, who met her gaze for a moment before exchanging a look of their own.

"Such an account must be ancient." Alucard mused.

"I'm surprised one still exists," Spike added in agreement. "Never heard of anything involving an outside force being able to close a bloody Hellmouth since I became a vampire." He turned his eyes to Buffy. "Always thought it was impossible."

"Apparently not." Giles sighed. "Even with our combined knowledge, translating the account has been difficult. The language is one we are not overly familiar with, and Roger had to rely on an outside source for help. Still we translated enough to discern what happened at the time this was written." He sighed. Buffy tilted her head as Tara pulled out a notepad to jot down what was said as everyone else listened carefully.

"It didn't end well, did it?" Buffy ventured. Giles shook his head grimly.

"According to the text, the Watcher's Council was consulted on an active Hellmouth many centuries ago." He began. He licked his lips. "In addition to the Slayer who was active at the time, they also sent a powerful witch to help seal with mouth itself." Giles sighed heavily. "After the Slayer sacrificed herself to eliminate the guards, the Witch cast a powerful spell to seal the Hellmouth." He looked at the text in his hand and went on, "according to the report, there was a blinding flash of white light and then the witch dropped to the floor dead, but the Hellmouth was sealed and was never opened again." Giles adjusted his glasses as he looked around the room. "The report doesn't give any information regarding the magic the witch used…"

"Divine magic." Everyone looked at Alucard, who had a grave expression. He closed his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance. "After all these centuries, the answer was so simple." Mina frowned.

"What answer?" She inquired. They all observed the First Vampire as he opened his eyes.

"The witch used divine magic to close the Hellmouth once it had been opened. It would explain why the Hellmouth that turned me into a vampire was also sealed after I absorbed its power." He sighed angrily. "As I siphoned the energy from it, it in turn drained mine as well. And in absorbing my divine nature, what made me an Archangel, it ended up sealing itself…."

"Because by its very nature…the Hellmouth is an existing sin. And only something from heaven could cleanse it." Tara finished quietly. He nodded to her as Dawn shook her head in confusion.

"But why did the witch die after she cast the spell?" she inquired.

"Because divine magic is too powerful to be properly controlled, no matter how skilled the practitioner." Alucard finished. A severe silence followed his words. "There are no records of any witch or warlock every wielding holy magic, because the exertion kills them after the first spell."

"Then it's not an option." Buffy stated fiercely.

"It's the _only_ option." Alucard replied calmly. Buffy shook her head.

"No, not if it kills the person using it." She shot back. "We'll find another way."

"There's no time for that anymore, love." She glanced at Spike, who met her gaze unflinchingly despite the fire housed within it. "Warren won't wait long to try something else, and next time we may not be able to stop him." She bit the inside of her mouth as everyone sat in silence, knowing Spike was right.

"It's okay, Buffy." Everyone looked at Tara, who gave them a brave smile. "I can perform the spell, I'm sure I can find something in my grimoire that we can use." Dawn shook her head, her hand clasping Tara's wrist.

As this went on, Alucard and Mina exchanged a look. It was fleeting, lasting barely a few seconds but something past between. An exchange and an agreement.

"Tara, no!" Tara gave her an affectionate looked, her fingers curling around Dawn's.

"Sweetie, if I can keep you all safe, it's a small…"

"No, Tara." All eyes turned to Alucard. "I will do it." Tara's eyes widened at those words, Dawn swallowing in disbelief as both gazed at him. Spike's eyes flicked between the two immortal lovers, not quite sure he heard it correctly. Seeing the resolution in Alucard's face, Buffy licked her lips.

"Alucard…"

"It will need to be me." He continued as if she had not spoken. "I have the experience with and the knowledge of divine magic to utilise it, regardless of the consequences." Mina closed her eyes and heaved a sigh as she bit her lip. "Besides…it's my duty." Everyone in the room so the resolution in his eyes.

He was not going to be talked out of this. He had made up his mind. Buffy could see it, and she also knew that she had worn the same expression on her face when she had sacrificed herself to save the world. Alucard knew what he was doing.

What surprised her was Mina's lack of argument to his declaration. She expected fury, perhaps even tears, but instead there was silent acceptance as Mina gazed at her mate. The expression on her face was one of such powerful loving that Buffy felt her heart stop. His selflessness was why she loved him _so_ much.

"Are you sure, Alucard?" Buffy inquired once more, offering his chance to back out. This was not done out of hope that he would, but out of respect. So he knew that he did not have to. He said nothing, only nodded. "Okay, I'll leave it to you." She broke away from Spike and glanced around the room, before turning to her Watcher. "Giles, I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, Buffy." He answered. She gave him a smile, glad that he was willing to help.

"Give us two days," he frowned at her words, but said nothing. "If you don't hear from us by noon the day after tomorrow, you call Angel. You tell him what's going on and then you, Willow, Xander and Anya get out of Sunnydale."

"Buffy…" Giles began.

"Please, Giles." She cut him off. "There needs to be a second front, and if we can't stop the First, Angel is the only one who can." He lowered his head, wanting to argue but knowing it was pointless. He raised his head and nodded.

"As you wish." Before he departed, knowing he was no longer need, he approached her and enveloped her in a hug. Buffy smiled, snuggling into his shoulder before pulling back. "You've always made me proud, Buffy Summers." He offered her with a sincere smile. She stepped away, favouring him with a happy expression and Giles took his leave.

Buffy took a deep breath before turning to the remaining group, her friends. As she looked over them, she smiled as she saw the loyalty and determination in their eyes.

"I'm not going to give a speech on how much you guys mean to me. I'm pretty sure you already know." They all listened intently as she went. "All I'm going to say is we have one day to ourselves before this begins. Use it." She insisted, looking around meaningfully. "Take this day for yourselves and no-one else. Do whatever you want, whatever you feel you need to do." Her smile faltered but her expression and her posture remained strong and firm.

She looked around again, taking everyone in fully. She saw what made them who they were and why they had come to means so much to her.

Dawn: her sister. Young, innocent but filled with a strength and maturity far beyond her age.

Tara: quiet, reserved and a loyal loving friend, with an iron will behind her gentle exterior

Alucard: powerful and ruthless, but one of the wisest and most selfless beings she had come to know

Mina: her Slayer sister. Her mentor who had taught her so much and showed her that she could be more than she was. That she was _already_ more.

And Spike: the vampire who loved her enough to defy his nature and become more of man than she had known before. And who would stand at her back right until the end.

Her friends. Her _family._

"This day may your last one, make it count. Make sure you have no regrets. Live this day the best you can. Because tomorrow night," her expression hardened, "we got to war."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	30. Chapter 30- Living for Today

"Buffy, may I have a moment?" Buffy looked up at Mina, who had left Alucard's side. She frowned, looking over at the First Vampire, who was currently talking quietly to Dawn and Spike. Everyone was getting ready to go their separate ways for the day, each looking to enjoy it in their own manner. Tara had already departed, promising Buffy she would be back home in time for the dinner that Buffy wanted for the four of them.

The fourth, of course, being Spike.

"Sure." Buffy nodded towards the training room, and the two Slayers quietly slipped through the door. Buffy closed it behind them as Mina stepped up to the table and leant against it. "What's on your mind?" The younger Slayer inquired. Mina folded her arms before speaking.

"I have an offer for you, for when this all over?" Buffy tilted her head, her brows furrowing.

"An offer?" Mina nodded.

"When the First is beaten, you won't be required to stay here. And I'm sure that Giles would be able to keep watch on the Hellmouth for any signs of it potentially reactivating." The younger Slayer continued to frown as Mina went.

"Okay…but what does this have to do with you offering me something?" She asked in confusion.

"Alucard and I run a private investigation agency in Los Angeles." Mina stated. "We specialise in supernatural incidents." As understanding began to dawn on Buffy, she went on. "When the police force encounter a case that falls into the supernatural region, they pass the case onto us. We also take on cases from businesses and individuals who have been threatened by vampires and demons, etcetera." She gave a smile. "We have made a sizable fortune over the years."

"Is just the two of you?" Buffy inquired. She ignored that implication of those words, given the situation with the First and Alucard. Mina nodded.

"Yes. And it can be quite…taxing."

"Okay, call me stupid, but I still don't see what this has to do with me." Mina chuckled, finally taking the direct approach.

"I'm offering you a job, Buffy." The woman's eyes widened at that, and she licked her lips in shock.

"At your agency?" Mina nodded. "Wow…uh…why?" The older Slayer chuckled again.

"You forget I've gotten to know you quite well," Mina smiled teasingly, "and I talk to Dawn." Buffy closed her eyes with an amused smile of her own and shook her head. "You want a fresh start," Mina went on, "because Sunnydale isn't the home it once was."

"Did Dawn tell you that?" She inquired.

"She did, though she didn't have to." Mina responded. "You forget, Buffy, I know that feeling. I know what it means to look at your old life and realise it has nothing left for you." Buffy nodded, biting her lip. "I also know how hard it is to leave the old behind and move on to a fresh start." Buffy sighed and swallowed as her brow furrowed.

"Can…I think about it?" She asked. "I'll need to run the idea by Dawn and Spike. They both deserve to know, and Dawn will probably come with if I take up your offer." Mina nodded with a smile.

"Of course, but you should know that if you don't want to leave, you'll need to say goodbye to Tara." Buffy looked up sharply. "She's already made the decision to come to Los Angeles when this is over." Buffy looked down.

"Wow," Buffy closed her eyes for a moment as she thought about that. In a way, the revelation that Tara was leaving was not all that surprising. Given what she had been through in the past four months; the break-up with Willow, the attempted rape and then the long recovery, which had been impeded by Willow's selfish guilt and Xander's ignorance, there was no doubt Tara deserved a fresh start. "I'm not really surprised but…"

"If it means anything, I think she was planning to tell you today." Mina offered kindly. The younger sighed shortly.

"I'll think about your offer." Mina nodded and let out a shaky sigh, biting her lip as she glanced towards the door. Buffy could tell that her mind had gone to her mate, and the day that was ahead of them. The last day. "Mina, are you okay?" Mina sniffed, glancing towards the ceiling as her eyes shimmered, but she put on a brave face as she nodded.

"I will be." She replied quietly. Buffy said nothing but pulled her into a hug. Mina's arms encircled her tightly as she closed her eyes and took comfort in Buffy's embrace. Their earlier spat was now forgotten as Buffy did all she could to soothe the Eternal Slayer.

…

One of the big problems with a 'last day,' is that sometimes the person living it has no idea what to do with it. They have no idea whether to take as much enjoyment out of life as possible, to enjoy all of life's vices. Or to make it as personal as possible, to take as much joy out of it as they can. But sometimes a 'last day' is about, as Buffy said, no regrets.

And tying up loose ends.

That was what was running through Tara's mind as she stood in front of the door to Willow's apartment. She knew this needed to be done, more for her sake than anyone else. What Willow did had really torn her down, and she was a long way from recovering from it. And she was scared that she may not recover at all.

She closed and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It was now or never.

She raised her trembling hand and rapped on the door three times. She shifted her weight between her feet as she heard movement from the inside. Then the chain rattled and the door opened to reveal her ex-girlfriend. To say Willow looked shocked would be an understatement, her eyes were wide, blinking rapidly as she took Tara in.

"Tara?" She greeted, her surprise obvious in her voice.

"Willow."

"I…I wasn't…"

"Expecting me?" Tara finished for her, her voice somewhat cold, "To be honest, I wasn't really expecting to be here either." She answered. Willow licked her lips, her expression hurt but understanding.

"Then why are you here?" she inquired. "Is it Buffy?" Tara shook her head.

"No, can I come in?" Willow licked her lips again and stepped aside.

"Sure." Tara stepped through and walked into the small apartment. It was small and homey, something Willow had been very good at creating while they had been together. Tara had to admit, the fact there were small piles of clothes and papers around was adorable. But at the same time, Tara felt like a stranger in the apartment.

More evidence that what they had was gone.

"Sorry about the mess," Willow commented, uncomfortably, "I was doing some magic practice before you knocked. Nothing huge," she hurried to finish as Tara looked at her sharply, "just practicing small again...like we used to." She finished softly.

"I see." Tara nodded. There was a few moments silence, _awkward_ silence as they looked at each other.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Willow ventured.

"No, truth is I came here to get something off my chest." Tara replied. "After I've done that, I'm going to go." Willow lowered her gaze, again looking hurt but understanding.

"Okay," she breathed. Tara took a deep breath, clearly unsure where to start. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she did not have enough time for that. She glanced away for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"You and Xander keep talking about forgiveness." She started, her tone so biting that Willow winced. "You keep saying how what happened between us was a mistake. How what you did was just a misunderstanding." She shook her head harshly. "Tell me, Willow, how is attempted rape a misunderstanding?" Willow gasped in shock.

"Tara…" She began.

"No, I'm talking. You're going to listen for once!" Tara snapped. Willow promptly shut her mouth, as she stared at Tara in shock. "Willow, I don't think you get it. I know for a fact Xander doesn't. Buffy was right when she said the two of you treat saving the world like a game." She shook her head. "You make mistake after mistake, and then you think you can just apologise and move on. The size or severity of the mistake means nothing to you." Tara huffed harshly. "This isn't something you can _just_ apologise for! It doesn't make it right!" Willow looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

"What's worse…" Tara went on, "is that despite everything, I still felt like I was doing wrong. When you were the one who cast a spell on me and almost raped _me_ , I felt like the bad guy because I could feel your guilt." She sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes. "How the hell does that work?" She asked helplessly. Willow glanced up at her, her cheeks wet from tears as Tara spoke. "Why should I, the victim, feel guilty for the crime you committed?

"I'm sorry." Willow whispered. She had nothing else to say. An apology, as useless as it was, was all she could offer.

"It doesn't matter," Tara countered softly. "Contrary to what you and Xander seemed to believe, saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't erase the crime. And sometimes, the person apologising is apologising for the wrong reasons. When Xander apologises, it's to get his way. When you apologise, it's because you think it'll solve everything without any effort. The world doesn't work that way: forgiveness is earned, not given freely." Tara shook her head again. "And this isn't something I can just _forgive_. Nor can I forget it." She sighed, biting her lip. "I don't forgive you, Willow. Not yet. Maybe, just _maybe_ , one day, but not today." She moved towards the door to exit the apartment, as she heard Willow begin to weep quietly. "It won't happen for a long time. So until then…goodbye, Willow."

As she spoke those final words, she closed the door with a quiet click.

Standing outside the door, Tara took a deep breath as she finally let the tears she had held back fall. Whilst she felt drained from the encounter, as well as a little more heartbroken, she felt lighter. Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Licking her lips and taking another breath, Tara began to make her way home.

Home to her real friends, whom she stood poised to defend the world with.

…

When Mina entered her and Alucard's home, she was greeted by the soft melody of classical music. She frowned with a small grin, as she walked towards the lounge. She stepped through into the room, seeing Alucard standing with his eyes closed. He had a small glass of whiskey in his hand, and he was listening to the music with a smile on his face. She leant her shoulder against the wall, and grinned at him as he turned to her. He finished off his drink and put the glass down. She then noticed the deep red dress folded on the chair.

"What's this in aid of?" She asked, teasingly. He simply smiled softly, and nodded to the dress.

"I was hoping you would humour me." He replied. Her grin widened, and she rolled her eyes as she moved to retrieve the dress. She approached him and pecked his lips, heading upstairs to freshen up.

She took roughly twenty minutes to change. Five minutes in the shower, ten to make she was dry, style her hair and to apply some light make-up and a final five to slip into her dress. She looked in the mirror, and turned this way and that to fully admire her form.

The dress was graceful and stylish, as well as form fitting. It hugged her frame comfortably and respectfully emphasised her assets. It was floor length and had a scoop neck, leaving her pale shoulders bare. She had tied her hair into a long fiery bohemian side braid, falling down her left shoulder. Mina smiled, enjoying the feel of the fabric on her skin.

As a Slayer, she had spent too long in combat friendly clothing. It was nice to wear something elegant for a change. She slipped on a pair of dark high heels to finish her outfit, before leaving the room.

It was the rhythm of her heels on the stairs that caused Alucard to look up. She felt warmth gentle ripple through her as he observed her, enjoying his loving appraisal of her figure as she reached the bottom of the staircase. The music was still playing, a soft but slow rising symphony of a piano and she approached him smiling.

"It's been a long time since we last danced. Even before we came to Sunnydale." She mused, stepping up to him. He smiled, his hand rising up to run his finger along her braid.

"What better way to spend this final day before the reckoning?" Alucard answered, his hand leaving her hair to hang between them, palm up and expectantly awaiting her hand. She looked glanced at his hand, before raising her eyes to his. She saw something in his gaze, something she rarely, if ever, saw there.

Uncertainty.

"This is about tomorrow night, isn't it?" Mina ventured. Alucard sighed, lowering his gaze before giving her a smile. A smile that did not reach his eyes. And that only served to reinforce the fact she could see, and _feel_ , his uncertainty.

"Let's not worry about that now." He raised his hand up, "dance with me."

"Alucard," she chastised him gently, "I never see you like this. Ever. You don't get nervous." She tilted her head, her eyes searching his face. The corner of his mouth twitched, his fingers brushing across her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nothing."

" _Alucard…_ " she raised her brows expectantly and pointedly. He sighed again, whetting his lips before glancing away.

"Even I cannot say how tomorrow night will end." He answered, quietly. She said nothing, watching and listening. "I do not like that. I do not like being… _unsure_. It makes me…nervous, as you say." He met her gaze and smiled sardonically. He hummed, ironically. "To face the First head on, it has never be done. Not even by me."

"Tomorrow will be a night firsts." Mina admitted. "It will the first time we seal an active Hellmouth. It will be the first time that we fight alongside others." She bit her lip, closing her eye briefly as she exhaled slowly. "And it will be the first time, I'll ever have been afraid that I'll lose you." She finished, quietly. He gave a small nod. "And here we are, dancing on what could be our last day."

"There is no other way I would spend it." She smirked sensually.

"Most couples would spend it desperately making love." She pointed out, teasingly. She saw his eyes darken and felt a rush of desire through their bond. It caused a trembling rush of air to escape her. He chuckled huskily.

"We are not most couples." Mina dipped her head, smiling.

"No, that we're not." She agreed. Alucard felt her sadness in the bond, and he touched her cheek. She sniffed, glancing up at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be thinking the way I am, but…"

"I know." He answered, stroking her skin with his thumb. "I can…"

"No, no, Alucard. You can't." She answered fiercely. She knew exactly what he was about to say. He was going to offer, _offer_ , to let someone else do the spell, but she knew him better. She knew he would perform it anyway. He was hoping to comfort her the only way he thought he could. "You don't have to make an empty offer." She smiled a watery smile. "It's okay."

"Is it? Is it okay that your bond mate is preparing to do something that would…?" she put her hand over his mouth, shaking her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's okay that the love of my life is showing me why I fell so deeply and truly in love with him in the first place." She kissed his wrist as he watched him. "And no matter what happens, I know that your actions have done more for the world than anyone before you." She grinned, more tears slipping free as she fought back the sadness. She fought them back, so she could enjoy her time with her mate. "Now, how about that dance?"

Alucard ducked his head with a small smile, and held out his hand. As the piano in the background back to play softly once more, Mina slipped her palm into his and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. She stroking her fingers through his hair as she pressed her cheek to his.

And together they began to move to the gentle melody, gliding around the room and holding each other close.

…

"I can't remember the last time I've just relaxed." Buffy raised her head from Spike's shoulder with a cheeky smirk. She, Spike and Dawn were lounging together in the sitting room of her house. Dawn was lying across Spike's lap, her hand holding tucked into his. Buffy had been resting on his shoulder, arm laced around his as she and her sister had been enjoying ice cream, a couple of movies and each other's company.

It was the first 'family' day they had had in a very long time.

"What? Lazing around with me for four months doesn't count?" she inquired jokingly.

"Not when the two of you were…" Dawn began.

"Quiet you!" Buffy placed her palm over her sister's mouth, feeling the teenager smile against her skin. She turned her gaze back to Spike, who had his head tilted back with a smile on his face. He looked so calm that she grinned, happy to see that hers, and Dawn's, presence had given him this. "You're serious, aren't you?" He nodded, his head still leant back with his eyes closed.

"I spent the first fifty years of my unlife moving across the world. Spent most of it fighting mobs, the occasional Slayer and killing other demons. Never got much in the ways of down time." He sighed, contentedly as both Summers girls listened intently. "But, now here I am, sitting here with my two best girls and I've never felt better." Dawn smiled, tugging his hand closer so she could hug his arm and Buffy bit her lip, ducking her head.

Now or never.

"How'd you like it to become a permanent thing?" He raised his head to glance at her questioningly.

"What? Like move in?" He asked in surprise. Dawn's eyes were bright with hope as she gazed at her sister imploringly, who tilted her head.

"In a manner of speaking, I guess. But, not quite what I meant." She admitted. She took a deep breath. "There's something I want to talk to you guys about."

"Uh, oh." Spike glanced at Dawn. "You feeling as worried as me, bite-sized?"

"Probably more." She replied, her lips curling with mirth. "When Buffy gets this serious, it usually means the world's ending."

"What again?"

"Guys!" The two of them sniggered as Buffy glared at them. "I'm being serious." Spike sobered, but still wore his smirk as he nodded.

"Sorry."

"Before we left the shop, Mina said she had offer for me." The other two frowned, Dawn sitting up as Spike leant forward. Buffy stood from the sofa and moved in front of them, folding her arms. "She offered me a job."

"A job?" Dawn inquired. At her sister's nod, she shook her head in slight confusion, "what kind of job?" Buffy licked her lips.

"She runs a supernatural private investigation agency in LA with Alucard." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "She asked me if I wanted to work with her after the Hellmouth is dealt with."

"What'd you say?" Dawn inquired, shrilly. Spike remained quiet, his gaze thoughtful.

"I said I'd think about it…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Buffy winced at Dawn's high-pitched shout. "Why didn't you take it?" Buffy gaped at her.

"I wanted to talk to you guys first. I mean, you have school…"

"There're schools in LA, Buffy." Dawn shot back, obviously. "We both want to get out of here." She shook her head. "Remember what we said last night?" She went on, her tone losing its shrill pitch to become quiet and subdued. "That this doesn't feel like home without mom?" Buffy nodded. "Well, maybe this is our break. Maybe, when this all over…we make a new home…somewhere else." The older sister could not help the smile that began to form on her face at that.

"So, you're okay with leaving if I take Mina up on her offer?" She asked.

"Okay with it? Hell, I'm ready to start packing now!" Dawn exclaimed. She grinned. "Take it, Buffy. Otherwise you'll regret it." As Buffy ducked her head, Dawn rolled her eyes and glanced at Spike. "Talk to her, I'm going to start on the food for tonight." She smiled at her sister before bouncing out of the room.

Buffy bit her lip and sat down next to Spike, who was being strangely quiet. She slipped her hand into his, and breathed a small sigh of relief when he squeezed her fingers. She tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, I know Dawn is excited but if you're not…"

"When do we leave?" She blinked at his interruption as he smiled at her gently. Just like that? He did not even bat an eyelid.

"Seriously?" He shrugged.

"I go where you go." Spike offered, as if that explained everything. As if it was reason enough. She shook her head in bewilderment. How could he so easily agree to what she wanted without even giving it any thought?

"Okay, Spike, I get that you want to do what you can to make me happy but," she trailed, gazing at him in fond confusion as she placed both her hands in his, "what about you want? You don't have to agree to everything I do just because…"

"Buffy," his quiet, but firm, tone quickly silenced her blabbering and his lips curled, "I'm not sure if you know it or not, but there is literally no reason for me to stay here. Other than you." He paused as she raised her head, understanding dawning in her eyes as he went on. "You've literally been the only reason I've stayed. Even when we weren't all that close, it was you. Then it became about keeping you safe." His eyes darted away as his brow furrowed. "Then when you gone, I stayed for Dawn. I picked her up from school, helped her with her work and held her when she cried. She was only the reason, I stayed here." He took an unneeded breath.

Buffy said nothing. She just listened, enthralled by his words.

"And then you came back. Now I have two reasons to stay in Sunnydale. You and Dawn." He shook his head, raising his eyes to hers. "So, yeah, if you're going to leave, I'm leaving too. Because you're the only reason I'm staying here. Because the two of you are the most important things in my life."

Buffy gazed at him in wonder, completely caught off guard by, not only his words, but also the sincerity behind them. She and Dawn were all that had kept him in Sunnydale. He did not leave because they were here. And for him, it was just that simple.

She leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. She did not have words, so she used actions to show how much those words meant. He murmured into her mouth as she cupped his face. She pulled back, and gave him a bright smile.

"I don't deserve you, Spike." He smiled.

"Sure you do." She giggled, shaking her head in amusement before the front door opened. They both looked over to see Tara coming into the house. She looked tired and upset, but also lighter. As if the burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Buffy and Spike glanced at each other, before Spike cleared his throat. "I'll go check on Dawn." She nodded as he stood and made his way past Tara. He paused to touch her shoulder kindly. She gave him the tiniest of smiles before he went into the kitchen.

Buffy approached now, and tilted her head in concern at the sight of Tara's wet cheeks.

"Willow?" She asked gently. Tara nodded, sniffling and Buffy drew her into a hug. The two of them embraced for a moment, Tara taking comfort from the woman who was quickly becoming her best friend, before slipping apart. "You okay?" Buffy ventured caringly

"I think so." Tara replied, her voice shaky but resolute. She glanced into the kitchen before returning her attention back to the Slayer. "Buffy, I need to tell you something."

"It's okay, Tara." Buffy held up her hand with a smile. "I know, she spoke to me too." Tara gave a quiet 'ah' before laughing quietly, the other woman joining in. "Come on," Buffy slid an arm around Tara's shoulder, "let's have dinner."

Tara answered with a small but happy grin, sliding her own arm around the Slayer's waist as the two moved to the dining room to enjoy the rest of the day.

As a family.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	31. Chapter 31- Path to Destiny

Sleep had been elusive, unsurprisingly all things considered. Everyone, except Buffy, was asleep in the house. Buffy gazed at the wall, she had managed a two or three hours of slumber, before waking up and staying awake. She was stroking Spike's wrist, his arm draped over her stomach as he slept next to her. She sighed, burrowing a little closer to him as her mind wandered.

It was not the first she had been confronted by the possible end of the world. How many times was it now? Five…six, possibly seven? She had lost count. But they all had one thing in common: she had won each time. She had died saving the world before, only to be brought back. And now, once again she stood on the front lines, staring evil in the face.

She blew out another breath, and gently moved Spike's arm so she could slide out of bed. He mumbled in complaint at her loss, and she smiled. Trust Spike to know when she moved, even when asleep. She leant over and brushed her lips over his, coaxing him back to sleep. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top over her underwear, and padded out of the room.

She headed downstairs and into the basement, hoping to expend some energy. She taped her hands, approaching the boxing bag she had hung down there.

As she began her punching session, her mind began to wander again.

She thought about the variables, all of the possible outcomes. She hoped beyond hope that everyone pulled through, though Alucard's chances of pulling through were slimmer than the rest of them. If divine magic always killed the user, than he was probably going to the sacrifice for the world to survive again.

Sacrifice.

Buffy scowled, driving her fists a little hard into the bag. She _hated_ that word. It was such a disgusting phrase. The idea of sacrificing lives to save others was absurd. The prospect of sacrificing other people so others got to live was loathsome. She hated it, hated the idea of losing any life, even those she did not know directly. She hated the thought of _sacrificing_ them, just so the world could go existing.

 _Sacrifice_. It felt strange to hate a word as much as she did. It was stranger still to loath the concept of it all the more.

With a rush of anger, Buffy drilled the bag with three punches before delivering a succession of kicks.

If she had her way, no-one would be getting _sacrificed_. She wanted Dawn to pull through so she could go to college and fulfil her dreams. She wanted Tara to pull through so she could heal from what Willow had done to her, and to find another woman who would treat her the way she deserved. She wanted Mina to pull through, so she had someone who completely understood her hardships by her side. A friend, and mentor. An older sister.

And Alucard. She wanted him to survive, so the world would not be lessened by his wisdom, knowledge and ability to put everything he had at risk to save the world. She did not want the world to be bereft of his selflessness.

And Spike.

Buffy closed her eyes with a deep sigh at the thought of Spike.

She had not been lying when she had told Spike she was terrified of losing him. She wanted him to come through this as well. So she could go with him to L.A to start something new. She wanted him by her side so he could watch her back, and stand at her side when they hunted vampires and demons at night. Most of all, she wanted him with her so he could hold her at night, so they could make love many more times than they had. So they could be…together.

She gasped quietly, the punching bag swaying on its chain, as she felt a bolt of realisation grip her heart.

The idea of losing what she had with Spike frightened her. But the idea of losing what they could become chilled her to the bone. And her heart stopped at the thought. The thought of them being over before they really, truly began. Buffy licked her lips, the scope of feelings for Spike fully setting in for the first time.

She _loved_ him. She loved him _so_ much and it had crept up on her. Everyone else had seen it, but she had not. And to finally put into words what she had been experiencing with him was more fulfilling than anything she had ever experienced. What she had felt for the two other men she had given her heart to was _nothing_ compared to this.

It was terrifyingly comforting to realise just how deeply she had grown to care for Spike.

"Can't sleep?" She jerked and looked around to see the object of her affection standing at the bottom of the stairs, his hair mussed from sleep and he had pulled on his jeans. She swallowed and ducked her head. "Do you want to talk?" he asked, gently. She licked her lips.

"I've got a lot on my mind." She answered weakly.

"Yeah, I get that, with what's going on." He approached her slowly, hands slipping into his back pockets as he approached. He smirked, nodding to the still swaying punching bag. "Did that help in any way?" She glanced at it and snorted quietly, shaking her head.

"Not really. Was hoping it would get rid of some energy, but…" she shrugged helplessly. He chuckled, resting both hands on the bag to stop it swaying. She tilted her head, her eyes searching his. "What's your excuse?" he gave the same helpless shrug.

"Must've woken up when you did." He gave her a teasing look. "Might've been the kiss." She guffawed and rolled her eyes.

"Figures." She jeered good-naturedly. She chastised herself for using humour to deflect the fact that she was holding back from voicing her feelings for him. "So why're you down here?" He sighed, lowering his gaze, sheepishly.

"There's something I wanted to give you, before this whole thing begins. Was going to give it to you before, but there was never a right time." She tilted her head as he pulled out a small black box from his back pocket and held it out to her. She glanced up at him, her brow furrowed curiously, before taking it from him. She felt how light it was, unsure what to make of it as she gazed at it, before returning her eyes to his.

"What is it?" he chuckled, nodding at the box.

"Open it and find out." She rolled her eyes at him again, before carefully opening the box. A small gasp left her, her eyes widening a little.

Inside the box was small silver cross attached to tiny silvery chain that shimmered in the low light. On the four points of the cross were amethysts that would sparkle in the sunlight, should there be in. It was gorgeous, and she worshipfully lifted it out of the box so it dangled from her fingers. Spike watched her reaction with a smile, as her eyes looked it over again.

"Spike, it's beautiful." Buffy whispered, her finger lightly caressing the cross. "When did you get this?" His smile turned sad.

"After you died." she looked at him and saw the pain on his face. She watched as it darkened his features, as he recalled the painful memories. "I brought it right before your funeral." He licked his lips as his eyes lowered to the floor. "I was going to put it on you, before they laid you to rest." He sighed. "But they wouldn't let me near you."

" _They_?" She pressed. He snorted quietly.

"Xander and Angel. They wouldn't let me see you before your coffin was laid." He whispered. "Dawn was madder than I'd ever seen her, but I told her to let it go." She watched him as he spoke, unable to believe what she was hearing. "It was your funeral, we were remembering, _celebrating_ you and what you'd done for us." He shook his head. "I didn't want to tarnish that by fighting Angel at your funeral because of his…"

"Sense of entitlement to me, even though he left?" She finished for him. He arched a brow.

"Not quite how I would've put it." She laughed quietly, turning her gaze back to the cross on her fingers again. She smiled.

"It's beautiful," she repeated, returning her attention to him before holding it out. "Put it on for me?" He beamed before gently taking it from her.

Buffy held up her hair as he slid the chain around her neck, fastened it. She watched him reverently as his arms rested on her shoulders for a moment, before his hand trailed to the top of her chest, where the cross now lay. He ran his finger down the chain before resting on the cross. Her eyes widened slightly as his skin began to sizzle, but he said nothing as he smiled again. After a moment, he removed his hand but Buffy caught it.

He watched as she brought the burnt finger to her lips and gently kissed it. He tilted his head as she nuzzled his palm for a moment, before looking at his seriously. She searched for the words, but she found none. He observed her curiously as her mouth opened, her tongue whetting her lips while she tried to voice her thoughts.

She loved him. And she could not find the words to voice it.

"Spike," she began, her eyes roaming his face, "before we go into this. Before we… _save_ the world again, I need you to know," she took a breath, "what I mean is, I have to tell…"

"Don't." she looked at him sharply, his gaze entreating as touched her cheek. "Wait until after." She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Spike, I can't wait…I need to…"

"Buffy," he shushed her by gently touched his fingers to her lips. She frowned at him as he smiled tenderly, "it can wait. Whatever you have to say, tell me after. Let's get this done first, let's save the world." He smiled wider. "And then…you can tell me."

Her deep green eyes searched his for a long moment, trying to desperately to convey what she felt without words. She had no idea if he could read what she was frantically saying with her gaze, but his smile never faltered and he nodded quietly. She pushed his hand aside and surged forward.

Their lips met in a deep and passionate embrace, Buffy's arms enfolding his shoulders as he pulled her closer. She brought hand down to cup his face, pushing her tongue into his mouth as his fingers slipped into her hair. After a moment or two, Buffy pulled back and placed light kisses all over his face before hugging him tightly.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Buffy closed her eyes, enjoying the cool warmth of his embrace and burying her nose into his neck. They said nothing, Spike lovingly stroking her back as they prepared themselves for what was to come.

…

The preparation for the night to come had kept them occupied for the day. They had all travelled to the house Alucard and Mina were staying in. they were welcomed warmly, before they all making themselves ready for the dusk.

They said nothing of what awaited them, they simply equipped themselves and chatted about small things. They sharpened a number of stakes, Dawn checked and loaded a crossbow with such expertise that Buffy realised that Spike had most likely trained her on how to use one whilst she was in heaven. Spike himself checked over everything Dawn had done, and nodded with approval before handing her back the weapon.

Tara was sitting quietly in the living room. She was sat cross-legged in the centre of the room, her eyes closed as she mediated. Her grimoire was floating in front of her, silently spinning in the air as she focused her magic for later that evening. She only came out of her trance to accept food and water, before slipping back into it. Watching her, Buffy saw that Tara was, in fact, far more powerful than she had been given credit for. She would go as far as to say, not only did Tara have greater control than Willow, her magic was likely more potent as well.

Perhaps Willow had raw power and natural talent, but Tara had been trained near enough from birth, which no doubt amplified her strength.

Mina was quietly working on her pistol, checking it over and counting her ammunition. Alucard, like Tara, was sat silently in a corner in a trance like state and had an intense expression on his face. His arms were folded as a faint red glow enveloped his frame. His immense power finally given physical as he focused it. Buffy straightened up, looking over everyone and checking her watch.

17:30. They had one and a half hours. She sighed and straightened up.

"The sun will set soon." She announced. Everyone, save Alucard, looked up. Tara blinked and rolled her eyes back into focus, as she came out of her trance once again. "We'd better start planning our approach." They all nodded as Buffy headed towards the large dining room table. Whilst everyone moved to stand around it, Mina walked up to Alucard and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Darling…" she whispered in his ear. Alucard's eyes snapped open, burning a brilliant crimson before melting back into their familiar icy shade. The red glow that had encased his body receded as well. He turned his head to the side, receiving a peck on the cheek as he rose to his feet.

Everyone gathered around the table as Buffy leant both hands on the table top, looking around for a moment before starting.

"There's no way we're going to be able to sneak in, is there?" She glanced at Mina, who shook her head.

"I doubt it. After our encounter, Warren will have likely increased the number of Bringers he has stationed in the school."

"Not just Bringers," everyone glanced at Alucard as he spoke, "Warren has managed to convince a number of vampires to fight for him as well. He promised them that the First would grant them power if they did."

"Typical." Spike muttered. "Some vampires have no shame." Alucard hummed in agreement as Buffy's brow furrowed.

"Either way, we'll have to fight our way through." Buffy stated, thinking for a moment. "The Bringers and vampires won't be too much of a problem."

"They'll have numbers." Alucard pointed out. "But yes, the real threat will be the Turok-Han." Buffy sighed as Tara spoke.

"Won't that thing go straight after Buffy?" Alucard tilted his head as she spoke, as everyone else listened carefully. "If what you said about Warren ordering it to kill her is true, wouldn't that order still be in effect?"

"Provided he hasn't changed it since then, and whether or not the Turok-Han still considers him useful enough to the First to follow his orders."

"What do you mean?" Tara responded.

"The Turok-Han serves the First, and those who speak on its behalf. If the First decided Warren was no longer an asset," Alucard trailed off for a moment, "then the Turok-Han would have disposed of him."

"The point stands though," Buffy injected calmly, "the Turok-Han is more likely to come after me than the rest of you, right?"

"At the moment, yes." Alucard affirmed. Buffy nodded with finality.

"All right then, I'll handle the Turok-Han." She stated firmly. She looked around expecting some kind of argument, but there was none. She realised that this is what had been lacking with Xander, Willow and Giles. They were quick to question her all of the time, whereas Alucard, Mina, Tara and Dawn were not. If they disagreed they would speak up certainly, but when they agreed with her, or knew there was no changing her mind, they let the matter drop and moved on. "That leaves Warren and the Hellmouth."

"Leave that to me." Alucard said, huskily. She inclined her head to him, before looking between Mina and Spike.

"That means you two will have to handle the Bringers and the vampires."

"No problem on my end." Spike drawled, his voice tinged with excitement at the prospect of the final fight.

"Nor mine." Mina echoed, nodding to the vampire.

"What about us?" Dawn asked, as she stepped up next to Tara. Buffy sighed, glancing at Alucard. She was at loss with what role the two of them could play. They had the least combat experience of the group, and the others could not afford to be watching over them during the fight. The Angel of Death eyed them thoughtfully, before turning to the Slayer.

"On the off chance that the Hellmouth is opened when I move to seal it, we'll need to limit the potential destruction it could cause." He returned his gaze to Tara and Dawn. "A powerful magic barrier would be able to stop it from spreading, as long as it was maintained from the outside." Tara frowned thoughtfully.

"I have a spell in my grimoire that could do that." She answered. "But I can't break the chant once I begin, otherwise it'll drop." She explained.

"Okay," Buffy's voice drew their attention to her again, "Dawn, Tara, you two stay outside and get that barrier up. Dawn, you have to make sure Tara's chant isn't interrupted, okay?" She stared at her sister meaningfully, receiving a brave expression from her sister in response.

"You can count on me, Buffy." She smiled and nodded, before looking around at everyone.

At this point, the leader would make a grand speech about how they were going to succeed. How failure was not an option because of how much rode on their victory. But she knew better. Everyone here knew what was at stake, they did not motivational speeches.

"I'm not going to waste our time with a long speech," she said, after a moment's silence. They watched her as she spoke. "So let's get this done, and go home." Everyone nodded and they moved to gather their equipment. "Alucard," the First Vampire turned to her, "can I have a moment?" He bowed his head and she led him into the foyer.

"What's on your mind, Buffy?" He inquired once they were alone. She folded her arms, and fixed him with a firm expression.

"You know more about the Turok-Han than anyone." Buffy started, pausing for a moment before deciding that the blunt approach was best. "Any advice?" He glanced off to the side for a moment, his brow furrowed before returning his attention to her.

"The Turok-Han is not something any kind of training can prepare you for. You discovered that during your first encounter with it." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "It operates on pure instinct, it follows orders on the most basic of levels. And it knows nothing of mercy. It will be a fight to the death, Buffy."

"I know." She breathed in response, understanding full well what awaited her. "So how do I beat it?"

"As I said, it acts on impulse and nothing more. So must you." She turned her head curiously. "Ignore your training, and let the Slayer take control. Do not think, do not plan." He let that sink in, before finishing his thought. "Fight with your instincts….fight with your _Slayer_ instincts."

…

They arrived at the school half an hour after sunset, no-one said a word as they headed up the pathway. Buffy led the way, with Spike and Mina just behind her. Alucard was next with Tara and Dawn at the back. Dawn was carrying her crossbow as Tara had her grimoire. As soon as they were almost at the doors, they burst open and a number of Bringers charged out.

Buffy, Spike and Mina quickly engaged them, as Alucard remained behind to protect Dawn and Tara if needed. The fight was over very quickly, with the Bringers being made quick work of. Mina finished off the last one by savagely crushing his head under her foot. Buffy glanced around her, making sure the entire group were dead before nodding to the others.

As Alucard led the other two into the school, Buffy approached Dawn and Tara. She looked between the two before nodding.

"Once that door closes, Tara, begin the spell." The witch nodded. "No matter what happens, don't let it down until you see _me_ come out from there. If you don't, just keep it up." Tara nodded again before embracing the Slayer. Buffy gave her a comforting squeeze before she pulled back.

"Good luck." Tara whispered. Buffy smiled in return before turning to Dawn. The two sisters gazed at each as Tara opened her grimoire and closed her eyes, gathering her magic.

For a moment, neither sister said anything. They merely gazed at each other, clearly unsure what to say before Buffy cleared her throat.

"Dawnie…" Dawn held up her hand, shaking her head.

"Don't. If you say anything right now, it's going to sound like goodbye." Buffy nodded and instead hugged her sister. They held out each other as tightly as possible, before pulling away. Buffy nodded to the crossbow.

"Keep your finger on the trigger, and don't waste a shot." Dawn nodded. "Stay outside the barrier, Dawn. Don't come in, under any circumstances. Got it?" She nodded and Buffy turned and headed towards the school, purposefully.

Dawn blew out a deep breath, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that this could be the last time she saw her sister. As soon as Buffy was through the door, Tara's eyes snapped open.

She began chanting in Latin, her voice serene and harmonious as a low hum filled the air. Dawn watched as a sphere of what almost appeared to be water formed around the school, sparkling with power. She glanced at Tara, whose eyes were pure white, and took another breath, steadying her nerves as best she could.

…

Stepping through the door, Buffy found that her three comrades had already disposed of the Harbingers that had been awaiting them. She glanced around at the bodies, before a loud growl echoed throughout the room. The four of them glanced around the main hall, eyes searching the shadows for the Turok-Han.

"The order to kill you must still be intact," Mina mused as she turned on the spot, scanning the room, "it was silent until you entered." Buffy nodded.

That mean she did not have to work hard to get its attention. She stepped forward, so she was directly in front of the group. Her stance was challengingly and fearless as she defiantly held her ground, waiting for the Turok-Han to show itself. When the answer was another, bestial snarl, she turned back to others.

"Okay, this is my stop." She said, glancing over her shoulder in case the vampire attacked her. "Get to the Hellmouth, I'll stay here." They all nodded, Mina marching past her after briefly touching her shoulder in a respectful gesture of support.

Alucard stepped up next, his gaze firm as he observed her for a long moment. His eyes scanned the room briefly, before returning to her. "Remember what I said, Buffy." He instructed meaningfully. "Use your instincts." She nodded and he glided past her after Mina.

Spike was the last, standing before her. His expression was mixture of anxiousness and proud affection, as he sighed unnecessarily. As he took her in, Buffy watched his features, committing his beauty to memory. She had never known a man to affect her the way he did. Even now, in the fact of everything ending, his presence both soothed and excited her in ways she had never imagined. She took a step forward, unsure what to say before opening her mouth.

"Spike-" she inhaled sharply through her nose as his lips seized hers in a passionate kiss. It lasted just a couple of seconds, but it was enough to steal the air from her lungs. He pulled away, Buffy breathing heavily as he touched her cheek. He gazed at her firmly, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Just in case." He drawled throatily. She laughed breathlessly, nodding before looking over her shoulder again.

"Go." He nodded, backing away.

"I love you, Buffy."

"I know." She answered as he dashed past her to catch up with Mina and Alucard. "I love you too…" she whispered, knowing he had not heard her but feeling better for having said it.

Her expression turned serious, another growl coming from the end of the room as she turned her attention to the finally present Turok-Han. The beast of a vampire bared its teeth at her, hunched over and its hands curved into claws as it sized her up. Buffy cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, shifting into a combat stance as she watched her foe carefully.

The Turok-Han hissed before starting to slowly prowl towards her. Her boot scrapped along the floor as she widened her stance to hold her weight more evenly, following the vampire's every move.

"Okay, fangface," she sneered, gradually advancing herself, "let's dance." The Turok-Han roared and charged her.

Buffy clenched her fist….and swung.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	32. Chapter 32- Destiny's Calling

Mina led Spike and Alucard into the corridor leading to the basement. She could sense every vampire in the building was converging on them. She had to give Warren some credit, he had kept the vampires in reserve whilst sending the Bringer's out first to buy time. There was _some_ intelligence underneath the brutish arrogance. _Some_ but not enough.

As she rounded a corner, she seized the wrist of a Bringer who attempted to run her through with his dagger. She whirled him around, slamming him into the wall and punching him in the throat. As he choked, she struck him with her full strength across the face, snapping his neck and he dropped. She looked over her shoulder as Spike and Alucard moved alongside her.

Warren was standing behind a pack of vampires, glaring at them with hatred. He had been healed of his injuries…apparently the First still valued him after all.

"Why can't you people just give it up?!" Warren snarled before jerking his head to the vampires. "Kill them!" He shrieked as he turned and fled towards the Hellmouth. Before anyone else could move, Alucard's form seemed to explode into mist. It whipped past the vampire pack, their clothes and hair flapping as it blew past them, following Warren down the hall.

Mina and Spike rolled their shoulders and began to stalk side by side towards the vampire pack. They could sense the many others hiding in the shadows, ready to get involved. Mina cracked her neck as the vampires broke into a charge towards them.

"You ready for this?" She asked Spike, casually tossing him a stake from her belt. He scoffed, catching it calmly.

"Are you?" She said nothing, thrust kicking the first vampire to reach her to the floor, before killing the second with a stake through the heart.

Spike caught his first attacker by the throat, hurling him into the wall before driving his stake into his chest. He head butted a vampire who grabbed him from behind him, before swinging around and striking him with back fist before staking him through the chest too.

As Mina waded into the steadily increasing number of vampires, Spike snarled with dark glee before leaping into the fray.

…

Warren barrelled through the door that led to the basement, turning and slamming it shut. He growled in fury, turning to the glowing symbol on the floor. He began rolling up his sleeve, fulling intending to use his own blood to force the Hellmouth open. The First wanted its army to rise up and take over the world, then it could have it. But he would decide when and how.

As he drew a knife from a sheath on his ankle, he held it to his wrist. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the pain that was to come. But, as he did so, he hesitated. The idea of slicing his own wrist unsettled him, and that hesitation was vital. He gasped when it was suddenly snatched from his fingers. Warren glared furiously, stumbling back from the sight of Alucard who held the knife in his grasp.

The vampire held the blade up to his gaze, running his eyes over it for a moment before tossing it away. He turned his attention to Warren, watching him coolly as the human seethed in front of him. Alucard never believed, not even in his wildest dreams that Warren would be standing before him now, as the final obstacle between him and the Hellmouth. It almost strained credulity.

He stepped forward, remaining fully on guard. He could sense something was amiss. He was not sure what, but he could feel it. Warren did not appear as afraid as he had been before. Whilst he had put on the mask of arrogance, the fear had always been present. But now there was very little of it.

"You did not think it would be that easy, did you?" He remarked.

"Son of a bitch…" Warren hissed hatefully. Alucard's lip curled tauntingly.

"Always resorting to insults, Warren. Tell me, can you do anything useful?" He jeered. Warren scoffed, causing Alucard to immediately switch tactics. Taunts would no longer work on him now. He was not rising to the bait as he had done before.

"You are always sticking your nose in my business!" Warren snapped. "Well, not anymore. I don't care what the First wants with you. I'm going to kill you." Alucard chuckled, but kept his confidence in check. He could see the self-assurance in Warren now, and he suspected he knew why. But there was only one way to find out.

"You are more than welcome to try. You would not be the first." Warren growled and charged him.

Alucard's eyes flickered for moment. Warren was moving much faster than before, much faster than a _human_. Even so, he easily ducked under Warren's attack. He came around and lashed out with his fist. Only for his wrist to be caught by the human. He arched a brow, as Warren grinned maliciously before punching him square across the face.

Alucard took a step back, only marginally caught off guard by Warren's strength. He touched a hand to his lip, feeling the blood seeping from the skin. He heard Warren cackle with sadistic glee, though he kept his head turned away.

"The First has chosen me!" Warren sneered. "It's given me its power." He flexed his wrist, still grinning spitefully. "It doesn't matter what you do now, Alucard," he taunted, "I've got everything I need to make you pay for…" he was caught off by the sound of the vampire chuckling. He glared at him in spite. "What's so funny?"

"I just find it amusing that the First would consider someone like you an asset." Alucard responded, still not looking at him. "You know nothing of the world, and you really think that you can rule it?" He shook his head. "You have no idea what to do with the power you crave or that which you've been given. Once you have it, you lose your sense of direction."

"You don't know anything about me." Warren snapped.

"I know that you clearly have no understanding of what it means to face death alone," Warren swallowed as Alucard finally turned to look at him. His eyes burned a brilliant and dangerous crimson, as he stared at the human before him. "I will educate you."

Warren stepped back for a moment, losing some of his bluster before shaking his head with a snarl and charging again. Alucard moved to meet his charge, his crimson gaze filled with deadly intent.

…

Buffy hit the ground with a thud, rolling straight back to her feet as she eyed the Turok-Han in front of her. The beast swayed its head this way and that, its eyes predatory as it shifted from side to side. Buffy watched it move cautiously, knowing that the best thing to do was to wait it out.

Like their last encounter, the Turok-Han's feral fighting style had kept her from gaining any kind of advantage. But this time she was prepared for its bestial strength, meaning the fight was far more even as she had kept it at bay for the most part. Before her death she would have leapt right back into the fight, hoping to knock off its momentum. But the trick with this monster was not aggression.

It was patience.

The problem was that the Turok-Han still held the upper hand. Even though she had been more reserved in approach, its wildness had forced openings in her defences she would not normally have. Her left arm was bleeding just above the elbow and there was a nasty gash on her right side. But she ignored the pain, continuing to wait.

And her patience paid off.

The Turok-Han roared and leapt at her. Buffy immediately spun to the side, forcing it to catch itself in mid-flight and stop. She kicked it hard in the back, earning pain yelp before she ducked under a wild swing. She cracked her fist into its side before striking it hard across the face. It growled, spitting blood to floor before throwing itself at her again.

The Slayer dived and rolled under its attack. As she got to her feet, she spun and drove her foot into its midsection. The vampire rocketed back, crashing through the doors at the end of the entrance. With a snarl, it disappeared and Buffy quickly chased after it.

Coming through the doors, she swallowed as she found herself in the assembly hall. She moved cautiously into the room, the thunk of her boots echoing throughout the hall. It unnerved her that the Turok-Han could hide in such an open room. Oh she knew it was there, she could sense it. But it was hidden in the dark corners of the room. She glanced around, pulling her stake from her belt before sliding forward, keeping her senses peeled for any sign of the beast.

Her complete focus on her surroundings is what allowed her to catch its quiet growl just behind her.

With a gasp, she twisted out of the way of its attack. It whirled around and she caught its wrist, before driving her stake into its chest. For a moment they stood locked in a stalemate. Buffy stared at it in bewilderment, unable to believe it was not dust before the Turok-Han snarled at her tauntingly. It tensed and hurled her down the room.

Buffy hit the floor with a grunt, catching and pushing herself to one knee as she turned to the looked at the vampire. It reached up, yanking the stake out of its chest before crushing it. The Slayer chastised herself for forgetting that Watcher's account of a Turok-Han encounter that Dawn had found. Specifically, the part about the extra layer of bone that protected their chest.

She clenched her fist with a growl before charging. The vampire met her head-on, blocking her punch before clawing her across the neck. Buffy yelled out, feeling the blood oozing down onto her collarbone, as she spun away. She pressed her palm to the wound out of instinct, but quickly pushed back the pain as she saw the Turok-Han catch the scent of her blood.

Its eyes glazed over and it shrieked, sprinting towards her.

Buffy evaded itself lunge, catching its face with her knee. As the vampire reared, she snapped her right hand across its face, followed by a left hook. As the beast growled, she caught it with a fierce uppercut and sent it stumbling back. With a hiss she pulled her fist back and aimed straight for its throat, hoping to incapacitate it. But the Turok-Han reared itself head back before driving it straight into her punch.

Her knuckles cracked under the force of the head butt, fracturing with a crunch. Buffy yowled in agony, pulling back and shaking her hand. The vampire was on her the next second, raining blows down from left and right. Buffy tried to defend herself, but she was too off balance.

The Turok-Han hit her with a flurry of punches, a back fist followed by a right hook and then vice versa. Buffy felt the blood spray from her mouth before the beast drove its fist into her solar-plexus. She flew back crashing to the ground, where she lay choking for air.

The Turok-Han advanced on her, maliciously licking itself fangs in triumph.

…

Dawn paced next to Tara, who was still chanting, before a sound caught her attention. She glanced sharply to her right, eyes widened as she saw a small group of Bringers heading towards them. She quickly lifted the crossbow and took a careful aim, as they broke into a sprint towards them. They no-doubt intended to kill Tara and drop the barrier.

She pulled the trigger, sending a bolt straight into one demon's throat and the force of impact took him off his feet. Dawn took a few steps back, reloading the crossbow and loosed another bolt. This was caught a Bringer straight into the heart, and he crumpled in mid-step, but the others were too close for her reload again.

Dawn glanced at Tara, who was caught up in her chant, before stealing herself. She draw another bolt from her pouch as the first of the Bringers reached her. Thinking back to all the times she had watched Buffy train, she dropped and rolled under the Bringers knife, then drove her bolt through the back of his head.

She ignored the fact she had just taken three lives, knowing she would worry about it later

As he dropped to his knees, and then onto his face, she was caught round the middle by a second. She grunted, wiggling to loosen his grip, before stopping hard on his foot and biting his thumb. The Bringer released her and she turned, smashing the stock of the bow into his neck. He dropped to the floor, as she brought the stock twice more, crushing his throat.

She glanced up in time to catch a kick in the face, her crossbow clattering to the ground before she was grappled by yet another demon. Dawn struggled valiantly, kicking and scratching and biting as they forced her to the ground. Dawn screamed and grunted, flailing her limbs as they pinned her down. Her arms were pinned above her head by her wrists, giving her no leverage.

She gasped in terror as one of them drew his dagger and held it with both hands high above his head, intending to drive into her stomach. She could only watch, as she silently and desperately apologised to her sister, tears streaming down her face as she waited for the death blow.

 _I'm sorry, Buffy. I let you down. I'm so sorry._

The dagger began to plunge.

" _Incendo!_ " The Bringer halted as his robes unexpectedly burst into bright, unforgiving flames. In a sudden, silent panic, he began thrashing wildly in a desperate attempt to put them out. The other Bringers released Dawn, completely caught off guard as their comrade fell to the ground in a writhing, crackling mass of fire.

Dawn looked up to see Tara stalking towards them, her hands dancing with orange wisps of power. The barrier around the building had dropped, though that was of little concern right then. Her eyes were still a spectacular white colour as she approached. Dawn watched in stunned, almost terrified awe as the witch grit her teeth and swiped her hand through the air. A second Bringer caught fire, flailing manically as he was quickly consumed. The third, to his credit, managed to draw his weapon before Tara turned her power on her.

Instead of using fire once more, Tara thrust her hand forward and the Bringer was struck by a powerful burst of magic. His torso caved in as he flew backwards, hitting the floor with such force that he bounced once. He convulsed, his lips oozing red and coughing up chunks of flesh before he went still.

Tara helped Dawn to her feet, checking her over for any injuries. The teenager gazed at her in awe, still mesmerised by the dazzling white of the witch's gaze.

"You okay?" Tara asked. Dawn nodded dumbly as the older woman reached down and picked up the crossbow. She handed it to her as Dawn wiped her face and swallowed, trying to push past how close she had been to death. Tara looked up suddenly as she saw another pack of Bringers heading for them. She took a few steps away from Dawn, before waving her hand across her body.

A sudden wall of flames erupted from the ground, incinerating a number of the pack as they did so. The other Bringers halted, desperately searching for some way past. They found none. Tara watched them calmly before turning away.

"That should buy us some time." She stated over the crackling of the flames. Dawn realised that the grimoire was floating where Tara had been standing previously. She found herself wondering just how much Tara had held back in the past, before shaking those thoughts from her head. Now was not the time. She reloaded her weapon and turned to face the wall of fire, just in case any of the Bringers found a way through.

Meanwhile, Tara resumed her chant and the barrier enveloped the school once again.

…

Spike grunted as he hit the wall. He slid under the female vampire's claw at him and drove his stake through her side. As she exploded into dust, he flipped an attacking male over his shoulder before dusting him as well. He looked around wildly, blood trickling down his chin and from his eyebrow. He took in the scene before him.

As he and Mina had fought through the numerous vampires, more and more continued to emerge to challenge them. Alucard had not been wrong when he said that their enemies had numbers on their side, but he had never predicated the numbers would be this substantial. For every vampire they killed, another two would take their place.

Whilst Mina and Spike were no doubt powerful and experienced combatants, the sheer volume of their enemies was proving difficult to manage.

Mina rolled to avoid a wild kick, springing to her feet. She whipped around, her hands glowing with Heaven's Touch as she punched the vampire in the throat. He wailed, both from the pain of the blow and the sever burn caused by the divine power. Mina thrust her stake through his chest, before hurling it into another's heart as the vampire tried to sneak up on Spike. An attacking vampire took advantage by kicking her in the small of the back. She grunted, falling to the floor before whipping round and sweeping his legs out from under him. When he hit the floor, she plunged her glowing hand into his chest and straightened up.

She looked around. She too was sporting her share of bruises, a nasty gash marring the skin above her eye and her bottom lip was split. Mina glared at the still numerous vampires, her jaw clenched as she focused on Heaven's Touch. The light in her hand morphed suddenly, shifting into the form of blade as the vampires approached. She swung once, beheading one vampire, before cutting another through the chest. As they both exploded into ash, she swiped her blade up, splitting an advancing foe in two before backing up.

Meanwhile Spike dusted two vampires with his stake, before he too sent his spinning into the chest of a third. With a snarl he caught an attack from a fourth, driving his knee into her gut before elbowing her in the back. As she arched with a pained cry, he wrapped his arm around her neck. She clawed desperately at his forearm to no avail. He jerked her head to the side, her neck snapping with a crunch as she dissolved into dust. He took a few steps back, taking a deep breath as he felt Mina at his back.

Even so, _another_ group of vampires from the shadows and Spike cracked his neck in frustration, as Mina gave a grunt in similar fashion.

"Where the _fuck_ are they coming from?" Spike demanded in a snarly voice. Mina shook her head.

"Keep calm, Spike. We've only got to the hold them off until Alucard is done."

"He should've been done by now." He retorted, shifting slightly as the vampires circled them. He leant back to avoid a wild swing before delivering an uppercut to the offender, sending him hurtling to the floor. "This is getting ridiculous." He snarled. Mina could only nod in response.

"I agree." She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the crowd of demons closing in on them. Even though she had the utmost confidence in her mate, she was starting to question how much longer they could hold back the tide.

…

Buffy groaned as the Turok-Han pinned her to the wall by the neck. She glared at it defiantly as the vampire tilted its head, its tongue swiping its fangs hungrily. She had tried everything to get back into the fight, but the way her stake to the chest had not even slowed it down had shaken her considerably. After another two rounds she had been bested. And now she was at its mercy.

Even as her mind thought desperately for an escape, she could not think of anything that could. She hissed as the Turok-Han tilted her head, exposing her throat. She grit her teeth, trying to struggle free as it leaned its head back, brandishing its fangs.

 _Training is a foundation…_

Buffy's eyes widened as she heard Mina's words in her head. She remembered Mina's lecture on how she always fell back onto her basic training if the odds turned against her. _That_ was exactly what she had done when her stake had been destroyed, and as a result the Turok-Han had bested her.

 _The Turok-Han is not something any kind of training can prepare you for…_

Alucard's voice spoke next, as the vampire slowly leant in, savouring its kill. It was true, the Turok-Han was not your average vampire. It was stronger, faster and far more resilient. And in addition, it was feral. Modern vampires had a sense of humanity to them that the Turok-Han did not.

 _Ignore your training, and let the Slayer take control._

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, something the Turok-Han took as her surrendering, and focused on herself. She felt all the shackles holding back the Slayer within her slowly and surely wither away and then something happened. It was like something just…clicked within her. It was a surge of…energy? No, not energy…something primal, almost savage like the Turok-Han. Just nudging at her, pushing away her restraint to replace it with fierce determination

And then it struck her, what she was feeling… _who_ she was feeling. She felt the presence of the First Slayer.

Buffy's eyes snapped open, flashing silver for a brief moment and then she moved.

The Turok-Han let a strangled yelp as Buffy's fingers clamped around its throat. It let out a gurgling growl as she slowly forced its head back. She glared at it, tilting her head in a predatory manner. Her hands lit up with Heaven's Touch, the flesh of the vampire's neck starting sizzle as it howled in pain. As it released her in an attempt to free itself, Buffy's free hand shot out to crack across its face, before she shoved it to the floor. The Turok-Han immediately sprang back to its feet, crouched low to attack.

It paused. Its eyes confused…its posture almost afraid as it took in the Slayer.

Buffy was crouched low as well, swaying this way and that just as the vampire had done. And she grit her teeth and flew towards it. The Turok-Han had not time to react as Buffy speared it back to the ground. She raised up and began driving her fists down onto its skull. The Turok-Han growled and snapped at her, trying to ward off her sudden assault but to no avail. Each blow she connected with added a fresh bruise and a new burn on its flesh, her Heaven's Touch causing the vampire to screech in agony.

Buffy stopped her assault and rose to her feet. Governed by the primal instincts surging through her, she grabbed it by the collar and hurled the Turok-Han into the wall. The plaster shook and cracked at the force of the impact, before the Slayer advanced again. She drove her foot into its ribs, feeling them break as the vampire flew back into the wall, before she heaved it to its feet.

The Turok-Han lashed out, catching her on the cheek with a punch, but she responded with a brutal headbutt. She tensed and threw it across the room, sending it crashing head first through a wall. She seized its ankle and dragged it to her. The Turok-Han suddenly sensing that it was no longer in control, tried to crawl away. Buffy simply yanked it up into a kneeling position, wrapping her arm around its shoulder, her other hand gripping the top of its head.

With a slow and deliberate show of strength, she pulled the Turok-Han's head from it body, her glowing hands scalding its flesh the entire time. Its agonised screams echoed throughout the hall, as she gradually ripped its head away. Soon its final high pitched shriek left its mouth as she yanked its head the final inches and the body slumped to the floor, crumbling to ash. She looked at the remaining part of Turok-Han with disgust before dropping to the floor, where it exploded into dust.

Buffy stood, feeling the Slayer in her recede, as she took long breaths. The aches on her body slowly returned, as did the burning of the lacerations on her cheek and neck. She panted, getting air into her lungs painfully as her ribs reminded her of their bruises. She wrapped an arm around her midsection, staring down at the dust on the floor.

She had done it…the Turok-Han was gone.

But her feeling of triumph was short lived as she felt a hum go through the air. She looked around wildly, feeling a surge of magic go through her and she saw a shimmering field of energy come towardsher. It passed through her, heading towards the main entrance and her throat seized.

Tara's barrier had dropped.

Without hesitation, Buffy sprinted for the doors leading outside.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	33. Chapter 33- Chosen

_Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update but to make up for it, I'm giving y'all a double update. I got them both finished and decided to post them both tonight._

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Tara!"

Tara stopped her chant again, looking around to see her wall of flames had simmered out. She grunted as her grimoire, and the barrier around the school dropped again, turning to stand next to Dawn as the Bringers began advancing towards. Dawn shouldered her crossbow again and Tara summoned the fire around her hands once more.

The Bringers drew ever closer, daggers bared as they charged. Dawn's finger tightened on the trigger again, as Tara raised her hand.

The shrill whistle of steel singing through air shot past them, as a Bringer's knife spun through the air and imbedded itself into a demon's chest. Both women frowned as he dropped to the floor, before Dawn glanced sharply over her shoulder.

"Buffy!"

The Slayer came charging into view, quickly moving to engage the Bringers. Dawn took aim and loosed a bolt into another Bringer as Buffy began cutting them down one by one. Tara swiped her hand through the air, setting another demon ablaze with her magic.

The fight was over extremely quickly, Buffy's unexpected appearance catching the Bringers completely off guard. She threw one over her shoulder, driving the sole of her boot into his skull, brutally ending his life. She looked around as Dawn finished off the last of them as he tried to run, her arrow slicing into his back. He dropped to the floor motionless.

Buffy took a couple of heavy breaths, the pain in her body returning just enough for her to compose herself before she glanced at her sister and Tara.

"Are you okay?" She demanded, checking Dawn over for injuries. She grit her teeth at the sight of the bruise on her sister's face but got waved off.

"We're fine. Is everyone else okay?" Dawn asked. Buffy shook her head.

"I don't know. I was going to join them when I noticed the barrier drop." She replied. She glanced around again. "I thought there'd be more of them." She mused, not sensing anything else in the surrounding darkness.

"I think most of them went after Spike and Mina." Dawn stated. Buffy took a deep breath, and Dawn finally saw the condition her sister was in. She could see bloody claw marks on Buffy's collar bone, a small laceration above her left elbow and the gash on her right side. She also had a number of bruises, some looking more painful than others. "Buffy…" she began. She could see that her sister was trembling. The Turok-Han must have given her a war.

"I'm all right." Buffy answered with a wince, before striding past them. "I'm going to help the others, Tara put the barrier back up."

"Buffy…" both sisters looked at the witch and saw that Tara looked very pale, as well as extremely drained. The fatigued witch swallowed. "I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. Breaking the chant has taken a lot out of me." Buffy nodded.

"Do what you can." She implored gently. "We'll make it as quick as we can."

"I don't know how much I have left." Tara admitted. Buffy came over and placed her hands on her shoulders. She looked at her with an encouraging smile.

"You can do it." Tara searched her eyes and found Buffy's sincere belief in her reflected in the Slayer's emerald gaze. She nodded slowly, Buffy returning it before she turned to leave. Buffy gently touched Dawn's arm before hurrying back into the building.

Tara took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began chanting again. The barrier gradually reformed as the two women waited outside once again. Tara closed her eyes tight, grimacing at the strain the spell was putting on her. Dawn glanced at her worriedly before turning her eyes to the school.

 _Hurry, Buffy._

…

Mina hit the ground, scrambling to her feet and narrowly avoiding the follow up punch. She lashed out with Heaven's Touch, taking the vampire's head before being kicked back again. She rolled into a kneeling position, her light shifting into the form of bow. She loosed an arrow of light into her attacker, watching with grim satisfaction as he burst into smouldering embers. She rose to her feet, looking around.

Bringers had joined the vampires now and, whilst the vampire numbers were sufficiently depleted, she and Spike were quickly losing ground. Both of them were wounded and fatigued, with little more than adrenaline keep them going. She glanced over her companion, who was busy fighting off three vampires. His eyes were amber and his fangs were down as he fought with animalistic fury. He promptly dusted one, before dragging the second two him and plunging his fangs into her throat. He drained her dry before ripping out her throat. She violently collapsed into dust, and Spike charged the final vampire.

He took his opponent off his feet, slamming him into the ground. Before the fallen vampire could retaliate, he seized him by the head and snapped his neck viciously. He panted for unneeded breath as he staggered to his feet. He looked around, blood trickling from his lip as he glared defiantly at the surrounding servants of the First. He glanced over at Mina who was also breathing heavily, the light around her hands steadily fading as she stood on shaky legs.

For a moment the two gazed at each other, knowing full well that they could hold out for another few minutes at best before they were overwhelmed. There were countless piles of dust and ash coating the floor, so much so that there was thin layer of powder that burst up each time they took a step. But there was only such much more they could do, and they were finally at their limit. Mina's Heaven's Touch finally fizzled out and she nearly tumbled forward, catching herself just in time to straighten up.

They gave each other a nod, before turning back to their foes. They would take as many as they could with them

But suddenly, from the back of small crowd, there were loud yells of shock and fear, along with the familiar sounds of vampires crumpling into dust. Both warriors looked sharply towards the commotion and, to their relief, they saw Buffy tearing her way through the remaining vampires. Her presence caught all of the First's forces completely off guard, and filled Mina and Spike with renewed vigour.

Her presence meant one thing.

The Turok-Han was gone.

Spike immediately threw himself at the Bringers, the element of surprise allowing him to swiftly kill two before engaging the others. Mina took a more defensive stance, catching one of the remaining five vampires in mid jump and throwing him to the floor. She whipped out her pistol and put a bullet in his chest, the vampire bursting into nothing before she turned to the other four. Most of the others had been swiftly disposed of by Buffy. Any who were still alive were fleeing as far and as fast as they could.

Buffy herself hurried to Spike's aid first. She quickly disarmed one Bringer and slit his throat with his knife. As a second turned his attention to her, she caught his arm and drove her blade into his heart. She twisted and tore the blade free, letting him drop dead. She charged the third as Spike was able to finish final two, and thrust the dagger into his gut. The force of her charge pinned him to the wall, and she jerked the blade up to slice through his vitals. She released her hold on him and he collapsed to the floor.

She turned around in time to see Mina was dispatching the last vampiress. She caught her attempted tackle, her knee ploughing into the vampiress's stomach before she drove her elbow into her spine. The vampiress growled in pain before she tossed forward. She hit the floor before leaping to her feet and whipping around. Only to swallow the barrel of Mina's pistol. She let out a gurgling scream as Mina pulled the trigger, and the vampiress head exploded into ash. The rest of her body soon followed.

Feeling the exertion finally catching up to her, Mina's chest heaved for air as she lurched to side. A pair of arms caught her and she fell into Buffy, who carefully lowered her to the floor. Spike bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch the breath he did not need. Mina looked up at her sister Slayer, who was sporting a number of injuries but seemed much better off than they were. She panted heavily, gulping in as much oxygen as she could.

"Impeccable timing, Buffy." She muttered. Buffy chuckled.

"It's a gift." She replied. Mina nodded.

"The Turok-Han."

"Dead." Buffy responded, glancing up at Spike. She winced as she took in his form, her heart twisting painfully at the sight of his wounds. She desperately wanted to go to him, but she knew now was not the time. "Where's Alucard?" Mina groggily raised her hand and pointed towards the basement, towards the Hellmouth.

"It shouldn't have taken him this long to deal with Warren." Spike muttered as he stood up. He made to head in the Hellmouth's direction, but Buffy stepped in front of him. He frowned as she put her hand on his chest and shook his head.

"I'll go. You get Mina out of here." She nodded towards the Eternal Slayer was slumped back against the wall, struggling to rise to her feet. Spike shook his head.

"Buffy…"

"Spike, _please_." She entreated. "Get her out of here." He gazed at her resolute face for a few moments before nodding slowly. She nodded back, fisting his shirt and tugging him closer. Their lips met gently, briefly, before she broke away. "Go." He nodded again and reached over to help Mina to her feet.

The Eternal Slayer looked towards the basement, towards Alucard and felt her heart clench. She bit her lip, knowing that she would only get in the way now but could not help the feeling of shame that rose up in her. Even so she slung her arm over Spike's shoulder, and let him guide her towards the entrance of the school. Until she gained some semblance of her strength back, she was in the way.

Buffy watched them go for a moment, before turning towards the basement. Taking a deep breath, she jogged towards the door and laid her hand upon it. She could hear nothing on the other side, no sounds of battle, nothing. She wondered what that meant, hoping that it was not a sign that their fight was in vain.

She pushed the handle down and opened the door. Stepping through, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

…

"Spike!" Dawn shouted in relief as the vampire emerged from the building, Mina limping next to him as he carried her. "Tara, let them through." She called to the chanting witch.

Tara grit her teeth through her chant, her eyes clenched shut as she raised one hand and made circle motion with her fingers. A gap appeared in her barrier around the school, just long enough for the wounded warriors come through before promptly closing up.

Dawn hurried over to them as Spike gently lowered Mina to the ground. The Eternal Slayer leant back on her arms, breathing heavily as she tried to will some strength back into her body. Spike rose up just in time to catch an armful of Dawn as she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her comfortingly and stroking her hair.

"I'm all right, Dawn." He whispered soothingly. "I'm all right." She broke away, nodding quietly as she glanced towards the building again.

"Buffy…"

"She went after Alucard." He answered. Dawn licked her lips nervously as they all turned to watched building for any sign of the Slayer and the First Vampire.

…

"Buffy…h-help…help me." The air left Buffy's lungs in a trembling rush as she took what lay before her.

Alucard was fine, _more_ than fine. In fact, he barely a scratch on him. The only thing marring his form was the blood on his hands, one of which was wrapped firmly around the throat of Warren. Buffy swallowed as she stepped into the room, moving cautiously towards the vampire who was holding Warren aloft with his arm as he stared at him coldly.

Warren, on the other hand, was barely recognisable. Buffy almost, _almost_ felt something akin to pity well up within her at the sight of him, but pushed it aside. He fully deserved anything he had received at the hands of Alucard. Warren's face caked with blood down one side, his nose was clearly shattered and he was constantly gurgling up blood as he struggled to breathe. His head was jerking with each attempt he made at getting air into his lungs. His right arm was utterly mangled, hanging limply at his side and his left leg was bent at an awkward angle, hideously broken.

Buffy swallowed again as she came to a stop next to the vampire, who was watching his prey coldly. Warren had never stood a chance.

"B-Buffy…" Warren pleaded again, coughing violently. Alucard's lip twitched in disgust at the human in his grasp, before he spoke.

"The others?" He enquired quietly to Buffy.

"Outside. They're a bit banged up, but they're okay. Most of the Bringers and vampires are dead, the rest ran." Alucard nodded. He had predicted that once the battle turned against them, some of the First's servants would flee rather than fight to the death.

"Good. And the Turok-Han?" He went on.

"Dead." He turned his gaze to Buffy and saw the wounds she carried from her battle with the primeval vampire. They would not scar her as they would a normal human, but she think of them as badges of honour until they faded. She had done what many others could not have done.

"Excellent. You've done well." He praised her, a small smile on his lips. She smiled back before Warren's feeble struggles broke the moment, and the vampire returned his attention to First's remaining servant. "Now there is only one thing left undone." Warren's eyes widened as he heard intent in Alucard's voice.

"Buffy…you c-can't…y-you can't let him do this!" Warren begged, all arrogance and superiority gone. Now that he fully understand what he had been facing, what he had brought upon himself, he _finally_ understood why the First had feared Alucard's intervention. "I'm human…you can't let him…"

"A human who willingly, and selfishly, gave himself over to the First Evil in the hopes being named ruler of this dimension in the First's name." Alucard cut him off with a growl. "Your humanity may have saved you before, but I'm afraid it has little meaning now."

"Buffy…please! Please! I'll leave! You won't ever hear from me again, I'll stay out of your way…"

"We are no longer following human laws here, Warren." Alucard said in quiet, deadly tone. "The rules have changed."

"Buffy!" Alucard turned his gaze to the Slayer, who was watching scene in front with her troubled eyes. He could not make this decision for her. Buffy had been guarding this Hellmouth for most of her adult life, she had to be the one who passed judgement on Warren.

Buffy wrestled with herself as she looked between the two, trying to reach a decision. On the one hand, Alucard was right. Warren had done everything he had done in the hopes of having power over everyone else. And he had done so with no thought of the consequences or the lives that could have been lost as a result of his actions. On the other, Warren was _human_ and she had always been taught that humans were who she needed to protect, and that demons, vampires and everything supernatural were her enemy.

She bit her lip and clenched her fists, having no idea what she should do.

 _Sometimes the right thing to do isn't the good thing to do._

Her hand suddenly relaxed, as she remembered Mina's words from the day she had been shown the Eternal Slayer's past. She raised her gaze to Warren again, seeing the pleading shimmer to his eyes, along with something else. Deceit. She realised now that Warren would most likely try and begin anew elsewhere, somewhere she would not be able to stop him. In theory, she should give him a chance, a _chance_ to redeem himself.

That would be the _good_ thing to do. But the _right_ thing to do would be to make sure he was never a threat again.

"You're begging the wrong person, Warren." She replied softly and nodded to Alucard. Warren's eyes widened and he began struggling again. Alucard returned Buffy's nod, his face showing the respect he had for her decision before turning to Warren.

Warren whimpered as Alucard's hand moved from his throat to the back of his head, and the other gripped his shoulder firmly. The First Vampire watched him try and wiggle free but his grip, as casual as it was, was still far too strong for him to break. Alucard tilted his head, his eyes glinting dangerously.

He was every inch the predator.

Every inch the Angel of Death.

"The vampire's bite should be reserved for one of two people." He spoke suddenly. Warren froze as he spoke, his eyes widening in terror. Buffy frowned in confusion at his words. "Our greatest love or our most hated foe. And which of those categories a person falls into will determine the appropriate response to the bite: pain…or pleasure."

Buffy held her breath, suddenly realising just where Alucard was going with this. Warren remained frozen in fear.

"So, tell me, Warren Mears, which of those categories do you think you fall into?" Alucard never gave Warren the chance to reply. In fact, he never intended to. His eyes flashed crimson and his fangs descended with a snap, before he lunged forward and buried his fangs into Warren's throat with a snarl.

Buffy gasped when she heard the crunch of the bite. Warren opened his mouth to scream, but the agony of Alucard's bite off his ability to express. He was silently wailing in anguish, his eyes round with horror and he was quickly going lifeless as Alucard took four long pulls of his blood. She had never seen anyone react to a vampire's bite like that. Never to such a degree of…terror.

Buffy gasped again as Alucard tore his fangs free. The First Vampire gave Warren a look of disgust, and callously shoved him into the Hellmouth. Warren dropped to it, let out a strangled rattle as his neck ran red from Alucard's bite. He twitched on the ground, blood steadily oozing onto the seal of the Hellmouth as the other two beings in the room watched as his life ebbed away. Then with final, rattling whimper his eyes were blank and his head lulled to the side.

Alucard wiped the blood from his mouth as Buffy came up next to him. She took an alarmed step back as the Hellmouth emitted a low hum and began to glow brightly. Under the Hellmouth's power, Warren's body suddenly jerked and crumpled into powder, like a vampire would do when staked. She glanced sharply at Alucard, who was remaining perfectly calm.

"What's happening?" She demanded.

"Warren's blood was the last push the seal needed." He looked at her as he spoke. "The Hellmouth is opening." She began breathing heavily, licking her lips as she glanced at the seal wildly. The room was starting to shake as the Hellmouth's maws began to slowly widen.

"What do we do?"

"You get out of here." She turned to him, brow furrowed in confusion and mouth open slightly. "I must do the rest." Her eyes flicked between the seal and Alucard, indecision warring inside her.

On the one hand, the Hellmouth would be forever sealed.

On the other, Alucard…

"You don't have…" she began.

"No, I do." He interrupted firmly. "I told you, I am the only one with knowledge of this spell to perform it correctly." He took a couple of steps forward, one foot braced on the seal. "You've done your part, Slayer." He smiled as he spoke. "And you did it brilliantly. Now, I must do mine."

"But…we can…"

"There is no time." He went on, moving so he was standing on the seal entirely, his feet scrapping through the dust that was once Warren. "This is the only way. Get out of here, get behind the barrier and stay there." He flexed his hand, preparing himself. "You'll know when it's over." Buffy swallowed, eyeing Alucard.

She had grown to respect him a great deal, consider him a friend. And even now, knowing this was what he wanted, she could not just leave without trying to give him an out. She just…could not do it.

"Alucard…" she uttered, quietly.

"Buffy, _go_." He commanded firmly. He regarded her over his shoulder, his gaze resolute and robbing her of any ability to argue. " _Now!_ " She continued to gaze at him painfully before giving a single nod. After that, Buffy turned and fled leaving Alucard in the Hellmouth.

Buffy did not stop, pushing her tired and protesting body as hard as she could. She sprinted through the building as it began to shake and groan around her. She narrowly avoided a number of falling objects that threatened to obscure her path. She reached the main hall and barrelled through the door.

"There she is! Tara, let her out!" Dawn shouted as she caught sight of her sister. Tara sliced her hand towards the barrier, and Buffy leapt through the opening that was formed. She turned and stared at the building, breathing hard from the exertion of her run. "Where's Alucard?" Dawn exclaimed.

"In the Hellmouth." Buffy answered quietly. Mina pushed herself up and she limped over to them. She watched the building with a mixture of pride and grief, biting the inside of her mouth as she restrained herself from charging back inside.

Meanwhile, Tara lurched with a painful cry causing Buffy to dash over to her. The Slayer steadied her, the witched gasping for air as the barrier threatened to crumble once again. Buffy kept her hands on Tara's shoulders, who managed to steady her breathing and resume her spell.

"I don't know….how much longer I can keep this up, Buffy." Tara stammered through her fatigue. Buffy squeezed her gently, pressing her forced to Tara's back.

"You can do this, Tara." The witch gulped, nodding shakily before resuming her spell.

Everyone else continued to watch as building quaked in front of them.

…

Alucard ran his eyes over the Hellmouth, ignoring the creaks and groans from the building around him. It was almost time. He waited until he was sure that Buffy had made her completely before closing his eyes. He took a long, deep, calming breath and reopened his eyes, beginning to focus his power.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alucard?" He growled in annoyance, raising his head to see the form of Abraham Van Hellsing standing before him. He looked no different than when he had been alive: tall, strong and healthy. But of course, it was a façade.

He knew who it was, _what_ it was.

"It's a bit late in the game for you to appearing now, is it not?" He drawled, returning his attention to the Hellmouth.

"It is never too late." He lifted his eyes back to The First who approached him, hand behind his back. "You don't truly think this will make a difference, do you?" Alucard arched his brow and The First continued. "Sealing the Hellmouth will make no difference, I can simply focus on another one." 'Abraham' chuckled dryly. "You shouldn't throw your life away like this.

"You cannot simply 'focus' another Hellmouth, First." Alucard answered, shaking his head. He was perfectly aware what the First was doing. It was buying time, trying to distract him with small talk. "This is the focal point of your power. Which is why you're so desperate to keep me from doing what I must do."

"It'll make no difference." The First threatened, his voice slick with honey as he tried to sway Alucard's resolve. "I will endure." He smirked as Alucard sighed slightly. "There's no need to throw your life away."

"What you _embody_ will endure, yes, "Alucard admitted after a moment's silence, the building still shuddering around them. "But _you_ will be gone forever," he straightened up, his shoulder's thrown back and his posture resolved. "That is worth any price…and I am done playing your games." The First leaned back, shaking his head almost pitifully as Alucard raised his hand, palm up and fingers curled.

After a moment of intense focus, his hand lit up with a bright, white energy before the energy rose up from his palm to form a small orb of power.

"A divine spell will kill you, Alucard." The First warned. Alucard raised his head to fix the entity with a glare of contempt before beginning.

" _Patris caelestis_

 _Aetherei matrem_ _._

 _A terra in coelum_ _, tu_ _quaeso_

 _Contra_ _malum_ _invocavi_

 _In_ _nomine_ _Gabriel_

 _In_ _nomine_ _Michael_

 _Et_ _uterque_ _dexteras_ _sinistram_

 _Vide quid est hoc_ _malum_ _et_ _efferes foras vasa tua_ _iudicium_

 _Mundaret_ _illa labes_

 _Expurgate_ _huius corruptionis_

 _Inlustret lumine_ _exstinguere_ _tenebris_

 _Percutiamque_ _hac daemonicola_

 _Ita_ _ut requiescant_ _in_ _pace_ _."_

The First could only watch the orb of light began to emit bright streams of power, Alucard's jaw clenching and his eyes creased as the spell's power began to overwhelm him. Seeing this, The First smirked in arrogant reassurance.

It did not matter whether he was sealed away or not. He had achieved _a_ victory.

…

"Oh my god."

Buffy's whispered words caught everyone's attention as they all stared at the building. They could only gape as bright waves of light cascaded out of the windows and of the open door. The interior was rendered impossible to see, due to the vast quantities of dazzling power coming from within it. Spike, being a vampire, had raised his arm as if to shield himself from the power.

Tara gurgled, her body lurching again as the immense energy battered against her barrier. She was struggling to maintain it against the overwhelming strength of the divine magic that was assaulting her spell. Oh, she _knew_ it was holy magic, nothing else could be this powerful. She grit her teeth, her eyes clenching as she fought to keep up her magic.

She could feel it slipping as the others backed away from the magical shell she had up, seeing it wobble and dilate under the force of the light. She raised her head, every muscle straining as her magic reached its breaking point.

But then, mercifully, the light promptly faded. Almost as if someone had cut the power. The quaking stopped, the barrier returning to normal as it resumed its place surrounding the school. For a moment there was nothing but silence, _nothing._ It was almost as if the world was holding its breath in anticipation of what was to come.

The spell, both of the barrier and the silence, broke when Tara let out a shrill gasp. Her body was screaming in fatigue and her magical reserves were complete drained. She groaned weakly, staggering to her side before toppling over. Buffy was there to catch her, gently lowering her to floor and cradling her tenderly as she did so. Dawn and Spike quickly moved to check on her as well, Buffy rocking Tara in her arms as the witch whimpered quietly.

Mina said nothing, she just stared at the building. A single tear slipping down her cheek as her grief welled up….but then….

She felt _something_.

…

The mist that had been whipped during the casting of Alucard's spell had enveloped the room like a thick sheet. It was almost impossible to see anything: the door and even the Hellmouth itself were scarcely visible. And it was dreadfully silent.

The First, even though he could feel his astral form being to fade as the Hellmouth's power diminished, felt secure in his victory. Whilst his army would no long be able to threaten the world, Heaven had lost its champion. His lip curled triumphantly as he looked towards the Hellmouth, knowing somewhere in the dense veil of mist Alucard's ashes were likely smouldering on the floor.

As his form began to steadily turn translucent, The First felt his smirk turn into a full, malicious smile as he stared towards the Hellmouth. Hell had been beaten back, but at a great price. And he was content with the knowledge that even his defeat had cost Heaven its greatest…

Wait.

What?

The First's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open as he saw a shape begin to move within the mist. It was…no, it could not be. The shape was kneeling in front of the Hellmouth, in a bowed position and he could make it the faint red glow, looking strangely like eyes.

"No." He shook his head, even as his projected body began to become more and more transparent. "Impossible…" As he spoke, the silhouette began to gradually push itself up to a standing position. The two red glows slowly rising towards him.

" _No, it is not impossible."_

The First looked up sharply, his eyes frantically roaming the ceiling. It was Heaven. Heaven had broken their silence, finally speaking to him. As he did so, the figure before straightened up.

" _Has it been so long that even_ _ **you**_ _have forgotten just who, and what, he used to be?"_

The embodiment of evil's form began to tremble in rage and fear as he turned his gaze back towards the figure in the mist. He shook his head, trying to deny what was before him.

" _What he was informed what he became. Before he became Alucard, he was Samael. An Archangel, the Angel of the Death and our greatest champion. None have given more,_ _ **sacrificed**_ _more for this world than him."_

As the voice of Heaven spoke, the red glows of the figure's eyes gradually receded into a bright, cyan blue that cut through the mist.

" _That is why the power of Heaven cannot destroy him."_ The First continued shake his head as the voice continued to speak. The figure in the mist began to shimmer, his form shifting and two crescent shapes seemed to fold over him. _"Because he is…our chosen one."_

As the voice finished speaking a bright light exploded from the figure, two bright white wings whipping out to spread out behind his back. The First could watched in stunned silence as the light cascaded around him. As he watched, luminous white feathers slowly fell around him like a divine rainfall. One landed on his left shoulder, astral as it was, and his entire right side began fall so much quicker.

In the centre of the extraordinary light stood Alucard. No, not Alucard, _Samael_. His form emanated the blinding rays of white power that lit up the room. He stood, tall and glorious, his eyes shining, not the burning crimson they usually emanated, but instead the striking blue they had been when he was an Archangel.

From his shoulders, two majestic, silvery wings fanned out. They were spread out magnificently, the light that was being cast from them chasing away the mist and filling the room with an incredible sense of peace and belonging. But, if one watched closely enough, they were already began to fade. The feathers that were layered together to make their regal form were gradually being plucked by an unseen force. They would slip away, gently fluttering to the floor around Alucard and The First as the two gazed at each other. One in tranquil triumph, the other in disbelieving defeat.

Alucard watched as The First began to slip into nothing, relishing in the sensation of his angelic form, at being _Samael_ once again. If only briefly. He had forgotten how it had felt, to experience the touch of Heaven. It filled him with peace and his steadily degrading wings flapped in joy as he stood victorious.

The First could say nothing, his wide, black pits of eyes could only gaze at the angelic Alucard before him in stupefied silence. As his form began to finally fade back into his damned kingdom, he finally felt what all those souls that he would greet in Hell had felt when they met the fate.

Desolation…and despair.

…

"Mina?" The Eternal Slayer did not respond to Buffy as she approached. Tara was being tended to by Spike and Dawn, as the two Slayers stood side by side, looking over the school building. Buffy's eyes roamed Mina's form, trying to stifle her own grief at the loss they had suffered as she tried to offer Mina some kind of comfort. "Mina…I'm sorry." She offered, laying her hand on Mina's shoulder.

The older Slayer shook her head, a small but bright smile forming on her features as she turned to Buffy. Her sister Slayer frowned, not understanding why she was smiling so brightly.

"No, it's okay, Buffy." Buffy blinked in confusion as Mina turned back to the building, her grin widened as a tear slid down her cheek and she repeated breathlessly. "It's _okay_." Buffy shook her head, following her gaze towards the school. Her eyes went very round as she saw what had brightened Mina's mood.

Alucard stepped through the door, his form still glowing from his use of divine magic. The wings on his back still withering away he began walking towards them, a knowing smile on his face. Buffy glanced back at the others dumbfounded, seeing they were similarly in states of shock as they watched Alucard approach. They had been so convinced that, at the very least, Alucard would have been the one to give his life in this battle. But they had been wrong.

Whatever they were thinking, they could only watch as Mina began to gradually move towards her meet, her walk becoming quicker and quicker before she broke into a run towards him. Alucard kept the same calm pace, his mouth form into a joyful grin as Mina approached. She let out a joyful laugh as she leapt into his arms, her mate catching her and holding her to him as he lifted her off her feet. She was laughing the whole time, cackling with happiness as he lowered to her feet. She said nothing, pressing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

Buffy and the other could only smile at each other, Buffy laying her head on Spike's shoulder as he wrapped arm around her. They watched the eternal couple enjoy their reunion, basking in the peace that they had just earned for the world.

…

When Giles woke up the next morning, he did not expect to have a message waiting on his answer machine when he came into his lounge. He frowned as he put his glasses on, pouring himself a coffee before he walked over and hit the play button.

What he heard brought a proud, fatherly smile to his face as he let the message finish and then replayed it.

" _Hey, Giles. It's Buffy, hope this doesn't wake you but, just so you know. We won!"_


	34. Chapter 34-Looking to the Future

Buffy smiled tiredly as she reached the front door of her home. She looked behind her, seeing the equally exhausted Dawn, Tara and Spike following her. Spike was carrying Tara bridal style and she was dozing quietly in his arms, snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped in his duster. Out of all of them, Tara was the most fatigued as her magic reserves had been drained to nearly empty. Dawn was wobbling on her feet, obviously eager to get to bed and sleep.

Behind them stood Alucard. The First Vampire had volunteered to see them home before returning to Mina, who had gone home herself so she could, in her words, scrub off the dust. She opened the door to the house, stepping aside to allow Spike to come through with Tara. The witch mumbled in her sleep, shifting a little in the vampire's arms.

"Easy, Glinda." He murmured soothingly into her ear, "Let's get you up to bed."

"Mkay." She breathed back sleepily, settling back down as Spike carefully slid past Buffy and went upstairs. Dawn trudged through the door, dropping her crossbow on the shoe box and followed them, looking decidedly out of it. She was probably going to fall straight into a coma at this rate.

Buffy smiled and turned back to Alucard who was standing on the porch. The wings he had been sporting after he emerged from the Hellmouth had fully disappeared, in fact there was a small trail of feathers leading up to the door. He was back to normal now, hands in his pockets as he gazed at her warmly.

"Looks like your wings are gone." Buffy teased with a smile. He chuckled.

"Yes, probably for the last time." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I doubt they will ever reappear again."

"I don't understand." He arched a brow questioningly and she went on. "You told us that divine magic usually kills the one using it so," she shook her head, "how did you survive?" He gave one of his mysterious, charming smiles, his icy eyes dancing.

"What we were informs what we become." She frowned and he went on. "I was an archangel before I became a vampire. Whilst most of what made me an angel was lost when I changed, some remained. And that was enough to ensure…"

"You could survive divine magic." She answered. He nodded, still smiling. "Did you know?"

"No, I had a theory." She chuckled, shaking her head ruefully.

"You took a gamble, didn't you?" Alucard shrugged.

"As we always should when the world is at stake." He said wisely. Buffy nodded with a smile before peering up at him. He tilted his head at her curiously when she stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled, returning the embrace as she squeezed him slightly before stepping back. She looked up at him again, her face bright.

"I'm glad you're still with us, Alucard." She stepped back. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Everything. Helping me when I was sitting around feeling sorry for myself. Doing patrol with Mina, helping Spike…and getting us through tonight…." He held up his hand causing her to stop and furrow her brow.

"I didn't get us through tonight, in fact I hardly anything to do with what happened tonight or before." She shook her head when he said that.

"But…"

"Buffy, _you_ got us this far, do not doubt that." He gently laid his hands on her shoulder. "When the time came for action you were there, giving us direction. When the time came, you gave us purpose. When it was needed, you were the one to lead us. You pushed us to this. You made sure we covered every variable, every possible outcome." He smiled in admiration as she gazed at him slack jawed, unaccustomed to such sincere praise, at least from anyone other than Spike. "So don't thank me, because I did nothing. You brought us here. If anything, _I_ should be thanking _you_." She opened and closed her mouth for a couple of seconds, completely and utterly speechless before licking her lips.

"Um…I…wow." Buffy stammered, entirely baffled by what he had just said. "Don't know…um…don't have anything for that." She mumbled with a blush. He chuckled.

"Then let me say something," she looked up as he squeezed her shoulders and offered a wide, genuine smile that lit up his already handsome features into something breath-taking. " _Thank you_ , Buffy. For being who you are, and for doing what you do." She gave a breathless smile, blushing a little deeper.

"Don't mention it." She answered feebly. Alucard let out a deep laugh, before ducking his head into that half bow of his.

"Good night, Buffy."

"Good night." With that, Alucard turned and walked down the path of the house and turning to the street. Buffy watched him go, allowing the praise he had levelled her with to wash through her before she turned and entered her house with happy smile.

She closed the door and leant against it, her forehead resting on the wood for a few moments. She breathed out a weary sigh, the exhaustion she had felt before returning all of a sudden. At the sounds of feet on the stairs, she turned and saw Spike coming down. He had taken off his duster and boots, leaving him barefoot as he observed her.

"Tara's asleep in Dawn's room. I'm pretty sure they'll be out of for a while." He tipped his head in that way of his that showed he was worried about her as he went on softly. "I was just running a bath. Figured you could use one, before turning in." She smiled gratefully, pushing away from the door nodding.

"That sounds…" she did not get any farther as she groaned, stumbling forward and nearly falling over. Spike darted to her, catching her as she slumped into his arms. She breathed heavily, swallowing thickly before raising her dazed eyes to his. "Sorry, wasn't expecting that." She apologised quietly. He gave her an adoring look before shifting her in his arms.

"No worries, heart. Spike's got you." She hummed in tired happiness as he scoped her up in his arms. She lazily wrapped her arms around his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms far more now than she had ever done before. She lightly brushed her lips over his neck, giggling silently as his unneeded breath hitched in response.

She loved that. She loved the little things about him. His habit of breathing when he did not need to. The small actions he took to help her, knowing when and what she needed before she did. She loved his dedication…she loved _him_.

It felt freeing to finally admit that to herself. Now if she could only admit it to _him_.

Buffy let out a small, rushing breath as Spike set down on the toilet seat of the bathroom. She watched him through half-lidded eyes as he checked the temperature of the water, making sure it was the temperature she liked. Watched as he added the vanilla smelling liquid soaps she enjoyed to the water, watching as the foam built up. She had never found out how he knew those things, but maybe it was best not to. Maybe…he just _knew_.

Soon the bath was ready and he turned to her, seeing her watching him. She said nothing, just held out her arms to him. He leant down and she tugged him into a hug, as he pulled her to her feet. She bit her lip as he crouched down to unlace her boots and pry them off her feet along with her socks. She ran her fingers through his hair as he did so, enjoying his soft attentions. He rose up and gently coaxed her arms up. Buffy obediently raised them, but hissed when the movement pulled on the claw marks on her collarbone.

Spike winced sympathetically as she grimaced at the pain running through her. He, very tenderly, peeled her shirt over her head, dropping the manky clothing to the floor. He gently ran his finger around the wound on her collarbone, watching her carefully as her eyes winced ever so slightly. She was hiding her pain well, she always did.

She watched, leaning on his shoulder, as he popped the button to her jeans and eased them down her legs. She gingerly stepped out of her filthy jeans, whining a little as her muscles protested against the movement that left her in her underwear. Spike rose up again, running his hands over her exposed skin tenderly. He saw the nasty gash on her right side as well as the laceration on her left elbow. He sighed, feeling a little guilty at the sight. Feeling guilt that he had not been there to watch her back

"Not your fault." She mumbled drowsily, as she had known what he was thinking. He nodded as she delicately turned around so her back was to him. He unclipped her bra, the flimsy bit of lace dropping to the floor before he pushed her panties down her legs. She carefully stepped out of them and turned back to him, now fully naked. She smiled, a hint of humour in her eyes. "I must look a real mess." She grouched playfully. He smiled lovingly.

"You look beautiful. Always do." Buffy flushed prettily and reached for his t-shirt. She giggled at the look of confusion on his face, even as he lifted his arms to allow to pull it off him.

"This bath is for you, Buffy." Spike breathed, as she undid his belt and slid the zip of his trousers down. Her lips curled a little more in affection, even as she pushed his jeans down his legs.

"And I'm sharing it with you." She answered easily. He chuckled as he stepped out of his clothes and Buffy took his hand. She clambered into the bath, Spike slipping in behind her. She hissed again as the heat of the water caused her wounds to protest, while Spike sat back against the wall. She carefully moved so her back was against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. She reached for the sponge, lathering it with soap as she began to carefully wash herself down.

"Let me?" Spike inquired softly. She nodded with a small smile. He took the sponge from her and she leant her head back onto his shoulder as he began to gently wash her. "Hell of a night." He mused. She nodded with a hum.

"Yeah." She whispered, wincing again as he dabbed her claw wound. She shook her head when he muttered a quiet apology. "It's okay, it'll be gone by tomorrow night." She sighed, suppressing another wince as he returned to his task. "Can't believe we're here." She admitted. He chuckled as he finished cleaning her wound and turned his attention to the rest of her. She leant forward so he could clean her back.

"I can." He answered, dipping the sponge in the hot water as he continued gently scrub the dirt from her skin. "You always find a way." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You know I wouldn't have got here with you, right?" She said. He arched a brow and she went on. "If you hadn't been there when I was brought back, if you hadn't been there to help me…start living again, I wouldn't have made it this far." He shook his head.

"Buffy…"

"Spike," she cut him off, twisting slightly so she could put a finger to his lips, "don't. Just, let me say thank you." She smiled, cupping his cheek and he ducked his head.

"You're welcome." She laughed at his bashful response before setting her head back onto his shoulder, her hand stroking his chest.

For the first time since her return from heaven, she allowed herself to fully relax and let her guard down. Being here, in Spike's arms after they had saved the world again, felt right. She smiled to herself, dropping a light kiss to his chest before sighing blissfully as she snuggled a little closer. Hopefully Spike would not let her fall asleep in the bath, or he would at least carry her to the bed if she did.

Speaking of Spike, his hand came up to ran through her damp hair and she leaned into his touch.

"What's on your mind, heart?" he asked. She smiled.

 _I love you_. Her mind said passionately.

"How do you feel about moving to L.A?" She asked out loud, inwardly cursing her cowardice at not being able to say the words her mind had supplied.

"Ready when you are." He chuckled in response. She gazed up at him, grinning before sliding her mouth over his.

…

"Buffy!"

"No!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Dawn…." There was a warning in her tone, even as she grinned in amusement at Dawn's pouting face.

"Just one? One sip!" Buffy rolled her eyes as Mina and Tara were laughing quietly at their table in the Bronze. The music was beating around them as numerous bodies occupied the dance floor.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, you'll hate it." She responded as she handed Dawn the bottle of beer. Dawn took a breath and took a long sip. Her face scrunched up as sour the taste hit her tongue as she forced herself to swallow it. She put the bottle down, coughing and gasping with a look of disgust on her face. Mina grinned, patting her on the back as Tara laughed to herself.

"Oh my god! How do you drink that stuff?" Buffy laughed as she moved the beer back to where Spike had been sitting before he and Alucard had gone to buy some drinks.

"I don't. But Spike does." She laughed, looking over at the vampires who were at the bar.

It had been three nights since their victory over the First, and everyone had taken the time to fully recuperate. By the second day Buffy, Dawn and Tara had begun packing their belongings in preparation for their move to L.A. Spike had been popping in and out of the house, helping where he could but he was mostly taking care of the patrols with Mina. With the First gone, many of the demons had suddenly lost their courage and had faded into the night once again. Only fledgling vampires, and the particularly stupid demons, were causing problems. Problems that were swiftly solved with a stake.

Alucard and Mina had been helpful with their preparations to move, usually by patrolling with Spike but most of their conversations with Buffy had been outlining her role in their agency. To her surprise, Buffy was to take the leadership role while Mina and Alucard would be her advisors. Buffy was shocked that they would immediately thrust such responsibility on her, but they had quickly reassured her that she would not be shouldering it alone.

Unlike when she had been working with Xander and Willow, this time she _would_ be receiving help. And if it became too much, someone else could take the reins while she pulled herself back together.

Presently however, they were enjoying the belated celebration of their victory. Buffy had called Mina so she and Alucard could meet them in the Bronze to enjoy one of their final nights in Sunnydale. Mina had eagerly agreed, something Buffy could understand since as a Slayer, there was rarely any down time. Sitting opposite her now, Buffy had never seen Mina so relaxed before.

The Eternal Slayer had let her bright auburn hair down, literally in this case, and had highlighted her eyes to the point where they were dazzling. She was dressed in a pair of stylish form fitting jeans, black and fashionable pointed boots and deep red halter top that bared her midriff. Mina had been laughing and grinning the entire night, infectiously in fact as Buffy found herself doing the same. Even Alucard, who always seemed to have his guard up, was clearly enjoying himself as well, no doubt partly due to his mate's good mood.

Buffy leant back in her chair as she listened to music around her and watched Dawn, Tara and Mina talk and laugh. She smiled, feeling at peace in the world for the first since she had been torn out of heaven. She was finally enjoying her life again, which she had not done for a long time she had admitted to herself.

"…Buffy?" She shook her head, coming back to herself as Tara looked at her expectantly with a slight grin on her face.

"What? Sorry, I zoned out." She replied. Tara laughed.

"I noticed." The witch teased. "I just asked if you're having a good time." Buffy grinned nodding as she gazed back at Tara.

"Yeah, I am. I just thinking about that actually." She answered. "It's been a while since I've enjoyed myself." She sighed, frowning. " _But_ something's missing," she looked around trying to spot Spike through the crowd, "where's my man at?"

"You're man, huh?" Dawn drawled teasingly. She and the other two women shared a sly look as Buffy continued to scan the crowd.

Buffy did not reply, finally finding Spike and Alucard up beside the pool table, obviously preparing for a game. She bit her lip with a grin as _I love Rock 'n' Roll_ by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts began echoing through the club. She glanced back at Mina and waggled her eyebrows before slipping out of her chair. The Eternal Slayer shared another sly look with Dawn and Tara, before following her through the bodies crowding the dance floor.

Just as Joan began singing the lyrics, Spike was just getting ready to begin the game, when he felt the cue being held back. He looked over his shoulder to find Buffy grinning at him. He returned it, straightening up. Alucard remained oblivious as he was picking out a cue.

"Everything all right?" Spike asked. Buffy bit her lip again, nodding.

"Mmm hmmm." She hummed. She pulled the cue from his grip and chucked it to a bystander, who caught it in bewilderment. Spike's lips spread into a grin as Buffy slid her hands up to his shoulders, swaying her hips sensually as she lowered her body down to the floor, before rising back up. Spike shook his head with a laugh as Buffy tugged on his hands, pulling him towards the dance floor.

Alucard turned to watch them, his face creasing in amusement as the couple continued to smile and laugh with each other. He arched a brow as Mina approached him, leaning forward provocatively with a cheeky expression on his face.

"Hi." She drawled, her hand reaching for his. Alucard grinned, leaving his pool cue on the table. He shrugged to the bystanders who had been preparing to watch the game, Mina holding his hand above her head in both of hers as she began sashaying to the dance floor.

Buffy turned to Spike, trailing a hand down her body as she swayed to Joan Jett's singing. Spike was chuckling as she grinned at him, clasping his hand tightly in hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mina and Alucard move onto the dance floor next to them

Dawn and Tara watched as the two couples danced in delight, the two of the loudly singing the chorus to _I love Rock 'n' Rock_ as Buffy turned to them, face alight with enjoyment as she moved with Spike. She twirled under Spike's arm as Mina slid close to Alucard, one arm slipping around his shoulders as she flashed her teeth at him with a laughing smile

Dawn was beaming as she watched her sister and Spike dance, Buffy's back against his chest as she raised her arms around his neck. Seeing her sister so relaxed and happy was something she had not seen since before Buffy had died. It was beautiful to witness, as Buffy leant her head back on Spike's shoulder, giggling to herself.

Dawn was brought out of her observations by Tara nudging her. She glanced at the witch was staring worriedly beyond Buffy and Spike. She followed her gaze and closed her eyes with a groan, dropping her face into her hand to pinch her nose.

It was only a matter of time.

"What the hell is this?!" Buffy and Spike stopped dancing to look at the source of the voice. Buffy grunted in annoyance, dropping her head to Spike's shoulder as he growled. Xander and Willow were gazing at them, Willow in confusion and Xander in anger as his eyes flicked between the two in disbelief.

"Xander…" Buffy groaned.

"What are you doing, Buffy?!" He demanded, spitefully. When he had seen Buffy and Spike on the dance floor, he could not believe it. He could believe it even less when they pressed their bodies together intimately as the music slowed. "Why are you…?"

"Look, just don't! Okay?" Buffy snapped as Mina and Alucard stopped their own dance, wincing sympathetically at what was occurring. "We're having a night out to celebrate beating the First, and we're making the most of it. Please," she added with a small tone of pleading in her voice, "don't make something out of nothing."

"Nothing?!" He spat, "you're dancing with _Spike_! How is that nothing?!" He turned his hateful to the vampire. "Get out of here, Spike! I don't know what game you're playing, but it stops now!" Buffy growled.

"Damn it, Xander, can't you just leave us alone?" She snapped. She was surprised Willow had said nothing, but did not expect her to keep quiet for long.

"I'll leave you alone when you get rid of the bloodsucker here and remember who your real friends are!" Xander snarled back. He geared up to say more, but Willow gently touched his arm.

"Xander, that's enough." She whispered softly. "Maybe we should just go." Xander gaped at her, while Buffy looked very surprised at that. Willow, the witch recovering from an extreme magic addiction, was being the voice of reason.

"No!" Xander cried out furiously. "I'm sick of this!" He whipped back round to Buffy. "We made a mistake, we're sorry, okay?!" He growled at her. Funny, his apology sounded very forced. "Just…leave the bloodsucker here and we can talk this through." Buffy's jaw clenched as she levelled him with a glare.

"Look, you bitter…"

"It's alright, love." Buffy stopped, looking at Spike perplexingly as he offered a tired smile. Not tired physically, but having reached the limit of his patience. The amber flecks in his eyes showed just how close he was to losing it. She was surprised he had lasted this long. "I'll leave."

"Spike…" she began.

"It's clear that _I'm_ the issue, right?" He looked Xander up and down with derision before scoffing. "I'll be the bigger man, and walk away. At least then, he won't start something that'll result in his arse being handed to him." Xander's eyes flared with fury, but Spike ignored him. The vampire dropped a kiss to Buffy's head before turning and making his way through the crowd.

Buffy watched him go, her heart aching at thought of him leaving because of her supposed friends. She cursed herself, again, for not coming clean with him and letting the issue of Xander's bitterness come between them. She turned back to Xander, who looked maliciously triumphant and sneered at him. He frowned, not understanding her anger.

"Pleased with yourself?" She hissed dangerously. "Tell me, Xander, is there any part of my life you _don't_ want to try and dictate to me? Or is it just bringing me back to life when I don't want to be and interfering with my love life?"

"Buff, look, I-" he stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as her words suddenly registered. "Love life?! No! You're not...!"

"No, I am. I _really_ am, Xander." She retorted coldly. "Spike and I have been together for a while now. And guess what?" She leaned in close, her eyes blazing. "It's none of your fucking business!" She shook her head.

"We didn't bring you back so you could…"

"No, Xander. You brought me back because you couldn't do my job without me, and needed me to babysit you _again_." She cut him off. She held up her hand, stopping his answer before it began. "I'm done here, I was hoping I'd at least be able to say goodbye to you both with no hard feelings," she shrugged as they frowned at her in confusion. "Guess that's not happening. Bye." With that, she turned her back to them both and quickly headed over to her table.

She have a quick apology to the others, Mina and Alucard having joined Dawn and Tara during her argument with Xander, and picked up her purse before hurrying after Spike. She was done, hiding.

…

"Spike!" The vampire turned around, seeing the Slayer jogging towards him as best as she could in her heels. He smiled, taking in her light blue cocktail dress that seemed almost ethereal in the moonlight as she drew closer.

"Hope your night's going better than mine." He offered dryly. "Have to say I like the odds." She smiled softly, reaching out and taking his hand.

"You didn't have to leave." She stated warmly. He shook his head, his fingers squeezing hers gently.

"Really did." He replied, quietly. "More for your sake than his." He smirked ruefully. "Don't think you'd have appreciated me ripping his throat out."

"Yeah, I could tell you barely holding it together." She answered understandingly. She let out a sigh. "Xander knows about us." She admitted.

"Ohhh," he replied, "how'd he take it?" She rolled her eyes.

"How do you think?" He shrugged.

"Don't really care. None of his business anyway." He smiled again, finally seeing that she was wearing the cross he had given her just before the battle with the first. He gently lifted it under his finger so he could gaze at it. She grinned slightly, her eyes daring to his finger and then back to him. "Oh, now I feel like a jerk. Didn't even notice you were wearing it." She laughed before suddenly becoming very shy.

He frowned. Buffy was not often shy around him. It threw him off.

"You know the night when you gave me this?" she inquired tentatively. When he nodded slowly, and she went on. "Before you did, I'd realised something about you. About… _us_." She shifted from side to side as she spoke, avoiding his gaze for the moment. "Xander would probably say I'm crazy, and you know what? Maybe I am." She shrugged helplessly with small shake of her head. "But I'm telling you, it was the most…scary and genuine thing I've ever felt."

Spike tilted his head, his brow furrowed as she finally raised her eyes to his. Deep emerald met dark blue for a brief moment before Spike's world suddenly turned on its axis.

"I love you, William." She whispered in voice so filled with such…honesty that he had no choice but to believe her. His eyes went round, roaming her face for any form of deception. There was none. Her lips curled as she leant her head over to the side, grinning helplessly. "I _love_ you." He began to breathe, unneeded heavy breaths as he gazed at her in wonder. Her expression was bright, open and joyful as she gazed at him expectantly, anticipating his answer.

"Look," Spike began, his voice unrecognisable due to the emotion coursing through, "things are never going to be easy for us." The grin on Buffy's face slowly dropped as she frowned at him, somewhat confused. " _And_ I'll probably do a lot of things you won't like." She shook her head.

"Spike…"

"But forget that for the moment, do something for me." She paused as he spoke with deliberate and indescribable passion. "Walk away, _right now_ ," his mouth twitching joyously as she looked at him, still confused, "let me find you."

Buffy's lips curled into a sly, playful and delighted smile as she caught on to what he was doing.

"How will you know where I am?" She demanded teasingly.

"Trust me," Spike answered, his voice husky with want, "I'll _know_." Her face was alight with bliss as she grinned at him.

"Don't keep me waiting long." She breathed before backing away from him slowly. His eyes watched eagerly as she continued step back, facing him all the way before turning and slipping into the night.

Spike breathed heavily once more, his chest constricted by the sudden wave of elation that had assaulted him. He turned his gaze skyward, his mouth shifting into a wide smile as he silently thanked whatever part of heaven was watching him.

He finally got the girl.


	35. Chapter 35-No Apologies

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Dawn rolled her eyes at Xander, who was staring between her and Dawn incredulously.

"I _mean_ that we're moving away. Not living here anymore. Finding a future elsewhere. A fresh start. Stop me when I reach something important." She answered sarcastically. Xander sputtered for a moment before glaring over at Mina and Alucard.

"Right, and I guess you've got something to do with this?!" He snarled. Mina mimicked Dawn's eye roll from her place on Alucard's lap.

"I made an _offer_ to Buffy shortly before we defeated the First." She admitted coolly. "Buffy and Dawn leaving is nothing to do with me. Neither is Tara moving to L.A either, and she was planning to do it regardless." Willow gasped, looking at her ex-girlfriend with a stricken expression.

"Tara…?" she whispered. Tara sighed, looking at Willow with some strange mix of pity and sadness.

"It's for the best, Willow." She said, not unkindly. Willow's chin trembled as she shook her head.

"But…But…I…I don't…I mean…" The redhead bit her lip, tears slipping down her cheeks as she spoke. Tara lowered her gaze. Despite everything, despite the _severe_ dislike she held for Willow at the moment, part of her _still_ cared.

"Willow, remember what I said. That I can't forgive you right now?" She asked gently. Willow nodded shakily. "I can't…I don't think I'll ever…recover from what happened if I'm still here." She thought for a moment before speaking softly. "I _need_ to go, I need to be somewhere else if I'm going to heal…and I can't do that if I'm around you." Willow let out a little sob, sniffling but trying to hold her tears back. "I'm not going to apologise, I just hope you can understand. There's no _us_ anymore, Willow, and there never will be again." Willow closed her eyes tightly, hating the words but understanding the meaning.

She knew that what Tara was saying was true, and she needed to accept that. She had her own…healing to do. Not the same as Tara did, but she needed to come to terms. She had been trying hard to cut back on the magic, but it was hard. She needed time.

"I do…" she whispered. "Understand, I mean." She swallowed, breathing shakily. "I…hope that…we can talk, later. When you're ready?" She finished weakly. Tara nodded, offering the tiniest of smiles.

"Me too." Willow licked her lips, looking away as more tears leaked from her eyes before she have a watery smile.

"I'll…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry, for everything." She whispered. "I hope you guys find what you're looking for."

"Willow!" Xander exclaimed. She shook her head, no longer having the strength to keep her head up. She needed to go.

"I'm going to go." She breathed, casting a final, longing gaze at Tara before turning and walking out of the club. She burst into tears as she headed to the door, feeling her heart crack at that she had just heard but knew that there was nothing she could do.

Other than, slowly but surely, move on.

Xander watched her go in shock, not quite sure he could believe what he had just witnessed. He shook his head in anger as he looked back at group.

"I can't believe you're…"

"Believe it, Xander." Dawn answered calmly. "We're _leaving_. We don't want to be here anymore. Don't you get it?" She shook her head, her tone becoming diplomatic. "Ever since mom died, this town has felt less and less like home. The only reason Buffy stayed so long was to _protect you_." She emphasised. "But she can't do it anymore, she needs to live her life and she can't do that here."

"We're her friends!" Xander exclaimed, flailing his hands dramatically. "She can't just…"

"Friends?" Dawn repeated, with a little laugh. "When have you been her friend exactly these past few months, Xander?" She asked. "Was it when you and Willow tore her out of heaven?" Xander's jaw clenched uncomfortably. "Was it when you tried to take her away from Spike? The only person who didn't want anything from her? Was it when you chose to focus on the fact she was with Spike over the fact the First Evil was at our door? Tell me, when exactly have you been her friend recently?" She finished heatedly.

"I…" Xander began. Her words made him so beyond angry. He had always stood by Buffy, _always_. Then he stopped himself. He shook his head. "Fine. It's clear you're not going to listen me. But maybe _she_ will." He turned to stomp away.

"Leave her alone, Xander." Dawn warned him as he began to leave. He said nothing in response, stalking out of the club. "Idiot." Dawn sighed in annoyance as Tara ran a hand down her face and Mina rolled her eyes.

Alucard just smiled secretly, having been listened to Buffy and Spike's exchange outside over Xander's complaining.

…

It was a strange thing. To feel giddy with excitement and anticipation after so long.

Buffy could feel the butterflies in her tummy as she hurried through the outskirts of the town, heading for Spike's mansion. It was something she had not experienced since her teenaged years. The thrill of knowing she was spending the night with the man she loved. And who, more importantly, loved her for _her_. Not the Slayer, not the strength, not the _idea_ of her. _Her_. Spike loved _her_.

Thinking back Buffy wondered now why she had fought so long, and so hard against her attraction for Spike. There was always the matter of his vampirism, but that had not been the main cause of her restraint. No, it had been how he had never hidden it. He never apologised, never denied being anything other than what _and_ who he was. And that had, at first, made her keep her distance. But over time she had grown to see that his vampirism was not all that he was, it was simply part of him.

He was a vampire….but he was also a man.

Spike, for all of his bravado and swaggering sarcasm, wore his humanity on his sleeve. He allowed it to be seen. And whilst this had gotten him hurt, sometimes horrendously, it was also his greatest strength. Whilst other vampires, such as Angelus, had always pushed their humanity away, he had not. He had kept it. And _that_ was what made him so unique.

Buffy knew now exactly when she had fallen in love him, even if she had not realised it at the time. It was right before their final fight with Glory. When he had told her she had treated him like a man, not a monster and how much that had meant to him. It was then that she had felt the stirrings of what would grow into this…passionate, deeply ingrained love for him. The way he had looked at her with such open regard, no deception had sent something through her.

Buffy bit her lip, a bright grin spreading across her face as she jogged up the small back road leading to the mansion. She and Spike were so _uniquely_ suited for each other. Both had been hurt in the past by those they had loved. Both of them had been scorned by those around them, and they had both come out stronger for it. And now, they had found their way to each other.

What they had was something most people would _die_ for. Somehow, Buffy knew that.

She reached the front door of his mansion, and quickly pulled the key from her purse. Spike, right after they had returned to Revello Drive, had given her his spare house key. When she had asked him why, he had just shrugged with a "just in case." And ever since then, she had made sure she kept it on her person. She chuckled to herself, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She flicked on the light, before looking into the living room.

Buffy bit her lip again, anticipation building within her as she gazed at the fireplace. A smile formed on her face, as her mind began to wander and she began to approach the fire.

…

When Xander left the club, his goal was to find Buffy and talk some sense into her. He understood her anger, truly he did. But what he did not understand is why she had held onto it for so long. He and Willow had made a mistake. No matter how bad it was, it had been a mistake. They had torn her out of heaven, and he _was_ sorry for that. But, they were her friends. They had only wanted what was _best_ for her.

He could not believe that, first she had violently attacked both of them on her return. And second, she had run off with Spike. So Spike had been of help. So he had helped them against Glory, he had protected Dawn over the summer. But he was not her _friend._ Her friends were Willow and Xander, and they had been standing beside her since day one. Spike was the muscle when they needed it, and when Buffy returned he was not needed anymore.

Xander growled, rolling his neck in frustration. Spike, why did have to be Spike?

Why did Buffy had to choose a vampire?!

Whatever thoughts he had in his head disappeared when he caught sight of Spike, strolling down the road with a purpose. A dark rush of pleasure went through Xander as he thought how he could solve the problem by dealing with Spike. It did not matter to him if it was with a stake or not.

With that in mind, Xander slowed his pace and began to tail the vampire.

…

When Spike reached the door to his house, he felt his body tingle with excitement as he took hold of the door handle. He felt a boyish grin take over his features as he pushed the door open. To think, after all this time, he would finally be able to spend the night with a woman who loved him just as much as he loved her. He chuckled to himself, unaccustomed to the idea of his feelings being returned as he stepped through the door.

The noise that greeted him was the sound of the crackling fire. It was nice and soothing, in spite of his innate fear of fire. He had always enjoyed sitting in front of the fire.

The sounds of the fire were nice. But the sight that greeted him was better.

The living room was bathed in a low light, mostly from the fire that had been lit in his absence. The sofa's had been moved to the side of the room, with a mattress having been set up in the centre right in front of the fire. He could see Buffy's dress draped over the back of one of the sofas, and lying on the mattress in her underwear, was the woman herself.

She was lying on her side, one leg bent at the knee as she leant on her hand looking up at him coyly. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders, touching the top of her breasts and her deep green eyes shone as she gazed him at him. He smiled, his body already reacting to the sight of her as he stood in the entrance of the lounge. Buffy responded with a grin as she pushed herself up so she was leaning on her arm, still posed seductively.

"There you are." She teased. "I was wondering when you'd get here." He chuckled as he toed off the boots he was wearing before fully moving into the room. Buffy stood gracefully, stepping off the mattress and padding towards him. She stepped closer, her eyes roaming over him lasciviously. "How'd you know I'd be here?" she inquired. His expression shifted into something only they could understand. It was a silent language only they spoke as his hand touched his chest, over his un-beating heart. Her lip curled, her eyes glowing with understanding.

"I followed this." He breathed, patting his chest. She raised her palms to run up his torso, settling just under his shoulders. His hands moved to grasp her hips as she stepped into him

"And why would that know where I am?" Buffy pressed in loving whisper. Spike leant closer, his nose touching hers. She could feel his unneeded breath on her lips, as their foreheads touched intimately.

"Because it's yours." Spike answered. She needed no other answer.

Buffy covered the final inch between them and pressed her lips to his. She sighed into his mouth, her hands clutching the collar of his shirt as their mouths moved together. She tilted her head further, deepening their kiss as Spike slid his hand up to the middle of her back. She murmured into his mouth, as his cool skin sent tingles up her spine. She licked his bottom lip, asking for entry and his mouth opened to oblige her.

Spike groaned as her tongue slid into his mouth to tangle with his. His hand from her back to slid into her hair. Buffy slid closer to his, craving his touch as her breasts pressed against his chest. She pulled back with a gasp for air she had not realised she needed, before she trailed her mouth over his neck. Spike's throat rumbled with a purr, his palms trailing down to her buttocks and squeezing gently. Buffy mewled quietly into his skin.

The desire between them was building slowly, the flames having been sparked by their little game of cat and mouse that followed Buffy's confession to him. They did nothing to hurry the process, they did not push for more too quickly. They let the fire build slowly, anticipating what was to come.

Even so, their kisses became steadily more demanding, almost mauling each other as they came together again. Buffy moaned into his lips, her hands sliding from his shoulders to start popping the buttons to his shirt. Spike returned the favour from before, moving his lips to her throat and she panted erotically, her fingers fumbling with his shirt as the sweet caresses of his tongue and teeth had the warmth of her core gradually increase.

Buffy finally popped the last button of his shirt, pulling back to meet his eyes. They gazed at each other heatedly, as Buffy pried the shirt down his arms and let it drop to the floor. She trailed her palms over his naked torso, her green eyes going a bright emerald as she licked her lips ravenously. Spike could see the hunger in her eyes now, as he purred again. His hands squeezed her buttocks again, Buffy arching into him as she gnawed on her bottom lip before devouring his mouth once more.

Her palms naturally drifted to his as she pulled him down the mattress in front of the fire, his body settling on top of hers as they resumed their kiss.

…

Xander frowned as he watched Spike disappear down a side country path, just outside the cemetery. Where was he going? He had expected the vampire to return to his crypt, not pass by it like it was nothing. What was he up to?

He followed at a distance, losing sight of the vampire but continuing down the path as it only seemed to go one way. There were no branch offs, so he kept walking. Sooner or later, he would find Spike. He stopped, glancing around and quickly broke of the branch of a tree. He broke it over his knee, creating a makeshift stake.

Better safe than sorry, right?

Realising he had must have fallen quite far beyond, as Spike had been moving much faster than normal, he began moving down the path again.

…

Spike let out a sensual growl, his back arching as his release washed over him. His hand slipped into Buffy's hair and his hips bucked a few times before settling back down. He mumbled in protests as the warmth of her mouth left him, and she began trailing wet kisses up his navel. Her tongue explored the ridges of his abs for a moment before she nibbled on both of his pecks before finally settling her mouth over his.

He hummed into the kiss, tasting himself on her lips as her hands cupped his face reverently. One finger trailed around his jaw to tilt his chin up, she grinned at him as she pulled back. His hand ran down her naked torso, her panties being the only article of clothing left on her body as he slowly rolled over her. Buffy moaned deeply, his lean body pressing against as she wrapped her legs over his hips as their mouths resumed their dance from before. Buffy smiled into his lips, her hands cupping his cheeks again as their tongues tangled together until he pulled back.

She gazed up at him reverently, her thumb stroking his cheek.

"I love you." She breathed. Spike chuckled happily, rubbing his nose against hers. She giggled in response.

"Never going to get tired of hearing that." He replied quietly.

"I don't know." She teased, pilfering another kiss from her him. "I'm going to say it a lot."

"And I'll want to hear it each and every time." He answered. She grinned, taking to his mouth again as his hands slid down her sides. His thumbs hooked into her underwear and he straightened to his knees. She lifted her hips, helping him remove the last of her clothing as he slipped them over her feet and tossed them onto the couch. He looked at her then, legs splayed open invitingly, leant back on her elbows and her skin flushed prettily as she gazed up at him expectantly.

She was beautiful.

He slid back down, assaulting her lips once more. Buffy moaned, revelling in the feel of his skin on hers as his erection brushed over her wet sex. She rolled her hips, her skin sliding over his and he groaned in response. Spike's mouth moved to her neck, steadily trailing down her body as Buffy squirmed under him in ecstasy. He nibbled on her navel as Buffy held herself up on her elbows to watch him, her chest heaving with pleasured breaths as he slid between her thighs.

At the first pass of his tongue, Buffy's eyes rolled with a throaty moan and she lay back on the mattress. Her fingers slipped into his hair, her hips bucking into his mouth as the warmth from the fire caressed the skin of her shoulders.

…

As Xander reached the end of the country path, he stopped short at the sight of a beautiful mansion on the outskirts of the town. His eyes went wide, realising that Spike had obviously acquired a great deal of wealth during his long life. He took a few steps forward, completely in awe of the building before him.

Then he caught himself, suddenly remember it was Spike's home. He took a deep breath as he walked up the porch to the front door. He did not bother knocking, why should he? Spike could deal with it, just as he would deal with Spike.

With that in mind, he opened door and his eyes widened at the sight and sounds that greeted him.

His stake dropped to the ground with a clatter as he sprang into action.

…

Buffy keened as her body shuddered into orgasm. She thrust her core against Spike's mouth, writhing in exquisite agony, her hand clawing into the cushion above her head before she flailed and tossed it into a dark corner. She mewled, coming down from her high as she panted for air. Spike's mouth left her sex as he kissed up her body to meet her lips. She immediately pried his mouth open with her tongue.

She pulled him close, relishing their combined taste on their lips as he settled on top of her. She rolled her hips, pulling back to gaze at him lovingly as he trailed his hand over her forehead. As one they reached down with a hand each and grasped his length, sliding the tip over her entrance. Buffy bit her lip as Spike hummed in pleasure before looking at her heatedly.

"Ready?" He breathed. She nodded.

"Always." Together they guided him inside her.

Buffy moaned as Spike growled in completion as he parted her, her walls stretching to accommodate him. Her back arched and she panted, her mouth spreading into a delighted grin as she let out a husky giggle at the pleasure fluttering up her spine. Spike sighed blissfully once he was fully sheathed, holding still for a moment before beginning to pull back.

"Wait…" Buffy whispered, hands gripping his sides and her ankles hooked around his waist as she drew her knees up, allowing him to sink a little deeper into her. "Stay like this, just for a moment." He nodded, his palm trailing up her side to find hers and press it above her head. Their fingers laced together as their lips met slowly and softly. Buffy's free hand stroked his hip as his ran up her sider and brushed the side of her breast. "Spike…" she sighed into his mouth.

"Buffy…" he answered.

" _Home_." She whimpered, bucking her hips to encourage him to do more than simply be inside her. "You feel like _home_." She breathed, a pair of happy tears sliding down her cheek as he began move within her.

"No tears, my heart." He answered, gently brushing the tears of her face. He moved his hips in deep, sensual motions and she shuddered each time he brushed a sensitive spot. She mewed, tightening her fingers around his hand. "No tears."

"Don't leave." She whispered, pleading as her voice hitched in pleasure as his gradually established a rhythm. She matched it easily, moving in synch with him. "Don't _ever_ leave."

"Never." He swore.

This was different, Buffy decided as their bodies moved together. Whenever they had sex before, it was _always_ passionate. But _this_? This was something _different_ , something in a completely other realm of pleasure as she sighed and mewled under him, Spike grunting with each other thrust of his pelvis. This was not _just_ sex. This time, they were making love.

And it was unlike anything she had experienced before. Maybe it was because she finally knew how deeply she felt for Spike. Maybe it was something else. She did not know. What she did know, is that it as if they were completely attuned to each other's wants and desires. Every so often, one of them would shift: Spike would swirl his hips at _just_ the right angle, or Buffy would clench around him at _just_ the right moment. Either way, their bodies just… _knew_ what the other wanted.

There was no way to fully describe it.

The need between them, the want and the desire had gradually risen to a peak. Spike's movement became longer, deeper and firmer. Buffy writhed underneath him, moaning with pleasure her free hand gripping his hip firmly as she met him thrust for thrust, her walls clamping around him. Spike was giving husky, growling groans of his own as he moved his free hand to grip the side of the mattress, using the leverage to add to the force of his hips as he plunged into Buffy.

"Spike, Spike, Spike." Buffy chanted his name in rapture with each erotic smack of their flesh. Her legs began to tremble and her core began to pulse. She was _close_ , so close to something that was about to make her go _numb_ with ecstasy. She could see Spike's eyes were almost black as he dropped his nose into her throat. "Oh god, yes!" She cried out as she felt the first waves of her climax beginning to hit her.

"Don't close your eyes." Spike commanded as her eyes began to flutter closed. They snapped open, meeting his eyes as she panted into his mouth. Buffy tipped her head back, her body succumbing to utter ambrosia. She strained to keep her eyes open and locked with his, as Spike clenched his jaw, still rutting against her even as she fully fell into the throes of her orgasm.

Buffy whined and whimpered, her voice quivering as she felt tears well up in response to the exquisite bliss that was pillaging her body. Neither of them noticed the clatter of wood in the foyer, lost as they were in each other. Nor did they hear the distant shout of rage.

Spike was abruptly thrown off of her, the bodies parting with such suddenness that Buffy let out a startled yell at the emptiness she felt at his loss. She heard a crash and shouts of anger, as well as grunts of pain. Along with sounds of fists hitting flesh. She sat up quickly, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of Xander pinning Spike to the floor, striking wherever he could reach. To his credit, the vampire was covering up as best he could, but no doubt he was disoriented from the sudden shift from making love to fighting off this intruder.

Uncaring of her nudity, Buffy scrambled to her feet and seized Xander by his shirt and hauled him off of Spike. Twisting him round, she drew her fist back and punched him in the nose. Xander yelped as he staggered back, clutching his broken nose as blood sprayed down his face. Buffy whirled to Spike, seeing him shake his head looking completely perplexed. She spun back to Xander, her eyes burning with fury as she glared at him.

"You broke my nose!" Xander declared in disbelief.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Buffy shot back in a rage. She knew Xander would take her relationship with Spike badly, but this? This she had never expected. And he had ruined something that was extremely special to her, something she now knew she would never quite get back. And she was livid.

"What's my problem?!" He shouted back thunderously. He never believed that he would see this. Buffy having sex with Spike. And it drove him insane knowing that she had chosen a vampire! Why did have to be the _vampire?!_ "What the fuck is _your problem?!_ " He raged. "How can you…?!"

"Shut up!" Buffy cut him off, stalking forward and shoving him! He stumbled, his eyes wide as he realised she was using her full Slayer strength on him. "Get out! GET OUT!" She shrieked, shoving him again before pulling the door up and throwing him through it. Xander hit the floor with a thud and shout, rolling onto his back in pain as she slammed the door.

"Spike! Are you okay?!" She exclaimed, darting to him and quickly checking him over for injuries. He quickly caught her hands and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm alright." He soothed her. "A bit…what the fuck just happened?" He demanded. She said nothing for a moment, simply throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly. He stroked her hair as she trembled against him, taking a shuddering breath before pulling back.

"Xander…I think he followed you here." She whispered, petting his skin to assure herself he was okay. She bit her lip, glaring back at the front door.

"Buffy…?" Spike entreated softly. She turned back to him, her savage expression morphing into something soft and affectionate. She pecked his lips before standing up. She looked around at their clothes scattered about the room, spying his shirt. She picked it up and slipped it on. "What're you doing?" Spike enquired. She smiled reassuringly, turning away from him and padding towards the door as she buttoned up the shirt.

"Making sure Xander gets the message." She answered, her expression slipping back into anger as she finished buttoning the shirt. She pulled open the door and stepped out into the cool night.

Xander was just getting to his feet as Buffy moved onto the porch. He looked up at her, his lip curling in disgust when he saw the plain black button down shirt she was wearing.. A shirt that was clearly Spike's. He tried to ignore that it fell just to the top of her thighs, but he could not stop his eyes wandering. Buffy said nothing, putting her hands on her hips. For a moment, they simply glared at each other.

"I don't know what you're problem is, Xander." She began. "I don't know if it's me, if it's Spike of if it's our relationship. Hell, it could be _all_ three of those things. And I don't care." She shook her head, sighing sadly. "You don't get to be angry at me for my relationships, Xander."

"My problem is that you're fucking a goddamn vampire!" Xander sneered. "I don't what the hell is wrong with you but…"

"There's nothing wrong with me." Buffy cut him off in a soft but steely voice, a voice that immediately had him falling silent. "I think there's something wrong with _you_." He sputtered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Something wrong with me?! I'm your friend! What the hell could possibly be wrong…?"

"You are my friend." Buffy repeated, still speaking softly. "And I'll always be grateful for the fact you've supported me, Xander. But," she shook her head again, "you're aren't _being_ my friend right now, Xander. You're being that jealous, teenaged boy you were when we first met. Seriously, I thought you'd outgrown that." Xander's eyes became panicked, catching her meaning and he shook his head desperately.

"Buffy, no! I'm just…"

"Angry that I've chosen another man over you. That I've chosen a _vampire_ over you." She gave a smile that did not reach her eyes as she looked at him sadly. "And you're right. I _have_ chosen Spike over you, and I won't apologise for that. What you did tonight? I can't believe you'd do what you did tonight, and I'm so… _fucking_ angry with you right now, because you can't give over the fact that I won't have sex with you, but I will with Spike."

"No! That's not what this is…"

"That's exactly what this is." She interrupted firmly. "Xander, I can't put this any simpler for you. You want me to feel bad about my relationship with Spike. But I don't…and I'm not sorry for being in love with him." Xander's eyes widened dramatically and he opened his mouth. "No, I can't live my life by _your_ standards anymore, which is why I'm leaving. I need to live my life _my_ way and I can't do that here." She sighed. "I want you in my life, Xander. I know it doesn't seem like it with how I've been acting towards you, and Willow, but I want my friend back." She shook her head sadly. "But you're not him. I don't know where he is, but it's not you. So, when you find him again, tell me." She turned and put her hand on the door. "Until then, goodbye, Xander. Take care of yourself." With that, she stepped back into the house. She closed the door, seeing Xander's shocked face before the lock clicked quietly.

She turned back into the lounge, seeing Spike sat on the mattress gazing into the fire. He looked up as she padded across the room, sliding onto the mattress. He hummed as she cast herself astride his lap, settling her hands on his shoulders. She smiled at him, her eyes swimming with love as they gazed at each other.

"You heard?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I think he got the point." She brushed her knuckles down his cheek, sighing.

"I hope so." They were quiet for a moment, enjoying each other's presence. "Spike?"

"Yeah?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her nose to his.

"I meant what I said." She whispered, her warm breath tickling his lips. "I'm _not_ sorry that I'm in love with you."

He gazed at her in broken wonder, leaving her no-choice but to lean down and take his lips in a deep, probing kiss. Spike's hand trailed up her back, the shirt riding up to expose her skin as Buffy gently pushed him back onto the mattress, the fire crackling soothingly behind them.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	36. Chapter 36- Time to Go

_Hey everyone, I'm sorry to tell you all that this is the final chapter, this story is now finished. This is the longest story I've ever written, thanks to all the support I've been getting here and over on Elysian Fields which is where I upload my writing as well._

 _Apologies for the slowness of this, I updated on Elysian Fields and then just completely forgot to update here, I'm sorry guys. I tend post more writing on Elysian Fields these days due a lot of tomfoolery that goes on here on . It's nothing to do with y'all as you've been very supportive and I appreciate all of the feedback._

 _Anyways I hope you enjoy this final update to Touched. If you're interested in more of my work, I have some other fics on Elysian field that will be exclusive to that forum. Some of them require membership to read but I'll leave that to you._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

When Buffy woke up, she found herself lying fully on top of Spike, the duvet they had acquired during a break from their lovemaking half covering them, leaving their upper body and legs bare. She was pleasantly sore, something that her Slayer healing would not usually allow. But they had been _very_ thorough last night. Buffy gazed into the dying embers of the fire, realising it was still in the early hours of the morning since it was still dark outside. She sighed contentedly, rubbing her cheek on Spike's cool, ivory pec.

Despite Xander's interruption, she and Spike had spent the entire night making love. They had taken small breaks in between to talk and refresh themselves, but had found great difficulty trying to sate their desire for each other. They had only stopped when they were too tired to continue, which had taken a great deal of time.

She glanced around the room, seeing their scattered clothes, and the empty bottle of wine with two glasses they had drunk during their breaks from sex, and during the sex. It was freeing how…relaxed she was with Spike, especially to do things she had never considered before. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes intending to fall back to sleep when she felt Spike's fingers begin to run through her rumpled hair. Her lips curled into a little grin, her hand instinctively finding his to lace her fingers with his.

"You can stop pretending now." She breathed, propping her chin on his chest with a teasing grin. His eyes opened, a smile on his face as he gazed at her. They just beamed idly at each other. "How long were you awake?"

"Pretty much the second you woke up." He answered, his voice husky with sleep. She chuckled dryly at the sound, dropping her forehead to his chest and nuzzling his skin.

"What time is it?" She asked into his skin. He furrowed his brow, glancing towards the window. After a moment, he turned back to her with a slight shrug.

"Sun isn't up yet. I'd say about two o'clock. Maybe three." He mused. She tilted her head curiously with a frowning smile, causing him to arch a brow. "What?"

"Is that a vampire thing? Being able to tell the time like that?" She inquired. "I guess I should probably know that since I hunt vampires most nights but…" she trailed off as he thought about the answer.

"I don't know. Maybe. I've always been able to do it, probably just good guesses." He mused. She smiled. "How you feeling?" He inquired. Buffy hummed, dropping a kiss to his nipple before sighing contently again.

"Wonderful." She whispered, turning her eyes up to him as she gave him a happy grin. "I love you." He answered with a grin of his own, brushing his lips over her crown.

"Love you too." She giggled, shuffling up his body so her face was above his.

"C'mere." She commanded breathlessly. He leant in and pressed his mouth to hers. They kissed lazily, Buffy trailing her fingers over his cheek as he took a gentle grip of her hair. This carried on for a few moments before Buffy had to pull away for breath. She gave him a confused, but happy grin as he gazed up at her, his face bright and his eyes glowing. "What?" She asked.

"What, what?" he parroted back.

"What's with that face?" She giggled. He shrugged, smiling wistfully.

"Just…happy." She bit her bottom lip, leaning down to catch his mouth again. She broke the kiss again, rubbing her cheek against his crown. "Last night was the best night of my life." She stopped her nuzzling to gaze down at him okay. His expression and his voice were completely sincere.

The night before _had_ been the best night of his life.

"I suppose all of the sex has something to do with that?" She asked cheekily, rolling off him to lay on her side, gazing at him. He shifted so he was propped on his elbow, rubbing his other hand up her arm.

"Not really." Her brow creased, watching him curiously and he sighed. "Don't get me wrong, the sex…hmmmm, mind blowing." She blushed, drawing that lip between her teeth again as he went on. "But that's not what made it so special." He paused and she watched, waiting for his next words. "It was the minutes in between…and after, where I just held you and watched you sleep. Lying with you," he continued petting her skin, speaking in a soft and open voice, "seeing you smile, holding you in my arms and watching to you sleep. That made it the best night of my life." Buffy's eyes watered at that, caught completely off guard by the sincerity of his words. She tugged him so he was rolling on top of her. She slid her arms up and around his neck, happy tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Spike…" she breathed, wrapping herself around him in a warm and loving embrace. Spike said nothing, returning the embrace as he cupped the back of her head. Buffy dropped her lips to his shoulder, sniffling as she gave herself over to the feeling of completion that he had given her. "I don't know what to say." She said after a minute of trying to fight the right words. None had come to mind.

None seemed adequate enough to expression her feelings.

"Then don't say anything." He answered. "Just be here…with me." She pulled back to gaze into his eyes, those wonderful eyes that told her so much. She gave a soggy but blissful smile.

Before drawing his lips back to hers.

…

"There you are! I was starting to wonder when you'd join us." Dawn grouched jokingly as Buffy and Spike came through the front door of the house. She had everything sitting in the living room, ready to pack into the car. "Long night?" She inquired, cheekily.

"You could say that." Buffy answered, sharing a sly glance with Spike. Her vampire chuckled and headed into the kitchen, greeting Tara who had just come downstairs. "All set?" She asked. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. Mina and Alucard have already left," she held up a small pad of paper that no doubt held directions to their destination, "we should probably just give this to Tara. If I read it, I'll probably get us lost. You definitely will."

"Hey!" Dawn ducked under a playful swat from her sister before looking around the living room. She gave a wistful sigh, Buffy watching her closely.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Dawn mused. Buffy tilted her head, approaching her sister.

"Doing what?" Dawn turned to her, shrugging helplessly.

"Actually leaving. Making a _real_ fresh start." She ducked her head, nibbling her lip as she spoke. "I know we talked about it, I know we said that _this_ ," she waved her hand around to indicate the house, "isn't home with mom anymore. But…we're actually going to do it." She glanced down, taking a shaky breath. "I can't believe it." She repeated. Buffy smiled, putting her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Believe it, Dawnie." She answered. "We're going to do this. We're going to find a new home and we're going to make it work." She looked around this house again, before smiling at Dawn again. "It's not going to be easy, it's going to be scary and we'll probably make some mistakes. But," she rubbed her hands down her sister's arms, "we'll make it work. We'll be okay." Dawn nodded before wrapping her sister in a hug.

They stood for a moment, enjoying the comfort of each other's embrace before pulling back.

"Yeah, we will." Dawn beamed elatedly. "We'll make it work. Because this time," she glanced into the kitchen where Spike and Tara were talking, "we're not going to do it alone." Buffy nodded, gazing at Spike for a few moments, until Dawn nudged her in the ribs. "Stop the puppy eyes." She teased, ducking another playful swat after receiving one of her sister's eye rolls. Buffy shook her head in amusement, before turning back to Spike and Tara.

"You guys ready?" they both turned to her and nodded before moving to start carrying the bags to the car.

It did not take long for them to get everything packed into the trunk, even though Spike and Buffy stopped to bicker briefly. Tara and Dawn had simply rolled their eyes before climbing into the back of the car. Spike climbed into the front and closed the door, before starting the car. He glanced in the rear view mirror, making sure they were prepped whilst they waited for Buffy.

Buffy went back into the house, having a quick but thorough examination of each room to make sure everything they could take was packed. She stopped in the foyer after checking the upstairs and glanced around a final time. She allowed all of the memories that this house held, the good and the bad, wash over her for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

It was time to move on.

She stepped out onto the porch and quietly closed the front door with a click. She then slid the key into the lock and slowly turned it until that too clicked into place. Giving the house that had once been her home a final parting glance, she pocketed the key and headed to the car.

"All set?" Spike asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Yeah." She replied with a nod as she pulled the seatbelt on and adjusted her purse on the floor between her legs. Spike started the car and turned the vehicle onto road. "You got Alucard's directions, Tara?"

"Yup." The witch replied, pulling the paper pocket of her jacket.

"Okay." Buffy took a breath, reaching down into her purse. "There's one stop we need to make before we go though." She glanced at him meaningfully and he nodded. He knew what she had in mind.

"Sure."

…

Giles looked up from his work when the door to the Magic Shop opened. His lips curled into a warm smile when he saw Buffy step through. He put down his pen, folding the page of the book he was studying and closing it. He rose out his chair as Buffy drew nearer.

"Good evening, Buffy." He greeted. She returned his smile. His eyes were drawn to her hands, held together in front of her. They were holding three envelopes. He pushed that from his mind for the moment.

"Hey, Giles." She nodded to the book on the table. "What're you doing?" He glanced back with a rueful smile.

"Just minor research, nothing important." He answered turning back to her. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, well…sort of." She answered, ducking her head. Giles frowned, stepping closer and tilted his head in concern.

"Buffy?" She raised her head, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, this is a lot harder than I thought it'd be." She muttered. Giles waited as she fidgeted in front of him.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He pressed.

"Yes! No…damn it." She groaned before taking another deep breath. "Okay, I'm just going to say it."

"Buffy…"

"I'm leaving, Giles." She blurted out, cutting him off. He stopped speaking, mouth half-open and his eyes a little rounder as he gazed at her. "Well, not _just_ me. Dawn, Tara and Spike are leaving too. We're going together." She exhaled shakily. He nodded slowly, his mind still processing the information.

"I see. When?" He asked simply.

"Tonight. We finished packing this morning." She explained quietly. He gave another nod.

"When will you back?" She bit her lip.

"Maybe never." She mumbled, gazing up at him through her hair. Giles felt a weight settle in his gut, as well as a hollow feeling of sadness grip his heart at those words.

Buffy was leaving.

He had seen her growing more and more distant each time he had seen her since her resurrection. Not from _him_ , and not from her friends, but from the place she was in. from the life she had been those meetings had been centred on their conflict with the First, he had seen a distinct sense of restlessness within her. It was in her eyes; there had been that sense that she needed to do her duty, _one last time_ , and then she would find her place in the world.

Evidently that place was not here.

"I see," he said quietly, he adjusted his glasses and licked his lips, "I suppose it'd be too late to ask 'are you sure?'" he quipped good-naturedly.

"Yeah, just a bit." She chuckled. "I just wanted to say goodbye." She finished. He sighed, lowering his head. His mouth curled into a smile, a proud smile before he raised his head again.

"You've always made me so proud, Buffy." He said. She ducked her head, flushing a little at his words. "You always kept going, no matter what the world threw at you, you _kept_ going. You've done than I ever expected of you." He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her forehead. "You deserve a fresh start, away from this." He mused.

"I'll still be a Slayer, I just won't be doing it here." Buffy replied. He nodded with a smile and she went. "There is something else. Two things actually." She held up the three envelopes, presenting them to him. "I'm not good with…saying things so, I tried to write them instead. There's one for you, one for Xander and one more for Willow." She shook her head, sighing sadly. "I was hoping I'd be able to mend fences before leaving but…right now I can't."

"I understand." Giles answered, taking them from her. "I'll make sure they get them."

"Thanks." She took a breath, reaching into her pocket. "And the last thing is this." She raised her hand again and Giles's eyes widened as he looked at her palm. It was the key to her house. "It didn't feel like home, not after mom died." She whispered, gazing at the key herself. "But, I don't want to sell it, don't want to see what mom worked so hard to make a home go to waste." She raised her eyes to his. "So I'm asking you to take care of the house…" she took a deep breath. "Please, take care of her." She finished.

Giles could do nothing, nothing except nod slowly. Buffy slid the keys into his hands, gently folding his fingers over them and for a moment, she gazed at him. This man who had first been her mentor, then her friend before, finally, her father. The father she had never really had. She reached up and touched his cheek tenderly, giving a watery smile.

"I'll miss you." He placed his palm over her hand, giving his own strangely wet smile back.

"I'll miss you too." He answered. She stepped back, knowing if she stayed any longer she would have second thoughts. She turned and headed to the door, pulling it open and moving to step out. She paused for a moment, biting her lip before looking over her shoulder at him.

"Goodbye, Giles." She whispered before passing through the door and into her future. Giles watched and listened as the engine of a car grumbled to life, before rumbling away into the night. He looked at his hand, his fingers opening to reveal the keys to his surrogate daughter's former home. He sniffed, a lone tear slipping down his cheek. Partly out of sadness, mostly out of joy.

Joy that she was finally moving towards making her own way.

"Goodbye, Buffy."

…

 _Two nights later._

"This must be it." Spike mused as he parked the car outside what appeared to be a bar. Buffy peered out of the window, gazing up at the impressive building before them. It was not an imposing building, but it was clearly meant to stand out. As most bars would, she supposed. But it was the sign that caught her attention.

 _Night's Calling._

She liked it. The play on words: 'Night' meaning Alucard, the vampire, and 'Calling' meaning Mina, the Slayer. She smiled at the words. She climbed out the car, stretching and rolling her muscles as everyone else followed suit. Dawn came up next to her, and the sisters simply gazed at the building for a moment.

"Ready?" Dawn asked.

"When you are." Buffy replied. Dawn nodded and the older sister took the lead, the other three following into step behind her as she approached main door and opened it.

Now, most people would expect a bar to be full of people. Especially a bar in L.A. But not this one, no this one looked more like home than it did a bar. The bar itself, whilst still brimming with glasses and bottles of drink, was clearly meant mainly for show. Though there were signs of occasional use as well as a number of sofas lining the room. They could make out a couple of offices in the back, no doubt where Alucard and Mina did their work. There was also a flight of stairs to the side, and one chanced a glance up said stairs they would see a living area. It looked comfortable and accommodating, a television having been set up in front of a collection of three sofas. There was also another room, no doubt the bedroom with joint bathroom.

Buffy gazed around in amazement, as Dawn quickly threw herself onto one of the sofas. Tara stood next to Buffy as Spike went to the bar. Typical, Buffy thought fondly. Tara touched her arm, getting her attention.

"What do you think?" She inquired. Buffy grinned.

"Looking good so far." She answered. Tara nodded as they heard the sounds of footsteps on the stairs. Everyone looked over to see Mina coming down to the greet them. She favoured them all with a welcoming smile, leaning on the bannister as she looked over them.

"And here we all are, welcome to Night's Calling." She offered. She sent her cheeky smile in Spike's direction as he leant against the bar with a bottle of Bourbon. "Couldn't resist, eh?" He shrugged pouring himself a glass.

"You expecting an apology?"

"Not at all." She returned.

"Well then." He took the glass, raised it to her and promptly downed it. She laughed, turning to Buffy.

"Alucard's on the roof, he wanted to speak to you himself while I talk to the others." Buffy nodded, heading past her and up the stairs as Mina directed Tara and Spike over to the sofas so she could begin explaining what their new job would entail.

Finding the way to the roof was not hard. Buffy reached the living area and spotted another flight of stairs that no doubt led to her destination. She ascended them quickly, and pushed open the door. She was immediately enveloped by the cool evening air, the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the City of Angels and, on top of that, she could sense the numerous supernatural entities living within it. It was a strange sensation, feeling the rush of life but at the same time comforting.

She spotted Alucard, who was stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he looked over the city. _His_ city. She moved towards him, and he turned to her as she came up next to him.

"Good evening, Buffy." He welcomed with that half-bow of his.

"Good evening, Alucard." She returned with a smile.

"Safe journey?" He asked.

"For the most part, had to deal with a small vampire pack on the way in but that was about it." He chuckled.

"Ah, it begins." She laughed before folding her arms and joining him in looking over Los Angeles. She could see that they were very close to Venice Beach, she could just make out the shimmer of the water in the distance. "How are you feeling?" Alucard ventured. She shrugged.

"Honestly? Nervous." She answered. "I've never really done anything like this before. And with you saying I'm going to be in charge…"

"You won't be at first. Think of it as a…probationary period." He offered. "I will be showing how we conduct our business for the first two weeks of your time here and then, you will be taking over." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Mina and I will be here should you need anything; we won't be leaving you alone." She nodded, feeling less anxious.

"Okay. Anything I should know?" She pressed.

"We have a contact in the Los Angeles police force who will coming to meet you tomorrow. Her name is Detective Kate Lockley. She has experience with supernatural crime and often consults us on such cases." He smiled fondly. "She does good work and has been very helpful."

"Okay." Buffy nodded before a thought struck. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why Los Angeles?" He turned to her curiously and she went on. "I mean why'd you choose to live here when you could go anywhere?" Alucard's lip curled in amusement before returning his gaze to the city.

"The City of Angels." He answered. She laughed.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." Buffy stared at him in in amazement as he continued. "It did not get its name by accident." He said, cryptically.

"You mean…" she stammered, eyes wide and mouth open in shock, "you mean angels, _real_ angels live here."

"Indeed, both pure and fallen angels reside here." He smiled, watching as the lights twinkled in the distance. "Many of the largest cities in the world: New York, Los Angeles, London, Amsterdam, Moscow, Paris and so on are filled with life." He glanced back at Buffy. "And such places are beacons to anything remotely supernatural, divine or otherwise. Angels are drawn here so they can experience life as a mortal, as well as aid those in need."

"Have I…have I met one then?"

"Most likely." He answered. "You have to know what to look for to notice them. So don't be alarmed that you did not recognise an angel when you saw one. Besides," he arched a playful brow, "they don't mind. They prefer it that way."

"And demons?" Buffy questioned.

"They are drawn by the same thing as angels; life. But their motives are far more sinister." He turned back to look over the buildings that housed the numerous lives of L.A. "And it is up to us to make sure those motives go unfulfilled…"

"And so they learn the hard way that this isn't their city," she looked at him tellingly, "it's _yours_." He smiled once again, turning a much more meaningful gaze to her.

"No, this city is not _mine_ anymore. It's _yours_ now." He emphasised that, watching as the impact of his words sank to Buffy. She swallowed nervously and he nodded. She blew out a deep breath, before turning to regard her new kingdom.

Her garden of souls.

…

Giles was startled by a knock on the front door Buffy's former home. He frowned, moving away from his place by the fire. He had not been meaning to spend the night, but had got caught up in cleaning and make sure everything was well kept that he had remained. He moved to the front door and opened it.

He stiffened noticeably at the sight of who was at the front door.

"Angel." He muttered.

"Giles?" Angel blinked in confusion. "What…what're you doing here? Where's Buffy?"

"I believe I could ask the same of you." Giles muttered tiredly, stepping away from the door and heading back into the living room. Angel followed, bewildered.

"I heard that the First Evil was doing something at the Hellmouth." He explained. "I came to help…"

"I'm afraid you're a bit late for that." The Watcher cut him off, sitting back down in the arm chair. Angel dropped onto the sofa as Giles resumed his notes. "The First has already been dealt with."

"What? How?" Angel exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, it's done and it won't be coming back."

"Okay, but where's Buffy? Why're you in her house?" Giles paused, debating how much he should Angel. He knew that this man cared for Buffy, in some way or another, but it was not the same selfless kind of affection that Spike had. He knew that, given the chance, Angel would chase her down and try to talk her into coming back.

"Buffy has left Sunnydale. I'm watching the house for her." He answered honestly.

"Okay, so when's she coming back?" Angel pushed on.

"She isn't." He gaped at the Watcher, completely caught off guard by that.

"What? What about the Hellmouth?!" He demanded.

"With the First gone, it's no longer a concern," Giles answered smoothly, "there's no reason for her to remain to guard something that no longer needs guarding."

"But it's her duty!" Angel exclaimed. "She can't just…"

"If it means that much to you then _you_ should stay and watch over it." Giles cut him off. "Buffy decided that she need to move on, and she didn't tell me where she went." _That_ was a lie, she had told him where she was going but Angel did not need to know that. She left me a number and that was it."

"Then call her! She shouldn't…"

"Angel!" He stopped talking, watching Giles incredulously. "Buffy has to live her life, she _wanted_ and _needed_ to move on and felt as though she being held back from doing so by remaining here," she had said as much in her letter to him. She had expressed a great many things to him within that letter, but none as great as that. "And I'm not about to try and keep her where she doesn't want to be."

"But…I don't understand, she's the Slayer."

"Yes, she is and she always will be," Giles answered quietly. "she's just being one elsewhere…"

"And where would that be?" Giles just gave a secretive smile, answering so mysteriously that Angel could only blink perplexed.

"Where the angels go to play."

* * *

 _Reviews fuels the muse._


End file.
